To aru, love school, Tokiwada
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Touma entra en el instituto Tokiwada como profesor y es asignada a la clase 154, que casualmente se encuentra la famosa Railgun, Touma descubrirá que ser profesor no es nada fácil y menos tratar el As de Tokiwada. Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

**El nuevo profesor.**

"_Me llamo Kamijou Touma, tengo 16 años, soy pelinegro corto con puntas y ojos negro, mido 1,68 m y con un cuerpo normal, ni débil ni musculoso y ahora estoy delante de una de las escuelas __más__ prestigiosas de Ciudad Académica, EL INSTITUTO TOKIWADAI, para empezar mis __práctica__s, pero no unas __prácticas__ normales" _pensó el chico entrando en el edificio.

"Gracias por venir" dijo una anciana que era la directora "aun estoy sorprendida de que el nuevo profesor sea tan joven, pero viendo quien te enseño no me extraña en lo absoluto" dijo la anciana tomando un poco de té.

Touma dejo el té que la directora le había dado "El placer es mío, por poder estar en unas de las grandes escuelas de ciudad académica y es verdad que se lo debo mucho a mi maestra, Komoe-sensei pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que tengo a hacer? ya que aún soy un novato" dijo Touma con educación.

La directora sonrió amablemente "Solo tienes que sustituir a un profesor que se encuentra en el hospital por un accidente" se pudo ver como la directora dejo el té "creo que volverá aproximadamente en un mes" suspiro algo preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Touma al notar la preocupación de la anciana.

"La clase del profesor Kinko es difícil de tratar, además esta llenas de rumores, que no se cual es verdad" dijo al bajar la mira con pesar "por favor descubre lo que está pasando realmente, deseo lo mejor para esos niños. No estarás solo, los demás profesores te ayudara en lo que necesites" hablo la anciana con seriedad mostrando un verdadero interés por los niños.

Touma se levantó de su asiento "Confíe en mí, le prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo"

Después de hablar con la directora, Kamijou fue a la sala de profesores para conocer a los demás profesores. Al entrar solo encontró a tres ya que, solo ellos están libres a esa hora.

"Hola novato, me llamo Mahebara Taishi" Saludo un hombre aproximadamente de unos 1,98 m, de cabello verde y ojos azules y una edad de 24 años, con un cuerpo en buena forma.

"Bienvenido, mi nombre es Miyazaki Nana" Saludo amablemente una mujer de 23 años, pelirroja, pelo corto y ojos verdes. Su cuerpo tenía las medidas de una mujer normal a esa edad.

"Furokawa Myu, mucho gusto" dijo la mujer rubia con el cabello largo, ojos azules, media 1.70 edad de 23 años y un cuerpo bien dotado y mas cierta parte del cuerpo.

"Me llamo Kamijou Touma, soy el que sustituye al profesor Kinko" dijo con una sonrisa pero los profesores se pusieron serios.

"¿Estás seguro de poder lidiar con niños de 14 años de edad?" pregunto Taishi con algo de preocupación en su tono.

"Taishi-kun, no hagas esa pregunta" intervino Myu de repente "aunque sea un novato, aprenderá a controlar a los alumnos y enseñarlos" dijo muy segura de sí misma.

"¿Por qué siempre las rubias tienen que meterse en todo? ¿Será por sus grandes pechos?" hablo Nana mirando los grandes pechos de su compañera.

"¡NANA-CHAN!" grito Myu dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la pelirroja que le dejo un gran chichón

"Bueno ¿cuál es tu asignatura? Perdona, aun no he dicho cuál es la mía" dijo cortésmente la rubia "soy la profesora de Matemáticas y Física, Taishi-kun es el profesor de educación física, y Nana-chan es la profesora de idiomas" termino con una sonrisa.

"Mi asignatura es Historia y filosofía" contesto Touma muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Ya veo, eres el indicado para esta clase" hablo Taishi cruzando los brazos.

"¿Qué le pasa a esa clase? La directora me ha pedido que intente solucionar los problemas y rumores ¿hay algo más que yo necesite saber?" pregunto Touma algo preocupado.

"En esa clase… esta la famosa Railgun" respondió Nana con seriedad.

"¿La electro máster de nivel 5?" pregunto Touma sorprendido.

"Sí. Al principio era una gran chica, era amable con los demás, siempre ayudaba a quien lo pedía y sacaba buenas notas, pero… de repente cambio drásticamente su actitud. Ni su madre, ni nosotros sabemos que pudo haberle sucedido para que se convirtiera en una chica que no respecta a nadie y sea muy violenta" explico Myu algo preocupada.

"Pues hare que vuelva por el buen camino" se mostraba Touma muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Tienes suerte, es la clase 154 y te toca dentro de 5 minutos, si quieres llegar a tiempo es mejor que te apresures" dijo Nana con una sonrisa mientras literalmente lo empujaba fuera de la sala de profesores.

Touma recogió apresuradamente sus cosas "¡¿No podía haberlo dicho antes?" fukou da!" grito el profesor de cabello puntiagudo, dejando un rastro de humo tras de sí.

"¿Ustedes creen, que el conseguirá lo que nosotros no pudimos?" pregunto Taisei con tristeza.

"Por algún motivo siento que si" dijo Nana con sinceridad.

"Taishi-kun ¿Tú también tuviste esa sensación?" pregunto Myu sorprendida.

"¿Eso significa que mi pecho crecerá?" pero la única respuesta que recibió la pelirroja fue un golpe de Myu "era una broma" dijo tocándose el chichón mientras su compañera solo miro a un lado enfadada.

Casi sin aliento, Touma logro llegar a tiempo, aunque en el camino casi choca contra una pared por equivocarse de pasillo. No obstante aún seguía en una pieza.

Kamijou se arregló un poco y entro en la sala 154. El esperaba ser recibido de una forma muy educada y formal, después de todo eran alumnas de Tokiwadai, sin embargo; lo único que recibió fue un borrador en la cabeza que le dejo todo el cabello blanco.

Todo el mundo estaba listo para ver la reacción del nuevo profesor, pero lo que paso los dejo un tanto sorprendidas.

"Bueno. Supongo que me lo merezco por hacer lo mismo a esa edad" hablo muy serio el pelinegro "¿Qué edad tenéis? Ya que esto es una travesura de un niño de 10 años" Touma recogió el borrador y lo puso en su lugar. "si al menos hubiera sido un cubo de agua fría, sería más efectivo y más complicado de hacer; pero… esta será la última travesura que me harán" hablo con un tono de voz tan intimidante, provocando que los alumnos tragaran saliva.

Sin más Touma se puso en la pizarra y escribió su nombre y asignatura que daba, al continuación paso lista y se dio cuenta que faltaba dos y que llevaba un buen tiempo sin asistir a clase.

"Sensei, ¿Qué edad tiene?" pregunto una chica con dos coletas.

"Si mal no recuerdo, Shirai Kuroko te llamabas ¿verdad? "La chica afirmo con la cabeza "pues tengo 16 años" contesto Touma cortésmente.

"Entonces hay posibilidades de que pueda ligar con una de nosotras, si hace eso le denuncio" dijo Kuroko con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Touma se puso completamente rojo "¡Espera! ¡Si solo tengo dos años que tú, además, ¿Por qué piensas eso de mí? Si acabo de empezar" pregunto confundido.

"Es porque eres virgen" dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa malévola.

"¡¿Cómo demonios?" salto Touma aún más rojo.

"Joo, eso es un secreto" contesto la chica, provocando que todo el mundo empezara a reír, pero Touma se percató que una chica esta con el móvil.

"No puedes tomar fotografías en clase" regaño Touma a una chica de cabello castaño.

"No son fotografías, es un video" contesto la chica con tranquilidad

"¡ESO ES AUN PEOR!" grito Touma, haciendo que todos empezaran a reír de nuevo.

Al terminar las clases Touma estaba preparándose para las clases de mañana, cuando se dio cuenta que aún no tenía sus libros de profesorado, por lo que pensó en utilizar la del profesor Kinko, cuando abrió se encontró algo que no se esperaba. Todas las páginas estaban llenas con todo tipo de insulto.

"_Muérete, nadie te necesita, eres un desgraciado_" leyó Touma algunos de los insultos. "_Esto es aun más grave_" pensó alarmado, aunque se tranquilizó y continuo con más determinación "_Pero parece más una advertencia que una amenaza_" miro todo el contenido y vio que las notas tenían dibujos de "Gekota" Me pregunto quién utilizaría este tipo de nota" Touma suspiro y preparo las cosas para mañana.

Al terminar se fue a la sala de profesores, tenía que tener más información del profesor. Al llegar a la puerta toco y entro, la única persona que estaba era Myu que al verle sonrió.

"¿Cómo se fue tu primer día, Touma-kun?" Pregunto la mujer interesada por la respuesta.

"Bien, excepto que me hicieron el truco del borrador de la pizarra, y una me ha amenazado con denunciarme si intento ligar con alguna de ellas" confeso Touma mirando al suelo.

"Vaya, te fue mejor de lo que pensé, los otros profesores no tuvieron tanta suerte" miro Myu sorprendida.

"Furokawa-sensei ¿Cómo fue el accidente del profesor Kinko?" Pregunto Touma preocupado por la respuesta.

"Se cayó por las escaleras, fue un accidente ya que estaba presente, aunque nadie de su clase se preocupo por él" contesto la rubia confundida por lo último.

"Veo que no tenía una buena relación con sus alumnas" hablo Touma algo preocupado.

"Bueno… - comenzó Myu pensando muy bien lo que iba a decirle -Había ciertos rumores de que Kinko aprobaba a las chicas que le caían bien o suspendía a aquellas que no" concluyo no muy segura de haber dicho esas palabras.

"Eso no se debe hacer" hablo Touma muy serio.

Muy intento tranquilizar el tenso ambiente "Es solo un rumor, además el lleva muchos años enseñando y nunca hubo ninguna queja"

"Ya veo… y supongo que no me equivoco al pensar que ese es uno de los muchos rumores que hay ¿verdad?"

La rubia asintió algo triste

"Entonces ya tengo una idea para empezar" dijo Touma yéndose del lugar.

"¿Qué vas hacer?" pregunto Myu confundida.

"Mañana sabrás lo que tengo pensado" hablo Touma con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente en la Sala 154 estaban los chicos haciendo de sus travesuras. Touma entro sin decir nada, pero en esta ocasión esquivo el borrador, y también el cubo de agua fría sorprendiendo a los alumnos.

"Dije que no volvería a caer en unas de sus trampas" hablo Touma con una sonrisa triunfante. "hoy tengo una sorpresa y es un examen" dijo enseñando los documentos.

Sin decir más los alumnos empezaron a protestar, pero Touma levanto la mano para que se callaran un momento y para sorpresa los chicos le hicieron casos.

"Este examen no puntúa, es para saber qué nivel tienen y así poder empezar a enseñar sin muchas complicaciones. No es lo mismo enseñar a multiplicar y dividir sin antes aprender a sumar y restar ¿verdad?"

Nadie objeto ese hecho tan lógico.

"Reparte esto por favor" Touma le entrego las hojas a la delegada de la clase "tienen exactamente una hora para hacerlo"

Touma se sentó en su silla y miro para ver si algunos hacia trampa utilizando sus habilidades esper, pero nadie lo hacía, sin embargo pudo ver como de nuevo la niña de pelo castaña saco una nota con un dibujo de Gekota.

"_Ella es la amenaza, veamos quien es_" pensó mirando su cuaderno de alumnos "_Misaka Mikoto, ¿la railgun?_" Touma Miro sorprendido ante el dato "_que raro, a primera vista no veo haciendo eso, ¿Por qué será? Tengo que seguir investigando_" Touma cerro el cuaderno.

Al terminar las clases Touma se dirigía a la sala de profesores, sin embargo noto que alguien estaba al final de la escalera, miro arriba para saber quién era, resulto ser Misaka Mikoto y por casualidad del destino, soplo el viento levantándole la falda, Touma se puso rojo pero vio que tenia pantalones cortos debajo de la falda. El entro en dilema si alegrarse o no por eso.

"Ero-sensei" dijo Misaka sin apena emoción.

"Yo no tengo culpa de que el viento sople, además traes pantalones cortos" hablo Touma algo enojado, pero recordó lo de la nota "¿por qué escribiste esas notas?" pregunto el chico seriamente.

"Descubriste que fui yo" Mikoto sonrió al ser descubierta "ha sido el único que se dio cuenta, ¿también descubriste que fui yo quien tiro al profesor por las escaleras?" pregunto la pelicastaña sin dejar de mirar al profesor.

"No, no sabía nada de esto, me dijeron que fue un accidente" respondió Touma con sinceridad.

"Ahora que sabes la verdad, que soy una persona desagradable…. ¿Me odias?" pregunto Misaka sorprendiendo aún más a Touma.

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>Bueno como veis he re-subido el capitulo, ya que mi Beta Reader a corregido mis fallos, por lo que le doy la gracias por mejorar mi fics, sin el nunca me daria cuenta de los grandes fallos que tengo ^^, también tengo el capitulo 8 pero esperare un poco, como mucho dos días ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Saten y Uiharu

Touma estaba sentado en su escritorio que tenía en la sala de profesores, estaba pensando seriamente lo que había pasado hace un momento.

- Flash Back-

"Ahora que sabes la verdad, a que soy una persona desagradable, por lo que ¿me odias?" Pregunto Misaka sorprendiendo aun mas a Touma.

Touma se quedo mirando fijamente a la niña, por su actitud y por el tema sabía que no mentía, pero por algún motivo no le resultaba desagradable, ni la odiaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de por qué.

"_Sus ojos refleja tristeza y dolor, por lo que estoy seguro que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, ¿Cuál fue la causa de todo esto? ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir alguien como ella? Ya que si fuera realmente malvada, ¿Por qué confiesa sus crímenes?_" pensó Touma tranquilamente "No, no te odio" el profesor pudo ver como un pequeño destello salía de los ojos de Misaka, como una luz de bondad, mostrando que él tenía razón.

"No me mientas, los adultos y profesores no hacéis mas que mentir" dijo Misaka apretando levemente los puños y ocultando la mirada.

"No estoy mintiendo, lo digo muy serio" dijo Touma con seriedad, haciendo que la Railgun apartada por un momento su mirada del suelo y mirara a Touma.

"Si quiere que te creas tus palabras, me tiene que demostrarlo" hablo la chica con un tono algo triste.

"Te lo demostrare" salto Touma muy seguro de sí mismo.

"¿Aunque tenga que arriesgar tu trabajo? Por nosotras" dijo Misaka con una sonrisa.

"_¿Nosotras? Misaka no me digas que todo esto es por_" pero no pudo continuar ya que Nana apareció.

"Touma hoy te toca guardia" dijo la pelirroja saludando con la mano, pero ve como estaba Touma "¿Qué está mirando?" Pregunto la mujer con interés, al ver que no había nadie en las escaleras.

"Mirando el cielo, ya que vi un rayo de sol entre la tormenta" dijo Touma con una sonrisa mientras la mujer miraba confundida.

-Fin Flash Back-

Touma suspiro levemente, recordó las palabras de los profesores de que Misaka era alguien que ayudaba a los demás, por lo que ya tenía claro porque la Railgun se comportaba así, por sus amigos y compañero de clase, pero aun no sabía la causa, por lo que volvió a suspirar.

"Necesita una mano" pregunto Taisei al ver los exámenes.

"Si, podría dame el listado de los resultado de los exámenes de este año" dijo Touma con seriedad.

"Ya veo por dónde vas" dijo el maestro de educación física yendo a una estantería y saca un cuaderno para después dárselo a Touma.

"Bueno normalmente se utilizaría este método para saber el nivel de la clase, pero con el rumor quería saber la verdad" dijo Touma terminado de corregir y comparar resultados.

"¿Cuál fue el resultado?" pregunto Taisei con curiosidad.

"Peor de lo que pensaba" confeso Touma "el maestro Kinko aprobaba y suspendía descaradamente" dijo Touma algo molesto al ver la verdad.

"Un rumor que es verdad" dijo Taisei rascando levemente su mejilla "pero no será suficiente para poner un parte de disciplina al maestro Kinko" confeso el maestro de educación física.

"Si tiene razón, pero al menos sabemos que manipula los resultados aunque no entiendo el porqué" rasco Touma la nuca confundido "por ejemplo Kongou Mitsuko tiene un 2/10 puntos, mientras con Kinko tiene un 10/10 en todas sus notas"

"Tengo que decir que hay maestro que aprueban gente por varios motivos y algunos son beneficioso para el alumno" explico Taisei con seriedad "por ejemplo uno que esfuerza, aunque suspenda algunos lo aprueba así dando una motivación para que siga esforzando, pero hay que tener cuidado con eso, ya que hay alumnos que si le hace eso pueden dejar de estudiar y pensaran que te aprueban por la cara" explico el hombre con la experiencia que tenia

"Pero yo no veo ese caso con Kongou Mitsuko" respondió Touma completamente confundido.

"Si quiere saber la verdad, pregunta a uso de tus alumnos" Salto Myu de repente asustando a los dos maestro.

"Llama antes de entrar" dijo Taisei con la mano en el pecho por el susto.

"Perdona pero había escuchado la conversación" dijo la rubia juntando las manos para pedir perdón "pienso que lo mejor es preguntárselo a los alumnos" hablo Myu con seriedad.

"No creo que me lo digan" dijo Touma algo triste, mientras los dos maestro lo miraban sorprendido "el maestro Kinko ha hecho que pierdan la fe en nosotros los maestro" hablo Touma mirando a un lado recordando ciertas palabras.

"Puede que aun quede dos alumnos" intervino Nana asustando a los tres.

"Ahora entiendo vuestro enfado" dijo Myu con la mano en el pecho.

"Perdón vi la puerta abierta y quise dar un susto" dijo la pelirroja rascando levemente la cabeza pero al rato tenía un chichón por parte de una rubia. "perdí perdón" se quejo la mujer tocándose el chichón.

"¿Cuáles son esos alumnos que pueden ayudarme?" pregunto Touma interesado.

"Saten Ruiko y Uiharu Kazaki" dijo Nana con seriedad para no recibir otro golpe.

"¿Las mejores amiga de Misaka?" salto Taisei sorprendido. "esas dos dejaron la escuela sin ningún motivo" dijo sin entender mucho.

"Espera" salto Touma sorprendido "¿quiere decir que la Railgun se quedo sin amiga?" pregunto el pelinegro algo preocupado por la respuesta.

"No, solo le queda una y es Kuroko y es debido por una cosa" confeso Myu levemente sonrojada.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Touma aun más interesado.

"Es lesbiana y está enamorada de la Railgun, pero parece que ella no piensa lo mismo, ya que ignora sus sentimientos, aunque acepta que sea su amiga" dijo Nana con una sonrisa, ganando la mirada de ira de parte de los dos profesores.

"Pueden pasarme sus direcciones" dijo Touma con seriedad.

"Aquí lo tiene" puso la nota en la mano de Touma pero Myu lo coge la mano con las suyas "te deseo suerte ya que nosotros tres no pudimos hacer nada para que volvieran" deseo la rubia la mejor suerte posible.

"Dejármelo a mí" contesto Touma con una sonrisa.

Touma estaba caminando tranquilamente, mirando la información de esas dos, más algunas cosas que Myu añadió.

"_¿Saten y Uiharu eran antes de nivel 4?"_ se pregunto a si mismo confundido "_ahora son nivel 2 y dejaron las escuela y al parecer la que peor esta es Uiharu_" pensó justo delante de su departamento "_incluso dejo el dormitorio de Tokiwada, seguro que su compañera lo imito_" toco el timbre esperando que la chica abriera la puerta.

Paso unos minutos sin ninguna respuesta, Touma volvió a tocar pero el resultado fue el mismo, por lo que suspiro levemente y toco por última vez y como la anterior no hubo respuesta.

"Uiharu Kazaki se que está detrás de la puerta, puedo oler tu diadema de flores, pero si no quiere abrirme respectare tu opinión" dijo Touma tranquilamente y con amabilidad "solo quiero ayudarte a Saten, a Misaka y a ti," espero un rato pero no hubo respuesta y se dio por vencido "perdona por molestarla pero no soporto ver a la gente sufrir, como a Misaka, con esa mirada lleno de tristeza, pero si con mi presencia te estoy haciendo sufrir me iré ya" dijo Touma dando la vuelta para irse.

De la nada se escucho como alguien abría la puerta levemente, Touma giro la cabeza y vio levemente como un ojo de una niña le miraba fijamente a él. Touma se le ocurrió dar una reverencia esperando así tranquilizar a la niña pero por mala suerte tropieza cayendo al suelo.

"¿Porque nunca me sale bien esto?, fukou da!" Dijo Touma sin pensar mucho, aunque noto como una pequeña risa salía de la puerta.

Touma sonrió e intento hacerlo de nuevo y está bien le salió, Uiharu lo vio y limito irse a dentro del departamento, aunque dejo la puerta abierta, indicando que podía entrar. Touma no dudo y entro.

Dentro del departamento se podía ver que tenia flores en muchos sitios, demostrando cuales eran el gusto de la niña y más adelante entro en la habitación de Kazaki. La habitación era normal con algunos peluches y flores, pero lo que le llamo la atención era el ordenador que tenia 3 pantallas y vio Uiharu en el centro de la habitación sentado en el suelo esperándole.

"_Según la nota de Myu, Uiharu no es bueno en educación física, pero lo compensa con sus habilidades informática_" pensó Touma sentándose delante de la niña.

Touma y Uiharu estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, el pelinegro limito a esperar ya que no quería forzar a la niña, aunque se dio cuenta que si no decía nada o hacia algo habría sido en vano haber venido a verla, por lo que se le ocurrió entregar una copia del examen, con la escusa de que quería ver cuál era su nivel, después de terminar y corregirlo Touma se sorprendió del resultado.

"Es increíble, tiene aprobada toda la asignatura con un 5/10 puntos a pesar de no asistir a clase, ¿Por qué dejaste de ir?" pregunto Touma levantado la mano para felicitarla, pero se ve como Uiharu agacha la cabeza asustada y empezando a temblar haciendo que Touma mirara seriamente "ya veo, saltarse la clase era tu única forma de defenderse del peligro ¿verdad?" dijo Touma mientras limpiaba una lagrima que corría por la mejilla de la niña.

"Snif… yo no soy… snif…una inútil…snif… ¿verdad sensei?" Pregunto Kazaki entre lágrimas.

"No, para mí no eres ninguna inútil" respondió Touma con toda sinceridad." Por eso quiero que vuelva a clase, pero cuando te encuentre mejor, ok" dijo Touma con una sonrisa haciendo que Uiharu se sintiera mejor.

"Ok, snif mañana intentare ir" respondió Kazaki limpiándose las lagrimas.

"_No puedo preguntárselo y mas como está ahora_" pensó Touma con seriedad "ya es hora de irme, aun tengo que ir a casa de Saten Ruiko" dijo Touma levantándose.

"¿A casa de Saten-san?" pregunto Uiharu levemente sorprendida.

"Sí, aunque no me creas, mi objetivo es que volváis al instituto, para que aprendías y que lo paséis bien con vuestras amigas, ya que mi misión como profesor es enseñar y ayudar en todo lo que pueda como si fuera un hermano mayor" dijo Touma tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la salida "si tiene algún problema no dudare en ayudarte" dijo le pelinegro con una sonrisa, mientras la chica afirma con la cabeza.

Touma cogió su teléfono móvil y marco un cierto número, no tardo mucho de que alguien cogiera su llamada.

"Directora, se que solo llevo dos días, pero tengo muchas cosas que decir" hablo Touma con seriedad.

"Taisei ya me ha contado sobre la notas, pero eso es de menos, ¿Cómo te fue con las niñas?" pregunto la directora esperando una buena noticia.

"Uiharu kazaki volverá mañana a clase y sobre Saten Ruiko aun no he hablado con ella" contesto el chico sin problema.

"Me aíras un gran favor si esas dos vuelve al instituto" contesto sinceramente la anciana.

"Directora, Uiharu sufría insulto del profesor Kinko, por lo que saltarse las clases era su única forma de defenderse" dijo Touma sin rodeos.

"Lo siento, si no hay pruebas no podre hacer nada" contesto la directora con voz débil.

"Ya veo, por eso los niños a perdido la confianza en los adulto y profesores" soltó Touma sin pensar en la consecuencia.

"Touma" dijo la Directora con seriedad "cuando acabe con Saten Ruiko, ¿podrías ir a mi despacho a primera hora?" hablo la anciana de tal forma que parecía una orden y no una pregunta.

"Ok" contesto Touma sin dudar "_tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto_" pensó colgando el móvil.

Al pasar unos minutos al fin llego al departamento de Saten Ruiko. Pulso el timbre y espero a que le abrieran, pero como el caso anterior no lo abrieron, intento pensar en cómo solucionar este problema, ya que no era como Uiharu según la información que tenía, además de que no tenia prueba de que estaba en casa.

"Saten Ruiko ¿está en casa? Soy…" pero Touma no siguió porque escucho una voz.

"Eres el profesor sustituto de Kinko ¿verdad?" se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta.

"Si, parece que ya sé donde fue a parar el video de Misaka, Fukou da!" Dijo Touma rascándose la cabeza"¿puedo pasar?" pregunto el chico esperando una afirmación.

"No" contesto Sante con seriedad sorprendiendo a Touma.

"¿Por qué? Uiharu me dejo entrar" pregunto Touma confundido

"Mentira, ella no abre a personas malvadas y mentirosas" grito la niña sorprendiendo un poco al pelinegro.

"Es verdad" contesto Touma dejando confundida a Saten "por eso pude entrar, porque no soy ni malvado, ni mentiroso, por eso ella vuelve a clase mañana" dijo Touna con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué le dijiste para engañarla?" grito Sante enfadada.

"Esta a la defensiva, igual a Uiharu y Mikoto" murmuro Touma al ver la reacción de la niña y por mala suerte Saten lo escucho.

"No te abrevas a pronunciar sus nombres" dijo Sante abriendo la puerta y amenazando con la mano.

"_Saten Ruiko, esper de nivel 4, tipo viento, podría esquivar su ataque o bloquear con mi mano derecha, pero no cambiaria las cosas_" pensó Touma antes de recibir el ataque destrozando gran parte de la camiseta y algunos rasguños en la cara y parte en los brazos.

"¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?" pregunto Saten confundida y algo asustada.

"Porque vine a hablar, no a pelear" contesto Touma levantándose, ya que el ataque le había tirado al suelo.

"¿Es verdad de que Uiharu vuelve al instituto?" Pregunto Saten y Touma afirma con la cabeza "¿Cómo se encuentra Misaka-san?" pregunto de nuevo la chica.

"Solo llevo dos días, por lo que no se mucho del tema, solo puedo decir que ella se apuesto una máscara de malvada por algún motivo" dijo Touma con toda sinceridad.

"Veo porque Misaka tiene interés en ti" susurro Saten antes de entrar su casa para que Touma no escuchara ese comentario y por suerte el chico no llego a escuchar..

"¿Iras a clases?" pregunto Touma antes de recibir un portazo en la cara "Fukou da!" Dijo Touma tocándose la cara por el golpe.

"Jajaja perdona por el golpe" se escucho la voz de Saten detrás de la puerta "si Uiharu te da una oportunidad, yo también te daré una oportunidad y iré a clases" se podía escuchar que la voz de la niña era suave y cálida como el viento.

"No tirare la oportunidad que me das" contesto Touma muy seguro.

"Ok, nos vemos aunque te aconsejaría que cambiara de camiseta" dijo Saten riéndose un poco por el aspecto que tenia Touma.

"¿Qué?" mira el pelinegro su camiseta "fukou da!" Dijo su típica frase, pero tenía una sonrisa ya que había conseguido que las dos niñas volvieras al instituto.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a Reviews.<strong>

**GobletMoonStone123**: no es mala idea, solo que quiero intentar conservar lo más posible la personalidad de Mikoto y de Touma, además de que como esta las cosas no creo que Mikoto se ponga a coquetear con Touma (aunque una cierta chica con la misma cara de Mikoto, si piensa hacer eso y provocara muchas descargas al pobre de Touma XD).

**Nota del autor:** Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo, en este me a costado un pelín mas que el principio, ya que no podía poner la misma reacción Saten y Uiharu. ademas de que no me acordaba el nombre de Kongou Mitsuko, (menos mal que esta san google XD), otra cosa que me esta constando mucho es Misaka, ya se como es su personalidad, pero me cuesta hacer que hagas cosas malvada, ya que en la novelas y serie es una persona que no desea ver injusticia, pero mas adelante sabréis el porque llega a ese extremo.

PD: y dejarme reviews para ver mis fallos y mejorar la historia ^^ y que me anima a escribir con vuestro comentario.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 la verdadera cara de Misaka.

Touma estaba en la sala de profesores, no estaba de buen ánimo y eso noto los demás profesores.

"¿Qué te pasa? Fracasaste en traer de vuelta a esas chicas" Pregunto Myu preocupada

"No fracase, es que tuve una pequeña charla con la directora" contesto Touma con un amargo suspiro.

"¿Qué hiciste para enfadar a la directora?" pregunto Nana interesada ganando la mirada de enfado de Myu y Taisei.

"No puedo decir nada, ordenes de la Directora" respondió Touma levantándose de su silla "ya mismo empieza las clases, nos vemos después" dijo saliendo de la sala de profesores.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto Nana de nuevo sin enterarse de nada y por una vez Myu está de acuerdo con ella.

"Creo que Touma ha puesto una carta de disciplinario contra Kinko y eso la directora no le ha hecho gracia" intento Taisei de adivinar lo ocurrido en el despacho de la directora.

"Si lo que dice es verdad, no entiendo porque la directora se ha enojado con el" hablo Myu sin entender el asunto.

"Porque no quiere que ese asunto salga a la luz, sería una mancha en la imagen del instituto Tokiwada" contesto Taisei muy seguro de sus palabras.

"No creo que sea eso" salto Nana de repente sorprendiendo a los dos profesores "esa anciana ama a los niños, por lo que no creo que sea por eso, creo que hay otro motivo y no quiere que los sepamos" contesto la pelirroja tomando una taza de té.

Con Touma había esquivado tres trampas que le había colocado los alumnos o eso es lo que pensó al ver como todos miraron sorprendido, al ver que no había caído en ellas. Sin decir nada se sentó en su sitio y saco los exámenes.

"Ya tengo los exámenes corregidos, diré el nombre del alumno, su nota y lo que tiene que hacer a continuación" hablo Touma con seriedad "Kongou Mitsuko, tu nota es de 2/10, consejo que te doy es que necesita estudiar un poco más, seguro que apruebas las próximas, ya que veo que tiene lo suficiente para aprobar sin dificultar" dijo Touma con tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo que es suspendido?, quiero ver el examen" dijo Kongou no muy convencido de su nota.

"De acuerdo y daré los demás su examen" respondió el profesor repartiendo el examen "pero pienso corregirlo en la pizarra y así veras que no me equivoco" dijo Touma dirigiendo a la pizarra y cogiendo una tiza.

Se podía como Touma corregía cada ejercicio del examen y muchos se sorprendieron de que aceptaran y otros no, por los que los alumnos estaban confundidos o al menos algunos ya que otros ni se inmutaron, sabiendo que esto iba a pasar.

"Señorita Kongoru Mitsuko, ¿tiene alguna duda ahora?" pregunto Touma a la niña con una sonrisa, mientras la niña negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Porque tengo un 10/10?" pregunto Misaka mirando el examen sin interés.

"Porque son correctas las respuesta que pusiste" contesto Touma con sinceridad.

"Siempre he suspendido los examen, aprobando de repente no va a ganar mi confianza" dijo Misaka rompiendo el examen, haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara mudo, pero Touma no cambia de expresión, mas espero esa reacción.

"Misaka Mikoto, el 3 esper mas fuerte de ciudad académica, Tipo electromaste" dijo Touma con una sonrisa, confundiendo a la chica.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?" pregunto Misaka confundida.

"Es imposible que suspenda los exámenes, cuando tus poderes tiene que hacer unos cálculos 10 veces más difíciles y con una gran complicidad, ya que tiene que tener en cuenta las circunstancias del ambiente, la cantidad de energía, la distancia y otros elementos" contesto Touma sin dejar de mirar a la Railgun.

"E...Eso es en matemática, los demás asignaturas no tiene respuesta, ¿verdad?" pregunto Misaka algo nerviosa.

"Misaka, deja de dar vuelta, aprobaste porque estudiaste" dijo Touma tan serio que hasta Mikoto se calló por un segundo.

"Si es verdad, ¿Por qué suspendía?" salto Kuroko dejando al profesor nervioso por la pregunta.

"Cada maestro tiene su criterio para puntuar los exámenes" contesto Touma esperando desviar el tema.

"Sensei sabemos que Kinko nos suspendía sin motivo, aunque no entiendo porque tenía manía con One-sama" contesto Kuroko mirando a un lado, pero fue callada por Misaka por un leve rayo que paso por el suelo haciendo que nadie se diera cuenta del ataque de la Railgun, aunque ese comentario llamo la atención de Touma.

"_¿Qué paso entre Kinko y Misaka?_" pensó Touma, recordando todo lo sucedido, sin embargo vio una sombra en la puerta, haciendo que el profesor sonriera "es verdad, se ve olvidaba que tenemos visitas, que animaran el día" dijo Touma con una sonrisa.

Toda la clase estaba confundida ya que no entendieron que decía su profesor, cuando de repente abrió la puerta apareciendo Saten y Uiharu, haciendo que toda la clase se levantara de golpe por la sorpresa.

Sin más se podía ver como toda la clase estaba alrededor de la recién llegadas, preguntando como estaba. Touma miraba la escena, se sentía bien al poder reunir con sus compañeras, lo que no se dio cuenta es que Misaka se había puesto a su lado.

"Si piensa que con todo esto me vas a convencer te equivocas" murmuro Mikoto con seriedad.

"¿Quien ha dicho que es para convencerte? Yo solo hice mi trabajo como profesor" contesto Touma con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica mirara a un lado algo sonrojada o eso fue la impresión de su profesor.

"Entonces ¿qué opina de esto?" sonrió Misaka tocando el cinturón de Touma, confundiendo al profesor "CHICOS HORA DE HUIR" Grito Misaka haciendo que toda la clase saliera de la sala.

Touma intento parar a los chicos, pero no pudo ya que su cinturón estaba pegado contra la pared y se dio cuenta que estaba magnetizado por el poder de Misaka, por suerte Touma y desgracia para los alumnos, Touma toco con su mano derecha el cinturón, eliminado el magnetismo que creó la Railgun y sin perder tiempo siguió a sus alumnos. La única que se quedo en clase fue Uiharu y miro a un lado no muy feliz.

"Misaka-san, ¿Por qué le hace eso al sensei? El no tiene la culpa de nuestra desgracias" dijo Uiharu enojada, mientras Misaka salía de su escondite.

"Uiharu lo que haga con el sensei no es tu asunto" dijo la Railgun seriamente, con una mirada triste, haciendo que Uiharu se callara ya que no había visto a su amiga en ese estado.

Al terminar las clases, Touma caminaba tranquilamente, cuando algunas alumnas se pusieron delante de él, confundiéndolo un poco.

"¿Eres el profesor de la Railgun?" preguntaron las chicas, mientras Touma afirmaba con la cabeza "nos a electrocutado a las dos, solo porque estábamos en medio, por eso queremos le den un castigo" dijo la chica y su amiga afirmaba con un gesto de su cabeza.

"Hablare con ella, aunque no creo que sea tan grave" hablo Touma tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué dice eso?, nos has electrocutado" salto la otra chica enojada.

"Ella puede utilizar más de un millón de voltio, ¿sois capaz de soportar ese poder?" se podía ver como las chicas se callan "aunque es verdad que no puede electrocutar a la gente sin ningún motivo, por lo que hablare con ella" contesto Touma con seriedad.

"Gracias sensei" dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Touma decidió ir a la sala de profesores, pensó tomar un descanso, ya que tenía preparado las cosas para mañana.

"Parece que la Railgun ha vuelto hacer sus fechorías" dijo Taisei mirando por la ventana y viendo a cierta chica eléctrica.

"Si, pero no es nada grave su actitud" dijo Myu preocupada por el asunto.

"¿Por qué se comporta así? antes era una santa y ahora parece un demonio" dijo Nana ganando de nuevo la mirada de enfado de los dos profesores.

"Si fuera un demonio, la mitad de los alumnos y profesores estarían en la U.V.I por quemadura de un rayo o en la tumba carbonizada" hablo Touma dando un suspiro "estoy seguro que ella no quiere cruzar esa línea, pero algo lo obliga y tenemos que descubrirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde" dijo el chico dando un amargado suspiro ya que no conseguía descubría el porqué.

Paso el tiempo y los profesores Taisei, Nana y Myu se fueron dejando solo a Touma, este decidió repasar los apuntes, cuando alguien toco la puerta, era una niña de unos 12 años y por su actitud era tímida ya que apena se asomaba por la puerta.

"¿Er...eres el sensei de Misaka-san?" pregunto la niña algo avergonzada.

"Si, ¿Qué deseas?" pregunto Touma con una sonrisa.

"Mi..Misaka-san no es mala, por eso no la ca...castigue" dijo con dificultar la pequeña.

"¿Podrías explicarte mejor?" pregunto Touma confundido.

"Ella electrocuto a esas chicas para protegerme, pero por algún motivo Mi..Misaka san no lo admite, por eso ayúdala sensei, no quiero que una buena persona como ella sea tratada de malvada" dijo la niña completamente triste.

"No te preocupes, te prometo que demostrare la inocencia de la Railgun, pero antes una cosa, ¿Cómo sabias que es buena persona?" pregunto el sensei con interés.

"Porque tiene una correa de Gekota en su mochila" ese comentario dejo a Touma a cuadro "eso demuestra que tiene un lado infantil, teniendo eso es imposible y más cuando Gekota es un personaje de justicia, no es algo contradictorio una persona malvada tenga ese tipos de cosas" contesto la niña my seguro de sus palabras. "y cuando electrocuto a esa chicas, pude ver una mirada de tristeza y dolor, como si al hacer eso se estuviera haciendo daño a sí misma, por eso sensei sálvala" pidió la niña agachando la cabeza.

"Gracias, necesitaba alguien que confirmaba mis sospechas" dijo Touma con una sonrisa haciendo que la niña mirara fijamente "ella está actuando así para proteger algo y creo que se que es, por eso se que Misaka es buena persona, no te preocupes mas, no dejare que ella sufra mas" dijo Touma acariciando levemente la cabeza de la niña.

Al terminar la conversación, Touma estaba seguro de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, pero necesitaba una pista más y solo la Railgun podían confirmarla. Camino esperando encontrarla a la niña pero se acordó de que era tarde y que seguramente, como todos estaría en su dormitorio, suspiro con resignación y se fue a la azotea del instituto, justo cuando disponía a abrir la puerta escucho una voz, por lo que abrió levemente para ver y no ser descubierto y pudo ver que era Misaka y por su tono de voz no estaba feliz.

"Lo siento" dijo Misaka con voz dolida, sorprendiendo a Touma y pudo ver que tenía un pequeño peluche de Gekota entre los brazos de la niña y pensó que lo utilizaba para tranquilizarse "lo siento, sensei no quería molestarte ni ponerte esas trampas, lo siento Uiharu por no decir la verdad, lo siento las dos chicas por electrocutarlas, lo siento mucho" hablo Mikoto apretando fuertemente el peluche mientras una lagrima corrían por su mejilla "pero es la única cosa que puedo hacer contra el ya que…" lo último que dijo Misaka fue muy bajo pero lo suficiente claro para que Touma lo escuchara y dejara en shock al chico al descubrir la verdad.

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Touma estaba en su casa tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo y por un segundo cerró los ojos.

"_Ya que…intento que fuera su novia y me amenazo en hacer daño a mis amigas si no obedecía_"Resoban esas palabras de la Railgun en sus cabeza, antes de que ella se levantara para irse.

Abrió los ojos, su miraba demostraba que estaba levemente sorprendido ya que entre todas las posibilidades que había, tenía que ser unas de las peores y al fin entendió que sucedió en el accidente del profesor Kinko. Seguramente la Railgun se defendió del acoso del profesor y sin querer lo tiro por las escaleras, Misaka tal vez con esa acción, entendió que comportarse de esa forma el profesor no se atrevería a tocarla a ella y sobre todo a sus amigas, también se aseguraba en no poner en peligros a otras personas comportándose de esa forma ya que nadie desea tener una amiga con esa actitud. Touma suspiro al terminar de pensar todo eso.

"Al fin las piezas encajan, pero no tengo ninguna prueba, fukou da!" Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"_No me mientas, los adultos y profesores no hacéis más que mentir" _apareció la voz de la chica en su cabeza _"¿Aunque tenga que arriesgar tu trabajo? Por nosotras_" se podía ver como Touma miraba a un lado triste "_lo siento_" fue lo último en recodar de la Railgun.

"Ya veo, en realidad me está pidiendo ayuda" dijo Touma levantándose de la cama "está bien Misaka, romperé esta Ilusión por ti" hablo Touma seriamente apretando su puño derecho.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, Touma estaba delante de la puerta del despacho de la Directora, disponía a decir lo que había descubierto y pensaba decir que no se iba a quedar quiero esta vez, aunque tuviera que poner en peligro su trabajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces toco y espero a que le dieran permiso.

"Perdona la intrusión" dijo Touma con educación.

"¿Que desea esta vez Touma? Pregunto la anciana con interés.

"Es sobre lo del profesor Kinko" Hablo el chico con seriedad.

"Recuerda lo que te hable de él" dijo la Directora con la misma seriedad que Touma.

Flash Black

Se podía ver como Touma no estaba muy contento y la Directora estaba con una expresión de seriedad.

"¿Me está diciendo que no va hacer nada por lo que hizo el profesor Kinko, a Sante y Uiharu?" dijo Touma algo cabreado.

"Cálmate, así no llegaras muy lejos jovenzuelo" dijo la directora sin alterarse por la actitud del nuevo profesor.

"No me has respondido" Dijo Touma con seriedad.

"El profesor Kinko lleva tiempo enseñando y no ha habido ningún incidente, hasta ahora, por lo que tus palabras no valen mucho ya que eres nuevo" contesto la Directora con la misma seriedad.

"¿Me está diciendo que no me crees?" pregunto Touma algo sorprendido.

"Te creo y no hace falta ninguna prueba de ello" esas palabras confundieron a Touma "pero para la junta de Educación no es más que un chiste de mal gusto" contesto la anciana con un amargo suspiro.

"Directora, puedo hacer una pregunta" pregunto Touma temiendo lo peor, mientras la anciana afirmaba con la cabeza "¿Ya hablaste con la Junta de Educación de esto?" pregunto le chico preocupado.

"Si y no sirvió de nada, ya que el profesor Kinko tiene contactos en la Junta de Educación" dijo la anciana de mala gana.

"Si no hacemos algo, podría pasar algo grave" hablo Touma algo preocupado por sus alumnos y mas una cierta pelicastaña.

"Por eso te elegí" hablo la Directora con una sonrisa "Tu maestra me decía que siempre ayudabas a los demás y que nunca fallabas" dijo la anciana con esperanza de que se solucionara todo.

"Pondré una carta disciplinario contra Kinko" hablo Touma algo más tranquilo.

"No va a funcionar" respondió la Directora algo deprimida.

"Al principio pero cuando empiece a destaparse las cosas, no podrán decir que no sabían nada del asunto la Junta de Educación" Dijo Touma su pequeña idea.

"Ok, veo por dónde vas, pero por ahora solo observa, ni se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido, no tenemos pruebas para culpar a Kinko" Hablo la anciana con normalidad, como si hubiera recuperado su salud.

Final Flash Black

Touma recordaba perfectamente la conversación pero no podía quedarse callado, por lo que conto a la Directora todo lo ocurrido y al terminar todo, se podía ver como la Directora estaba completamente serie.

"¿Tiene pruebas?"Pregunto la anciana y Touma limito a negar con la cabeza "¿Cómo vamos a convencer de que Kinko ha intentado ligar con unas de sus alumnas y al no conseguirlo lo amenazo?" pregunto la Directora algo preocupada por la noticia.

"Voy a entrar en acción y buscar prueba de su delito" dijo Touma apretando su puño derecho.

"Touma tranquilízate" aconsejo la anciana.

"NO PUEDO" grito Touma sorprendiendo a la Directora "TU NO LO HA VISTO LLORAR, A MIS ALUMNOS" dijo golpeando la mesa de la directora.

"Perdón, pero sin prueba no puedo hacer nada, es mi palabra contra la suya" hablo la anciana tristemente.

"¿Cómo puede ser que tu palabra, la palabra de mis alumnos y la mía no es suficiente contra la de Kinko?" pregunto Touma confundido y aun enojado.

"Como dije anteriormente, Kinko tiene influencia en la Junta de Educación, para eso tendría que pasar algo gordo para que actúen y no deseo que pase nada, ya que significa que un niño saldría mal parado, por eso hice todo lo que pude y como resultado tu esta aquí" dijo La Directora con toda sinceridad.

"Solo disponemos de 27 días antes de que el profesor Kinko regrese" dijo Touma pensado seriamente "seguro que tiene que haber una prueba que le discrimine, por eso tengo que tener cierto privilegio en el instituto" Touma hablaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

"¿Qué tipo de privilegio?" pregunto la anciana con curiosidad.

"Poder acceder a todo los datos y lugares del instituto" contesto Touma sin dudar.

"De acuerdo pero yo ya lo hice antes" confeso la Directora de su fracaso.

"Si pero seguro que" ve como Touma toca un cable y se escucha en la sala el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose "tu no tiene este tipo de poder" dijo Touma con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué has hecho?" pregunto la Directora confundida.

"Aunque sea un esper de nivel 0, mi habilidad es el poder de neutralizar lo sobrenatural, en resumen puedo negar los poderes esper y acabo de negar uno y me di cuenta con mi habilidad precognición" explico Touma con tranquilidad.

"¿Nos estaban espiando Kinko?" pregunto la Directora preocupada.

"No y no te preocupes al negarlo borre toda la información que hemos hablado, si me disculpa tengo ahora clases" dijo Touma con educación para irse del despacho.

"Espero que tenga suerte en tu investigación" dijo la Directora deseando la mejor suerte posible.

Al salir del despacho Touma sonrió y miro a su lado derecho, haciendo que Misaka apareciera por la esquina del pasillo. No estaba muy feliz ya que al negar su poder no pudo enterarse de la conversación.

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" Pregunto la Railgun confundida pero aun estaba enojada.

"Porque eres la única de nivel 5 de electromaste" confeso Touma.

"Estáis hablando para expúlsame ¿verdad?, pues que te digo, no me importa" dijo Misaka dando pequeño rayos por todo su cuerpo, amenazando en atacar al chico.

"Y arriesgar a que Kinko haga daño a tus amigas" eso provoco que Misaka parara sus rayos y mirara a Touma con algo de miedo "no te voy a decir de que hablábamos, pero si piensa que la directora y yo nos creemos tu ilusión de malvada, romperé con este puño esa ilusión por tu bien" Dijo Touma mostrando su puño derecho.

"¿Mi ilusión de malvada?" dijo Misaka antes de empezar a reírse "¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Lo que ves, es la verdadera Railgun, no una ilusión" dijo Misaka poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Touma.

"¿Porque te hace tanto daño a ti mismo?, tiene miedo de que el profesor Kinko cumpla su amenaza" antes la palabras de Touma, Misaka retrocede un poco asustada.

"N...no sé que está diciendo" dijo la Railgun completamente nerviosa y por el nerviosismo se le escapa un rayo, haciendo que Misaka entrada en pánico, pero vio que Touma no tenía ningún rasguño "Lo ves sensei, no estoy bromeando" se fue la niña dejando solo a Touma.

"Este ataque" murmuro Touma mirando su mano derecha y de repente una sonrisa apareció en la cara del chico.

Después de la clase, Touma estaba en la sala de profesores, estaba dispuesto a encontrar una prueba de la culpabilidad de Kinko, por lo que empezó a buscar en la base de datos del instituto, después de 3 horas buscando en el ordenador, se tomo un descanso del ordenador y masajeo levemente sus ojos ya qu estaba algo irritado por el Pc.

"¿Quiere te?" Dijo Myu dejando una taza de té al lado del chico.

"Gracias" contesto Touma tomando un sorbo y dando un suspiro de resignación.

"¿Encontraste algo? Aunque no sé lo que busca" pregunto la rubia con interés.

"Nada, solo encuentro pequeña pista pero nada de que pueda ser discriminatoria para el profesor Kinko" confeso Touma dando otro sorbo al té.

"Está dispuesto a ayudar a esos niños, me gusta esa actitud" dijo Myu con una sonrisa y acercándose levemente a la cara de Touma "¿Por qué no mira su taquilla?" sugirió la rubia antes de sentarse en la silla.

"¿Tenéis los profesores taquillas?" pregunto Touma sorprendido.

"Normalmente no, pero tenemos derecho a pedir uno, creo que el profesor Kinko pidió uno" respondió la profesora con tranquilidad.

"Gracias, voy a mirarlo" dijo Touma levantándose de la silla.

Lo que no sabían eso dos, es que había sido espiado por una persona y esta miraba seriamente a Myu.

En una habitación del Instituto Tokiwada, Touma entro sin pensarlo y se encontró una sala lleno de taquillas, por lo que miro al suelo con tristeza.

"Me va a tomar toda la tarde, fukou da!" Dijo Touma con ríos de lagrimas.

Mientras tanto, Myu caminaba tranquilamente en los pasillos del Instituto, pensando que había ayudado a Touma y a los alumnos de la clase 154 y se paro delante de la escalera, ya que disponía irse, cuando de repente Misaka apareció detrás de la profesora sin que ella se diera cuenta y al parecer disponía a empujar a la maestra por la escalera ya que levanto la mano para empujarla.

."_ Romperé con este puño esa ilusión por tu bien_" resonó esa palabra en la cabeza de la Railgun, mientras esta daba una triste sonrisa.

Con Touma, estaba sentado en el suelo ya que solo había visto en la cuarta parte de las taquillas, cuando una idea paso por su cabeza, por lo que se levanto de nuevo y miro por encima todas las taquillas.

"Es raro que la directora no mirara las taquillas, al no ser que" dijo Touma mirando más detenidamente y se da cuenta de algo anormal "que este oculto con un poder esper" dijo tocando una pared mientras un ruido de cristal roto resonaba por toda la sala.

En la sala donde estaba la taquilla, en una de las paredes en donde no había, apareció una taquilla que estaba oculto en la pared, Touma sonrió al descubrirlo y entendió porque la directora no había encontrado.

"Ese profesor Kinko pensó en todo, menos en mi mano derecha" hablo Touma levantando levemente su mando derecha "veamos que tenia oculto" dijo Touma esperanzado de encontrar pruebas.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Heaven wolf**: No es que te parece, es que la idea saque de ese manga XD (ojo solo la idea no la historia o trama), Sobre Uiharu se que es nivel 1 y Saten nivel 0, lo puse así para que pudiera estar en el instituto Tokiwadai, ya que este fics es un universo alternativo por lo que no tiene que seguir 100% del manga, anime o novela de To aru, Sobre Misaka no te preocupes empezara a comportarse como una Tsundere cuando se dé cuenta que le gusta Touma y eso empezara pronto ^^, o mejor dicho cuando se solucione ese problemilla con el profesor y gracias por la sugerencia ^^ y deseos ver mas tus comentario, ahora que pienso, tu también tiene un fics Toaru, ¿me equivoco?

**PD: **quiero decir que yo ya me lei las novelas Toaru (aunque fue a base a traductor google ) y el anime, manga Index y el anime, manga Railgun.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 la Ilusion rota

Touma estaba en blanco al mirar el interior de la taquilla de Kinko, ya que estaba llena de foto de la Railgun y otras cosas de la niña, demostrando que Misaka decía la verdad y que Kinko estaba obsesionada con Misaka, por lo que Touma cogió su móvil y llamo la Directora. Cuando llego la anciana y vio el interior de la taquilla directamente lo cerró.

"¿Es suficiente prueba?" pregunto Touma con seriedad.

"Para mi si y por supuesto la Junta de Educación no podrá negar lo evidente" dijo la Directora justo antes de llamando a la Junta de Educación.

Al llegar los representantes de la Junta de Educación, cogieron las pruebas y hicieron algunas preguntas a Touma y a la Directora, ellos contaron todo lo que sabían y las pruebas y pista que tenían por lo que el presentante cogió nota y lo guardo en la maleta.

"¿Cuánta tardareis en resolver esto?" pregunto la Directora algo preocupada.

"No lo sabemos con exactitud y menos con este tipo de personas" confeso el hombre con total tranquilidad "pero aproximadamente en un mes tendremos la decisión de la junta" pero antes de irse se para hacer una pregunta "¿Qué le digo si dicen que la foto son tuya y no del profesor Kinko?" pregunto el hombre dejando en shock a la Directora, pero Touma sonríe ya que se lo esperaba.

"Tres fotos de la Railgun, muestra pista de cuando fueron echa y en esa época yo estaba estudiando fuera de ciudad académica" fue la respuesta de Touma enseñando cuales eran dicha fotos.

Ya paso una hora desde que el representante de la Junta se fue, Touma estaba preocupado ya que tardarían en dar una respuesta y temía que la influencia de Kinko afectara el veredicto de la Junta de Educación.

"No te preocupes, seguro que Kinko tendrá su castigo" Dijo la Directora tranquilamente.

"Lo sé, aunque me sigue preocupando una cosa" contesto Touma preocupado

"¿Cuál cosa? No veo por ahora ningún problema excepto el tiempo del veredicto" pregunto la anciana confundida.

"La reacción de Kinko" dijo Touma con seriedad.

La directora miro a Touma sorprendida y en cierto modo tenía razón lo que dijo el chico, ya que Kinko tenía influencia en la Junta, podría enterarse de lo ocurrido, pero en ese estado que podría hacer, fue lo que pensó la anciana, aunque pensó que estar alerta no pasaría nada malo.

A la mañana siguiente Touma estaba más tranquilo, ya solo tenía que demostrar que Misaka era buena persona y el asunto estaría finiquitado, pero el problema era como demostrar que la Railgun era una persona amable y de buen corazón, estaba pensándolo cuando unos de los maestro lo interrumpió.

"La Railgun ha hecho unos de sus travesuras" Dijo Taisei seriamente.

"¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?" pregunto Touma intentando imaginar que había hecho esta vez la chica.

En el tejado, Misaka estaba mirando el cielo, tenía una mirada triste ya que había vuelto a hacer daño a otra persona, no deseaba ningún mal a ninguna, cada vez que hacía daño a alguien era una puñalada a su corazón, era tal el daño que se hacía a sí mismo, que se estaba perdiéndose a sí misma y se preguntaba cuando dejaría de ser ella misma por el dolor. Sabía muy bien que aunque dijera a su madre, ella no podría ser nada, sabía que esto no era un cuento de princesa, que aparece su príncipe azul salvando el día y que por mucho que rezara a dios, no aparecería un milagro.

"Que alguien me ayude" dijo Misaka mientras apretaba la reja del tejado y miraba al suelo soltando una lagrima.

De repente la Railgun vio en el patio a Touma, parecía que buscaba a alguien, la niña pensó que sería uno de sus alumnos y no ella, ya que es una persona horrible, pero vio como el chico miro hacia ella desde el patio.

Touma miraba a Misaka, podía ver claramente su dolor y pudo ver como una lágrima corría por su mejilla, eso era su límite, no podía soportar a la gente llorar y menos delante de él, por eso miro fijamente a la Railgun y hablo con ella, sabía muy bien que ella no sería capaz de escuchar desde esa distancia pero sabía muy bien que entendería cuales era sus intenciones y sonrió al terminar.

Misaka estaba levemente sorprendida y vio como su sensei le hablaba no podía escucharlo pero por algún motivo entendió cuales era sus intenciones y se confirmo cuando sonrió haciendo que la Railgun sin que se diera cuenta le saltara las lágrimas.

"Esa mirada" se podía ver como Misaka aprieta los dientes pero no era por rabia, si no por impotencia "_me impidió que empujara a Myu por la escalera, me impidió que hiciera algo que me lamentaría el resto de mi vida, por eso"_ pensó la Railgun mientras lloraba "ayúdame" susurro Misaka aunque sabía que esas palabras no llegaría a Touma.

Touma no había escuchado el susurro de la Railgun, pero sintió que necesitaba ayuda, el problema era que no encontraba la solución al problema.

Más tarde Misaka y Touma estaba en la clase, el joven sensei estaba dando su enseñanza y al mismo tiempo buscaba una solución al problema de la Railgun. Mientras que Misaka miraba a Touma de forma distinta que nunca había hecho hasta ahora.

"_Me pregunto_" se ve como Misaka mira con una leve sonrisa a Touma, sin que él se diera cuenta_"¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuera tu y no Kinko quien nos enseñara desde el principio?" _Pensó la Railgun con curiosidad_ "seguro que Uiharu y Saten no hubiera sufrido y estarían felices a mi lado, seguro que yo no tendría que hacer daño a los demás y seguro que me pasaría bien los estudio, seguramente nuestra relación de maestro y alumno seria buena, seguro que Kuroko se pondría celosa de esa relación" _se ve como la chica sonríe ante esa idea_ "seguramente sería mis mejores recuerdo de instituto"_ se veía como una mirara triste aparecía en los ojos de Misaka "_por eso, quiero que sea tu quien me de la sentencia de mis crímenes" _pensó dando levemente una chispa por su cabeza_ " me alegra que alguien como tu apareciera en este lugar" _sonrió tristemente la chica_ "pero ya es hora de mi castigo y tu será quien me ejecute" _pensó Misaka ocultando su mirada.

"Misaka ¿podría decirme la respuesta?" pregunto Touma al ver como Misaka estaba más callada de lo normal

"¿Por qué debería contestar?" dijo burlonamente la Railgun al profesor "_eres la única persona que intentaste comprenderme y sentiste mi dolor_" pensó Misaka dando unos destellos alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿Me está desafiando?" pregunto Touma confundido por el cambio de actitud de la chica.

"Si, te desafío a una pelea" dijo de repente dejando a toda la clase sorprendido por el gesto de Misaka "si me gana no volveré a molestar mas, pero si gano ya sabe que pasaras" hablo soltando electricidad por todo su cuerpo "_si tuviera un deseo, pediría volver al pasado y no haber hecho todo ese daño, para poder sonreír juntos con mis amigas y poder escuchar tus clases, pero eso es solo una simple ilusión que nunca se hará realidad, ¿verdad Touma?_" pensó Misaka con una leve sonrisa.

"Ok, vámonos al patio" acepto Touma al ver el panorama "_no sé como hemos llegado a esto, pero_ _ahora es mi oportunidad de salvarla de su ilusión_" pensó Touma con seriedad.

La clase siguieron a los dos contrincantes, murmuraban los alumnos que pasarían ya que Misaka era un nivel 5, mientras Uiharu y Saten estaba preocupados y querían parar el combate, pero Kuroko lo para negando con la cabeza, ya que si el sensei acepto, tenía algo pensado. Cuando legaron al patio se podía ver como todos estaban de esperadores, mientras que Kuroko se puso de árbitro ya que era la única capaz de escapar del ataque de la Railgun.

"Por suerte en este instituto se permite la pelea esper, siempre y cuando tengamos autorización de un profesor" mira Kuroko a Touma "Sensei, ¿seguimos con la pelea?" pregunto la chica preocupada.

"Si, Kuroko autorizo la pelea" hablo Touma muy seguro de esto.

"Está bien, antes de pelear, tiene que decir el nombre, Nivel y habilidad" salto Kuromo mirando a los dos competidores.

"Misaka Mikoto, nivel 5, electromaster" dijo Misaka sin mirar directamente a Touma

"Kamijou Touma , nivel 0, Imagine Breaker" dijo Touma preparando su mano derecha.

Cuando Touma dijo su habilidad esper, los alumnos miraron confundidos ya que normalmente los nivel 0 no tiene habilidades ya que no despertaron sus habilidades esper, pero no dio importancia ya que Kuroko dio la señal y se teletransporto lejos para no recibir daños colaterales.

Misaka miro por un segundo antes de lanzar una gran descarga, pero Touma decido bloquear con su mano derecha sin mucha dificultar, neutralizando el ataque de la chica.

La gente que estaba viendo se sorprendió y quedaron confundidos ya que no entendía el poder de su sensei.

Misaka al ver que su primer ataque no tuvo efecto decidió utilizar el electromagnetismo y trajo las partículas de hierro, creando un arma.

"Con mi electricidad, puedo crear esta espada de hierro y resonando las partículas de hierro actúan como una moto sierra" dijo Misaka apuntando a su contrincante con el arma.

"¿Por qué te molesta en decírmelo cuando soy tu enemigo? O es que en realidad no desea hacerme daño" dijo Touma con una sonrisa.

"Cállate" salto Misaka enfadado intentando cortar a Touma pero no consiguió, ya que el chico lo esquivaba fácilmente.

"Si tuviera intenciones de hacerme daño, no aria estos movimientos tan fáciles de esquivar" dijo Touma en alto para que los alumnos los escuchara.

Mientras los espectadores, Uiharu y Satén estaban sorprendidos ya que había visto algo y al parecer la clase se estaba dando cuenta de ese detalle poco a poco.

"Uiharu, ¿has visto lo mismo que yo?" pregunto la chica a su amiga.

"La espada de hierro de Misaka-san se acorto por unos segundo" respondió Uiharu flotando los ojos para comprobar que no era una ilusión.

"One-sama inconscientemente lo acorto para no dar al sensei" Hablo Kuroko de repente, haciendo que todos los alumnos miraran con más atención al escucharlo.

Misaka no se daba cuenta de que la clase estaba viendo su verdadero carácter, el de no querer hacer daño a los demás y era porque Touma se movía de cierta forma, mostrando la intenciones de la Railgun. Seguía luchando hasta que Misaka se mosqueo al ver que Touma no atacaba.

"¿Por qué no responde a mi ataques?" pregunto la Railgun enfadada aunque en el fondo estaba confundida.

"¿Por qué debería golpear a alguien que no tiene intención de hacerme daño?" pregunto Touma con una sonrisa.

"Cállate, no soy tan amable como piensa" dijo Misaka enfadada y sin querer lanzo un rayo dando de lleno a Touma dejándolo en el suelo, eso provoco que Misaka se paralizara temporalmente "de lo dije" dijo la Railgun intentan detener su temblor de mano y intentando disimular de que no le importaba nada.

"A partir de ahora no pienso pelear" dijo Touma levantando las manos

"¿ESTA LOCO?"Grito Misaka en shock "si haces eso morirás" dijo la Railgun preparando para dar otro ataque al sensei.

"No moriré" contesto Touma antes de recibir un rayo de parte de la chica provocando que callera al suelo.

Continuo el combate durante 2 minutos, Touma había recibido varios ataques de Misaka, los espectadores no sabían qué hacer y Kuroko no sabía si tenía que detener el combate.

"¿Por qué llega tan lejos por alguien tan mala como yo?" Pregunto Misaka al ver como Touma no cambiaba de opinión

"Porque no eres mala persona y la prueba está aquí mismo" dijo Touma levantándose por quinta vez.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Pregunto la Railgun en shock.

"Eres un nivel 5 de electromaste, que puede liberar unos 100 millones de voltios, no hay ser humano que sobreviva a esto" Hablo Touma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mentida, te he atacado seriamente" contesto Misaka dando un paso atrás.

"Eso es lo que piensa, pero ¿qué opina tu corazón?" pregunto Touma dando un paso adelante.

"Te juro que voy atacar seriamente, por lo que pelea" dijo la Railgun completamente fuera de sí mismo.

Touma negó con la cabeza, negándose a pelear, en ese momento Misaka sintió que algo dentro de ella estallo soltando los 100 millones de voltios, envolviendo el patio una fuerte luz, antes de una gran explosión cubriera el lugar, haciendo imposible ver su interior.

Los alumnos no veían nada, Kuroko se preocupaba y pensaba pedir ayuda a Saten de que despejara el humo con su habilidad y estaba preparado para llamar la ambulancia, pero escucho un pequeño llanto de una chica.

Dentro del gran agujero, Misaka había puesto la cabeza de Touma en sus muslos, miraba a Touma esperando que despertara, ya que había perdido el conocimiento pero sabía que despertaría pronto ya que no fue capaz de atacar seriamente, ya que su corazón y su forma de ser lo habían impedido atacar con toda su fuerza. Sin más Touma empezó a despertarse.

"Eres un idiota, tenía un 90%, no un 95% de morir, si no fuera que en el último momento me desconcentre" dijo Misaka enfadada mientras Touma sonreía ya que estaba viendo a la verdadera Railgun "podrías haber mirado a un lado, podría haberme callado con esa mano y aun así, ¿Por qué te ha dejado golpear de esa forma?" hablo Misaka mientras sus lagrimas caía en la cara de Touma.

"Porque sabias que eres una persona de gran corazón, por eso deja de llorar, no tiene que sacrificarte para proteger de él" dijo Touma acariciando la cabeza de Misaka, mientras esta solo limitaba a llorar.

Touma al fin estaba tranquilo, ya que había destrozado la ilusión que Misaka había creado a sí misma y estaba seguro que a partir de ahora, Misaka mostrara su verdadero ser y que todo el mundo sabía que esa es la auténtica Misaka Mikoto, alias la Railgun.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Heaven wolf**: No había pensado el cuarteto , solo pensé el típico triangulo amoroso, aunque no es mala idea. Ahora que pienso es verdad, no es puesto el genero, aunque no sé si poner romance solo o romance con algo mas XD.

**PD**: tengo pensado re-subir los capítulos dentro de poco ya que pienso utilizar un beta reader, aunque aun no se como hablar con ellos


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Misaka estaba escondido en la esquina del pasillo mirando la puerta del despacho de la Directora del instituto, estaba preocupado por su sensei, ya que fue llevado directamente por la anciana cuando acabo el combate y temía que le regañara por su culpa.

Flash Black

La Railgun aun seguía llorando pero con menos intensidad, cuando de repente una voz llamo la atención de la pareja.

"T-o-u-m-a" dijo la Directora con un tono que asusto hasta la Railgun "¿no podías esperar un poco más?" pregunto la anciana enojada.

"No, no podía" contesto Touma sinceramente con una sonrisa.

"A mi despacho" ordeno la Directora, haciendo que el sensei se fuera con dificultar al despacho "Y tu señorita" miro a Misaka haciendo que esta se pusiera tensa "no te creas que Touma era el único que no se trago su máscara de malvada o piensa que este Baka ha actuado solo" dijo dando la espalda a la chica "pero me alegro de que esa mascara se rompiera al fin" hablo amablemente dejando confundida a la Railgun.

Final Flash Black

La peliscastaña se asomaba un poco más con precaución, aun seguía preocupada por el sensei y más al no poder enterarse de nada, lo que no sabía es que estaba siendo espiado por toda la clase.

"Parece que Misaka-san volvió a ser el de antes" suspiro Uiharu aliviada.

"Si ese es nuestro sensei" dijo Saten con un una v de victoria.

"Pero no es un poco raro" salto Kuroko haciendo que toda la clase mirara a la chica de dos coleta.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Kongou Mitsuko con su abanico, con curiosidad.

"One-sama es una persona que se preocupa por los demás, pero también es algo orgullosa por lo que no mostraría sus lagrimas y tristeza con facilidad, pero con el sensei lo soltó con facilidad, cuando yo no pude, ya que soy su pareja oficial" dijo Kuroko mordiendo un pañuelo.

"¿Quién es tu pareja oficial?" dijo Misaka detrás de Kuroko, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Pues que va a ser, mi One-sama" hablo Kuroko con corazoncitos en los ojos, pero se paraliza al reconocer la voz.

"NO DIGAS TONTERIA" dijo la Railgun dando una descarga a la chica de dos coletas.

"Dame más One-sama con tu látigo de amor" gimió Kuroko con pasión y se agarro a Misaka.

"No digas con ese tono y suéltame pervertida, hentai, salida" dijo Misaka intentando soltar del agarre de Kuroko y soltó otra descarga.

"Completamente Misaka-san ha vuelto con nosotras" sonrió Satén, mientras la clase reían antes la escena de Misaka y Kuroko

Al terminar la clase, Misaka estiro sus brazos, ya que había sido un día completo, pero por una razón se sentía aliviada y sabia quien había provocado ese fenómeno, por lo que pensó disculparse y dar las gracias a su sensei, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que no solía comportase mal y miro a su amiga Uiharu.

"Uiharu, ¿Cómo te disculpa normalmente?" pregunto Misaka con tranquilidad

"¿Quiere disculparte a nuestro sensei?" afirma Misaka con la cabeza "dale galletas y le pide perdón y gracia" contesto Uiharu dando un simple consejo.

"¿Solo eso?"Miro la Railgun algo sorprendida "pensé que sería más difícil" dijo Misaka rascando levemente la cabeza.

"Lees demasiado manga, Misaka-san" hablo Uiharu con una sonrisa.

"Qué quiere que haga si me gusta" contesto la Railgun levemente sonrojada.

En la sala de profesores, Touma suspiraba cansado, había recibido varios ataque eléctrico de más de mil voltios, por suerte su voltaje era el más bajo, por lo que su vida no corría peligro, pero su suerte no le acompañaba, ya que la Directora le salto con un discurso que duro dos horas y solo era para decirle que no actuara imprudentemente.

"Fukou da!" suspiro Touma apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa.

"Vamos Touma-san, no te deprima ya al menos arreglaste la cosas de la clase y ayudaste a la Railgun" dijo Taisei intentando dar ánimo.

"TENEMOS VISITA" salto Nana con una sonrisa, haciendo que los profesores miraban a la pelirroja.

"¿Dónde está la visita?" pregunto Myu al ver solo a su compañera de trabajo.

"Vamos, sal no sea tímida" dijo Nana sacando a la Railgun detrás de la puerta

"Como que no sea tímida después de esa escena" murmuro Misaka levemente colorada.

"¿A qué viene la visita?" pregunto Touma con una sonrisa

"Galleta" contesto Misaka "y pedir disculpa" dijo eso ultimo con algo de dificultar.

"Las mejores galletas son las que se hacen en casa" dijo Touma cogiendo la ofrenda.

"¿Qué clase de personaje esperaba que sea?" pregunto Misaka al ver la reacción de su sensei

"No, No. Veras incluso galleta torpemente quemada hecha por un personaje torpe" Explico Touma sin saber que la Railgun tenía buena nota en la cocina.

"Te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué clase de personaje esperaba que sea?" dijo Misaka a lo ultimo soltando pequeño destello de electricidad.

"Mi...Misaka que estamos en la sala de profesores" salto Touma a la defensiva

"Galleta casera ¿he?" murmuro Myu, llamando la atención de la Railgun.

Sin más Misaka y Myu miraron entre ellas y sin saber porque sintieron que eran rivales por lo que las dos miraron de tal forma que parecían que echaba rayos por los ojos.

"_¿Qué pasa aquí?"_ pensó Touma al ver el panorama.

"Ya me tengo que ir adiós sensei" dijo Misaka yendo del lugar.

"Yo también tengo que irme, me ha salido un asunto" hablo Myu educadamente pero se notaba la voz que estaba seria.

"Creo que acaba de activar cierto interruptor" dijo Taisei probando la galleta que trajo la Railgun.

"¿Cómo? ¿Más problemas? No ¡Fukou da!" dijo Touma dejando caer los brazos y mirar al suelo.

"Jujuju esto no me lo pierdo" murmuro Nana al ver como reacciono su amiga.

Más tarde, en los dormitorios Tokiwadai, Misaka estaba haciendo los ejercicios felizmente, mientras Kuroko lo miraba intrigada, haciendo que su compañera de cuarto mirara confundida.

"¿Qué pasa Kuroko?" pregunto Misaka confundida.

"Hacía tiempo que no te veía hacer los ejercicios, aunque no son obligatorios" dijo Kuroko con sinceridad.

"¿Lo hacemos juntos?" propuso Misaka con una sonrisa.

"_No...No me digas que me está pidiendo eso_" malinterpreto mal Kuroko las palabras de la Railgun "por supuesto One-sama" contesto Kuroko dejando un hilillo de saliva, mientras brillaban los ojos.

"También llame a Saten y Uiharu" ese comentario provoco que Kuroko cayera al suelo.

"No me importa si hay testigo" contesto Kuroko saltando encima de la Railgun

"Ku..Kuroko ¿Dónde demonios está tocando?" Salto Misaka toda colorada y le da una patada mandado a volar a su compañera de cuarto.

"Llegamos" Hablo Saten y Uiharu y ve a Kuroko estampada contra la pared.

"Vuestra pelea ma..." Saten no pudo terminar el comentario ya que una chispa le llamo la atención.

"Saten hablamos a solas" dijo Misaka con una sonrisa falsa.

"No hace falta" contesto Saten con la misma sonrisa que la Railgun.

Mientras Uiharu miraba la escena sin entender nada, mas tarde las chicas empezaron hacer sus ejercicios y al terminar se pusieron a hablar, todo iba bien hasta que salió el tema de Kinko incomodando un poco a Misaka.

"No quiero que vuelva el profesor, prefiero a Touma sensei, al menos él es amable" dijo Uiharu

"No me digas que te gusta" dijo Saten burlándose a su amiga.

"¿Qué dices?" salto Misaka ante el comentario, haciendo que sus amigas miraran fijamente a la Railgun.

"¿Misaka? ¿Te gusta Touma sensei?" pregunto Saten haciendo que Misaka le suba los colores.

"Oh es tarde, deberían volver a vuestro cuartos" dijo Misaka intentando librarse de la pregunta.

"Saten-san, Misaka-san tiene razón, aun no hemos vuelto a nuestro dormitorios, por lo que es peligroso ir tan tarde" aconsejo Uiharu a su compañero.

"Vale" acepto Saten de mala gana "_Pero no te creas que te libraras de mi pregunta_" pensó la chica riéndose por lo bajo.

"Saten tengo algo que pedirte" dijo Misaka un poco nerviosa y se lo dijo al oído de Saten antes de que las chicas se fueran.

A la mañana siguiente, Touma se levanto y miro a su alrededor, su habitación estaba hecho un desastre pero fue porque ayer no pudo limpiarlo debido por la pelea, por lo que pensó hacerlo después del trabajo.

Salió de su departamento directo a su trabajo pero se encontró con Myu sorprendiéndole levemente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Touma confundido.

"Quería acompañarte y darte un regalo por tu esfuerzo" dijo la rubia dando una bolsa al chico.

"¿Galletas?" dijo Touma al abrir el paquete y ver el contenido, por lo que prueba una "se nota que son caseras" respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

"¿Esta buena?" pregunto Myu con impaciencia.

"Si, como dije la caseras son las mejores" hablo Touma con una sonrisa.

Sin decir nada mas los dos fueron al instituto, mientras en un departamento de la ciudad académica, Misaka estaba en la cocina de su amiga Saten, estaba ordenando la cocina mientras su amiga estaba metiendo la galleta en el horno.

"¿Por qué no utilizaste la cocina del dormitorio de Tokiwara?" Pregunto Saten con curiosidad.

"Seria muchos problemas" confeso la Railgun "_no sería capaz de sacarme de encima a Kuroko preguntando para quien son y no quiero_ _que la clase creen rumores por esto_" suspiro Misaka al imaginar la consecuencia.

"Pues tiene suerte, ya que mañana vuelvo al dormitorio junto con Uiharu" dijo Saten apoyando en la mesa de la cocina.

"Que bien, será como en los viejos tiempo" contesto Misaka muy feliz.

"Si, ¿Para quién son la galleta? ¿No será para el sensei? ¿Tiene interés con él?" salto Saten con muchas pregunta incomodando a la Railgun.

"No, eso es porque no soporto tener una deuda con el" confeso Misaka jugando con los dedos y levemente sonrojada.

"¿Está segura?" pregunto Saten incomodando aun mas a la pelicastaña.

"Sí, estoy segura" contesto Misaka dando un paso atrás pero tira los huevos al suelo "Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa, los huevos" y al intentar recoger del suelo tiro la harina "no la harina" dijo mientras levantaba una cortina de humo.

"_Que mona esta, pero me está dejando la cocina un desastre_" pensó Saten con una sonrisa.

Al terminar las galletas, Misaka corría con toda su ganas, quería entregárselo cuanto antes y ver su reacción pero cuando pensó eso ultimo se paró de golpe.

"_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? No, solo quiero devolver el favor y pedir gracias_" pensaba Misaka moviendo de un lado a otro.

Al terminar de pensar, vio a Touma por lo que Misaka sonrió y fue a por él pero vio que Myu estaba con su profesor y al parecer estaban hablando felizmente.

"Los adulto son siempre así" Dijo Misaki apareciendo detrás de Misaka.

"Te equivoca, el aun no es un adulto" respondió la Railgun sin mirar atrás.

"Pues parece que te ha ignorado" hablo burlonamente la Reina de tokiwara

"Misaki no se que está pensando pero no voy a caer en tu juego" dijo la Railgun dejando sola a la reina de tokiwara.

Sin decir nada mas Misaka se fue dejando solo a Misaki, esta solo limito a coger su teléfono y llamar a alguien.

"Hola soy Misaki, ella no va a caer tan fácilmente profesor Kinko" dijo la chica con una sonrisa malévola.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Ayumi Taisho**: gracias me anima mucho sabiendo que te gusta la historia ^^.

**Heaven wolf: **no te preocupes abra drama, ya se verá más adelante y es verdad que la pelea está basada en la pelea de la sister, (aunque aun no es turno de que salga Misaka imouto) aunque quise poner más largo pero eso es lo que me alcanzo la imaginación XD, sobre los fallos, tiene razón pero estoy en busca de un Reader.

Sobre Index es normal que no salga, ya que en esta historia no hay magia y el triangulo amoroso, estoy pensando que va a ser más que un triangulo XD, ya que me diste la idea de Misaki aunque ella no durada mucho o al menos que cambie de idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Misaka estaba sentada en su mesa, no prestaba mucha atención a la clase ya que no podía sacar esa imagen de Touma y Myu de la cabeza, por una razón le molestaba mucho, por eso fue que intento empujara pero no lo hizo por Touma y porque una parte de ella no quería, pero había un sentimiento que le impulso y eso era algo que le dejo confundida.

"¿Le diste tus galletas?" salto Saten de repente indicando que había terminado la primera hora de clase.

"No, no fui capaz" confeso la Railgun ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

"¿Por qué Misaka-san?" pregunto Uiharu uniéndose a la conversación y Misaka explico lo que vio esta mañana.

"Esto es la guerra del amor Misaka-san" dijo Saten seriamente.

"¿Guerra?" pregunto la Railgun confundida

"No sé mucho de esto" dijo Uiharu tímidamente "pero si te rinde el sensei elegirá a la profesora Myu y no a ti" hablo la chica dando animo a Misaka.

"A mi es perfecto ya que me quedare con mi One-sama" intervino Kuroko felizmente y ve como Misaka ya tenía intención de electrocutarla "pero lo que dice Saten y Uiharu es verdad, debería intentarlo antes de rendirte" hablo serio la chica de dos colas, sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

"Espera, espera" dijo Misaka levantado la mano para detener la conversación "¿Por qué estáis mezclando amor con lo de disculparse con él?" dijo Misaka completamente sonrojada.

"Hay Misaka-san, como se te nota los celos" dijo Saten con una sonrisa, mientras Uiharu se sonroja levemente.

"¿Celos? ¿Yo? Esto no es un shojo" Hablo Misaka tranquilamente o eso intento ya que no podía ocultar su rubor.

"_Ella no se ha dado cuenta que está enamorada_" pensaron las tres amigas al mismo tiempo.

"Como sea, voy a entregar las galletas y disculparme" dijo la Railgun yendo del lugar toda nerviosa sin poder ocultar su rubor.

"Ahora que lo pienso" Salto Saten de repente "¿porque le ha ayudado Kuroko?" pregunto Saten con curiosidad.

"Vamos Saten-san, Kuroko-san quería ayudar solo a su amiga ¿verdad?" salto Uiharu sonriendo a sus dos amigas.

"Jujuuju, si One-sama descubre el cruel mundo de los hombre, no quera saber más de ellos y caerás entre mis manos" hablo Kuroko dejando caer la baba imaginado cosas no acta para mayores de 18 años.

"Saten-san creo que acabo de cambiar de opinión" dijo Uiharu completamente asustada y escondiendo detrás de su amiga.

"Yo también Uiharu, yo también" respondió Saten riendo nerviosamente al ver la escena.

En la sala de profesores, Touma estaba tranquilamente, cuando de repente escucho un pitido y empezó a sentirse mareado, por lo que puso su mano derecha en la cabeza y se escucho el sonido de un cristal romperse, por lo que rápidamente miro a los lados con seriedad y no vio a nadie.

"¿Quién anda hay?" pregunto Touma con seriedad y se asoma afuera pero no ve a nadie "_quien allá sido, ya no está, si no fuera por mi precognición habría caído ante su poder, ¿pero qué poder seria? y ¿con que intenciones?" _pensó Touma aun más serio que antes.

No muy lejos de allí, Misaki estaba blanca, entendería que tuviera resistencia ante su poder, pero neutralizarlo, eso no se lo esperaba, por lo que Misaki cogió su móvil y llamo a Kinko.

"Sensei, el plan no está saliendo muy bien, Misaka-san no cae antes mis palabras y ahora Touma-sensei parece que tiene un tipo de poder que neutraliza el mío" dijo Misaki confundida por lo último.

"¿Has manipulado a Myu-sensei?" pregunto Kinko seriamente.

"Si y ha sido fácil ya que tiene interés en Touma-sensei" respondió la chica con normalidad.

"Entonces seguimos con el plan" dijo el profesor sin importar lo más mínimo lo ocurrido.

"Pero el plan no era para que Touma-sensei y Myu-sensei formara pareja y así dejara fuera de lugar a Misaka-san y después tu lo consolaría por perder su amor" dijo la chica confundida.

"Si, por eso tiene que seguir con el procesamiento del plan" hablo Kinko dando casi como una orden.

"Ok, profesor Kinko" colgó Misaki no muy convencida "_no me agrada trabajar con este tipo pero si quiero vengarme de la Railgun, tengo que seguir con el plan_" pensó Misaki dirigiendo a su clase.

En la sala de profesores, Touma estaba investigando lo ocurrido, aunque no tenía mucho éxito ya que solo tenía dos pista, el pitido y el mareo que tuvo, por lo que consulto a los demás profesores si sabía algo de esto.

"Necesita más para saber quien ha sido" contesto Taisei con seriedad.

"Pero qué necesidad tenía esa persona en atacar a Touma" dijo Myu confundida.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser un ataque?" pregunto Nana haciendo que los profesores mirara a la pelirroja "es un instituto esper, muchos poderes no son de destrucción como la Railgun, podría ser un tipo de esper que manipule o saque información de la personas" dijo Nana dando su opinión

"Si es como dice, la lista es mucho más grande, el problema es que vuelva a intentarlo" hablo Taisei preocupado.

"Mi habilidad me impide que caiga dos veces en el mismo truco, por lo que no os preocupéis" dijo Touma tranquilamente.

"Ok, pero nosotros estaremos atento, no vamos a dejar que un buen profesor salga malherido" hablo Myu amablemente.

"Gracias" sonrió Touma pero mira serio cuando ve la hora "o no, otra vez no, ¡fukou da!" dijo Touma saliendo de la sala con rapidez.

"Parece que su mala suerte no le deja en paz" hablo Nana con curiosidad por ese hecho.

Touma llego a tiempo a su clase y miro si le había dejado una trampa, aunque al final no hubo ninguno indicando que había ganado el afecto de la clase. La clase se porto bien y la Railgun también, pero Touma sentía que Mikoto le estaba observando de forma distinta, de tal forma que sentía un poco incomodo ya que quería saber el porqué. Al terminar la clase Touma estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando apareció Misaka delante de él.

"Misaka-san, ¿Qué desea?" pregunto Touma con interés.

"Yo…bueno…es…esto" la Railgun agacha la cabeza levemente sonrojada "¿Qué tenemos para mañana?" dijo Misaka rascando levemente la cabeza.

"Pues tiene educación física, matemática y filosofía, ¿algo más?" pregunto Touma con una sonrisa poniendo más nerviosa a la pelicastaña.

"Na...nada" dijo Misaka saliendo y dando un portazo dejando a Touma confundido.

La Railgun corrió hacia la azotea y respiro con profundidad, no entendía porque no pudo pedir perdón y darle la galleta casera, antes le había dado galleta por lo que no entendía nada de su propio comportamiento, no entendía porque su corazón aceleraba de esa forma cuando estaba con él, no entendía porque le costaba respirar con normalidad, por lo que se sentó y miro al cielo.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando del sensei" dijo Misaka cerrando los ojos.

Al terminar de despejarse, Misaka bajo de la azotea y fue hacia la sala de profesores, tenía pensado intentarlo otra vez, cuando vio algo que lo dejo paralizada. Veía a Touma y Myu y esta estaba cada vez más cerca de su profesor, por lo que se escondió para ver que ocurría.

Sin que Touma se diera cuenta, Myu abrazo a él haciendo que este se sonrojara.

"M..Myu ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Touma confundido.

"Nada, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo más galleta allí" dijo la rubia con un tono sexual.

"Hoy estoy ocupado" mintió Touma ya que veía que algo no andaba bien.

Y para sorpresa de Touma, Myu le beso sin que él pudiera evitarlo, Misaka que estaba viendo la escena se quedo en shock dejando caer la bolsa de galleta y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue de allí.

Touma no sabía qué hacer cuando de repente sintió algo conocido por lo que puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Myu y se escucho el sonido de un cristal romperse en mil trozos.

"Era un esper tipo control mental" dijo Touma sorprendido.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?" se pregunto Myu confundida y al ver que estaba abrazando a Touma, lo suelta completamente roja "no sé qué ha pasado pero lo siento" dijo la rubia disculpándose.

"No te preocupes te estaba controlando" contesto Touma sonrojado al recodar lo sucedido.

"¿Qué hice?" pregunto Myu levemente sonrojada

"Nada" contesto Touma rápidamente, pero al ver la mirada de enfado de la rubia, lo confiesa "m...me besaste" dijo Touma con dificultar.

"Es...esto yo, ese beso no cuenta" hablo la rubia completamente nerviosa y colorada "deberíamos encontrar esa niña malcriada" dijo Myu intentando cambiar de tema.

"¿La conoces?" pregunto Touma sorprendido.

"Solo hay una chica que tiene tal poder, Misaki la reina de Tokiwara, la segunda de nivel 5" contesto la rubia algo más tranquila pero aun conserva el rubor.

"Será mejor hablar mañana con ella, ya que es tarde" dijo Touma suspirando levemente.

"Yo me voy a quedar un rato mas" dijo la rubia mirando a un lado "_necesito despejarme_" pensó al recodar lo que paso.

Touma salió y su pie tropezó con algo, por lo que el chico se agacho y miro su contenido, pudo ver que era galletas caseras pero no sabía de quien, por lo que pensó en llevárselo consigo. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con Saten y Uiharu.

"Vaya parece que Misaka-san consiguió dártelas" dijo Saten riéndose por lo bajo.

"¿Son para mí?" pregunto Touma confundido.

"¿He?" se quedo Saten confundida por la pregunta "Si son para ti y lo sé ya que ella lo hizo en mi piso" dijo la chica con sinceridad.

"Ella lo había hecho para pedir disculpar por toda la molestia" intervino Uiharu en la conversación.

"Pero ella ya me entrego galletas antes y me pidió disculpa" hablo Touma mas confundido.

"Eso lo sabemos pero Misaka-san pensaba que si hacia esa galletas podría transmitir lo que siente en su corazón" hablo Uiharu con seriedad.

"Aunque es raro, ya que ella dijo que lo entregaría en persona" dijo Saten mirando la bolsa de galletas.

"No habla pasado algo otra vez" dijo Uiharu haciendo que Touma sudara frio recordando lo que había pasado con Myu.

"¿Otra vez?" pregunto Touma temiendo lo peor.

"Te vio Misaka-san esta mañana paseando con la profesora Myu" dijo Uiharu haciendo que Touma trague saliva.

"¿Tenéis una relación amorosa?" salto Saten haciendo que Touma casi tirara la galleta al suelo.

"Saten-san eso no se pregunta" dijo Uiharu molesta.

"Pero quiere saberlo a que si" hablo Saten mirando a su amiga, mientras esta mira otro lado disimilando su curiosidad.

"Parar las dos y mi relación con la profesora es solo profesional" confeso Touma con sinceridad y seriedad.

"De acuerdo sensei" dijeron las niñas al mismo tiempo "aunque esa deja oportunidad a Misaka" murmuro Saten sin que el profesor lo escuchara.

"Habéis visto a Misaka" pregunto Touma preocupado al saber de quién era las galletas.

"No, pensábamos que estaba contigo" contestaron las niñas con sinceridad.

Sin decir una palabra más Touma se fue dejando sola a las chicas, estaba preocupado porque podría malinterpretar las cosas y temía que Misaka reaccionara mal con la confusión, cuando ella solo quería dar lo mejor de sí, por lo que cambio de idea y fue a ver por la Reina de Tokiwara para saber que estaba pasando.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>Bueno tengo que confesar una cosa, lo que tenía planeado y lo que estoy escribiendo se está alejando un pelín XD, por ejemplo, no tenía pensado poner a Misaki, pero gracias a un amigo lo introduje y el resultado ha sido bueno, también no tenía pensado poner una relación de Myu y Touma, pero está quedando bien y en el próximo aparecerá alguien cuando pensaba hacer aparecer después de que se solucione con el profesor y dejare una pista de quien puede ser, pero no saldrá dentro de varios capitulo XD. Bueno ya paro que me estoy pasando de escribir, hasta el próximo capítulo ^^.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Misaka caminaba por la calles de ciudad académica, se sentía mal por ver el beso de Touma y Myu, tanto le afecto que no se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por un grupo de matones, aunque la Railgun estaba acostumbrada debido a que era guapa y más de un matón intento ligar con ella, pero siempre acabo electrocutado por la chica.

"¿Que hace una preciosidad sola por la noche?" salto uno de los matones.

"No es tu asunto" salto Misaka sin importar si se enojaban con ella.

"Hooo una chica dura" hablo otro matón fingiendo miedo.

"¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Seguro que será una experiencia que nunca olvidaras" dijo el jefe del grupo con un tono que no le agrado para nada a Misaka.

"No y dejarme en paz" dijo la Railgun enojada y soltando algunas chispas.

"Electricidad, traje de instituto Tokiwara, ¿no serás?" dijo el jefe asustado

"Si soy la Railgun" contesto Misaka antes de soltar la descarga que dejarían a los matones fuera de juego.

Al terminar con los matones, Misaka siguió caminando, normalmente intentaba salir sin dar una descarga pero hoy no estaba de buen humor, se sentía triste y dolida, quería estar sola por ahora, de la nada su teléfono móvil sonó dejando confundida a la Railgun, no disponía a responder cuando vio que era un mensaje por lo que abrió para ver su contenido.

"Misaka-san perdón por todo, quiero disculparme personalmente de todo, por lo que podemos vernos en el distrito 5 a la tienda de comercio.

Firmando: tu sensei"

Misaka estaba sorprendida, ya que no espero que Touma se disculpara pero eso significa que él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba espiando y entonces recodo que se le cayó su bolsa de galleta caseras, pero le pareció raro que supiera que era suya y le vino la idea de que Saten se lo dijo y rezo que no dijera unas de sus tonterías, por lo que decidió ir para ver cuál era su escusa con la profesora Myu.

Al llegar vio que no estaba nadie, hasta que apareció un ramo de flores a su lado, por lo que giro sorprendida y mas al ver quien era realmente.

"¿Que hace aquí profesor Kinko?" dijo Misaka dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás y empezando a dar pequeñas descarga por todo su cuerpo.

"He venido a pedir disculpa por lo que te hice a ti y a tus amigos" dijo el hombre con un tono triste.

"¿El mensaje era tuyo?"Pregunto la Railgun confundida y el sensei Kinko lo afirma "¿Cómo voy a disculparte por todo el daño que nos hiciste?" pregunto la chica enojada.

"Por favor estoy arrepentido, darme una oportunidad para demostrar que voy en serio" intento otra vez el profesor de convencer a Misaka.

"No se" dudaba Mikoto de lo que estaba pasando.

"Te lo suplico" dijo Kinko poniéndose de rodillas y disculpándose.

"¿Como lo harás?" pregunto Misaka al ver la actitud del profesor.

"Te lo diré, pero este lugar no es el adecuado para hablar" dijo Kinko mirando a los lados.

"Está bien, pero como vea algo raro gritare y en el peor de lo caso te electrocutare" dijo Misaka levantando la mano y una gran cantidad de electricidad apareció en dicha mano.

"Ok, sígueme" hablo el profesor muy tranquilo algo que la Railgun no le agrado en absoluto.

Misaka caminaba siguiendo a su profesor, estaba confundida por varios motivos y pensaba despejarlo preguntando directamente a él. Cuando llego vio que era la casa de su sensei, por lo que le dio mala espina, pero no se preocupo porque estaba de su lado su poder esper. Sin más entraron y se sentaron en el salón.

"¿Desea algo de beber?" dijo Kinko con amabilidad enseñando una taza de café y algunas bebidas.

"No, gracias, pero tengo algunas preguntas" dijo Misaka con seriedad.

"Si me lo imagino" contesto Kinko con tranquilidad.

"¿Como sabes mi numero de móvil?" pregunto la Railgun enseñando su móvil.

"Estaba en tu base de dato del instituto, los profesores tenemos acceso en caso de necesidad" contesto Kinko tomando un poco de café que se había echado.

"¿No estaba en el hospital?" volvió a pregunta Misaka sin bajar la guardia.

"En realidad solo era una semana, pero la directora me hizo que me diera de baja un mes" contesto el profesor no muy feliz por ese hecho.

"L_a directora intentaba protegernos_" sonrío Mikoto al saber la respuesta.

En otro lugar, Touma corría hacia los dormitorio Tokiwara, tenía que estar seguro de que estaba allí, por lo que llamo a la puerta y se encontrón con la directora jefa de los dormitorio.

"Buenas noches, ¿esta Misaka Mikoto en su dormitorio?" pregunto Touma lo más calmado que podía.

"No y ya paso el toque que queda por lo que recibirá su castigo" dijo la señora con un toque de terror dejando una sensación de incomodidad en Touma.

"¿Esta su compañera de cuarto?" pregunto de nuevo el chico.

"Si, de ¿parte de quien llama?" pregunto la jefa de los dormitorio.

"Touma su profesor de instituto" contesto Touma con cortesía.

"Ya veo eres el nuevo, podía llamar y te ahorra el viaje" dijo la señora confundida.

"Tengo que hablar en persona" contesto el chico con seriedad.

"Ok, por aquí" indico la jefa del dormitorio el camino a seguir.

Touma siguió a la jefa del dormitorio y llego al cuarto de Misaka y Kuroko, al tocar la chica salto pensando que era Misaka y al ver que era Touma sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"Ahora me tendré que bañarme" dijo Kuroko abrazando a sí mismo.

"¿Que pensaba hacer señorita Kuroko?" dijo la jefa de dormitorio colocándose su gafa en su sitio.

"Nada solo dar un abrazo de bienvenida" contesto Kuroko con rapidez y con nerviosismo.

"Eso espero ya que está prohibido cosan indecente en los dormitorio" dijo la mujer dando un portazo en la puerta.

"La que me he librado" suspiro Kuroko tocándose su cuello con delicadeza.

"Perdón por molestar Kuroko, pero sabes ¿dónde está Misaka?" pregunto Touma con esperanza.

"¿Por qué piensa que lo se?" pregunto Kuroko tumbándose en la cama de la Railgun.

"Porque eres la persona más cercana a ella" contesto Touma sin rodeo de por medio.

"Eso me gusta" dijo Kuroko sentándose en la cama "ella normalmente suele estar a la hora, si no está aquí estará dando una vuelta por cuidad académica, lo hace a veces para despejarse o si tiene algo serio que pensar" contesto la chica con sinceridad.

"¿Algún camino que suele utilizar a menudo?" pregunto Touma intentando adivinar dónde estaría Misaka en estos momentos.

"Normalmente suele ir a sitio que esta su mascota favorita pero hoy esta algo triste y cuando está en ese modo no soy capaz de adivinar donde esta" contesto la chica algo preocupada por su compañera de cuarto.

"Ok, gracias por todo Kuroko" dijo Touma algo desilusionado pero al menos sabía algo más de la Railgun.

"Espera" dijo Kuroko teletransportandose a la salida "¿qué le insiste a One-sama?" pregunto Kuroko con una mirada de enojo.

"Nada" contesto Touma enseguida al ver como estaba su alumna.

"No te creo, por lo que no te dejare ir hasta que me lo digas" dijo Kuroko sacando sus alfileres de acero.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" suspiro Touma al ver el panorama.

"Pues entonces un trato" dijo la chica con seriedad "galleta" miro Kuroko la bolsa que tenía su profesor.

"¿Quieres la galletas casera que hizo Misaka?" pregunto Touma sorprendido y Kuroko afirma con la cabeza "te dejo la mitad y nada más" hablo Touma repartiendo las galletas caseras.

"Ok, las galletas caseras de One-sama, al fin podre probarlo" dijo Kuroko con un brillo en los ojos.

"_¿Cómo consiguió ser la mejor amiga de Misaka?_" pensó Touma al ver la actitud de la niña.

Mientras con Misaka, había hablado un rato con el profesor Kinko, era diferente en cuando estaba con él en la clase, pero por un motivo se sentía incomoda y mas por la mirada del profesor.

"Espero que no vuelva a hacer daño a mis compañero de clase" dijo Misaka mirando seriamente al profesor.

"Te lo prometo" levanto la mano Kinko indicando que lo decía en serio mirando a la chica con seriedad.

"Necesito ir al baño un momento" hablo Misaka al sentirse incomoda por la mirada de su profesor.

"Esta al final del pasillo a mano izquierda" indico el hombre sin dejar de mirar a la pelicastaña.

Misaka siguió las indicaciones del profesor y llego al cuarto de baño, lo primero que hizo es lavarse la cara para despejarse un poco, para pensar mejor, ya que había algo que no encajaba pero no sabía que era.

"Demasiado perfecto" murmuro la Railgun a sí misma _"justo cuando estoy triste aparece él y pide perdón por lo ocurrido y ¿Como sabia mi estado de ánimo?" _pensó la chica volviendo a echarse agua en la cara "_hay demasiada pregunta en todo esto y él me ha respondido de tal forma que era lo que yo quería escuchar, es como si intentara ganar mi confianza y su mirada me molesta, al menos la mirada de Touma-sensei no me incomoda_" pensó Misaka mirando al espejo para verse a sí misma.

Seguía mirando al espejo, cuando vio un papel sobresaliendo del espejo, indicando que era una puerta, por lo que abrió para ver que era y se sorprendió el contenido.

Era fotos suyas y algunas muy reveladora, una de ellas estaba duchándose después de Educación Física y otras en situaciones parecidas. Un sentimiento, un sentimiento de terror se apodero de su cuerpo y al fin entendió la mirada del profesor Kinko, no era una mirada de tristeza o remordimiento, era una mirada de un animal que miraba a su presa antes de cazarlo y la presa era ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces cerró el espejo y salió de cuarto de baño.

"¿Te pasa algo?" pregunto Kinko mirando a la Railgun.

"Nada, solo he recordado algo que tengo que hacer" respondió Misaka intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Ya veo, ¿te acompaño a la entrada?" hablo amablemente el profesor.

"Si, gracias" dijo Misaka con amabilidad "_aun no me ha descubierto, pero ahora estoy segura que no va a cambiar_" pensó la Railgun sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

Misaka caminaba por el pasillo junto con el profesor hasta llegar a la salida, Cuando abrió la puerta y al entrar la Railgun se dio cuenta de que era un cuarto y no la salida. Cuando pensaba decir algo el profesor le dio un empujón mandando sobre la cama y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kinko le puso boca arriba agarrando sus manos y poniendo encima de la chica.

"Suéltame ahora" dijo Misaka forcejeando.

"Ni pensarlo, no sabes el tiempo que deseaba hacer esto" dijo lamiendo el cuello de la chica.

"He dicho que me suelte" dijo Misaka preparando para dar una descarga pero un dolor en su cabeza le impidió "¿Qué demonio?" pregunto la Railgun apena aguatando el dolor de cabeza.

"¿Pensaba que estaba segura con tu poder esper? Que ingenua eres" hablo el profesor Kinko colocando la mano debajo de la camiseta de la chica y de un movimiento lo rompió dejando al descubierto el torso, dejando solo el sujetador intacto.

"Suéltame" dijo Misaka a punto de llorar.

"Te soltare cuando termine" sonrió el hombre con maldad.

Touma corría por todo sitio, había mirado los sitios que había un Gekota pero el resultado fue nulo, ya estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad, cuando una llamada hizo que se parara y vio de quien era dicha llamada.

"Misaki al fin consigo contactar contigo, ¿Qué demonios planeas controlando a mí y a Myu?" dijo Touma enojado y empezaba a caminar para ver si veía a la Railgun.

"No hay tiempo, Misaka se ha encontrado con el profesor Kinko" dijo Misaki asustada algo que hizo que Touma temiera lo peor.

"¿Qué demonio está pasando?" pregunto Touma parándose de seco.

"El profesor Kinko me engaño, el solo dijo que quería hacer las paces con ella y yo solo quería vengarme de Misaka por lo que me hizo una vez, pero esto es muy cruel" dijo Misaki desesperada.

"¿Todo fue planeado por Kinko?" pregunto Touma sorprendido.

"Si y me ha utilizado para cumplir su plan, me siento como una estúpida y lo malo es que no he podido hacer nada, mis poder esper igual que ella fueron anulado por algo" contesto la rubia realmente triste por ser vencida de ese modo.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunto Touma preparado para correr de nuevo.

"Estoy cerca de mi dormitorio, ya que no se que planea hacer Kinko ahora pero Misaka está en el puente de Hierro, no me he atrevido acercarme por temor de cómo reaccionara ante mi" contesto Misaki llegando a su dormitorio.

"Vale después vamos hablar seriamente tu y yo" dijo Touma colgando el móvil y empezando a correr hacia el puente.

Al llegar vio una figura de una chica en la barandilla del puente, por lo que pensó que era Misaka, al acercarse a la chica se percato de una cosa y es que la Railgun estaba apoyando la barandilla desde fuera, por lo que podía caer al agua en cualquier momento, por lo que Touma estaba temiendo lo peor, por lo que se acerco con cautela.

"Misaka, al fin te encuentro, yo y tus amigas nos estábamos preocupando al no verte" Dijo Touma al no encontrar la palabras adecuadas.

"¿Me estaba buscando?" pregunto Misaka girando levemente la cara para ver al chico y Touma se percato de la marca del cuello y manos, además del estado de la ropa.

"Si, ¿volvemos juntos?" Pregunto Touma mas preocupado al ver el estado de la Railgun.

"Touma sensei, puedo hacerte una pregunta" dijo Misaka mirando al rio fijamente.

"Claro, todo lo que tú quieras" dijo Touma intentando acercarse un poco para atraparla en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

"¿Qué opina de mi?" pregunto la Railgun dejando confundido al chico.

"Mi opinión, pues eres una chica bondadosa, que no desea ningún mal a nadie y prefieres sacrificarte a ti misma antes que los demás, también tengo que reconocer que eres algo impulsiva y un carácter algo fuerte, pero eso es lo que hace que sea Misaka Mikoto" dijo Touma casi llegando a la Railgun.

"Sensei la primera impresión que tuve de ti, que eras un baka" eso hace que Touma agache la cabeza deprimido "pero un baka que aprecio muchísimo y estoy feliz de conocerte" giro Misaka para ver cara a cara con Touma "adiós" Dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

De repente las vigas que rodeaba a Misaka se soltaron, atrapando a la chica en el centro de las vigas, indicando que fue la Railgun que lo atrajo con el magnetismo, cayendo al rio, sin que Touma pudiera evitarlo.

Al contacto con el agua Misaka sentía como su cuerpo se hundía en el rio por el peso de las vigas, estaba pensando en todo lo que hizo en su vida y solo se lamentaba una cosa.

"_Este sentimiento, ¿es amor? No creo que ahora sepa la respuesta_" pensó Misaka cerrando los ojos para no volver a abrirlo nunca más.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**TaoRyu**: Pues en este mundo no hay magia, por lo que index y la iglesia no aparece, pero no te preocupes are otro fics en que si aparecerá todo el mundo pero primero tendré que terminar este ^^.

Sobre la pelea de Touma, es normal que no esté en combate y combate a muerte XD, ya que en este mundo intenta ser un profesor y no un salvador del mundo o por el estilo, solo tendrá pequeñas peleas nada más.

Sobre la relación de Misaka y Touma a partir de cierto capitulo empezara a salir la chica su lado Tsundere aunque en este capítulo a salido un poco, al menos su lado tímida XD.

Tengo que confesar que estoy a punto de pasar por un Beta Reader para mejorar la caligrafía aunque eres el primero que me felicita por esto, además intento darle ese formato para que sea simple de entender y no te preocupes cada semana intento dejar actualizar al menos una vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Misaka estaba flotando en la nada, pensaba que había muerto ahogada, aunque nunca pensó que el lugar que iría seria un lugar que solo hubiera oscuridad, aunque pensó que solo fue ese lugar porque se suicido, sin embargo noto como algo cálido le rodeaba y al cabo de unos segundos el lugar se ilumino, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos lo que vio fue un techo blanco y al mirar a los lados había paredes blancas, estaba claro que estaba en una habitación y justo en ese momento noto como alguien estaba al filo de la cama, dando cuenta la Railgun de que estaba acostada en la cama y que la persona que estaba a su lado era su madre.

"Al fin te despierta" dijo una voz, por lo que la Railgun miro de donde viene y descubre que es Misaki "por la cara que tiene, parece que no sabe que paso" hablo tranquila la rubia "No moriste ahogada gracias al sensei" dijo Misaki con una sonrisa.

"¿Sensei?" pregunto Misaka confundida.

"Chica despierta" Misaki le dio un leve golpe en la mejilla para despertarla "cuando me refiero a sensei, me refiere a Touma" dijo la rubia enseñando al chico que estaba al lado de la madre de Misaka "tiene suerte de que este tonto se lanzara al rio en tu busca sin pensarlo dos veces" hablo Misaki algo sorprendida "aunque esa parte me impresiono bastante" dijo con in tono de interés por el chico.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto Misaka ya consciente de todo.

"Recibir un buen castigo por parte de tu salvador" dijo Misaki no muy feliz al saber que castigo tenia.

"¿Qué hiciste para que Touma sensei te regañara?" pregunto la Railgun interesada por la respuesta.

"Controle a Myu-sensei para que intentara seducir sexualmente a Touma-sensei" dijo la rubia sin rodeos de por medio.

"¿Esa escena lo provocaste?" pregunto Misaka enojada soltando algunas chispas.

"Si, ya que era el plan de Kinko" respondió Misaki dejando muda a la Railgun.

"Eso explica todo" dijo Misaka tristemente por lo sucedido.

"Si pero no explica dos cosas" hablo la rubia seriamente.

"De donde saco ese aparato que neutraliza las habilidades esper, ¿verdad?" pregunto Misaka, mientras su compañera afirmada con la cabeza.

"Si y la segunda quien fue el que rompió, ya que el aparato me dejo atontada" dijo Misaki tocando levemente su cabeza.

"No lo sé, solo sé que al hacerlo pude librarme de Kinko en el último momento, cuando ya disponía a..." paro la Railgun al recodar la escena.

"Misaka, si hubiera sabido cual era el plan de Kinko, no le hubiera ayudado aunque tuviera algo pendiente contigo" dijo la rubia algo enojada.

"Aun sigue enojada por el bolso" salto Misaka sorprendida.

"Era mío, me queda a mi mejor que a ti, la Reina de Tokiwara" dijo la chica dando aires de realeza.

"_Si supiera que lo compre porque me regalaba una figura gekota" _pensó Misaka riendo nerviosamente, mirando a un lado.

"Bueno ya me tengo que ir pero antes tengo una pregunta" miro Misaki con seriedad.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto la Railgun con interés.

"¿Tiene algún familiar que es un esper como tú?" pregunto Misaki con seriedad.

"No, soy la única por lo menos eso lo que me dijo mi madre" respondió la chica confundida

"Vale, nos vemos" dijo Misaki dirigiendo la salida pero ante "a ahora que recuerdo, al controlar a Myu-sensei descubrí que tiene interés en Touma y tengo que confesarte que yo también acabo de encontrar cierto interés en ese chico, por lo que a partir de mañana me uniré en la batalla" dijo la chica con la ultimo con un tono seductor.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser chicas de pecho grandes?" _Pensó Misaka mirando su bulto y deprimiéndose completamente.

Al salir del hospital Misaki miro hacia atrás con seriedad.

"_Solo ha habido 2 personas que pueda negar mi control mental, Accelerator y Railgun, los demás nivel cinco aun no lo he probado, aunque Touma sensei es un caso aparte, pero la persona que destruyo el aparato, negó mi poder de la misma forma que la Railgun, cuando quise contralarla para saber quién era, por lo que es de tipo electromaster, sin embargo_" empieza a caminar la rubia "_tuve la sensación de que era Misaka por su campo AIM y la figura que vi, pero el campo AIM es más débil que la Railgun, por eso pensé que era un familiar suyo_" pensó yendo a su Dormitorio.

Misaka estaba tumbaba en la cama, no quería despertar a Touma y su madre, ya que estarían agotado de esperar de que despertara, por lo que cerró un momento los ojos para pensar tranquilamente.

"_En el momento que se rompió el aparato, Kinko se aparto de mi para evitar mi descarga, sin pensarlo me fui, podría haberle hecho carbón al sensei, pero en este momento mi mente no estaba en buena condiciones por la situación, al salir de la casa sentí algo fuera de lo normal, sentí mi propio poder en el tejado y mire, por un segundo sentí como si estuviera mirando a un espejo, pero no pude confirmarlo porque escuchaba a Kinko maldecir su suerte, por lo que temí que tuviera algo en mente y por dicho temor salir del lugar" _Misaka abre los ojos tenia lagrimas a punto de salir "me salve en esa ocasión, pero ¿la próxima será igual?" se pregunto Misaka a sí misma.

"Claro que si" salto Misuzu con una sonrisa "por eso no vuelva hacer una locura como esta" abrazo a su hija con ternura.

"Lo siento, es que estaba aterrada" contesto Misaka entre lagrima correspondiendo al abrazo.

"Tranquila, Tranquila todo paso y gracias a dios no llego a ser nada grave" dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza de su hija "pero ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?" pregunto la madre de la Railgun algo enojada por ocultarlo.

"Porque no me creerías" contesto Misaka sinceramente.

"¿Cómo no voy a creer a mi propia hija?" dijo Misuzu enojada.

"Y aunque le creyera no cambiaria las cosas" bostezo Touma indicando que acababa de despertarse.

"Lo siento sensei te he despertado" se disculpo Misaka algo triste.

"Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que está bien" dijo Touma con una sonrisa provocando que la Railgun mirara a un lado levemente sonrojada, llamando la atención de la madre.

"Gracias por salvarla" hablo Misuzu de todo corazón "_aunque parece que mi hija tiene interés en el_" pensó la mujer con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su hija.

"Bueno ya me voy, solo quería comprobar el estado de mi alumna" dijo Touma tranquilamente al ver como estaba su alumna.

"Sensei" dijo Misaka para que Touma se parada "¿Cómo me sacaste del fondo del rio? Estaba rodeada por viga de metal y estaba pegada entre ellas por mi magnetismo" pregunto la chica con interés por la respuesta.

"Solo negué tu poder y lo demás fue pan comido" contesto Touma yéndose del lugar

Al salir de la sala Touma toco su brazo izquierdo y se pudo ver entre la ropa de que estaba vendado, al parecer lo tenía rota por la mueca de dolor que puso.

"Te dije que era mejor poner un par de tuercas y no soldar los huesos rotos para unirlo" Dijo cancelador del cielo.

"Pero con esto me recupero rápidamente" dijo Touma moviendo sus brazo con normalidad.

"Si es verdad, pero no me gusta hacer pasar a mi pacientes por dolor innecesario" contesto el anciano con tranquilidad "ya que esta aquí puede decirme que paso exactamente" pregunto Cancelador del Cielo.

Touma al escuchar la sugerencia del médico, decidió contar lo que paso exactamente.

- Flash Back-

Touma al ver como Misaka caía al rio rodeado de vigas de metal, se dio cuenta de por qué tenía esa mala sensación, era su precognición que estaba avisando lo de la viga, por lo que se asomo para ver donde había caído la Railgun.

"Maldición" grito Touma sin pensar dos veces se lanzo al rio al ver donde había caído la chica.

Al sumergirse sintió como su cuerpo se helaba por la temperatura del agua, por lo que empezó a nadar hacia el fondo esperando alcanzar a Misaka que se estaba hundiendo cada vez mas.

"_Si llega al fondo será imposible sacarla con vida_" pensó Touma nadando hacia el amasijo de vigas y al llegar miro hacia arriba "_maldición ya estamos a mitad y ya estoy notando la presión del agua_" pensó serio y se dio cuenta de que las vigas estaba juntas por el magnetismo de la Railgun, por lo que tenía que tocar a la chica con su mano derecha pero por culpa de la vigas no podía tocarla, cada segundo que pasaba era menos la posibilidad de que Misaka sobreviviera por lo que Touma tomo una decisión, utilizar su brazo izquierdo para hacer palanca , ese hecho provocaría que se rompiera, pero al menos dejaría paso a su mano derecha para tocar a la chica y acto seguido. Se pudo escuchar un crack de un hueso romperse y a los pocos segundos un sonido de un cristal romperse.

En la superficie del rio había pasado más de un minuto y en ese momento apareció Touma con Misaka sujetado por su brazo derecho, tenía dificultar de mantenerla en la superficie pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

"Maldita sea, no respira" dijo Touma desesperado "_la orilla del rio está lejos, no tengo mas remedio que hacer el boca a boca aquí mismo, aunque solo tenga un brazo para sujetarla_" pensó Touma rápidamente al ver lo lejos que estaba el rio.

Touma con dificultar agarro la cabeza de la Railgun sin que se fuera al fondo del rio y tomo aire profundamente y beso a la chica para dar el aire que había tomado, pero no hubo reacción, el chico no se dio por vencido y volvió a intentarlo varias veces, cuando estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, Misaka tosió y escupió un poco de agua que había tomado.

"Gracias a dios" dijo Touma apoyando la cabeza de la Railgun en su hombro "ahora pesar como salir del agua, pero por lo que veo me toca nadar hasta la orilla, " dijo le chico mirando la orilla.

"No hace falta" dijo Misaki desde un yate.

"Misaki, no habrás..." hablo Touma mirando algo nervioso.

"Vamos sensei que es una emergencia" respondió Misaki tranquilamente.

"_Si pero no hacía falta un yate tan lujoso y encima controla al dueño con tu poder esper_" pensó Touma siendo ayudado por los ocupante del yate.

- Fin Flash Back-

El anciano miraba a Touma y suspiro levemente, sabía muy bien que acepto ese método para que la chica no sintiera mal por lo que paso y se quedaría callado porque eso es lo que hacían los médicos sobre sus pacientes.

"Espero que no vuelva hacer otra locura" dijo el médico seriamente.

"Yo también espero que no se repita" contesto el chico preocupado por la Railgun

"También me refería a ti" hablo Cancelador del cielo mirando a Touma.

"Ok, tendré más cuidado" dijo Touma riéndose nerviosamente "Dime que descubriste sobre Kinko" hablo Touma con seriedad.

"Nada bueno, en realidad no es que tenga contacto con los de educación, sus contacto esta con los directivos de Ciudad Académica" hablo Cancelador del Cielo con calma.

"Sin embargo no podrá hacer nada después de esto" dijo Touma rascando levemente la nuca.

"Te equivoca, como no paso nada grave lo ocultaran y mirara a otro lado como si no paso nada" contesto el médico seriamente.

"Me eta diciendo que tiene que pasar algo gordo para que Kinko no pueda librarse del castigo" dijo Touma sorprendido.

"Si y no" eso dejo a Touma confundido "con lo que hiciste se ganara una penalización de un año sin trabajo, pero si quiere que deje de ser profesor necesita algo más que no pueda ocultar"

"¿Con todo lo que hecho solo una suspensivo de un año? Con el tiempo que queda tendré que pensar en algo y rápido" dijo Touma meditando seriamente y mira de reojo la habitación de Misaka "antes de que pase una tragedia" hablo Touma tristemente.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Heaven wolf**: gracias por tu opinión.

La Reina de Tokiwada ha salido muy poco, por lo que no soy capaz de introducir bien en la historia

Sobre Misaka no te preocupes, habrá en un momento que lo electrocutara o más cuando aparezca cierta persona.

Sobre Saten, se que le gusta los rumores y Uiharu las computadoras y Kuroko…una pervertida obsesionada por Misaka XD, mas adelante lo explotare ^^

Pues si me ayudaría mucho que me corrigiera el fics, Cuándo tú quieras te pasó los capítulos Y muchísima gracias.

**TaoRyu : **de nada, cualquier duda pregunta que te contestare siempre y cuando no suelte información de la trama XD.

Por eso no puse la magia demasiado batalla cuando ese no es mi fin, como dije no es para salvar el mundo si no tener una vida de profesor XD.

Sobre las hermanas de Misaka, solo aparecerá Misaka imouto, Last Orden y Misaka Wosrt, solo tres clones, su función en la historia no lo revelare XD, solo que Misaka imouto dará dolor de cabeza a Mikoto XD


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Había pasado dos día desde el incidente del puente, Misaka estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro sobre su personaje gekota, el médico recomendó que se quedara algunos días para asegurar de que no tuviera ninguna complicación, además su madre le ordeno que se quedara todo el tiempo posible, seguramente su madre fue hablar con la directora, pero ella sabía que es inútil, aun así su madre seguramente no se quedara de brazo cruzado y menos su padre si se entera de lo sucedido, suspiro levemente la chica al ver el lío que monto ella sola, aunque no pensaba claramente por culpa de la situación en que estaba. Sin más alguien toco la puerta por lo que Misaka dejo el libro debajo de su almohada, ya que el libro era algo infantil y su orgullo no le dejaba admitir que le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, cuando se aseguro de que no podían verlo lo dejo entrar.

"Hola Misaka-san, ¿cómo te encuentra?" Dijo Uiharu con cortesía.

"Vamos Uiharu, Misaka no es fácil de tumbar, ¿Que bragas tiene hoy?" hablo Saten levantando la falda de su amiga.

"Saten-san me prometiste que no lo volvería hacer" Dijo Uiharu completamente colorada y poniendo sus manos en su falda.

"Se me olvido" contesto Saten con una sonrisa.

"ONE-SAMAAAAAA" apareció Kuroko encima de la Railgun.

"KUROKO BAJATE QUE ME APLASTA" dijo Misaka sujetando la cara de la chica de dos coletas ya que no se fiaba de ella.

"NO" hablo Kuroko seriamente, sorprendiendo a Misaka "hasta que limpie tu boca" dijo Kuroko con ojos en llamas y moviendo sus labios con intención de besar a la pelicastaña.

"Vaya tiene visita, Mikoto-san" Apareció la madre de la Railgun y empezó a reír por lo bajo al ver la escena que participaba su hija.

"Mama no te rías y vosotras tampoco"dijo Misaka enojada mirando a Saten y Uiharu "y mi boca está limpia, me he cepillado los diente hoy, por lo que contrólate de una vez" hablo la Railgun soltando algunas chispas de advertencia.

"Es que a escuchado un rumor" Salto Saten con una risa de cómplice.

"Saten-san aun esta con ese rumor de que Misaka-san y Touma-sensei se besaron" Dijo Uiharu algo enojada.

"¿COMO?" pregunto la Railgun blanca sin dejar de sujetar a Kuroko "¿Quien dijo ese rumor?" pregunto Misaka enojada.

"Misaki, la Reina de Tokiwadai" respondió Saten

"Esa tipeja" dijo la Railgun soltando algunas chispas demostrando su enojo.

"Pues es verdad a media" hablo Misuzu tranquilamente, haciendo que Saten y Uiharu se pusieran al lado de la madre de Misaka.

"Cuenta, cuenta que paso" Dijo Saten con mucho interés.

"Por el incidente Touma-sensei tuvo que hacer el boca a boca" dijo la madre de la Railgun tranquilamente, aunque en su cabeza salió un mechón de pelo como si fuera una antena.

"¿Quiere decir que le beso más de una vez?" pregunto Saten con un tono de enamorada.

"Saten-san no digas con ese tono" dijo Uiharu tapándose la cara levemente sonrojada

"One-sama ¿qué te pasa?" pregunto Kuroko al ver la expresión de Misaka.

"Chicas agacharos" dijo Misuzu al ver como estaba su hija.

Misaka estaba en shock por lo que escucho y como su fuera un termómetro un color rojizo, subió de pie hasta la cabeza y echo levemente humo por la cabeza al llegar a su tope.

"Fu...FUNADY" grito Misaka soltando una descarga por toda la habitación.

Al terminar se podía ver como la cama estaba levemente quemada y al lado a Kuroko carbonizada, mientras la Railgun aun estaba sonrojada con unos tic en los dedos y soltando pequeñas descargas por su cuerpo.

"Creo que fue demasiado para ella" dijo Uiharu preocupada por su amiga.

"Tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar" respondió Saten riendo nerviosamente.

"Si pero tuvimos que decirlo con delicadeza" contesto Misuzu poniendo la mano en la frente "¿ella está bien?" pregunto la madre de la Railgun al ver el estado de la chica de dos coleta.

"No te preocupes, Kuroko-san está acostumbrada a las descarga de Misaka-san, en cinco minutos estará como si no hubiera pasado nada" respondió Uiharu inocentemente, mientras Misuzu reía nerviosamente y se preguntaba qué tipo de relación tenia con su hija.

Al terminar la visita de sus amigas, Misaka aun estaba levemente sonrojada y se toco levemente sus labios y recordó levemente la escena del último beso provocando que se sonrojara aun mas, pero no podía recodar nada más.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto su madre al ver la cara de su hija

"Si" dijo Misaka tímidamente.

"_Desde cuantos años no veía esa actitud tímida_" pensó Misuzu intentando recordarlo.

"Mama, ¿hablaste con la directora?" pregunto la Railgun recuperándose un poco de lo ocurrido.

"Si y me puso al día" dijo la mujer algo enojada "¿por qué actuaste de esa forma?" pregunto Misuzu seriamente a su hija.

"Lo siento" se disculpo Misaka mirando al suelo.

"Al menos no paso nada grave, pero entiendo porque no me lo dijiste" dijo la madre de la Railgun mirando a un lado triste "No quería que te sacara del instituto por temor de que fueran en contra de tus amigas, ¿verdad?" dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

"Si, tenía miedo y no sería capaz de estar tranquila fuera del instituto sabiendo que podía pasar algo malo a mis amigas" contesto la Railgun tristemente.

"Hija se que eres la tercera más fuerte de cuidad académica, pero aun sigues siendo una niña, por lo que no tiene que hacerlo todo sola, algunas veces aprenderás que tiene que pedir ayuda a los demás" dijo Misuzu con sabiduría " y mas con ese profesor que tu está loca por sus huesos" dijo la madre de la Railgun riéndose por lo bajo.

"Mama arruinaste la escena" dijo Misaka completamente roja.

"Lo siento no pude evitarlo" hablo Misuzu con una sonrisa. "aunque tiene que comer bien para dar una buena impresión" dijo Misuzu mirando a los pechos de su hija.

"Deja de mirar mi bulto y solo es mi profesor, nada más" dijo Misaka sonrojada y tapándose su bulto con los brazos.

"Bueno llámame cuando sea la boda" dijo Misuzu saliendo de la habitación.

"MAMA" grito Misaka roja como un tomate, lanzando la almohada contra la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, Misaka fue dada de alta en el hospital, lo primero que hizo fue ir por la zona de la casa de Kinko, quería investigar quien fue el que rompió el aparato y para eso tenía que ser por los alrededores de la casa de Kinko.

Cuando llego vio que la casa estaba en venta, se sorprendiendo la Railgun esa noticia, aunque pensándolo bien pensó la chica que era para ocultar donde estaba el profesor Kinko, en parte se sentía aliviada ya que no tenía que temer en encontrarse con él, por lo que siguió su investigación. Se subió al tejado y se encontró el cartucho de una bala, confundiendo a la chica, pero recordó que en ese momento las habilidades esper estaba siendo neutralizada por el aparato, por lo que era más fácil utilizar un arma que otra cosa, siguió buscando y se encontró marca de una explosión, ella pensó que sería el aparato que neutralizo su habilidad y la de Misuki, pero no habia ninguna pieza indicando que Kinko lo limpio para impedir que tipo de aparato era, al terminar cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para centrarse, al cabo de unos segundo abrió los ojos.

"No cabe duda, el campo AIM es idéntico al mio, aun pasando días no se ha disuelto del todo" susurro Misaka mirando al cielo "¿qué demonios está pasando?" pregunto completamente confundida.

Más tarde Misaka fue a su dormitorio ya que Touma-sensei le dijo que no hacía que fuera hoy al instituto, al llegar se encontró la supervisora de los dormitorio, haciendo que Misaka tragara saliva al ver el castigo que se avecinada.

"Que dolor de cuello" dijo Misaka poniendo hielo en la nuca.

"Pues ha sido suave comparado con lo que me hace a mi" Dijo Kuroko a su lado.

"¿Por qué no está en clases?" pregunto la Railgun con curiosidad.

"Me escaquee" responde la chica de dos coletas, sin mucha importancia.

"Si se entera Touma-sensei lo va a lamentar" Dijo Misaka mirando a su compañera de cuarto.

"¿Que me va a hacer?" pregunto Kuroko fingiendo miedo.

"Avisarme de tu escaqueo" Dijo la supervisora con una voz amenazante, dejando a las chicas paralizada por el miedo.

"Pero no he roto ninguna norma, señorita supervisora" hablo Kuroko educación.

"Lee el artículo 430, en que dice que no puede estar en los dormitorio en hora de clase, solo si tiene permiso del profesor" respondió la mujer agarrando la cabeza de Kuroko y girando el cuello dando un crujido y dejando a la chica inconsciente.

"K...kuroko" susurro Misaka asustada.

"Y tu descansa un poco más" dijo la Supervisora antes de salir y llevando a Kuroko con ella.

En el instituto Touma estaba repasando las tareas y actividades que pensaba hacer para mañana, al terminar estiro sus brazos y al hacerlo una mueca de dolor se mostró en su cara.

"Debiste pedir una baja" hablo Taisei seriamente.

"No tengo mucho tiempo y mas como están las cosas" dijo Touma mirando a una bolsa que antes tenía galleta casera "_al final no pude probarla porque se me mojaron al tirarme del puente_" pensó Touma suspirando su mala suerte.

"Pero aun me sorprende que todo esto era plan de Kinko" dijo Nana enojada.

"¿Por qué no dijiste lo que descubriste sobre él?" pregunto Myu seriamente a Touma dejando un poco de té.

"No podía, era ordenes de la Directora" confeso Touma con total sinceridad.

"Pues si lo veo le rompo la cara" dijo Taisei dando un puñeta en su otra mano "¿qué clase de persona haría eso a una niña indefensa?" pregunto muy enojado el profesor.

"Indefensa, indefensa no es si puede soltar más de 100 millones voltios" dijo Nana mirando a un lado.

"Aparte de eso, sigue siendo una niña que está entrando en la adolescencia, esa experiencia no deberían aprender nadie" contesto Touma seriamente.

"Tiene razón" contesto Nana y mira a su compañera rubia "ahora que veo, Myu no está enojada con Misaki por lo que hizo" miro la pelirroja interesada.

"Ella estaba siendo utilizado por Kinko, por eso le perdono por esta vez" respondió Myu algo nerviosa "_además me di cuenta que me gusta Touma-san_" pensó la rubia apenada al descubrir de esa forma.

Al día siguiente, Touma estaba dando sus clases, al pasar la lista vio que Misaka ya estaba presente, por lo que se tranquilizo ya que indicaba que había superado dicha experiencia, seguía dando la clase hasta que tuvo una visita inesperada, haciendo que toda la clase entrara en pánico, ya que era el profesor Kinko.

"¿Qué haces aquí? No estaba de baja" pregunto Kuroko levantándose de la silla por la sorpresa.

"Kuroko siéntate" ordeno Touma seriamente haciendo que la niña obedeciera "señor Kinko como dijo mi alumna, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Touma mirando seriamente al visitante.

"Estoy de visita, ¿no puedo visitar a mi lindos alumnos?" el comentario de Kinko provoco que Misaka apretara fuertemente los puños "Además, solo esta sustituyéndome, por lo que en realizada son mis alumnos y no los tuyos" se acerca poco a poco a Misaka "¿no es así Misaka-san?" dijo Kinko mirando de forma perversa provocando que la Railgun entrara en pánico al recodar lo sucedido y cuando estaba a punto de soltar una descarga por al situación, un golpe la saco del estado, provocando que ella y los alumnos miraran de donde vino el sonido y vio que fue Touma-sensei que había golpeado la mesa con un libro.

"Ahora estamos mitad de clase, ¿por lo que podría salir de la clase?" Hablo Touma cortésmente pero se notaba que estaba algo mosqueado.

"Solo tiene 22 días antes de que sea mía" susurro Kinko a Misaka provocando que la chica temblara levemente pero intento disimilar al estar en mitad de la clase.

"Te daré un consejo de maestro, no te encariñe demasiados con los alumnos, ya que ellos podrían engañarte o tomarte por tonto" dijo Kinko dirigiéndose a la salida.

"Yo también te daré un consejo o mejor una advertencia" dijo Touma mirando a Kinko a los ojos "si uno de mis alumnos derrama una lagrima mas, lo lamentaras" dijo Touma seriamente.

"Me gustaría ver eso" dijo Kinko riéndose y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Misaki "No te creas que tu no tendrá tu regalo" susurro Kinko en el oído de la rubia.

"Si juegas con dos de niveles 5 te quemaras y más si una es la Reina de Tokiwadai" dijo Misaki con seriedad.

Al irse, la clase estaba con un aire tenso, nadie decía nada por el miedo de romper el silencio y la tranquilidad, hasta que Misaki hablo.

"Venía a avisar pero parece que llegue tarde" dijo Misaki sin mucha importancia.

"Misaki ¿Quién se va a creer eso?" salto Misaka poniéndose delante de la chica.

"Oye yo solo quería ayudar" salto la Rubia sin cambiar de actitud.

"Tú lo que quiere es quedar bien delante de Touma sensei" susurro la Railgun para que solo Misaki lo escuchara.

"¿Eso es algo malo?" dijo Misaki poniendo cara de ángel.

"Tu….." dijo Misaka a punto de soltar chispa por el enojo.

"Basta de pelea" salto Touma serio sorprendiendo a las chicas "Misaka a tu asiento y Misaki a tu clase ya" dijo Touma señalado la salida a Misaki

"Ok" dijeron las dos chicas yéndose a su lugar y la Railgun ve como Touma tenía el puño apretando con mucha fuerza, a punto de hacerse daño.

"_Touma-sensei, ¿está furioso?"_Pensó Misaka al ver el estado de su sensei.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor<strong>: el Arco del profesor Kinko está para finalizar (creo que el próximo capítulo será el final) y la siguiente es el arco de Misaka Imouto,(ojo no es igual que la novela/anime) y la siguiente el de Arco de Accelerador y después…¬ ¬ algo se me ocurrirá XD y al final el arco Final.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Misaka estaba en la azotea tumbaba boca arriba, miraba al cielo y esperaba que pasara el tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido y suspiro levemente al cabo del rato. No se le ocurría otra cosa que electrocutar al profesor Kinko pero sabía muy bien que eso era lo que esperaba él y estaría preparado y formar equipo con Misaki no era buena idea por la razón de que no se soporta entre ellas y se molestaría más que en ayudarse entre ellas.

"Volver el papel de mala no sirve" dijo la Railgun sentándose

"Y piensa que nosotras te dejaríamos sola de nuevo" Salto Kuroko apareciendo detrás de Misaka apoyando su espalda con la de su amiga.

"Lo sé, por eso descarte la idea" contesto la Railgun dando una leve sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no pedimos opinión a los senseis?" pregunto Uiharu abriendo la puerta junto con su amiga Saten.

"Touma-sensei podría echar una manos" dijo Saten sentándose al lado de Misaka igual que su amiga Uiharu.

"Touma" susurro Misaka haciendo que las chicas las miraran preocupadas "el ya hizo todo lo posible, rompió mi ilusión de malvada, me salvo de ahogarme en el rio y hoy nos ha protegido de Kinko y eso siendo solo un sustituto, no tenia necesidad de llegar tan lejos con nosotras ¿Qué opináis de él?" pregunto la Railgun con una triste sonrisa.

"Es el profesor más amable que he visto" contesto Uiharo con sinceridad.

"Touma-sensei es un tipo interesante por sus rumores" salto Saten con una sonrisa pero ve como Uiharu lo mira seriamente "y es una buena persona" dijo lo ultimo para no escuchar el sermón de su amiga.

"Él es un digno rival por el amor de One-sama" hablo Kuroko agarrando a la Railgun por el pecho.

"Ku-ro-ko" dijo Misaka sonrojada y enojada, intentando soltarse de su amiga.

"Pero One-sama, cada vez que le mira te queda embobada" dijo Kuroko con envidia.

"No es verdad" Salto Misaka completamente roja

"Misaka-san es verdad" Salto Uiharo enseñando una foto de la Railgun.

"¿Quién hizo la foto?" pregunto Misaka tranquilamente con una sonrisa confundiendo a sus amigas.

"Pues yo" Salto Kuroko con una sonrisa.

"Pervertida, Salida, hentai" dijo Misaka agarrando la cabeza de Kuroko y dando grandes descarga de electricidad.

"Dame mas" Gimió la chica de dos coleta ante la descargas de su amiga.

"Me alegro que mi relación contigo no sea igual" dijo Saten mirando a su amiga

"Yo también, no deseo tener un acosador, demasiado que me levanta la falda cuando dije que no lo hagas" contesto Uiharu muy seria.

"Es verdad hoy no he visto que bragas tiene hoy" dijo Saten levantado la falda de su amiga con su habilidad esper.

"Saten-san" dijo Uiharu colorada y dando pequeño golpe a su compañera, mientras esta se reía.

Lo que no sabía las chicas es que Touma estaba escuchándolo, al ver las chicas se podían ver que aunque se peleaban eran grandes amigas, pero Kinko amenazaba la felicidad de esas chicas y no solo ellas, si no toda la clase y más tarde seguramente todo el instituto, por lo que Touma pensó en hacer todo lo posible, aunque eso significara poner su trabajo en peligro.

Paso una semana, las chicas seguían pensando en cómo resolver este problema por lo que se reunía cada día en el dormitorio de Misaka y Kuroko.

"Este tío está más limpio que un papel blanco" Dijo Kuroko tirándose a su cama "he utilizado mis contacto en Judgment, pero no he encontrado nada" suspiro algo agotada la chica de dos coletas.

"Yo he navegado por internet para encontrar información pero ha sido nulo total" Dijo Uiharu dejando por un momento su portátil.

"Pues yo estoy igual, ni siquiera hay rumores que le relacionen con él, aunque sí que he encontrado de Touma-sensei" Dijo Saten mirando a Misaka provocando que esta mirara a un lado intentado disimular su interés en el joven profesor.

"Saten no estamos para bromas" dijo Misaka intentando sonar convincente pero solo consigue delatarse más la chica.

"En resumen otro día sin resultado" Hablo Kuroko seriamente pero acto seguido se lanza sobre la Railgun, provocando que esta le dejara fuera de combate por una descarga.

"Si y como hoy intentando meterme mano Ero-kuroko" dijo Misaka de brazo cruzado mientras salta algunas chispa de su cabeza y en sus pies su amiga carbonizada. "_Solo falta 15 días para que él vuelva y no tengo ninguna prueba contra él, ni siquiera cuando intento violarme, si al menos supiera quien fue quien me salvo, al menos tendríamos un testigo y Misaki no vale ya que fue su cómplice y no hará nada en que podría afectar su reputación_" suspiro la Railgun al no encontrar solución.

Paso otro cincos días, las chicas estaban en las clases viendo como Touma estaba explicando la solución de un problema, al terminar Misaka decidió pasar por la sala de profesores, pero ante se aseguro de que solo estuviera Touma para hablar solo con él.

"Sensei, ¿está libre ahora?" Toco Misaka la puerta con educación para poder entrar.

"Si, ¿Qué desea Misaka-san?" Pregunto Touma confundido de verla a esta hora.

"Sensei solo he venido para el asunto de Kinko" dijo la Railgun con seriedad.

"No te preocupes estoy haciendo todo lo posible" Contesto Touma con una sonrisa.

"Gracias pero quiero que lo deje Touma-sensei" dijo Misaka mirando a un lado.

"¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?" pregunto Touma confundido.

"Eres un gran profesor y no quiero que arruine tu carrera por mí, aunque al principio fui yo quien dijo esas palabras" hablo Misaka apretando levemente su brazo izquierdo "Sin embargo no te preocupes yo y mis amigas se nos ocurrirá algo para vencer al profesor Kinko" dijo la chica dando una sonrisa antes de irse.

"Misaka, ¿Cómo puedo ser un gran profesor si no puedo proteger a mis primeros alumnos?" dijo Touma mirando por la puerta que había salido la pelicastaña.

Misaka corrían por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, allí se encontraba Uiharu con su portátil, por la cara estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba saliendo del ordenador de Touma y de la directora del instituto.

"¿Qué encontraste?" Pregunto Saten desde el otro lado del pasillo para ver si venia algún profesor.

"Espera, solo me falta 5% para terminar la descarga de datos, pero lo que vi es sorprendente" dijo Uiharu terminando la descarga y guardando el portátil con rapidez.

"¿Está segura de que no quiere que Touma-sensei intervenga?" dijo Kuroko mirando a la Railgun confundida.

"Él está haciendo algo que yo, no, nosotras tuvimos que hacer de primera hora" dijo Misaka segura de sus pensamientos.

"Está bien, vamos a un lugar seguro" dijo Kuroko teletrasportando a Misaka y Uiharu a otro lugar, mientras Saten disimuladamente se iba del lugar.

Cuando las chicas se reunieron miraron los archivos y se sorprendieron lo que Touma-sensei había encontrado sobre Kinko, tanto es así que las chicas miraron a la Railgun.

"El profesor Kinko está obsesionada contigo" dijo Saten preocupada por su amiga.

"El no es un rival digno por el amor de One-sama" recibe Kuroko una descarga de parte de la Railgun "y de nadie" dijo Kuroko antes de desmayarse.

"¿No podía decir otra cosa?" dijo Misaka algo enojada.

"Mira, parece que Touma-sensei ya puso algunas cartas de disciplina en contra de Kinko y que ya puso algunas pruebas en contra de él y se espera la respuesta de la Junta de Educación" salto Uiharu con una sonrisa al ver que la situación no era tan mala.

"¿Cuándo sale la respuesta?" pregunto Misaka sorprendida ante el dato.

"3 días después de que Kinko vuelva" respondió Uiharu cerrando el portátil.

"Con tres días Kinko podría conseguir lo que quiere" Dijo Saten preocupada por su amiga.

"¿Podremos resistir tres días?" pregunto Kuroko ya consciente.

"Kinko tiene un aparato que neutraliza el poder esper" Dijo Misaka apretando los puños "si al menos fuera solo eso, ya que un efecto segundario es un dolor de cabeza que no te deja moverte libremente" dijo Misaka recordando su mala experiencia.

"Nosotras tres somos esper, por lo que el aparato nos afectara sin duda" Dijo Uiharu pensándolo cada detalle que encontraba del asunto.

"Y no solo nosotras, toda la clase ya que somos de nivel 3 y 4 como mínimo" hablo Saten al pensar la consecuencia de toda la clase.

"Nos tiene como él quiere" dijo la Railgun enojada "espera" hablo la chica al recodar un detalle "¿Cómo se acerco ella o él sin que le afectara el aparato, cuando Kinko me atrapo?" pregunto Misaka seriamente.

"Eso significa que el que te salvo, conocía la existencia del aparato y para que quería utilizar Kinko" salto Kuroko seriamente cuando la situación lo era.

"¿Quiere decir que puede ser un enemigo?" pregunto Uiharu sorprendida.

"Si por eso es mejor estar alerta" contesto la chica de dos coletas.

"Si fuera así, ¿Por qué protegería a Misaka? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?" pregunto Saten al no encontrar respuesta.

"_No solo eso_" pensó la Railgun mirando por la ventana "_cuando recupere mi poder, sentí mi propio poder en otro lugar, ¿Cómo podría estar en dos lugar en el mismo tiempo?, como si fuera…._" Se ve como Misaka tiene una mirada de sorpresa al tener esa idea "_no, no puede ser, además eso está prohibido por leyes internacionales, nadie aria tal cosa_" pensó la Railgun negando con la cabeza. "entonces el plan es aguantar esos tres días ¿Verdad?" pregunto Misaka esperando otra idea de parte de sus amigas.

"Si ya que según vi, la directora puede hacer una carta pidiendo la expulsión de Kinko si pasa algo raro después de la respuesta, aunque salga suelto de la acusación" respondió Uiharu mirando un libro de leyes del instituto.

"Ya veo, pero seguro que los profesores no quiere llegar a ese extremo ya que significa que una de nosotras saldrá mal parada" dijo Kuroko mirando de reojo a la Railgun.

"Es como dijo Misaka, lo mejor es aguantar eso tres días y rezar que la respuesta sea positiva para nosotras" dijo Saten intentando sonar positivamente.

Paso los 15 días, llegando el día que Kinko volvería a clase, la clase 154 estaba en silencio pero podía notar la tensión, por lo que Touma se levanto de su sillón.

"Me siento feliz de haber tenido una clase como vosotros, aunque al principio comenzamos con el pie izquierdo" dijo Touma riéndose un poco, haciendo que la clase se riera levemente, desapareciera la tensión "se que algunos llegaran lejos otros solo seguirá el curso de la vida y algunos no tengo ni idea a donde llegaran , solo quiero decir que vosotros siempre seréis mis primeros alumnos y siempre estaré para ayudaros en lo que sea, aunque ya no sea vuestro profesor" dijo Touma recogiendo sus cosas.

"Ya terminaste" dijo Kinko creyéndose superior a Touma

"Si, pero no te creas que puede salirte con la tuya" dijo Touma saliendo de la clase.

Touma se apoyo en la pared, a su lado estaba la Directora ya que temía que el chico hiciera alguna locura, pero en parte no le importaba si sacaba al profesor Kinko del instituto.

"¿Cómo te siente?" pregunto la anciana sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

"Mal, 22 días sin encontrar nada para que Kinko no volviera a pisar esa clase" dijo Touma poniendo la mano sobre la frente.

"Solo 3 días y podre hacer algo" Dijo la directora intentando animar al chico.

"Pero esos 3 días el podría hacer algo malo, incluso ahora podría hacer daño a Misaka" dijo Touma con seriedad.

Lo que no sabía lo dos es que un estruendo se escucho en la clase, por lo que Touma y la directora entraron en la clase, al entrar vio algo que no le gustaron a ningunos de los dos.

"Te dijo que me suelte" Hablo Misaka intentando que Kinko le soltara, ya que lo tenía sujetada por la muñeca.

"Suéltala" dijo Kuroko que le tenía sujetado al profesor por la cintura.

"No, ella me ha respondido inadecuadamente por lo que merece un castigo" contesto el profesor y por el tono sabía que era mentira.

Mientras Saten y Uiharu estaba asustada ya que no esperaba eso de primera hora, sin que nadie pudiera evitar, la Railgun soltó una lagrima ya que Kinko le hizo daño, esa lagrima fue la gota que calmo el vaso. Touma fue al donde estaba Kinko y le puso la mano sobre el hombro sorprendiendo al profesor.

"¿Recuerda lo que dije?" Pregunto Touma con una sonrisa.

"Si, pero no puede ha…" Kinko no pudo terminar la frase ya que un puñetazo le dio en toda la cara tumbándolo en el suelo.

"Parece que no, porque dije que si aria llorar a algunas de mis alumnos lo lamentaría" hablo el chico enojado.

"Me asegurare de que no vuelva a dar clases" Dijo Kinko pero es tumbado por un golpe en el estomago.

"Esa frase es mía" hablo Touma seriamente agarrando a Kinko y sacando de la clase.

La directora solo pudo mirar ya que al tener una edad tan avanzada no tenía la fuerza suficiente para intervenir, pero ver como Kinko recibía su merecido le alegraba aunque no era un buen ejemplo para los alumnos, sin embargo se sorprendió lo que ocurrió.

"Vamos sensei, dale duro" Salto uno de los alumnos

"Go, Go no deje que Kinko se levante" interino otro de las chicas.

"Golpe a la derecha, golpe a la derecha" Salto Saten con una sonrisa.

"Golpea en donde más duele, la entrepierna" Dijo Kuroko felizmente.

"KUROKO NO DIGAS ESO" salto Misaka colorada ganando la mirada de las chicas "se...sensei tu puedes" Dijo la Railgun levemente sonrojada intentando animar sin mucho éxito.

Las cosas se pusieron difíciles para Touma ya que Kinko reacciono y empezó a devolver los golpes, siguieron peleando hasta que Anti-Skill intervino, separándolos a los dos y llevándolos a la base para declarar.

Ya pasaron una semana desde el incidente, los alumnos había preguntado qué había pasado con Touma y Kinko pero no hubo respuesta de ellos, en ese tiempo la directora era quien daba la clases.

"Me aburro" dijo Saten "sabes he escuchado un rumor" dijo la chica muy feliz.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto su amiga Uiharu.

"De que Kinko perdió su licencia de maestro" dijo Saten aun más feliz.

"No es un rumor" Apareció Kuroko quitándose la banda de Judgment "la Junta de Educación se lo ha quitado inmediatamente, para evitar el escándalo y más cosas que no escuche" dijo la chica de dos coleta sentándose tranquilamente.

"Tiene que escuchar todo Kuroko-san" regaño Uiharu a su compañera de trabajo.

"Vale, vale" contesto Kuroko sin mucha importancia.

"¿Se sabe algo de él?" pregunto Misaka preocupada por su sensei.

"No, solo era el asunto de Kinko" respondió Kuroko sinceramente, provocando que Misaka mirara al suelo tristemente.

"Anímate, tu no tuviste la culpa Misaka-san" intento Uiharu animar a su amiga.

"Claro, además si quieres con tu habilidad esper hackea el PC de la directora y consigue donde vive" dijo Saten haciendo que la Railgun se lo piensa ante la idea.

"Saten-san no le des mala idea" Regaño Uiharu a si amiga.

"Chicas a vuestro sitios" dijo la Directora, haciendo que los alumnos se sentara en sus sitios." Hoy ha venido el sensei que sustituirá por completa a Kinko" hablo la directora con tranquilidad.

Al terminar la anciana la puerta se abre y entrando el nuevo sensei, toda la clase estaba muda al ver quién era y más de uno estaba completamente feliz de verlo.

"Seré vuestro nuevo profesor por lo que si queréis, llamarme Touma-sensei" dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"Touma" susurro Misaka felizmente.

"Volví Biri biri" dijo Touma con una sonrisa

"¿Biri-biri?" dijo Misaka levemente enojada "MI NOMBRE ES MISAKA MIKOTO" grito la Railgun soltando una descarga y cuando se calmo la chica se da cuenta que electrocuto a su profesor "l...lo siento sensei" dijo Misaka disculpándose provocando que toda la clase empezara a reír.

"_Le dije biri-biri con cariño_" pensó Touma abriendo la boca para que saliera el humo producido por la descarga.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>TaoRyu: <strong>Tengo que agradecértelo, ya que estaba a punto de olvidar esos detalles, (por eso digo que me gustan que comenten en el fics, ya que me ayudan mucho) solo diré que el aparato y Misaka Imouto está relacionado y te dará cuenta de eso en este capítulo.

Sobre la madre de Misaka, tengo que confesar que pensaba poner más adelante pero mientras escribía el capitulo me di cuenta que seria extraño que su madre no apareciera si Misaka está en el hospital, cuando es una madre que quiere mucho a su hija y no cuadraría que no se enterara nada.

Misaka no tendrá solo como rival a Misaki y a Myu, tendrá a otra más dentro de poco y esa sí que le dará dolor de cabeza en más de un sentido XD.

**Nota de Autor:** al fin se termino el arco de Kinko, espero vuestra opinión de este arco ^^, siempre y cuando sea constructiva, en el próximo se verá como Touma se salvo de su castigo de la Junta de educación y también empezara el arco de Misaka Imouto y de una forma algo llamativa XD o al menos eso pienso hacer.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Al terminar las clases, Touma fue al despacho de la directora, ya que tenía que hablar según la anciana, mientras caminaba los alumnos los saludaba alegremente, al llegar toco la puerta.

"¿Qué desea Directora?" Pregunto Touma cortésmente.

"Lo primero de todo siéntate" hablo la anciana con una sonrisa y cuando Touma se sentó "¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!" grito la directora a todo pulmón haciendo que el chico se tapara los oídos "¿sabes la posición que esta?" pregunto la anciana algo más tranquila.

"De que si pasa algo más, me retiran mi licencia de maestro" respondió Touma sin preocuparse del asunto.

"Si, la Junta de Educación pensara olvidar del asunto con Kinko si un mes no hace ninguna locura" se tranquiliza un poco la anciana "aunque normalmente debería tener una sanción como mínimo, pero parece que alguien lo persuadió por ti" dijo la Directora mirando seriamente a Touma.

"Si, no pensé que Tomoe-sensei y Supresor del Cielo me echaran una mano en el asunto" hablo el chico rascando levemente la cabeza.

"No solo ellos, yo también he ayudado ya que ningún instituto pensaba aceptar como profesor por lo joven y inexperto que eres" suspiro la directora algo agotada "aunque es la única forma por agradecer por proteger a esas niñas de Kinko" dijo la anciana tristemente.

"¿Qué paso con él? Por lo sucedido no me dejaron saberlo" pregunto Touma seriamente.

"Su licencia de maestro fue quitada para siempre, ya no podrás enseñar a nadie, aunque tiene el suficiente dinero como para no trabajar más, por lo que se fue de Ciudad Académica ayer, dijo que no quería estar en este lugar" contesto la directora tranquilamente.

"Esa noticia tranquilizara a mis alumnos pero se llevara un secreto que me preocupa bastante" hablo Touma preocupado.

"¿Secreto?" pregunto la Directora confundida.

"El aparato que neutralizo el poder de Shokuhou-san y Misaka-san" respondió el chico con seriedad.

"No te preocupes ya deje un parte de Anti-skill y me dijeron que era un prototipo que aun no había terminado, por lo que sorprendieron de que él lo tuviera y esta investigando el laboratorio para ver quién se lo dio" explico la anciana con tranquilidad.

"¿Sera la misma persona que salvo a Misaka-san?" pregunto Touma confundido.

"No, según el Anti-skill, todos los trabajadores estaba en otro lugares, además la cámara grabo esto" dijo la anciana enseñando una foto "solo se ve una figura en la oscuridad por lo que no solo sabia la función del aparato y su localización, también sabia como atacar sin ser vista" explico la Directora seriamente "solo se sabe que por la altura y anchura era una niña de aproximadamente de unos 14 años" hablo la anciana preocupada.

"Genial, una ciudad llenos de estudiantes, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar" Touma lamentando su mala suerte.

"Si solo fuera eso" salto la anciana preocupada por el asunto.

"¿Qué te tiene preocupada?" pregunto el chico intrigado.

"Touma mira atentarte a la foto" hablo la Directora dando la foto en la mano del chico "¿Qué lleva entre la manos?" pregunto la anciana seriamente.

"Es un arma de fuego, ¿una rifle de asalto?" pregunto Touma no muy seguro.

"Sí, con un disparo del rifle y a esa distancia le bastó para hacer volar el aparato, esa habilidad no es normal para una niña de 14 años de edad" dijo la Directora seriamente.

"Entiendo la gravedad del asunto, pero ¿a dónde quiere llegar diciéndome esto?" volvió a preguntar Touma seriamente.

"Se puede ver la pierna de la chica y por el calzado que lleva es de nuestro instituto, por lo que quiero saber quién es o al menos descartar de que es unos de nuestro estudiantes y que el calzado es mera coincidencia" dijo la anciana con seriedad.

"Bueno al menos la lista se reduce bastante aunque sigue siendo algo grande" hablo Touma rascándose levemente la cabeza "ya podemos quitar a Shokuhou-san y Misaka-san ya que no pueden estar dos sitio a la vez" razono el chico serio.

"Si ya que aparecen en el video aunque solo sean unos segundos" explico la anciana dando un suspiro.

"Entiendo, con tu permiso me voy, que tenga un buen día" despidió Touma con educación yéndose del lugar.

"_¿Quién será? Por mucho que piense no se me ocurre nadie_" pensó la Directora viendo la foto.

Touma se fue a la sala de profesores, al llegar recibió una fiesta sorpresa de parte de los maestro.

"Bienvenido Touma" Dijo Taisei con una sonrisa "espero que esta vez te quede hasta que te jubile" hablo el profesor con una carcajada.

"Cuando supe lo que paso no me lo creía" intervino Myu demostrando que aun estaba sorprendida.

"Le diste lo que merecía, como dice quien juega con fuego al final se quema" hablo Nana con una sonrisa.

"Maldición me lo perdí porque estaba de excursión con mi clase" explico Taisei con rabia "deseaba ver cómo le da esa paliza a Kinko" dijo el maestro lanzado algunos puñetazo en el aire.

"Lo siento es que no pude soportar como Misaka-san lloraba" contesto Touma con seriedad.

"¿Tiene interés en la Railgun?" pregunto Myu y Misaki al mismo tiempo.

"Pues…"se da cuenta Touma la presencia de la Reina de Tokiwarai "¿Shokuhou-san qué haces aquí?" pregunto el chico sorprendido.

"Asegurar que la competencia no me quite mi presa" dijo Misaki mirando de reojo a la profesora Myu

"Perdona niñita pero aquí solo puede estar profesores y tu no lo eres" hablo Myu mirando a Misaki con seriedad.

"Pero no esta prohibida la visita ¿verdad?" Contesto Misaki con una sonrisa.

Sin más las dos rubias saltaron sobre Touma, mientras este no entendía nada del asunto, el chico no sabía si estaba en el infierno o en el paraíso ya que las chicas sin que se dieran cuenta estaba entregando sus bultos en la cara de Touma, provocando que esta estuviera completamente rojo.

"Sándwich de tetas" dijo Taisei con un poco de envidia.

"No es justo yo no tengo pechos grandes" murmuraba Nana con envidia.

Touma estaba empezando a marearse ya que la sangre le estaba subiendo a la cabeza cuando un crujido llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

"Touma-sensei ¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto Misaka con una sonrisa fingida.

"_Tengo el presentimiento que esto no es nada bueno_" pensó Touma viendo como Misaka ocultaba su mirada.

"No me digas que no fuiste invitada" dijo Misaki imitando una voz dolida agarrando mas a Touma.

"Misaki tu tampoco debería está aquí ya que es solo una fiesta que los maestro decidimos hacerlo" respondió Myu agarrando más fuerte que la chica.

"Yo…" la Railgun aprieta los puños "estaba preocupada durante toda la semana…." algunas chispa aparece en la cabeza de Misaka "porque me sentía responsable de todo y por…." todo su cuerpo estaba cubiertose de electricidad "eso quería pedir perdón pero tu…tu…" se ve como Mikoto levanta la miraba y se veía muy enojada "¡ERES UN BAKA-SENSEI!" grito la Railgun lanzando un rayo a donde estaba Touma y las dos rubias.

Por desgracia de Touma recibió la descarga, mientras las rubias solo limito a soltarlo y apartarse un poco, al terminar se veía Touma en el suelo completamente achicharrado. Al terminar Misaka se fue completamente enojada.

"¿Está bien Touma-san?" pregunta Myu un poco preocupada.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que nos vemos luego Touma-sensei" hablo Misaki saliendo de la sala felizmente.

"¿Por qué a mí?, ¡fukou da!" Dijo Touma con lágrima de cocodrilo.

Misaka caminaba por el pasillo estaba completamente enojada al ver la escena y mas como el chico miraba como estaba siendo tratado, al rato se paro y se miro su bulto y suspiro amargamente.

"_¿Al sensei le gusta los pechos grandes?_" pensó Misaka tocándoselo levemente su bulto y después suspira aun más triste todavía "¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener pechos mas grandes?" pregunto la Railgun con resignación.

"Masajearlo da buen resultado one-sama" Dijo Kuroko agarrando fuertemente los pechos de Misaka desde atrás, provocando que esta se le subiera los colores.

"¡KUROKO!" grito Misaka soltando una gran descarga dejando K.O a la chica de dos coletas, al terminar Misaka suspiraba levemente, hoy no era su día por lo que miro por la ventana y se quedo muda al ver lo que había fuera de la ventana.

Al día siguiente, Touma caminaba por los pasillos, aun estaba resentido por la descarga de la Railgun, sabía que no tenía la culpa, pero desde la vista de Misaka parecía todo lo contrario por lo que suspiro y maldijo su mala suerte, al entrar en la clase, vio un grupo en medio del aula llamando la atención de Touma.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto Touma entrando en el grupo y divisa a Misaka en el centro sentada tranquilamente pero ve que tiene en la cabeza una gafa Militar por lo que el profesor miro confundido "Misaka-san ¿Qué haces con ese objeto en la cabeza?" volvió a preguntar el sensei confundido.

"Yo también se lo pregunte, y no me respondió, pero no hay forma de quitársela" respondió Mikoto al lado del profesor.

"Ya veo Misaka-san" hablo tranquilamente mirando a la Railgun "¿he...?" Dijo Touma al ver la chica a su lado por lo que miro al grupo y vio la misma chica, por lo que toco su cabeza confundido al ver dos Misakas "¿es una habilidad esper?" pregunto Touma tocando con su mano derecha la cabeza de Mikoto provocando que esta se sonrojara levemente.

"No, es mi hermana pequeña" contesto la Railgun tímidamente.

"¿Porque nadie me dijo que vendría hoy tu hermana?" pregunto el profesor mirando la lista de alumnos "además ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto Touma con curiosidad.

"Misaka imouto" contesto Mikoto tranquilamente.

"¿Imouto?" pregunto Touma confundido por el nombre.

"No me pregunte él porque, yo no fui quien se lo puso" contesto la Railgun algo mosqueada.

"¿Está registrada en el instituto y si lo está porque no vino a clase?" pregunto Touma incomodando levemente a Mikoto.

"Hoy se a registrado y no vino antes porque estaba enferma, por lo que su salud es algo débil" dijo la Railgun algo nerviosa.

"Vale ¿Qué habilidad esper es?"Volvió a preguntar Touma anotando en la libreta.

"Electromaste como yo, con la diferencia que ella es de nivel 3" respondió Mikoto algo más tranquila.

"No puede ser" salto Kuroko sorprendida al ver dos Misakas "este es un sueño" dijo la chica con un brillo en los ojos , moviendo las manos de forma pervertida "Mi sueño de hacer un trió con dos one-sama se hará realidad" dijo Kuroko colocándose detrás de Misaka Imouto con intención de meterle mano.

"Kuroko ni se te ocurra "salto Mikoto enojada y intentando de que Kuroko no metiera mano a su hermana.

Sin más Kuroko metió las manos en los pechos de Imouto, y en el acto Kuroko mira sorprendida.

"¿Ella es tu hermana gemela? Es que tiene la misma medida de pecho" dijo la chica de dos coletas apretando el bulto de Misaka Imouto, mientras ella ni se inmutaba, pero ve como disponía sacar algo debajo de la falda, haciendo que Mikoto le entrara el pánico.

"Pues sí, no tenemos la misma cara por gusto, por lo que suéltala" hablo la Railgun dando un puñetazo dejando inconsciente a Kuroko. "está bien Imouto ¿hoe…?" Se quedo de piedra a ver como Imouto estaba al lado de Touma mirando sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"¿Qué pasa Misaka Imouto?" dijo Touma con una sonrisa y ve como la chica se sienta tranquilamente, confundiendo a Touma y Mikoto.

"¿_Por qué ha hecho eso?_" pensó Mikoto sentándose al lado de su Imouto.

Al terminar la clase Touma camino tranquilamente a la sala de profesores y encendió su PC al llegar y miro la ficha de los Alumnos y como dijo la Railgun, ahí estaba el registro, sin embargo Touma siguió mirando y vio algo raro en la ficha de Mikoto e Imouto.

"Son iguales, tanto en peso, medida y edad, es normal en gemelos, pero es demasiada exacta" Se ve como da un botón y sale una ficha oculta "según la copia de seguridad, en la ficha de la Railgun, ella es hija única, pero ahora dice que no, ya que tiene una gemela" se queda el chico pensativo ante el dato "podría comprobar llamando su madre, pero que necesidad tiene Mikoto de mentir y piratear la base de datos del instituto, pero lo más importante ¿Quién es Misaka Imouto?" dijo Mirando la base de datos del instituto "lo mejor es que siga observando y que sea ella misma quien me lo diga" suspiro Touma apagando el PC.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Del Autor<strong>: Ya empezó el arca de Imouto, solo duraran 5 o 4 capítulos de esta arca, después empezara el de Accelerator y last Order ^^ y como veis también será diferente.

**PD**: Ya re-subí el capitulo 1 y el 2 próximamente ya que al fin tengo un Beta Reader.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

En un centro de investigación, se veía una niña de 10 años de pelo corto, de color avellana, igual que sus ojos, corría de un lado a otro mostrando su gran curiosidad, hasta que un científico se acerco a la pequeña.

"¿Has visto ya el centro?" pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Si, pero no entiendo porque esos chicos camina torpemente" la niña miro a los chicos en una habitación.

"Ellos tiene una enfermedad genética, tú podrías ayudar" hablo el científico poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto inocentemente la niña.

"Dando tu código genético, con tu código podríamos encontrar la cura" el científico dio la mano para que la pequeña hiciera lo mismo para pactar el pacto.

La niña dudo un poco pero al ver a los niños dio la mano. De la nada todo se puso oscuro y el científico saco un gran cuchillo dispuesto a cortar a la niña, la niña intentaba defenderse pero no podía soltarse y pudo ver como el cuchillo se acerco amenazando en cortar su cuerpo.

Mikoto se levanto completamente asustada de su cama y miro a todos lados atemorizada, al ver que estaba en su dormitorio dio un suspiro de alivio y sintió algo en su mano derecha, al mirar tenia sujetada la mano de Misaka Imouto que dormía plácidamente en su cama, ya que había perdido permiso de que las dos durmieran en la misma habitación y por suerte lo aceptaron.

"_Maldición, nunca imagine que me clonarían_" Pensó Mikoto recordando su pasado "_y me entere todo de ayer_" cerró los ojos la chica para recordarlo mejor.

-Flash Back-

"KUROKO" grito Misaka soltando una gran descarga dejando K.O a la chica de dos coletas, al terminar Misaka suspiraba levemente, hoy no era su día por lo que miro por la ventana y se quedo muda al ver lo que había fuera de la ventana.

La Railgun miraba atentamente por la ventana, ya que en ese momento estaba pasando un zepelín mostrando la noticia actual, Misaka no estaba interesado en la noticia si no fuera porque estaba viéndose a sí misma en el vídeo y según la noticia era en directo.

"Científico Masudu Sento ¿es verdad que ha encontrado una cura?" pregunto el periodista con profesionalidad.

"Aun no, solos hemos dado un gran paso, ya que podemos detectar la enfermedad antes que de sus síntomas y tratar para que no se manifieste tan pronto dando una posibilidad de tener una vida normal durante varios años" explico el científico con una sonrisa.

"¿Como conseguiste dar el hallazgo?" volvió a preguntar el periodista con curiosidad.

"Con la ayuda de Misaka Mikoto que me dejo su código genético para el estudio de una cura" el científico señalando la supuesta Mikoto, mientras la original estaba blanca al ver que no era ninguna broma.

"Con esto nos despedimos y si quieren saber más visitamos a nuestra página web, nos vemos" Hablo el periodista con amabilidad y simpatía.

Misaka estaba en shock, era el científico que dio su código genético para la cura de dicha enfermedad y que había cumplido su parte, pero ahora tenía la pregunta de quién era esa chica idéntica a ella y la forma de saberlo era visitando al científico, decidió ir sin perder tiempo.

Al llegar al laboratorio toco la puerta y vio como unos de sus ayudante del científico le abrió y le dejo paso por lo que entro, la Railgun estaba precavida ya que había sido engañada anteriormente y no quería caer dos veces en la misma trampa, caminaba por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Sendo, este al ver se levanto de su sitio.

"Sabía que vendría al ver la noticias" hablo Masudu tranquilamente.

"Me siento alagada por ayudar en la cura, pero ¿quién es esa chica?" pregunto Mikoto no muy contenta.

"¿Te refiere a ella?" el científico dio un chasquido con los dedos y apareció la chica detrás de Sento "Se llama Misaka Imouto" hablo el hombre con una sonrisa.

"¿Misaka Imouto?" pregunto de nuevo Mikoto confundida.

"Si, tu clon" sonrío Maléficamente el científico "aunque es una lástima que sea solo de nivel 3 de electro máster" hablo Sendo dando un suspiro de resignación por el resultado.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡NO DI MI CÓDIGO GENETICO PARA QUE ME CLONARAS!" grito Mikoto enfadada.

"No te das cuenta aun" dijo el científico acariciando la mejilla de Imouto "ella es mi conejillo de india para investigar, por eso pude avanzar en la investigación y si yo quiero" ve como el hombre golpea a Imouto en la mejilla tirándola en el suelo "la trato como un trapo ya que es solo una muñeca, ni siquiera tiene voluntad propia, solo sabe cumplir órdenes, ni siquiera habla" explico Sendo dando una patada a la chica.

"¿Tiene relación con el profesor Kinko?" pregunto Mikoto intentando contenerse su ira por lo que veía.

"Si quiere saber si di ese aparato que neutraliza las habilidades, la respuesta es un sí" hablo Masudu tranquilamente.

"Entonces ¿porque lo rompiste?" Pregunto la Railgun interesada por la respuesta aunque se notaba que se estaba conteniendo su rabia.

"Yo no lo rompió" respondió el científico enojado de que su aparato se rompiera y Mikoto noto como Imouto movió levemente al escuchar la respuesta.

"Ya veo" dijo la Railgun con una sonrisa "pues no dejare que la trate de esa forma" hablo Mikoto dando una descarga que afecto a las computadoras haciendo estallar el laboratorio.

-Fin Flash Back-

Se ve como Mikoto tocaba la cara a la Imouto con mucho cuidado y se da cuenta que esta levemente fría por lo que se preocupa.

"_Por la explosión y el poco tiempo que tuve, no pude sacar información de tu estado_" mira la chica a su PC "_Y no hay información ya que la clonación es ilegal, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿A quién confío después de esto?_" pregunto Mikoto preocupada por Imouto.

Al rato, Mikoto y Imouto se vistieron sus uniformes pero antes tuvieron que lidiar con la amenaza de Kuroko de ser manoseada por la chica. Después de dejar carbonizada por la descarga, Mikoto junto con Imouto se fueron a clase.

En la clase parecía que todo estaba en su lugar, sin embargo Mikoto se percato de algo y es que Imouto empezó a respirar profundamente como si le faltara aire, sin embargo era algo leve la respiración por lo que no se notaba apenas, pero era lo suficiente para preocupar a la Railgun y mas al saber que la siguiente asignatura era Educación Física.

Al llegar la hora de dicha asignatura, Mikoto levanto la mano rápidamente sorprendiendo al profesor Taisei, que fue a ver qué ocurría.

"¿Que ocurre Misa...digo Mikoto-san?" pregunto el profesor al recodar que había dos Misaka.

"Mi hermana tiene la salud delicada por lo que no puede hacer Educación Física" explico Mikoto intentando sonar con naturalidad.

"De acuerdo, pero tú lo tiene que hacer" ordeno Taisei seriamente.

"Vale" contestó Mikoto patentando estar tranquila "_Maldición no sé si estará bien dejándola sola_" pensó la Railgun preocupada por Imouto, por lo que fue hablar con ella "Imouto quédate aquí hasta que termine, si tiene sed puede beber de esa fuente" dijo antes de irse, aunque no estaba muy convencida en dejarla sola.

Imouto se quedo quieta durante un rato y al final fue a la fuente a beber algo de agua, de la nada la Imouto tuvo que apoyarse en la fuente para no caerse y volvió a respirar profundamente.

"Vaya, vaya ¿quién tenemos aquí? La copia barata de la Railgun" apareció Misaki detrás de Imouto "parece que no está en buena forma, no como la original, me pregunto si podre controlarte y hacer que ataque a tu hermanita mayor" dijo la rubia en broma pero cuando quiso dar cuenta estaba en el suelo con una pistola en la garganta y Imouto encima de ella.

"Mi...Misa...ka neu...neutralizar ene...migo de de one-sama" hablo Imouto con dificultar.

"_Noto mi control mental y actuó en consecuencia, aunque solo quería saber si mi poder le afectaba al estar más cerca de ella, pero ella lo vio como ataque y ¿donde saco esa arma?_" pensó Misaki algo preocupada por su situación y ve como un hilo de sangre sale por el labio de Imouto "solo tiene 3 días de vida, lo puedo saber por mi habilidades y al parecer la Railgun también noto tu estado" hablo Misaki seriamente " sabes, no entiendo porque la Railgun te trata como persona, ella es una ton.." no pudo continuar ya que Imouto apretó el gatillo.

El sonido no fue muy fuerte, aunque lo suficiente para que Touma y Misaka que estaban cerca lo escuchara.

"A...aviso Mi...misaka" Dijo Imouto viendo que solo había disparado al lado para decir que iba en serio pero empezó a toser.

"¿Que pasa aquí?" apareció Mikoto al escuchar el disparo y ve el estado de Imouto "¿cómo te encuentras?" pregunto la Railgun preocupada.

"Solo dispones de 3 días" hablo Misaki seriamente.

"¿Porque me lo dices?" pregunto Mikoto mirando a la rubia que se levantaba tranquilamente.

"Para no tener ninguna deuda contigo" respondió Misaki con elegancia.

"Tú solo quiere parecer buena persona para acercarte a Touma-sensei" dijo Mikoto no muy convencida por la respuesta de la rubia.

"Recuerda que en la guerra y en el amor todo vale" guiño Misaki tranquilamente dejando sola a Misaka y Imouto "_pero esa copia es igual de bondadosa que la Railgun, se preocupa más los demás que en ella misma ¿quiere decir que su bondad esta a nivel genético?_" pensó Misaki seriamente lo sucedido con el clon de la Railgun.

Sin perder tiempo Mikoto se sentó delante de Imouto y agarro su mano, se veía como la Railgun cerraba los ojos y a continuación vio como las manos soltaba pequeñas descargas.

"_Solo puedo hacer esto para mantenerla estable_" pensó Mikoto sin dejar su concentración, mientras se veía como Imouto recuperaba su respiración con normalidad.

Al normalizarla Mikoto levanto con cuidado a Imouto, pensaba llevarla a su dormitorio, cuando apareció Touma.

"¿Que paso aquí?" pregunto Touma preocupado y vio el arma de Imouto, que olvido la chica en ocultarlo "_No me digas que la foto era ella_" miro el profesor sorprendido "_claro quién mas podría negar el poder de Shokuhou-san y tener una razón para intervenir en el asunto de Kinko, pero aun hay algunas incógnitas"_ pensó el chico serio "Mikoto-san ¿por qué Imouto-san lleva esa arma?" pregunto Touma mirando seriamente.

"No es lo que parece sensei, solo es un arma de auto-defensa, mi hermana aunque sea un nivel 3 su cuerpo es algo débil físicamente, para no arriesgar su salud utiliza un arma para defenderse" explico Mikoto intentando convencer a Touma de su mentira.

"De acuerdo pero como descubra que es mentira, tendremos una charla muy seria" dijo al ver como se encontraba Imouto.

Con la ayuda de Touma, Mikoto pudo llevar a Imouto al dormitorio y lo acostó en su cama, al ver que estaba mejor, se puso con su PC, colocando la mano sobre el teclado y una pequeña chispa apareció en sus dedos, haciendo que la pantalla se llenara de números.

"_Solo dispongo de 3 días para encontrar la solución, si quiero salvarla_" pensó Mikoto mirando de reojo a Imouto para comprobar que aun estuviera estable.

En el momento que Mikoto aparto la mirada para concentrarse en el ordenador, Imouto miro a la Railgun por unos segundos antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Mientras con Touma aun estaba investigando a Misaka Imouto, ya suponía que fue ella el de la foto y podía imaginar porque había intervenido en el asunto, pero había algunos asuntos sin respuesta, aun no entendía el porqué se ocultaba si más adelante se presentaría y porque Mikoto estaba ocultando ese hecho, solo podía imaginar que algo gordo estaba pasando, algo que podía rivalizar con el asunto de Kinko o más, pero era raro ya que había demostrado a la Railgun que podía confiar en él.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**103MALJ : **gracias y me agrada que te guste la historia y intentare actualizar con mas frecuencia pero últimamente no tengo casi tiempo.

**Heaven wolf** : gracias y la pregunta de cuanta sister va a aparecer, solo aparece Misaka imouto(10032), last Orden (20001) y Misaka Worts.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Mikoto se levanta perezosamente de su cama, estirando los brazos y miro al cuarto de baño, pensaba tomar una ducha antes de ir a clases, cogió algunas cosas y en el momento de abrir la puerta se percata de que su amiga Kuroko estaba bañándose por su habilidad esper y lo confirmo al escuchar Kuroko su nombre con un tono no adecuado para su edad, provocando un escalofrió a la Railgun. Decidió inmediatamente ir a los servicios comunes de los dormitorios en ese instante, sabía muy bien lo que estaba planeada su compañera de cuarto en ese momento si entraba, dejo una nota a Imouto de que tuviera cuidado mientras estaba en los servicios. Pensaba ducharse tranquilamente sin tardar demasiado y al terminar volver lo más rápido posible, no le gustaba dejar a Imouto sola y mas con Kuroko cerca, otro escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando intento imaginar la situación de esas dos.

Mikoto estaba duchándose cuando escucho pasos, no le dio importancia, pensó que sería una de sus vecinas del dormitorios, al utilizar su champú vio que estaba vacío, decidió salir un momento de la ducha para coger otro, sin ante ponerse una toalla por si casualidad del destino Kuroko estuviera cerca, al salir Mikoto se encontró cara a cara con Touma, dejando a la chica en shock.

"Misaka-san, ¿Qué haces a esta hora y en este lugar? Aun queda una hora para las clases" hablo Touma terminando de limpiarse los dientes y se da cuenta que la niña solo llevaba la toalla "ya empiezo con mal pie" dijo Touma sabiendo lo que venía a continuación

"!FU…FUNADY¡" grito Mikoto completamente colorada soltando unas de sus potentes descarga.

Por desgracia de Touma no podía anularlo porque la electricidad pasaría tanto por el suelo como por el techo, debido por la humedad de la habitación, solo había una cosa para salvarse, aunque el chico no le gustaba nada hacerlo por la intimidad que provocaría el gesto, Touma rápidamente abrazo a la chica, colocando su mano derecha en la cabeza de la Railgun, anulando la electricidad.

"_Me salve_" pensó el joven profesor al neutralizar el peligro. "huele a fresa" se percato Touma el aroma del pelo de Mikoto sin percatar que esas palabras eran su sentencia de muerte.

"!SUELTAME BAKA¡" grito Mikoto completamente avergonzada dando un gancho en toda la mejilla del chico puntiagudo.

15 minutos más tarde, se veía como Mikoto caminaba enfadada, aunque levemente sonrojada, seguida por Imouto y Touma, que se dirigían al instituto.

"Biri biri ¿aun sigue enojada?" pregunto Touma aun tocando su mejilla por el golpe, mientras Imouto dedicaba a tocarlo cada vez que el sensei bajaba la guardia.

"Si Baka-sensei, ¿Quién te mando entrar en los dormitorios? Además mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto y Imouto ignora al Baka-sensei" ordeno la Railgun a su hermana menor.

"Oye, ayer explique que estaría en los dormitorios Tokiwadai por orden de la Directora, no tengo culpa de que no prestara atención, además deja de llamarme baka" hablo Touma levemente frustrado al ver que unas de sus alumnas le pusiera ese mote.

"Yo pensé que era los dormitorios donde está la Reina de Tokiwadai y la sensei Myu" hablo Mikoto con un tono enojada, provocando que Touma y Imouto miraran a la Railgun sin tragar su mentira"¿Por qué me estáis mirando de esa forma?" pregunto Mikoto algo nerviosa "_no puedo decir que estaba distraída buscando una solución al problema de Imouto_" pensó es As de Tokiwadai mirando levemente a un lado.

Touma disponía a discutir con su alumna cuando Imouto se apoyo en él, sorprendiéndole levemente, pero se preocupo al ver como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba y al agarrarla noto que tenía fiebre.

"Biri biri, Imouto no se encuentra bien" dijo Touma para que la Railgun dejara de caminar y fuera con él.

"¿_Otra recaída? Si no ha pasado ni dos horas desde que me separe de ella_" pensó Mikoto poniendo delante de Imouto "Touma sensei ve adelante, yo me ocupo de mi hermana" hablo la Railgun intentando dar la sensación de que no era grave la situación, pero Imouto tosió un poco de sangre, provocando que Mikoto sacara rápidamente un pañuelo para que su sensei no viera a Imouto toser sangre.

"¿Cómo quieres…?" intento Touma replicar pero Mikoto le interrumpió.

"Sensei tiene que dar tus clases, no soy la única alumna que tiene, solo voy a llevar a mi hermana a la enfermería y cuando se encuentre mejor, iré a clase" hablo la Railgun con seriedad, aunque al final le dio una sonrisa para que su profesor no se preocupara.

"Está bien, pero si pasa algo llámame inmediatamente" hablo Touma no muy convencido.

"Ok, nos vamos Imouto" llevo Mikoto a su hermana con mucho cuidado.

Touma se quedo mirando a las gemelas hasta perderla de vista, quería asegurar de que no era nada grave, al no verla pensó ir al instituto, cuando se percato de un detalle en el suelo.

"¿_Eso es sangre?_" pensó Touma agachando para ver mejor la mancha del suelo "no debería pero…" murmuro Touma cogiendo una muestra de sangre "puede que Supresor del Cielo me pueda aclarar ciertas enigmas" hablo el chico levantando para ir a su trabajo.

Misaka llego a su habitación y puso a Imouto rápidamente en la cama, el estado del clon no era nada bueno, no paraba de temblar, su temperatura amenazaba en elevarse aun más y su respiración era irregular, de tal forma que Imouto tenía problemas para obtener aire adecuadamente.

"_Maldita sea, porque no encuentro nada de información_" pensó Mikoto yendo por un poco de hielo para colocar en la frente de Imouto "_no me queda más remedio que hacerlo, lo único que espero es que Kuroko no esté cerca_" miro Mikoto a los lados para asegurase de que no había nadie y se puso encima de Imouto entrelazando sus manos, quien lo veía pensaría que está haciendo algo intimo y personal, pero en realidad lo hacían para mantenerlo estable, pequeñas chicas aparecían entre sus manos, la Railgun sabía que eso no era suficiente para mantenerla estable por lo que sin dudar la beso para dar aire y continuo el método hasta que Imouto se estabilizo, por lo que se quito de encima de su clon, aunque Mikoto sabía muy bien una cosa y es que ella estaba en su límite, si no encontraba la solución moriría.

"Lo siento" agarro Mikoto la mano de Imouto con la suyas "Por mi culpa está sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo" miro Mikoto al suelo a punto de llorar, sin percatar de que Imouto lo miro por un instante antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

De la nada sonó el teléfono Getoka de la Railgun, sorprendiendo a la chica ya que no esperaba la llamara de nadie.

Mientras con Touma, había terminado las clases, fue a la sala de profesores para estar solo para esperar el resultado del doctor Supresor del cielo, cuando al fin sonó el móvil.

"Hola Kamijou-san, ya tengo el resultado" dijo el médico mirando el resultado con curiosidad.

"Dímelo, ya tengo la sensación que pasa algo grave" hablo Touma preocupado.

"La sangre que me diste pertenece a Misaka Mikoto, el tercer esper mas fuerte de ciudad académica, pero..." se ve como Supresor del Cielo mueve algunas hojas de los resultados mirando algo preocupado.

"Ella dijo que es su gemela, eso es normal, aunque hay algo mas ¿verdad?" pregunto Touma al escuchar lo último.

"Si en la sangre se ve algo que no es nada bueno" hablo el médico con seriedad.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" volvió a preguntar el chico de punta más preocupado que antes.

"Se está muriendo" dijo el anciano guardando el resultado.

"¡¿Cómo?" Touma se quedo blanco ante la noticia "si solo tiene 14 años, ¿es por una enfermedad?" miro el chico de punta al suelo tristemente.

"No exactamente, por lo que veo es mas por genética" contesto el médico, girando su silla y sacando algunos documentos.

"Entonces ¿por qué Biri biri está bien?" pregunto de nuevo Touma completamente confundido.

"Kamijou-san esa niña se está muriendo rápidamente por degeneración, mientras más tiempo pase, su condición empeora" hablo el médico pasando pagina buscando algo entre los documentos.

"No lo entiendo" rasco Touma levemente su nuca, pero una idea paso por su cabeza "Supresor del cielo, ¿esos síntomas suele pasar a los clones?" `Pregunto esperando lo peor.

"No es que pueda, es que son síntomas de un clon" respondió el médico encontrando al fin lo que buscaba "Kamijou-san si esa niña que tú dices es un clon, está sufriendo mucho y por lo que veo solo le queda un día de vida" hablo el anciano cerrando los ojos.

"Demonios, ¿Cómo se que es un clon? No puedo preguntar a su madre se formaría la de dios, además ¿Quién la creo? ¿Con que fin? Demasiadas preguntas y no tenemos tiempo para encontrar la respuesta" rascaba Touma fuertemente su cabello puntiagudo.

"Es un clon" intervino Supresor del Cielo "Tengo el historial médico de la familia Misaka y te puedo asegurar que Mikoto-san es hija única, además yo estuve supervisando en el parto de Misuzu-san" contesto el anciano haciendo un gesto para que la enfermera se acercara.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podría habernos ahorrado toda la conversación" dijo Touma algo mosqueado.

"Tengo tantos pacientes que es imposible que me acuerde de todos" hablo Supresor del Cielo guardando el historial médico y saca otros documentos "y me imagino quien y con qué fin" el médico escribió una nota y se lo entrega a la enfermera "se llama Masudu Sendo y es un científico que estudia sobre genética y más en el tema de degeneración genética, seguro que la creo para que fuera su cobaya personal" explico el médico mirando a los documentos con seriedad.

"Eso es contra la leyes internacionales" hablo Touma sorprendido.

"Pero algunas personas por algo de fama aíran cualquier cosa, aunque esté jugando a ser dios" Supresor del cielo miro a un lado con tristeza y cerro los documentos que estaba mirando.

"Maldición tengo que encontrar a las dos Misakas" cogió Touma su móvil y marco el numero de la Railgun pero no hubo respuesta "no responde" dijo el chico puntiagudo preocupado.

"Por ahora pásate por mi hospital por un momento, allí nos prepararemos mejor" aconsejo el médico desde el teléfono.

"De acuerdo, ¡¿He?" sonó el móvil por un segundo, haciendo que mire detenidamente "¿un mensaje de Misaka-san?" murmuro Touma confundido.

Mikoto estaba en el puente de Hierro, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recodar lo que paso en el pasado con Touma, pero la Railgun sabía que no era momento de recodar el pasado y mas llevando a Imouto a su lado.

"Llegas tarde" hablo Sendo encendiendo un cigarrillo desde la otra punta del puente.

"Quiero que me des la cura ya" exigió Mikoto al científico.

"Solo si me da más muestra de tu código genérico" hablo Sendo dando una calada a su cigarrillo

"No, antes cúrala, no me fio de tus palabras, ya en el pasado me engañaron" respondió Mikoto preparada para cualquier situación.

"Que mala suerte y yo pensando que podíamos hablar pacíficamente" suspiro el científico haciendo un gesto de su mano para que su ayudante obtuviera a la fuerza pero fue noqueado por un rayo de la Railgun

"No estoy para perder tiempo" dijo Mikoto seria, mientras algunas chispas salían de su cabeza.

"Soy yo quien no tiene tiempo" hablo Sendo tirando su cigarrillo y sacando un arma de la bata de laboratorio.

La Railgun disponía a atacar cuando su poder desapareció y noto algo anormal en su brazo derecho, cuando miro vio que Imouto había coloco un aparato en su muñeca, bloqueando su poder.

"¿Imouto?" Miro Mikoto sorprendida por la actuación del clon, haciendo que ella se quedara paralizada por el aparato.

"Te lo dije, ella solo es una muñeca que solo sabe cumplir orden" una sonrisa malévola aparecía en el rostro del científico, haciendo que Mikoto mirara aun sorprendida "si, todo estaba planeado, aunque solo hay dos cosas que no salieron bien, primero mi aparato anti-esper fue destruido y desapareció mi nuevo modelo de rifle de asalto" dijo Sendo pensando quien era la causa de esos errores.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Mikoto aun sin entender nada.

"Tengo que confesar que al principio si pensaba utilizar para la cura, pero esto tiene más potencial económico, la creación de esper nivel 5 para uso militar, solo necesito un poco mas de tu código para desarrollarlo" explico el científico con total tranquilidad.

"¿Crees que voy a cooperar o mirar sin hacer nada?" Pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa desafiante.

"No, por eso te matare" respondió Sendo apuntando con el arma.

"Imposible, ¿Cómo va a ocultar la muerte del 3 esper mas fuerte de ciudad académica?" hablo la Railgun sorprendida al ver la situación.

"Sustituyéndote por un clon, con unos ajuste podría pasar por ti sin ningún problema, además será bueno tener a la 3 esper de mi lado, aunque sea un clon" el científico miro con una sonrisa malévola que asusto a la chica "Adiós, Railgun" se despido el hombre apretando el gatillo del arma.

En el puente de hierro, se escucho un sonido de un disparo, Mikoto tenía la mirada sorprendida, una gota de sangre llego a su mejilla y el suelo se tiño de color rojo, pero la Railgun no estaba sorprendida por el disparo, era porque la sangre no era suyo si no de Imouto.

"I-mo-u-to" hablo Mikoto al ver como el clon había recibido el disparo a cambio de ella.

Imouto perdió el equilibrio por lo que la Railgun la agarro haciendo que se sentara de rodilla, mientras las lágrimas de Mikoto amenazaba en salir.

"¿Por qué Imouto?" Pregunto Mikoto llorando.

"Mi..misaka no quie..re ver su..frir mas a o..one-sama" respondió Imouto tosiendo levemente sangre.

"¿Aun tenía algo de voluntad?" pregunto el científico agarrando a Imouto y separando de la Railgun "si eso es el caso, la tendré que eliminarla, no necesito marionetas defectuosas" hablo dando una patada en el estomago de Imouto.

"Detente" intento Mikoto lanzar una descarga pero el aparato se lo impedía "Detente" volvió a decir la chica a punto de salirse las lágrimas por la ira y la frustración, intentando utilizar su habilidad esper "¡HE DICHO QUE TE DETENGA!" grito la Railgun rompiendo el aparato, que no pudo soportar más el poder que estaba soltando Mikoto por la rabia y que a continuación lanzo un rayo con más de mil voltio de voltaje.

El científico pudo esquivar por los pelos y miro preocupado pero vio como Mikoto estaba a cuatro patas respirando con dificultar, indicando que se había sobrepasado su limite al romper el aparato, por lo que decidió terminar con Imouto y después a la Railgun, antes de que la chica se recuperara, cuando estaba delante del clon, Sendo puso la pistola en la cabeza de Imouto dispuesto a rematarla.

Un disparo se escucho de nuevo en el puente de Hierro.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**103MALJ**: Gracias y no te preocupes, ahora tengo algo de tiempo en este mes, por lo que actualizare con más frecuencia.

**Heaven wolf.**: gracias y sobre la pregunta, la Railgun está cuidando Imouto 10032, aunque ella es la única clon (aparte de Last Orden y Misaka Worst) que saldrán en el fics.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Un disparo se escucho de nuevo en el puente de Hierro.

Sendo miro a su abdomen viendo como una mancha roja aparecía en su bata blanca y miro atrás viendo a un chico.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabia el lugar exacto?" Miro el científico sorprendido por la aparición del chico puntiagudo, tapando su herida con la mano libre y apoyándose en la barandilla del puente.

"Soy Kamijou Touma, su profesor y estoy aquí gracias a Imouto-san que me dejo un mensaje" hablo Touma enseñando el mensaje.

"Ese es mi rifle de asalto, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" Sendo escupió sangre al preguntar.

"Lo tengo porque Imouto-san fue quien robo el rifle de asalto y también fue quien rompió tu aparato" Dijo Touma moviendo el rifle y su expresión era molesta al ver como estaba sus alumnas.

"Lo tenía todo calculado, la reacción de la Railgun, posible apariciones de sus amigas" escupe de nuevo el científico "¡LO TENIA TODO PLANEADO!" Grito el científico apuntando a Touma con el arma.

"Pero te olvidaste de calcular la reacción de Imouto-san" respondió el joven profesor "Ya que lo tomaste como un muñeco cuando es un ser vivo como nosotros, puedes clonar mil de ellas, puedes lavarlas el cerebro, pero no podrás eliminar su corazón" hablo Kamijou triste por lo que ha tenido que pasar Imouto.

"Je, pues nos volveremos a ver" hablo Sendo cayendo por la barandilla del puente.

Touma al verlo intento impedirlo pero el científico disparo alcanzando algunas balas al chico, haciendo que Touma perdiera suficiente velocidad para no llegar a agarrarlo, lo único que vio Kamijou es ver cómo Sendo caía al agua.

"Touma-sensei" escucho el profesor girando la cabeza "Imouto no responde" dijo Mikoto llorando.

En el hospital, se podía ver como Mikoto estaba vendando el abdomen de Touma, aunque estaba avergonzada al ver a su sensei sin camiseta, pero había dicho que ella seria quien curara al sensei.

"Tres balas te dieron pero apena atravesó tu chánquelo anti bala, ¿Qué demonios pensaba al lanzarse de ese modo?" dijo Mikoto apretando fuertemente haciendo que Touma diera un gemido de dolor.

"Quería atraparlo, ya que cabe la posibilidad que vuelva para vengarse y no quería que nadie muriera" respondió Touma nerviosamente con una sonrisa.

"Baka no me refería a eso" hablo Mikoto apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Touma sorprendiendo al chico"·quería decir que pasaría si te diera en otro lugar que no estaba protegido" dijo la Railgun apretando fuertemente sus manos, haciendo que Touma diera una pequeña sonrisa.

"No me gusta molestar a la parejilla, pero tengo que decir algo" el comentario de Supresor del cielo provocando que Mikoto se apartara de Touma completamente roja.

"Se escapo ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Kamijou sabiendo la respuesta.

"Por desgracia si, las autoridades encontraron una barca abandonada con resto de su sangre, indicando que sobrevivió y que su paralelo es desconocido" hablo el médico mirando el reportaje de anti-skill "con permiso me voy" dijo el anciano dispuesto a irse.

"Imouto, ¿Cómo se encuentra?" pregunto Touma sabiendo que Mikoto estaba ansiosa de saberlo pero no era capaz de preguntarlo por miedo.

"Su cuerpo estaba bastante dañada por lo productos que Sendo utilizaba en ella, por eso su salud empeoro rápidamente en 2 días, después de recibir una bala y perder esa cantidad de sangre, su estado es crítico" respondió Supresor del Cielo con sinceridad.

"¿Se salvara?" pregunto Touma al notar como la Railgun estaba apretando los puños al escuchar la explicación del médico.

"¿Quién te crees que soy?" respondió el anciano con una sonrisa "da igual el estado de los pacientes, siempre y cuando me traigan vivos lo salvare y curare sus herirás, si son tanto física como psicológicas, por eso me llaman Supresor del Cielo" hablo el médico con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mikoto estaba como siempre pero una lágrima apareció por sus ojos avellana recorriendo su mejilla y a los pocos segundos no era capaz de contenerse.

"Tranquila, ya paso todo, te prometo que volveremos a estar los tres juntos riéndonos felizmente" hablo Touma intentando tranquilizar a la Railgun.

"Antes de que me olvide" miro el médico a Touma "tiene que pasar la noche aquí para observación" ordeno Supresor del Cielo.

"Pero si el chaleco anti bala paro las balas" pregunto Touma confundido.

"Las balas pudo atravesar tu protección incrustando un cm de grosor en tu tórax, no es peligroso pero queremos asegurarnos que la onda expansiva del impacto no haya dañado ningún órgano, por lo que estará en observación" explico el médico con tranquilidad y al terminar se fue dejando solo a la pareja.

"Biri biri será mejor que te vaya al dormitorio" aconsejo Touma tranquilamente.

"Mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto y quiero quedarme aquí" dijo la chica algo enojada por el apodo de su sensei.

"Si te queda sospecharan, por lo que es mejor para ella que este en tu cuarto" explico Kamijou sin cambiar de actitud acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

"De acuerdo" respondió Mikoto algo tímida "Pero te aseguro que volveré" Salto la chica antes de irse.

Por la noche en el hospital, Touma dormía tranquilamente, soñaba que estaba tumbado en un llano llenos de flores, de la nada apareció Mikoto y se sentó encima de él, haciendo que Touma se pusiera nervioso, más aun cuando la chica se tumbo sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que sus caras estuvieran a pocos centímetros de rozarse.

Touma se despertó completamente rojo mirando a los lados, al ver que no había nadie y que estaba en la cama, se tranquilizo pero noto que las sabanas sobresalían demasiado y sintió algo de peso encima de él, la misma que en el sueño, por lo que quito la sabanas y vio que era Misaka provocando que el chico de punta volviera a sonrojarse y apunto de sangrar por la nariz al ver que la chica solo tenía puesta una camiseta.

"Mi…mi…misaka-san ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Touma sumamente avergonzado.

"¿Odia a Misaka?, dice Misaka con un tono triste" hablo la chica acercándose a la cara de su profesor sin mostrar ningún emoción.

"¿Por qué debería?" respondió el chico de punta algo incomodo por la cercanía.

"El cuerpo de Misaka es creada a base de One-sama, por eso Misaka no es un ser humano, Misaka es una muñeca defectuosa, eso fueron las palabras que recibió Misaka en el momento de ser creada, dice misaka con un dolor en el pecho, aunque no sabe de dónde sale ese dolor" explico la chica poniendo la mano en su pecho y Touma se percata que la camiseta de Imouto está mal abrochada dejando ver algo de su bulto y mostrando que no llevaba sostén en este momento.

"Bu...bueno primero ponte algo de ropa" contesto Touma avergonzado abrochando bien la camiseta de la chica.

De repente Imouto agarro la mano de Touma y lo puso en su pecho, provocando que el chico se pusiera rojo ya que estaba tocando una parte privada de una chica.

"Misaka no entiende porque le duele esa parte, el cuerpo de Misaka está bien según los resultados después del tratamiento, duele cuando recuerda esas palabras, dice Misaka sin entender a sí misma" explico Imouto agarrando fuertemente la mano del profesor, haciendo que Touma mirara sorprendido por esas palabras.

"Ese dolor no es físico, no viene del cuerpo, viene del corazón" respondió Touma alegremente al ver que Imouto aun tenia emociones aunque la chica no lo expresara.

"¿Corazón?"Inclino la chica la cabeza indicando su confunsion "El corazón de Misaka funciona bien, no debería dar problemas, dice Misaka mas confundida" hablo la chica volviendo a acercarse al profesor.

"No me refiero al corazón físico del cuerpo humano, me refiero el corazón que guarda nuestro sentimientos" explico Touma con tranquilidad "ese corazón no se ve, se siente, ese corazón se encarga de mostrar nuestra felicidad, alegría, tristeza, dolor y sobre todo amor, ese corazón es que nos hacen humanos" explico Touma acariciando la cabeza de Imouto.

"¿Misaka es humana porque tiene ese corazón?, pregunta Misaka ansiosa por la respuesta" Touma limito a responder a Imouto con un gesto de su cabeza, ante la pregunta "¿Aunque Misaka pueda ser mil veces clonadas?" pregunto la chica de repente.

"Da igual si te clona mil veces, cada Misaka es única en este mundo, por eso tiene que vivir y cuando te recuperes pienso enseñarte varias cosa, por lo cual curare pronto" acaricio de nuevo Touma a Imouto.

"Misaka promete que volverá cuando se recupere, dice Misaka muy seriamente" se levanta la chica para irse, cuando cerró la puerta se quedo parada poniendo su mano en su pecho "Misaka no le duele el pecho, Misaka se siente aliviada, dice Misaka con un nuevo sentimiento" susurro Imouto antes de volver a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Touma estaba esperando en su habitación a que Supresor del Cielo llegara para que le diera el alta. Al recibir el alta, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital junto con el médico, hablaban de lo ocurrido.

"¿Cuando se recuperara Imouto-san?" Miro Touma por la ventana al recodar la condición de la chica.

"Recuperarse totalmente llevara su tiempo, pero puede ir a clases a partir de 3 días, aunque tendrá que ir algunos días por las tarde para el tratamiento de su cuerpo" explico Supresor del Cielo con tranquilidad, "¿quieres visitarla antes de irte?" pregunto el anciano indicando el camino.

"Si, me quedaría más tranquilo" respondió Touma con una sonrisa.

Caminaron durante 5 minutos llegando a una parte del hospital que solo los médicos y enfermeras podían entrar, en parte entendía el motivo ya que Imouto no era una chica normal. Al entrar en la habitación de Imouto se encontró con una sorpresa.

La habitación tenia aparatos por todos lados, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, la sorpresa fue ver un recipiente cilíndrico lleno de un extraño liquido y dicho objeto se situaba en el centro de la habitación, dentro del recipiente estaba Imouto flotando en el liquido, conectada con algunos electrodos y completamente desnuda. La chica al ver a Touma limito a taparse su entrepierna, indicando su leve timidez.

"¡¿Qu..que es esto? Pregunto Touma completamente rojo intentando no mirar a esa dirección.

"Su condición no era estable, no me quedo más remedio que tratarla de esta forma para su rápida recuperación" contesto Supresor del Cielo con tranquilidad.

"Sensei ¿qué está haciendo?" se escucho la voz de la Railgun detrás de la dos personas y Touma al girar vio como Mikoto sonreía, el chico puntiagudo sabia que clase de sonrisa era esa.

"Te juro que solo quería visitarla, no quería verla desnuda" contesto Touma rápidamente moviendo sus brazos por delante de él.

"Y un rábano" Mikoto soltó un golpe tumbándolo y lo agarra del cuello soltando leves descargas.

"Misaka no entiende nada, dice Misaka preocupada por su salvador al ver como es electrocutado por one-sama" miro Imouto a la pareja sin dejar de taparse.

"No te preocupes algún día lo entenderás" hablo Supresor del Cielo al lado de su paciente.

Más tarde en el instituto Tokiwadai, Touma descansa en la sala de profesores, había sido un día difícil y el día que se tomo ayer hizo que tuviera trabajo atrasado, por lo que tenía que trabajar hasta la noche.

"¡Fukou da!" apoyo Touma la cabeza contra la mesa.

"¿Dis...Disculpa sensei, ¿está ocupado?" pregunto Mikoto asomándose por la puerta.

"Un poco, pero tengo algo de tiempo, ¿Qué quieres Mikoto-san?" Sonrió Touma con normalidad, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente

"Quería disculparme, me pase un poco esta mañana" se disculpo la Railgun con total sinceridad. "aunque si le hace algo a mi hermana te electrocuto hasta la muerte" señalo a Touma dando una leve chispa por su cabeza.

"Si te lo hago a ti, ¿Qué arias?" pregunto Touma sin entender a lo que refería la chica.

"E...Yo…pues…" se le subió los colores a la Railgun "¡BAKA-SENSEI!" grito Mikoto dando un puñetazo en la cara de su sensei.

"Ahora ¿en qué me equivoque? ¡Fukou da!" Murmuro Touma desde el suelo.

En ese momento un chico de pelo blanco pasaba por el instituto Tokiwadai, al parecer estaba buscando algo en el edificio, pero cambio de idea al ver como los profesores y alumnos ya se iban a su respectivas casas.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**103MALJ** : Gracias y no te preocupes me lo pase bien en mi tiempo libre y sobre imouto aun tengo cosas para ella ^^.

PD: el próximo capi saldrá en el próximo mes si va la cosas bien ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Mikoto está sentada en la clase, recordaba lo que había dicho a sus amigos y profesores sobre la ausencia de Imouto, de que estaba en el hospital por una recaída de su salud. La Railgun estaba algo ansiosa ya que había pasado los tres días y hoy vendría Imouto a clase, aunque ya era la última hora de clase y sin rastro de ella.

"Parece que Mikoto-san está un poco preocupada" Miro Uiharu a su amiga mostrando que también se sentía igual.

"One-sama solo está algo ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su hermanita" Hablo Kuroko felizmente.

"¿Por qué esa felicidad tan repentina?" intervino Saten girando la silla para hablar las tres chicas.

"Porque podre hacer el trió" Dijo la chica de dos coleta con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"¿Trió?" inclino levemente Uiharu la cabeza al no entender la intención de su compañera de clase.

"Uiharu, mejor que no lo sepas, aun eres muy inocente" Saten puso su mano en el hombro de Uiharu para que no siguiera con el tema.

"Chicas en vuestro sitio, que empieza la ultima hora de clase" hablo Touma entrando en la sala.

Mikoto miro al profesor y este al ver la mirara entendió lo que pensaba la chica, por lo que dio una sonrisa, haciendo que la Railgun suspiraba aliviado.

La clase siguió con normalidad, Touma se sentía orgulloso con su trabajo, consiguió que su clase fuera unos de los mejores, además de que sus alumnos no se metían en problemas o al menos eso parecía, por que el asunto de Imouto no salió a la luz y había prometido al electro máster que guardaría el secreto.

Al terminar la clase alguien toco la puerta y al abrir se vio que era Imouto que saludo con cortesía.

"Misaka no pudo venir antes por el tratamiento, dice Misaka sintiéndose algo apenada" hablo Imouto con su extraña forma de hablar.

"No te preocupes, te perdonare todo si hacemos un trío conmigo y con One-sama" Salto Kuroko sobre Imouto con mala intenciones pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue derribada por un golpe de la chica color avellana.

"Misaka no se deja tocar de esa forma, dice con un tono de seriedad" la clase se asusto levemente al ver la poca expresión de la chica "aunque Misaka no se molestaría si fuera el profesor" salto Imouto provocando que toda la clase se quedara mudo.

"Mi sueño de tener un trío se rompió en mil pedazos" gimió Kuroko al escuchar eso.

"¿Sabes lo que está diciendo?" intervino Mikoto completamente roja.

"Misaka sabe lo que dice, ya que el profesor respecta a Misaka, dice Misaka muy segura de sus palabras" miro Imouto seriamente a la Railgun "¿One-sama esta celosa al no estar en el trío?, pregunta Misaka intentando no reírse al ver que one-sama no es sincera con sus sentimientos" ese comentario provoco que Mikoto se pusiera mas roja todavía(si es posible), mientras la clase empezaba a reírse ya que lo tomaron como la típica escena que hacía con Kuroko .

"¿Que me está insinuando? No me interesa nada el baka-sensei" cruzo los brazos la Railgun intentando sonar con normalidad pero el sonrojo de su mejilla le delataba.

"Misaka se siente apenada por ver que one-sama no es sincera con sus sentimientos, por lo que Misaka piensa hacer lo contrario que One-sama" hablo Imouto sin mostrar ningún emoción.

"¿Qué piensa hacer?" pregunto Mikoto con curiosidad.

Sin más, Imouto agarro el brazo de Touma con fuerza contra su bulto, haciendo que Touma y Mikoto se pusieran colorado, mientras la clase estaba en silencio ya que tenía interés en como acabarían la cosas.

"I..Imouto ¿qué haces?" dijo Touma intentando soltarse.

"Eso está prohibido en la clase" salto Mikoto roja de enfado pero en parte avergonzaba ya que se imaginaba que era ella y no Imouto.

"Según la regla está prohibido en hora de clase, pero la clase se acaba de terminar, por lo que Misaka no ha roto ninguna regla" hablo Imouto con normalidad y miro a su sensei "¿Odia la presencia de Misaka? Pregunta Misaka preocupada" su expresión no había cambiado pero su tono de voz demostraba su estado de ánimo.

"No lo odio pero no da buena impresión en la clase" intento Touma explicar pero no podía pensar bien por el contacto de la chica.

"Entonces el otro brazo para mi" Apareció Misaki con una sonrisa triunfadora metiendo su pecho en el brazo de Touma, provocando que el profesor se pusiera mas colorado.

"Misaka se siente inferior, dice imitando el estilo de one-sama" murmuro Imouto al ver la rubia.

"Vosotras, no veis que está molestando al profesor" entro Myu y agarro por detrás de Touma provocando que notara los pechos de la profesora.

Mikoto miro la escena, veía Imouto agarrando del brazo izquierdo de su profesor, Misaki en el brazo derecho y Myu por detrás, miro su bulto y miro el de las chicas, la única que podía competir era con Imouto y era porque ella era su clon.

"Vamos te ha dejado el mejor lugar" apareció una Mini-Misaka vestida de diablesa en el hombro de Mikoto.

"¿Mejor lugar?" murmuro la chica sin entender nada.

"Si, el único sitio que queda es el frente de él y por poco que tenga lo notara si le da en su propia cara" decía el mini-diablesa con una sonrisa malévola.

"No, no debería caer en esos juegos tan impuros" apareció otro Mini-Misaka pero vestida de ángel.

"Vamos es por el amor" salto la diablesa indignada.

"Aunque sea por un sentimientos puro, no debería ser utilizado por acto tan impuros" salto el mini-ángel con sabiduría.

"Eso no será" Mikoto y las dos criaturas vieron algo entre los pantalones de Touma

"Golpea fuerte" saltaron las dos Mini-Misakas.

"¡ERES UN BAKA!" Mikoto le lanzo un puñetazo en el estomago de Touma dejándolo en el suelo

"¿Porque a mí? ¡Fuko da!" hablo Touma antes de desmayarse.

"Misaka no esperaba este resultado, confiesa Misaka de que todo era parte de un plan" hablo Imouto tocando la cara del profesor esperando de que se despertara.

"¿Plan?" Pregunto la Railgun confundida al recuperar la compostura.

"Si, Misaka creó el plan de que One-sama dejara de ser Tsud..." Imouto no pudo continuar debido por Mikoto que lo miro de tal forma que asusto levemente a la chica.

"Me tengo que ir, ya que tengo cosas que hacer" se fue Misaki como si fuera una gran reina.

"Que cada uno se vaya a su dormitorio, yo me llevare a vuestro profesor" cogió Myu a Touma con dificultar.

Al llegar en la sala de profesores, Myu le regañaba por lo sucedido, Touma solo podía escuchar ya que no quería empeorar el día.

"¿Entonces porque te uniste a las chicas?" intervino Nana con su taza de café.

"¿Yo? Pues estaba dando mala impresión" hablo la rubia algo nerviosa.

"Pues solo empeoraste" hablo Taisei que escucho la conversación.

"No podía quedarme mirando, sin hacer nada" salto la mujer muy seria.

"Lo que quiere decir que no quería que las niñas te quitaran tu querido" recibió Nana un golpe de su amiga "eso duele" se quejo la pelirroja de su compañero de trabajo.

" diga esas cosas, se puede malinterpretase" se veía la rubia algo nerviosa.

"No creo que lo malinterprete" dejo Taisei su PC "está dormido" señalo a Touma que dormía en la silla apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

"Seguro que no durmió bien para tenerlo todo al día y que su clase sea unos de los mejores" Myu le puso una manga al chico "que tenga dulce sueños" hablo con suavidad para no despertarlo.

"Quiere decir que sueñe contigo" sonrío Nana, antes de recibir otro golpe "que era broma" murmuro la pelirroja inflando los mofletes.

En los dormitorios Tokiwadai, Mikoto se sentía extraña, había aceptado que le gustaba un poco al sensei, pero lo de hoy, no sabía cómo interpretarlo, era la primera vez que quería llamar la atención de él a cualquier precio y eso no era normal en ella, solo ella se proponía en conseguir algo cuando había un Gekota en el asunto y el sensei no era un Gekota precisamente. Suspiro y miro a Imouto que estaba distraída con el PC, cuando vio que la chica inclino la cabeza mostrando su confusión, haciendo que Mikoto se levanto para ver que ocurría.

"¿Qué te ocurre ahora?" Miro la Railgun a su hermana menor.

"Misaka no entiende esa escena, dice Misaka señalando con el dedo" cuando Mikoto miro a la pantalla del ordenador, su cara se puso completamente roja.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?" sin pensarlo dos veces borro la imagen del PC "eso es cosa de Kuroko" se podía apreciar como su flequillo saltaban pequeños destellos azulados.

"Misaka sigue sin comprende el porqué había dos personas desnudas abrazando entre ella, dice Misaka inclinando levemente la cabeza mostrando su estado de confusión" aunque su rostro no lo mostraba su tono de voz indicaba que tenia curiosidad.

"¿Cómo quiera que lo sepa? no soy una salida" contesto Mikoto aun con las mejillas encendidas.

"¿Salida?" Miro Imouto directamente a la original "Misaka quiere saber lo que significa, dice mirando fijamente a one-sama para que le diga la verdad" la Railgun trago saliva al ver el panorama.

"Bu...bueno,…" se ve como oculta la cara sonrojándose "una salida es..." Mikoto empezó a hablar más flojo cada vez que hablaba "cuando…." sus manos empezaron a temblar "piensa en cosas sucias" murmuro por lo bajo.

"¿Qué son cosas sucias?" Salto Imouto inocentemente, haciendo que Mikoto entrara en pánico al no poder responder ante la pregunta.

"Cuando piensa dar amor a tu persona querida" apareció Shirai abrazando a Imouto por delante.

"¡ESO ES MENTIRA!" salto Mikoto enojada ante la mentida y ve como su compañera empieza a entregar su cara en los pechos de Imouto "¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA!" agarro la Railgun a la chica de dos coleta intentando separar de su gemela.

Imouto volvió a inclinar la cabeza, no entendía el comportamiento de Kuroko, antes se defendió de ella porque sintió que si no lo hacia estaría en peligro, pero al ver como se comportaba no veía ninguna amenaza, cuando de repente Kuroko agarro su trasero, provocando que diera un pequeño escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y acto seguido soltó una descarga.

"Misaka no le agrada que le agarren del trasero, dice Misaka poniendo sus manos en el trasero para asegurar su intimidad" su expresión era igual de siempre, con la diferencia de que sus mejillas estaba levemente sonrojadas.

En el suelo estaba Kuroko carbonizada por Imouto y por la Railgun.

Al día siguiente Mikoto y Imouto caminaba al instituto sin Kuroko, ya que Shirai tenia asunto con Judgment, mientras caminaba se toparon con Saten y Uiharu.

"Aun me sorprende que estemos en el mismo dormitorio y no coincidamos asta ahora" hablaba Saten aun confundida de que no coincidieran.

"Eso es porque cada uno se levanta a uno hora distinta" explico Uiharu tranquilamente "Imouto-san y Mikoto-san se levanta tarde pero son rápidas" miro a los dos esper eléctricos "mientras Saten-san y yo nos levantamos mas temprano pero somos mas lentas" miro a su amiga y después se señalo a si misma.

"Ya veo" dijo Saten pensando detenidamente y miro a su amiga " ¿que bragas llevas hoy?" pregunto levantando la falda de Uiharu con su poder.

" ¡Saten-san!" Salto Uiharu dando pequeño golpe

"Sate-san es una salida, dice Misaka muy seguro de su palabras" hablo Imouto de repente sorprendiendo a los demás.

"No soy una salida" Se defendió Saten antes tales acusaciones.

"Misaka piensa que si ya que ver la braga de otra persona, es cosa sucia" sin mas se ve como Saten recibe una puñalada invisible por la espalda.

"Yo..yo... Uiharu-san echarme una mano" pero su compañera miro a un lado enojada porque le había levantado la falda hace poco"¿Mikoto-san?" se ve como mira a un lado "Yo no soy pervertida" intento defenderse la chica esper de tipo viento.

"Misaka dijo que eres salida, no que eres una pervertida, aunque según descubrí no esta muy lejos de serlo, dice Misaka confiada en su información" hablaba Imouto tranquilamente.

"Mikoto-san, tu hermana es mala" Saten se puso detrás de la Railgun para no estar a la vista de Imouto.

"No es que sea mala, es que suelta lo que ella cree" hablo Mikoto con una nerviosa sonrisa "_y porque ella lleva poco tiempo en este mundo_" pensó algo preocupada de que no fuera capaz de adaptarse.

Al llegar al instituto, pudieron ver como todo el mundo estaba concentrado en el patio central, por lo que Mikoto intento acercarse y vio que era Accelerator el esper mas fuerte de ciudad académica.

"¿Que hace el esper numero 1 en el instituto Tokimadai?" pregunto Uiharu confundida.

"¿Quiere pelear contra los niveles 5 que hay aquí?" decida Saten preocupada.

"Sea lo que sea, espero que nadie salga herido" Mikoto tubo un presentimiento de que hiba a pasar algo grave.

en el momento que Mikoto pronuncio esas palabras, Accelerator diviso a la Railgun y se acerco hacia ella lentamente, provocando que todo el mundo se alejara dejando solo el grupo de Mikoto y el esper mas fuerte de ciudad académica.

"¿Cual es la copia barata?" pregunto Accelerator, confundiendo a Uiharu y Saten

Sin mas las dos chicas atacaron porque sintieron que no tenia buenas intenciones, pero lo único que consiguió es recibir sus propios ataquen alejando de la Railgun, sin mas Mikoto dio un pisotón en el suelo haciendo que saliera una gran cantidad de arena de hierro y se dirigió contra su adversario, Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido ya que ese ataque podría acabar con muchas vidas, pero para sorpresa Accelerator salio sin ningún rasguño.

"No esta nada mal, espero que tenga algo mas" intento el chico tocar a la Railgun pero Imouto rápidamente puso su gafa y saco su arma que estaba escondido en su mochila y sin perder tiempo disparo sin dudar escuchando el disparo por todo el patio "ya veo, esa es la defectuosa" hablaba tranquilamente Accelerator viendo como Imouto estaba con la respiración acelerada y con la gafa rotas por la redirección de la bala, si no fuera porque Mikoto tiro al suelo a Imouto en el ultimo minuto, impidiendo acabar con un agujero en la cabeza.

"Te dije que deshiciera del arma" hablo Mikoto nerviosa y miro a Accelerator completamente preocupada " va por nosotras, por lo que vámonos de aquí" susurro para que solo Imouto lo escuchara.

"One-sama Misaka no pudo tirar el arma, porque el tratamiento deja a Misaka sin apena poder, aunque viendo como actuó ante tu ataque y el mio, Misaka cree que no cambiaría nada, además" Imouto mira directamente a la original "Misaka es el objetivo, por lo que debería ser yo sola que me fuera de aquí" dijo eso ultimo sin mirar a Mikoto.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**103MALJ:** Gracias y no te preocupes mientras lo leas y te guste con eso me conformo ^^, intentare actualizar este sábado aunque lo tengo difícil XD.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

"Hagáis, lo que hagáis no servirá de nada" hablo Accelerator seguro de sí mismo, cuando noto una mano sobre su hombro sorprendiendo al chico.

"¿Podría dejar de molestar a mis alumnos?" Touma miro con seriedad, haciendo que el albino se alejara de golpe.

"_¿Qué demonios?_" pensó Accelerator viendo a Kamijou con los ojos abierto por la sorpresa "ha, ya recuerdo, tu eres el profesor que me va a enseñar" se tranquilizo pero aun se sentía incomodo porque le toco sin recibir ningún daño.

"Por desgracia, si" respondió Touma con un suspiro "vosotras dos iros a clase, pero antes Imouto pasarte por la enfermería para el pequeño corte de tu frente" aconsejo el profesor con amabilidad.

"Pero Misaka..." intento replicar pero su profesor no lo dejo.

"No hay pero que valga, me ocupare de este chico" ordeno Kamijou seriamente.

"Soy el esper mas fuerte, ¿que podría enseñarme?" pregunto Accelerator con burla a su contrincante.

"Muchas cosas, pero primero te enseño educación, que te hace falta" respondió Touma apretando su mano derecha.

"Jajaja, si quiere que asista a clase y te escuche, primero derrotarme" miro el albino como si estuviera viendo un insecto.

"Ok, no me digas que no es justo, ya que fue quien elegiste el método" sonrió el sensei ante de saltar sobre su contrincante levantado su mano derecha.

"_E__l muy tonto, se le romperá la man.._." pensó el albino antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

"Aunque eres el más fuerte, eres débil ante mi" dijo Touma agarrando a Accelerator por la camiseta y llevándolo al instituto.

Al cabo de unos minutos las dos Misakas estaban expiando por la rajilla de la puerta de la sala de profesores, quería saber que estaba hablando Accelerator y Touma-sensei.

"Veamos, ha enviado a todos tus tutores al hospital en el primer día de clases, ¿Por qué hacia esto?" pregunto Touma rascándose la cabeza y lamentándose su mala suerte.

"¿Por qué debería responder?" Respondió Accelerator sin reparo ninguno.

"¿Quiere que digan que perdiste ante un esper de nivel 0?" intento Kamijou de que el albino responderá a la preguntas.

"Me da igual, solo aumentaría la escoria que quieren enfrentarme a mi" miro Accelerator a un lado indiferente pero se da cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por las dos chicas por lo que ríe maléficamente para asustar a las chicas.

"Solo tengo una pregunta y espero que me responda" hablo Touma con tranquilidad y se da cuenta de las chicas.

"JA. ¿Por qué debería responderte?" pregunto el Albino con superioridad.

"Recuerda que ese era el trato si te gano" respondió el profesor sin cambiar su actitud, provocando que Accelerator diera un chasquido con la lengua"¿por qué atacaste Imouto?, y no me digas que no sabía que ella es un clon" miro Kamijou con seriedad.

"Hooo, sabe que ella es una muñe... ¿¡!" Accelerator dejo de hablar al ver como Touma había puesto su dedo índice en su frente, el albino no entendía porque el dedo del sensei o incluso la mano no salían repelido por su poder, dejando confundido.

"Ella sigue siendo un ser humano, aunque su nacimiento allá sido artificial" el profesor cogió sus cosas y se levanto "Mañana empezara tus clases y espero que sea puntual"

"¿No quiere saber la respuesta?" pregunto Accelerator con un tono de desafío.

"Tenemos tiempo para que me responda a la pregunta" respondió dejándolo solo en la sala.

Al día siguiente el albino se levanto con pereza, decidió tomar su típico café, cuando descubrió que se le había acabando por lo que fue a la tienda de combustible.

Caminando fue atacado por un grupo de esper nivel 0, Accelerator siguió caminando sin pararse, ya que el resultado era obvio, al cabo de unos segundo el grupo estaba en el suelo con varias fracturas.

Más tarde decidió ir al instituto, al llegar recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Touma, sorprendiendo al albino.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" pregunto Accelerator malhumorado.

"Esa es mi pregunta, llega una hora tarde" respondió Touma suspirando por su mala suerte.

"llego a la hora que quiero, porque soy el más fuerte" hablo Accelerator antes de recibir otro golpe de parte de Kamijou.

"Sígueme y que sea la última vez" empezó el profesor a caminar dando un leve suspiro por la mala suerte que tenia.

Accelerator obedeció por el simple hecho de que era la primera vez que le trataban así, ningún profesor le había castigado por miedo de su ira, pero este profesor era distinto, le trataba como un alumno normal y corriente, algo que nunca pensaba que iba a experimentar.

Empezó la clase para el albino, sabia todas las cosas que su sensei le estaba enseñando, con la diferencia de que era una persona el que estaba enseñando, porque nadie tenía el valor para enseñarle por eso tuvo que estudiar por su cuenta. Al terminar la clase Accelerator miro a Touma, tenía una duda y pensaba que ese sujeto era lo suficiente valiente para darle una respuesta sin mentirle.

"Oye tengo una maldita pregunta" hablo el Albino de mala gana.

"¿Cuál? Te ayudare a resolverlo" contesto Touma creyendo que era una duda que había enseñado recientemente.

"¿Realmente nacemos solos en este miserable mundo?" pregunto Acceleator mirando a su sensei para detectar si mentía o no.

"No" contesto Kamijou sinceramente sorprendiendo al albino "creo que nadie nace solo en este mundo" sonrió Touma cerrando su libro y guardando en su maletín mirando de reojo a Imouto que estaba espiando por la puerta de nuevo.

"Eso incluye a un monstruo en este mundo, sin familia" hablo el albino mirando a un lado.

"No creo que seas un monstruo en este mundo, además cuando encuentre a esa persona queras protegerla de todo y sabrás que no está solo y entenderás varias cosas" hablo Kamijou con una sonrisa.

Accelerator se levanto y salió del aula cruzándose con Imouto sin prestar atención, mientras la chica limitaba a mirar de reojo. Cuando Imouto y Touma se quedaron solo la chica miro a su sensei.

"¿Piensa eso? Misaka espera la respuesta con ansían" Aunque la chica no mostraba ningún expresión se podía ver como sus manos temblaba levemente.

"Si, nadie nace solo, recuerda que tu tiene a Mikoto-san y a mi" sonrió de nuevo el profesor haciendo que Imouto diera una pequeña sonrisa que apena se notaba.

El albino salió del instituto, ningún profesor se había atrevido a responder de ese modo, sabía que él no mentía por su poder, pero no podía creerlo por lo que fue a caminar tranquilamente hasta llegar a un edificio. Al entrar se pudo demostrar que en realidad era un laboratorio.

Seguía caminado hasta se cruzo con un hombre, que era el dueño de las instalaciones, el científico solo limito a mirarle de reojo antes de volver su trabajo.

"Aun sigo esperando que mates a esa maldita muñeca, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita el esper mas fuerte del mundo en hacer algo tan sencillo?" Hablo Sendo siguiente con su trabajo.

"No pude, alguien me lo impidió" respondió Accelerator sin mucha importancia mirando un tubo y pudo apreciar a un ser humano dentro de ella "¿aun sigue con la clonación humana?" pregunto el Albino tocando levemente el cristal y pudo comprobar que el ser que estaba dentro tenia aparentemente 10 años de edad.

"Claro, mi venganza es en contra de ciudad académica, pero antes quería vengarme de esos tres y sobre todo de esa muñeca defectuosa" respondió el científico malhumorado. "espero que cumpla tu promesa, ya que nuestro objetivo es lo mismo" hablo mirando seriamente al chico.

"Si, ciudad académica solo me ha tachado de monstruo" miro el chico con más atención a la criatura reconociendo quien era "¿Railgun?" Murmuro el albino.

"Si ella es una creación, como Imouto, pero tiene algunas diferencia" sonrió el científico con maldad, aunque es ignorado por el chico que seguía mirando a la niña "su desarrollo es de una niña de 9 ò 10 años y tiene implementada una personalidad inocente acuerdo a su físico"

"Quiere decir que actúa igual que una mocosa normal, ¿Por qué?"Pregunto Accelerator

"¿Sospecharía de una niña con una mirada llena de inocencia?" Respondió Sendo sonriendo maléficamente mirando de reojo a la criatura "Lo que realmente hace única es su habilidad"

"¿Habilidad?" volvió a pregunta el chico ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

"Si ella tiene la habilidad de manipular todo tipo de redes, para que me entienda ella es capaz de hachear cualquier ordenador que tenga conexión LAN, da igual si es por wifi o por cable, en el momento que se conecta ella tendrá el control y tendrá la última palabra en la red, por eso se llama Last Order" explico el científico

"¿la Railgun puede hacer lo mismo?" miro Accelerator por un segundo al científico antes de volver a mirar a la criatura.

"Si, pero a un nivel muy bajo, porque ella no se especializo en ese tema, debido a que tardaría años en conseguirlo mientras este clon está diseñado para ese fin" empieza a recoger sus cosas "te voy a dejar una semana para que elimine a Imouto" Sendo se fue dejando solo al chico.

"_¿Por qué tanta prisa?"_ pensó el Albino sin entender nada "bueno no es asunto mío" giro el chico dispuesto a salir de lugar.

"_Ayúdame_" Accelerator se paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras y miro atrás para encontrarse de nuevo con Last Order, estuvo observando unos segundos cuando dio un suspiro.

"Habla sido mi imaginación" rasco levemente la cabeza dejando el laboratorio para coger una lata de cafe.

En otro lugar de ciudad academia, en los dormitorios Tokiwadai. Imouto y Mikoto dormían juntos en su cuarto, debido a un incidente con una chica de dos coletas.

"_Ayudame_" Imouto se levanto de su cama con los ojos abierto al escuchar la voz.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Mikoto media dormida levantándose levemente.

"Misaka acaba de escuchar una voz, Misaka explica la situación confundida" explico Imouto mirando por todo lados buscando el lugar que vino la voz., sin mucho éxito.

"Puede ser Kuroko" respondió el As te Tokiwadai señalando a su compañera de habitación que estaba atada a su cama "por su culpa carbonice mi cama para defender de su acoso" suspiro la chica, ya había pasado con anterioridad.

"Pero Misaka piensa que es raro" hablo la chica sin mostrar emoción.

"¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido?" pregunto Mikoto con curiosidad.

"Misaka sintió a One-sama" explico Imouto inclinado levemente la cabeza indicando su confusión.

"Estoy a tu lado, es normal que sienta mi presencia" hablo su hermana volviendo a dormir

"Tiene razón, Misaka volverá a dormir de nuevo" se tumbo de nuevo la chica "_Pero Misaka sintió a otra Misaka_" pensó Imouto cerrando los ojos.

"_Espero que sea eso, no quiero que sufras de nuevo_" pensó Mikoto mirando de reojo a su hermana.

En otra habitación Touma estaba repasando sus apuntes para la clase cuando sintió un escalofrió por la espalda, tenía la sensación que mañana seria un día difícil, suspiro levemente y miro por la ventana.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**103MALJ** :Gracias y me alegra saber que te gusta y sé muy bien que tengo esos fallos pero intento no cometerlo pero parece que aun lo sigo, sobre la trama ahora empieza la de Aceletator y Last Order, después una inventada por mí y a continuación la de Misaka Worst y después otra inventada.

** NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Muchos lectores me piden el fics en ingles y me encantaría hacerlo por ellos, pero soy malísimo en escribir en ese idioma,("La razón, solo domino el español") por eso pido perdón a aquellos que desean leerlo en ingles, ya que no puedo cumplir ese deseo, a no ser que alguien me eche una mano y si alguien pregunta el porqué el titulo esta en ingles, la razón es simple, ¬¬ alguien me aconsejo que pusiera en ingles.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Los rayos del sol empezaban a cubrir la Ciudad Académica, indicando el nuevo día. En la residencia Tokiwadai, cuatro personas estaban en los servicios públicos cepillándose los dientes.

"Misaka pregunta ¿por qué One-sama y Kuroko-ero están aquí?, Misaka tiene curiosidad" pregunto el clon mirando a los nombrados "¿Es porque Touma-sensei está aquí?" inclino la cabeza confundida

"Yo..yo no..no sabía que este Baka estaba aquí" respondió Mikoto señalando al chico con un rubor en las mejillas.

"!fukou da!"Respondió Touma ignorando la mirada de sus alumnas y siguió cepillándose los dientes.

"Ni se te ocurra mirar a mis One-samas" la chica de dos coleta saco tres alfileres como amenaza a su profesor.

"Misaka no ve nada malo que le vean" miro Imouto a su compañera de cuarto.

"No saben nada de los hombres" salto Kuroko "los hombres puede desnudar con la mirada" actuó la chica con inocencia escondiendo su mala intenciones.

"¿Mirada?" Pregunto Imouto e intento mirar por debajo de su camiseta con curiosidad.

"Ni se te ocurra" corto Mikoto intentando impedir la locura de su hermana menor.

"Otro intento fallido" murmuro Kuroko por lo bajo.

"ERO-KUROKO" Mil voltio soltó el As de Tokiwadai por todo el lugar, por desgracia fue a parar al profesor.

"¿porque a mi? "Pregunto Touma soltando humo por la boca antes de caer al suelo

"Lo...lo siento sensei" dijo Mikoto entrando en pánico por lo ocurrido.

"Jejeje ahora es mi oportunidad de quitar las bra.." Kuroko noto como una mano depositaba en su hombro y pudo ver que era Imotuo.

"Misaka tiene una pregunta" hablo sin mostrar emoción.

"¿Cuál?" miraba la chica con curiosidad

"Electrocutada por mi o por One-sama" antes de que Kuroko pudiera utilizara su habilidad esper para escapar de su castigo, Imouto lo electrocuto al ver lo que proponía.

En otro lugar Acelerator salía de su piso. El lugar estaba destrozado, por un ataque de un grupo de nivel 0 aunque su habilidad le protegió no era lo mismo con sus cosas, por lo que decidió dejarlo como estaba, pensando que volvería a pasar y no tenía ganas de estar comprando nuevo mueble, cada vez que sufría un ataque.

El albino compro su típica lata de café en una tienda cercana, mientras bebía pensaba lo que iba a hacer ahora y decidió pasar por el laboratorio, al entrar vio algo que no estaba en el otro día. El aparato que tenia la pequeña criatura estaba rota y no había rastro de la niña, solo veía a Sendo observando los trozos de cristal con curiosidad

"¿Qué paso aquí?" pregunto Accelerator confundido.

"Nada, solo que el experimento escapo" confeso el científico con tranquilidad.

"¿Eso no afecta a tus planes? Quiero decir la mocosa podría decir lo que está planeando" miro el chico esperando la reacción del científico.

"JAJAJAJA" rio con fuerza Sendo, molestando levemente al albino "ella no sabe nada, además tiene una personalidad dócil y lo más importante, ella no sabe que ejecutara mi plan para eliminar ciudad académica"

"¿Eliminar? ¿Piensa destruir una ciudad entera?, ¿Cómo?" pregunto Accelerator con curiosidad, aunque estaba algo sorprendido al ver realmente sus intenciones.

"En la cabeza de la niña, programe un virus que activara hoy a la 0:00" Sendo señalo su cabeza con una sonrisa malévola "al activarse, ella acedera a los ordenadores que controlas las armas de defensa que tiene la ciudad y ara que sus objetivo sea la misma ciudad, me quedare cerca para ver los fuegos artificiales" explico el científico dejando de ver los resto de la incubadora.

"Entonces ella morirá por el ataque igual que los demás, solo sobreviviré yo por mi habilidades esper" dijo Acceletator rascando levemente la nuca.

"No, al activar el virus le costara la vida, tal vez ella siente que su vida está en peligro y por eso escapo, pero es solo es una hipótesis sin fundamento" salió el hombre dejando solo al albino.

Accelerator decidió seguir con su paseo, quería despejarse un poco por lo ocurrido. Al caminar veía a los niños jugando en el parque junto con sus padres, pero él lo ignoro, había nacido solo en este mundo por lo que no le importaba lo que ocurría a los demás, además no confiaba a ningún adulto, cuando una llamada apareció en su móvil.

"_Yoshikawa Kikyo"_ miraba el chico el nombre que aparecía en el móvil sin mucho interés.

"Yoshikawa, ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Accelerator dejando de caminar "¿_Por qué deje que tuviera mi numero de teléfono_?" pensó el albino recordando ese momento en que dejo que la mujer apuntara su número en su móvil.

"Quería saber como esta, recuerda que prometí llamarte una vez cada semana" hablo la mujer tranquilamente.

"Qué demonios te importa" escupió Accelerator de mala gana.

"Me alegro saber que está bien" el albino noto una sonrisa por el tono de voz.

"Yoshikawa, ¿por qué te preocupas por alguien como yo?" pregunto Accelerator con interés.

"Porque eres unos de mis alumnos" respondió la mujer sin cambiar de actitud.

"Yoshikawa, tú no eres un profesor, eres un científico con actitud de profesora" suspiro el chico recordando donde conoció a la mujer.

"Tiene razón" confeso la Kikyo "pero eso no significa que no pueda estar preocupada por ti"

"¿Es que hay algo que pueda hacerme daño?" pregunto Accelerator con ironía.

"La soledad" respondió la científica

"QUE DEMONI….." paro el chico al sentir una presencia detrás suya.

"Misaka misaka pide ayuda con una sonrisa" apareció el mini clon con una manta azul.

En otro lugar, Imouto paro de golpe mirando hacia atrás, llamando la atención de su hermana.

"¿Qué ocurre Imouto?" pregunto Mikoto

"Misaka acaba de escuchar una voz, Misaka está confundida y preocupada" miro Imouto al cielo.

"Aquí no hay nadie, puede que sea un gato" miraba, Mikoto por todas partes.

"Pero Misaka está segura de que era la voz de una persona" Imouto inclino levemente la cabeza para indicar su estado.

"Qué tal si hacemos una cosa" hablo Mikoto tranquilamente "después de clase hablamos con el profesor, tal vez sepa algo" Imouto afirmo con la cabeza acuerdo con la idea.

Con Acceletator, estaba en un restaurante familiar, esperando la comida junto con el mini clon, suspiro levemente, estaba pensando en cómo había sido convencido por la niña para llevarlo a un restaurante, podría haberla ignorado fácilmente con su poder pero tenía curiosidad y era que pidiera ayuda a él, alguien que estaba involucrado en el asunto, por lo que quería saber el porqué.

"Mocosa ¿puedo acerté una pregunta?" miro Accelerator seriamente.

"Misaka Misaka permite hacerlo, mientras sonríe felizmente esperando la comida" por su tono de voz y expresión demostraba realmente su estado de ánimo.

"¿Por qué me pide ayuda? Yo estoy en el bando de los malos por aceptar el trabajo, si quisiera te mataría ahora mismo y nadie podría impedirlo" sonrió el albino maléficamente.

"Misaka Misaka piensa que no eres mala persona" esas palabras dejaron a Accelerator confundido "es verdad que mataría si te ordenara, pero Misaka Misaka cree que no eres así"

"Vamos si no fuera por ese profesor, sería la única clon de la Railgun" hablo el albino con seriedad.

"Lo sé, está incluido en mi cerebro" respondió la niña tranquilamente sorprendiendo a Accelerator "Pero es raro, para cumplir la misión no es necesario la comunicación y hablaste contra tu adversario, es como si esperara algo, ¿esperaba la retirada de tu enemigo?, pregunta Misaka Misaka para confirmar su teoría" Pregunto la pequeña con seriedad por primera vez

"¿Por qué debería hacer eso?" Respondió el Albino burlándose de la niña.

"Porque no volviste a intentarlo, Misaka Misaka responde a la pregunta" miro la pequeña al chico que estaba delante.

"Ja, no volví a intentarlo porque estaba el profesor" movió Accelerator su mano como si no fuera gran cosa.

"Mentira, Misaka Misaka piensa que no es la verdad, porque el profesor solo está con ella en el instituto y tu lo sabe muy bien" el albino mira otra vez sorprendido "Misaka Misaka tiene una pregunta" miro de nuevo la niña pero con una seriedad que no había visto en todo el rato que llevaba en el restaurante.

"Has la pregunta, si respondo o no depende la ganas que tenga" suspiro el chico tenía ganas de terminar la conversación y comer tranquilamente.

"Si Misaka dice que no quiere morir, ¿retirarías tu mano sobre nosotras?, pregunta Misaka Misaka esperando una respuesta sincera" miro la pequeña para ver la reacción del chico.

"Pues .." paro Accelerator al recodar su pasado "A la mierda" se levanto para irse pero un sonido lo detiene, giro su cabeza para ver qué pasaba y vio a la niña con la cabeza apoyada contra la mesa "¿Qué te pasa mocosa?" pregunto el albino

"Misaka Misaka se escapo antes de nivelar su cuerpo, por lo que es inestable, Misaka Misaka pedía ayuda para evitar esto, jaja Misaka Misaka no tiene suerte" se reía la niña con mucha dificultar, cuando mira al albino ve que se disponía a irse "Misaka Misaka pregunta ¿Qué pasa con la comida?" pregunto con mucha dificultar.

"No tengo hambre" respondió Accelerator para irse.

"Que lastima, quería decir buen provecho juntos, Misaka Misaka dice mientras suspira con dificultar" el mini clon intento mirar al chico sin mucho éxito.

"Si, lastima para ti" salió el chico dejando sola la niña.

Accelerator caminaba tranquilamente, le importaba un comino lo que pasara la niña o eso pensó cuando se encontró delante del instituto.

"_¿Qué demonios hago aquí?" _pensó el Albino fruñendo levemente.

"Buenas ¿necesita algo?" pregunto Touma al ver su alumno delante del instituto "Hoy no tiene clases conmigo" hablo Kamijou mostrando una sonrisa

"A la mierda" Accelerator se disponía a irse cundo una pregunta paso por su mente "¿realmente puedo proteger alguien?, No soy un héroe como tú" pregunto el albino sin mirar a su profesor

"No sé que está pensando por tu cabeza, pero en ese momento no quería ser un héroe, solo quería proteger lo que son importante para mi" hablo Touma con sinceridad.

"Ya veo" contesto Accelerator yéndose del lugar.

Caminaba directo al restaurante en que estaba la mocosa, no sabía qué hacer pero quería hacer algo, era el primer ser vivo que le pedía ayuda, era la tercera persona que le hablaba con normalidad, al recodar eso último se paró un momento y cogió el móvil.

"Vamos, ¿por qué demonio tarda en responder?" Movía el pie con impaciencia.

"¿Accelerator? Es la primera vez que me llama" pregunto confundida la mujer que había cogido la llamada.

"Yoshikawa, ¿Cuánto sabes de genética?" pregunto el albino ignorando el estado de la científica.

"Depende de que rama de la genética, ¿Qué parte desea saber?" pregunto la mujer algo interesado ya que normalmente no pedía su ayuda.

"Clonación humana" respondió Accelerator sin ninguna duda.

"Tiene suerte, ya que estoy estudiando esa parte, dentro de los limites que está permitido la ley" respondió la científica tranquilamente.

"Yoshikawa, deja de decir mierdas y dime la verdad" hablo el albino enojado.

"Ok, estaba estudiando lo que Masudu Sendo dejo atrás, es bastante interesante, aunque podría mejorar ciertas cosas, ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?" pregunto Kikyo con curiosidad.

"Si te digo que tengo un mini clon de la Railgun, ¿me creerías?" pregunto el chico llegando a la entrada del restaurante.

"Claro, ya vi a Imouto aunque me sorprendí lo bien cuidado que estaba, se nota que Supresor del Cielo es su médico" intento sonar sorprendida sin mucho éxito "_aunque fue él quien me pidió que investigara_" pensó Kikyo con seriedad.

"Pues necesito una incubadora para estabilizar su cuerpo y un antivirus" exigió el chico confundiendo a la mujer.

"¿Antivirus? ¿Me podría informar lo que está pasando?" pregunto la científica preocupando lo que estaba pasando.

"Tendré que decirlo si necesito tu ayuda" suspiro Acceletator entrando en el restaurante.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Prespuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**103MALJ** : gracias por el consejo, ya lo leo varias veces y veo algunos pero siempre se me escaparan algunos ¬ ¬ y me alegra saber que te gusta.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Accelerator estaba delante de Kikyo, veía como la mujer trabajaba en un portátil a toda velocidad, tenía interés en saber que hacia pero lo dejo como estaba, hasta que la mujer decidió dejar un momento el aparato.

"Es verdad lo que dijiste, este virus mas la capacidad de Last Orden podría llevar a la ciudad a la ruina, ¿tan grande es su sed de venganza?" pregunto la mujer a sí misma.

"¿Tiene la maldita solución?" escupió el albino de mal humor.

"No es tan fácil Accelerator, he conseguido una copia de su memoria antes de que Sendo pusiera el virus en el cerebro de la pequeña, seguro que él lo tenía guardado para crear a otra en el caso de que la primera muriera antes de tiempo y la otra con la infección, estoy analizando y descubriendo cuales es memoria visual, memoria auditiva y otras memoria" explico volviendo al portátil.

"¿Por qué no pone a borrar todo y cuenta nueva?" pregunto Accelerator

"El cerebro humano es muy complicado, un solo error y será la muerte del individuo, pero en el caso de Imouto y last Orden es especial, debido por dos cosas, son clones y electromaster, pero lo que más me preocupa es ¿Por qué Sendo recogió de nuevo a la mini clon?" pregunto la científica con seriedad.

"Para asegurarse de que su plan se cumpla" respondió el chico muy seguro de sus palabras.

"No creo, tal vez porque alguien se dio cuenta de su plan" explicaba la mujer sin dejar de teclear en el portátil.

"¿Cómo? Nadie sabe de esto, solo nosotros sabemos lo que está planeando" pregunto Accelerator confundido.

"Es una hipótesis, pero teme que Last Order se conecte y pida ayuda por la red" respondió la mujer tranquilamente.

"Eso tiene sentido" hablo el Albino caminado hacia la salida "voy a buscar a la mocosa, mientras me espera aquí" salió el chico dejando sola a la mujer.

"Es la primera vez que se mueve por alguien" murmuro la científica "espero que no acabe en tragedia" miro al suelo preocupado.

Mientras con Touma.

Corría el chico por su vida o eso pensaba los alumnos al ver a su profesor ser perseguido por Kuroko, lo único que conseguía escuchar los alumnos es la mala suerte que tenía el sensei y la chica en algo de manchar la inocencia de sus one-samas. Mientras en una habitación aparecía Saten y Uiharu

"¿No deberíamos detenerla?" pregunto la chica con diadema de flores.

"Si es capaz de sobrevivir del ataque de la Railgun, creo que con Shirai-san será capaz de sobrevivir" hablo Saten tranquilamente.

"Pero en esa pelea Mikoto-san no peleaba enserio y parece que Shirai-san piensa hacer un colador al sensei" cuestiono Uiharu a su compañera.

"Pues haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar, ya que nos ha visto a todas en ropa interior" explico Saten levemente sonrojada.

"El sensei no sabía que teníamos revisión médica, recuera que es nuevo" defendió Uiharu con seriedad.

"Buen punto" respondió Saten tranquila, pero ve a Mikoto en una esquina tristemente"¿Qué te pasa Mikoto-san?" pregunto la chica tipo viento.

"One-sama esta avergonzada porque sensei le vio en ropa interior extremadamente infantil, explica Misaka intentando ponerse bien la camiseta" hablo Imouto terminado de vestirse.

"¡ESO ES MENTIDA!" salto Mikoto muy colorada, ganando la mirada y sonrisa de sus compañeras.

"Misaka tiene ventaja, porque ella lleva ropa interior según su edad, al parecer el sensei le gusta, según la reacción al ver a mi y después a one-sama" recibió un golpe por parte de Mikoto ante el comentario "One-sama es una Tsuderail-gun, murmura Misaka tocándose su chichón para aliviar su dolor" susurro Imouto en una esquina.

"He dicho que no me interesa al baka-sensei" salto la Railgun my colorada.

"Pues si no paramos a Shirai-san, tal vez el sensei pierda el carnet de padre" aconsejo Saten señalando donde se había ido los nombrados

"¿Carnet de padre?" preguntaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo con inocencia.

"Me refiero a que Shirai haga esto" murmuro lo último en los oídos ganando un leve sonrojo.

"Misaka no puede permitir eso, dice Misaka sacando su rifle de asalto F2000" preparo el arma la copia de la railgun.

"A mí no me importa pero nos quedaríamos sin profesor" dijo Mikoto levemente sonrojada demostrando que era un farol y sin perder tiempos las gemelas salieron de la habitación.

"Que rápido reacciona" salto Saten y Uiharu.

Mientras Mikoto e Imouto corrían, la última miro por la ventana por un segundo, antes de volver en su labor de salvar a su sensei.

En un edificio abandonado, Sendo estaba cuidando de la mini-misaka, por su expresión no estaba contento, ya que descubrió algo que podía arruinar sus planes.

"Nunca imagine que podría comunicarte con Imouto, maldita mocosa, pero por suerte ella no sintió tu presencia, por eso no puedo dejarte sola, si se enterara la Railgun, con su poder podría bloquear la señal de last Order, no me importa si mueres, solo…" dejo de hablar ya que no quería ni pensar lo que ocurriría.

"Solo que la tercera bloquearía todo el tiempo la señal, ¿verdad?" apareció el Albino entre las sombras.

"¿Accelerator? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?" pregunto el científico confundido.

"Vengo por la mocosa" respondió el chico sin mucho interés.

"Como si fuera a dártela" Sendo lanzo una granada de humo sin pensarlo dos veces, sabía que no afectaría al chico pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para irse.

Agarro a la niña que estaba inconsciente y entro en su vehículo dispuesto a irse, cuando estaba a punto de salir choco contra algo, haciendo que el vehículo quedara averiado.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" murmuro Sendo recuperándose del golpe

"¿Me devuelve la mocosa?" pregunto Accelerator delante del vehículo.

"Aunque te la diera no podría salvarla" el científico intentaba salir del vehículo.

"Por eso lo llevare a un científica" respondió el albino golpeado el capo del vehículo haciendo que la puerta del coche se cerraran dejando inconsciente al hombre.

Accelerator ignoro por completo el estado del científico y fue a ver como se encontraba la niña, podía ver a simple vista que le costaba respirar, además de ver signo de sudor. Sin perder tiempo llamo a la mujer para decir que ya tenía a la niña.

"Yoshikawa ya tengo a la mocosa" hablo el Albino con normalidad, cuando escucho un ruido procedente del teléfono "Yoshikawa ¿está conduciendo?" pregunto Accelerator confundido.

"Si, me dirijo hacia donde te encuentras" respondió la mujer con tranquilidad "seria más rápido si fuera yo hacia ti, que tu hacia mi" explico la científica mirando de reojo hacia atrás para ver la incubadora que llevaba en el coche.

El Albino miro a la niña, pensaba que ya estaba todo bien, debido a que aun faltaba unas horas para activar el virus, además de que Yoshikawa estaba en camino, cuando Last Order empezó a murmurar.

"Mi..Misaka es Misaka, Misaka es Misaka $·"%$·!·"EW$·!"·$$$" nada mas la niña empezó a gritar y moverse violentamente como si estuviera retorciéndose de dolor.

"Yoshikawa ¿Qué demonios pasa?" pregunto Accelerator confundido.

"Cállate" ordeno la mujer para escuchar las palabras de la niña "maldición la información es falsa" maldijo la científica por lo bajo.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" pregunto el Albino enojado por la jugada de Sendo.

"Matarla" respondió Kikyo con tranquilidad.

"Me niego" respondió Accelerator sin pensarlo.

"Accelerator, entiendo que no quiera matarla, pero no hay otra solución, al menos déjala saber que no provoco la muerte de millones de vidas" intento la científica ver que era la única solución al problema.

"He dicho que me niego" apretó fuertemente los puño el chico "¿solo se hacer daño? ¿No puedo proteger a la única persona que me ha pedido ayuda?" apretó los dientes al ver como sufría la niña.

"No hay otra solución Accelerator" dijo la científica con sinceridad.

"Puedo manipular, los vectores, como la circulación sanguina y la bioelectricidad y ¿no puedo salva una vida?" pregunto Accelerator con rabia, cuando una idea paso por su cabeza "Yoshikawa, si utilizo los datos antes de la infección y lo comparo con su memoria actual y borro las diferencia, sería una forma de borrar el virus ¿verdad?" hablo Accelerator con normalidad

"¿Quiere actuar como el Testamento? Es muy arriesgado "hablo la mujer preocupa.

"¿Qué piensa que soy?" El chico arrogo el móvil para seguir con su plan.

Accelerator abrió su portátil, sin perder tiempo, conecto la memoria que tenía los datos de Last Order antes de la infección, tardo 10 segundos en aprenderlo de memoria y 5 segundos en asegurarse. Cuando termino se acerco a la pequeña criatura para actuar.

"Maldita pequeña, me está dando dolor de cabeza" maldijo el albino pero se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa "Perdón por la tardanza en salvarte" respondió con sinceridad.

El chico puso la mano sobre la frente de Last Order para empezar la operación, cerró los ojos para visualizar cuantas líneas de diferencia había.

"_357081 líneas, si la elimino, ella se salvara, pero se olvidara todo_" pensó Accelerator en las consecuencias "a la mierda, es mejor para ella no recodarme" empezó a borrar las líneas que sobraban.

Pasaba el tiempo, Accelerator estaba tranquilo, debido a que le resultaba más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero con el problema de que no podía reflexionar en caso de ataque, porque la operación ocupaba todos sus cálculos, aunque no pensó en ningún enemigo, cuando escucho un ruido.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" pregunto Sendo apuntando con una pistola.

"_Maldición, voy por la línea 187004, si paro para reflejar no tendré tiempo para terminar, maldición termina de una vez_" pensó Accelerator al ver que le estaba apuntado.

Al cabo de unos segundos se escucho un disparo, Accelerator noto como su cabeza salía hacia atrás y su cuerpo le seguía cayendo de espalda, lo único que recordaba es que estaba por la línea 107 pero estaba seguro que antes de recibir el disparo había terminado, después se puso todo negro.

"Esto no está bien" miro Sendo su arma "su reflexión no funciono ¿Por qué?" se pregunto confundido, cuando una voz le saco de su mundo

"Error 0000001xc el comando general ha sido cancelado, según el Testamento Last Order despertara, repito las Order despertara" repitió la niña sin despertarse aun.

"Maldición era eso, estaba eliminado el virus" miro sorprendido hacia la niña "no te necesito para nada" disparo Sendo sin compasión pero lo único que vio es como su arma estallaba y vio la causa.

"No tiene que decir nada, sé muy bien lo que piensa" Apareció Accelerator al lado de Last Order "pensé que salvándola, podría empezar de nuevo, que iluso he sido, pero me da igual cual podrimos estemos, no es motivo para acabar con la vida de esta mocosa" con fuerza tapo su herida de la frente y se lanzo contra Sendo.

Por mala suerte que el científico esquivo el ataque, cuando Accelerator intento dar la vuelta para volver a atacar, cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sendo al verlo decidió acabar con el único testigo de sus planes o eso pensó cuando recibió una bala en la espalda.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Sendo cayendo de rodilla.

" Yoshikawa Kikyo" se presento la mujer dirigiendo hacia la pequeña para introducirla en la incubadora.

"Tú eres una científica, ¿Por qué interviene en este asunto?" pregunto el científico intentando convencer a su enemigo.

"Si te soy sincera no quería ser científico, si no profesora, pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que te ha atrevido a disparar a un niño" dijo Kikyo apuntando en el pecho de Sendo.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién caerá primero?" Pregunto Sendo apuntado en el pecho de Yoshikawa.

"No pienso dejar que toque estos niños" respondió Kikyo con seriedad.

"Eso se verá" hablo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Se escucho un solo disparo por el lugar.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: perdón por la tardanza pero es que estaba muy ocupado y estaba bajo de inspiración , pero prometo que intentare traer el siguiente capitulo cuanto antes.

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Yoshikawa abría los ojos lentamente, lo que veía era todo blanco y unas luces en el fondo, cuando agudizo su vista pudo ver claramente que la luces eran una lámpara para las operaciones, entendió donde estaba, pero no sabía el porqué estaba aquí y con vida, hasta que una voz de saco de su mundo.

"Parece que ya te despertarte" hablo el médico con normalidad.

"Supresor del Cielo, solo tu se te ocurriría hacer este tipo de operaciones" sonrió la mujer al reconocer un viejo amigo.

"Si piensa agradecérmelo debería de decirlo a esos dos, ellos fueron lo que realmente te salvaron" el anciano miro con tranquilidad.

"¿Esos dos? ¿Qué paso después del disparo?" pregunto Kikyo algo confundida.

"La bala corto la arteria coronaria, eso sería la muerte inmediata pero ese chico inconscientemente creó un tubo invisible impidiendo que perdiera sangre y Imouto fue quien os trajo aquí" explico el médico señalando levemente a Imouto que estaba esperando en la puerta, cuando la clon supo que estaba bien se fue dejando solo a los adultos.

"¿Imouto? ¿Cómo lo supo?" volvió a preguntar la mujer, tenia mas pregunto qué respuesta, con cada contestación.

"Según ella recibió la coordenada de Last Order antes de que se desmayara la pequeña por completo. Eso es lo que Sendo temía, de que Imouto y last Order pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente, a tal grado que es capaz de compartir recuerdos y experiencia con suma facilidad" explico tranquilamente "si me disculpa tengo un paciente en la sala de operaciones"

Se disponía a irse Supresor del Cielo, cuando Yoshikawa supo a que paciente se refería, con dificultar se levanto levemente para ver al médico mejor.

"Si no lo salva nunca te perdonare" amenazo la mujer con seriedad.

"No te preocupes lo salvare, pero la bala daño el cerebro, si te digo la verdad tendrá problemas para hablar y hacer cálculos" explico Supresor del Cielo el estado de su paciente.

"Entonces su vida como esper" murmuro Kikyo preocupada por Accelerator.

"No te preocupes, utilizare un pequeño aparato para recuperar su capacidad perdida, si me disculpa tengo una batalla y pienso salir victorioso junto con ese chico" salió el anciano dejando solo a su paciente.

En otro parte del Hospital, Imouto observaba a Last Order en la incubadora, tenía una conversación telepática, cuando Mikoto interrumpió en la sala.

"Tengo una gemela y ahora una hermana menor, espero que Kuroko no sepa nada de ella" Miro la Railgun preocupada por su versión más joven.

"Misaka no permitirá que toque a nuestra hermana pequeña, dice Misaka sacando su rifle de asalto F2000" por primera vez Mikoto pudo ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Imouto.

"No creo que llegue a tanto" se pone la Railgun a pensar unos segundos "aunque sería mejor estar prevenida" se reina nerviosamente la chica.

"Entonces ella es last Order" apareció Touma tranquilamente.

"Sensei "sonrió la Railgun, incomodando un poco a su profesor. "No escarmienta ¿verdad?" pregunto la Railgiun soltando leves chispa en su frente.

"Esto…" Kamijou se dio cuenta que era la misma situación que paso con Imouto.

"Misaka no se preocupa, a no ser que sensei sea lolicon" pregunto Imouto apuntado con su arma.

"No lo soy" se defendió Touma intentando no estar dentro del radio de fuego del arma.

"Misaka da el voto de confianza, pero si Misaka descubre que es mentira, Misaka utiliza la F2000 sin el seguro puesto" miro la chica directamente a su profesor

"_Menos mal que no soy lolicon_" pensó Touma riéndose con nerviosismo "Mikoto-san ¿Qué vamos hacer con ella?" pregunto Kamijou preocupado.

"Pues como siempre ¿Por qué?" pregunto la Railgun sin entender lo que su profesor intentaba decir.

"Mikoto-san, es muy difícil mantener el secreto de que Imouto es un clon, si ahora sale una versión más joven, empezara a sospechar" explico su sensei con normalidad.

"¿Me está diciendo que lo abandone?" Miro la Railgun de mala forma.

"No" contesto Touma con seriedad, haciendo que Mikoto se calmara un poco "solo digo que lo deje a cuidado de alguien hasta que tengamos una solución al problema" explico el sensei con normalidad

"Misaka está preguntando al comandante y ella dice que se quiere quedar con Accelerator" hablo Imouto sin mostrar sus emociones.

"¿Con él? El intento hacer daño, ¿Cómo podría confiar en él?" salto Mikoto a la defensiva

"Pero Misaka dice que es por culpa del científico y no de él" contesto Imouto sin cambiar el tono de voz.

"Mikoto-san dale una oportunidad" intervino Touma acariciando la cabeza de la Railgun.

"Está bien, porque es el deseo de mi hermana menor" murmuro Mikoto colorada por ser acariciada por su sensei.

"Misaka piensa que aun no eres sincero con tus sentimiento" Dijo Imouto al ver la reacción de la original.

"¿Qué a dicho?" salto Mikoto al escucharlo.

"Nada, Misaka aun no desea ser golpeado, Dice Misaka por lo bajo para que One-sama no lo escuche" murmuro Imouto mirando a un lado.

"_Calma, Calma_" intento Mikoto tener paciencia con su clon, pero al sentir como su sensei aun le acariciaba no pudo contener sus emociones "Baka" salto la Railgun golpeando a su profesor sin querer.

"¿Ahora qué he hecho? ¡Fuko da!" dijo Touma cayendo de espalda.

Paso dos días desde el incidente, la operación de Accelerator fue un éxito. En una de las habitaciones, donde se encontraba Yoshikawa, la científica estaba conversando con sus visitantes, que resultaron ser Touma Kamijou y Yomikawa Aiho.

"Eso es lo que paso" Explico Yoshikawa sentada en la cama.

"Menudo lio te metiste" hablo Aiho rascándose la cabeza "pero yo hubiera actuado igual que tu" sonrió la profesora y dando una palmadita en la espalda de la científica.

"Gracias" respondió Kikyo y miro al chico "¿Por qué esta aquí Kamijou-san?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Yomikawa-san es amiga de mi sensei, por lo que quería hacer una propuesta a ti y a ella"

"¿Cuál?" saltaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

"Qué cuidéis a Accelerator y Last Order" inclino levemente para ver que iban en serio "A mí me gustaría cuidarla pero ya tengo el asunto de Imouto y que ahora aparezca Last Order, llamaría demasiado la atención" explico Touma sus motivos.

"Veo por dónde vas" hablo Yoshikawa pensándolo

"Con mucho gusto, cuidare de ese chico y le guiare por el buen camino" salto Yomikawa seguro de sus palabras "y sobre la pequeña, intentare que tenga un lugar agradable" hablo tranquila la profesora.

"Gracias, con vuestro permiso me voy" Se despido Touma con cortesía.

"¿Seguro que podrás cuidar a la pequeña?" miro Kikyo algo preocupada "cuidarla y educarla no es lo mismo que enseñar en clase" explico la mujer su preocupación.

"Lo sé, pero ahora ellos nos necesita" confeso Yomikawa con una sonrisa

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" respondió Yoshikawa con otra sonrisa.

En la habitación de Accelerator, el chico dormía tranquilamente cuando los rayos de sol empezó a molestarlo, para él es la primera vez, por eso decido levantarse, al hacerlo recodo todo lo sucedido, recordaba levemente como Yoshikawa había intervenido pero no recordaba nada mas, cuando disponía a levantarse para investigar, se encontró a la niña durmiendo sobre el filo de su cama, esperando a que él se despertara.

"Veo que está despierto" apareció Supresor del cielo.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" pregunto Accelerator desconfiando del anciano.

"El médico que te ha operado" explico Supresor del cielo con tranquilidad señalando su cuello para que el chico supiera que tenía un aparato en el cuello.

"¿Qué mierda es esto?" pregunto el Albino al notar el aparato en su garganta

"Es un aparato que he puesto para compensar por la perdidas" hablo el anciano con tranquilizad

"¿Perdidas?" volvió a preguntar el chico de mala uva.

"La bala a dañado la zona de cálculo y del habla, para compensarlo, te puse ese aparato al cuello" volvió a explica el médico con tranquilidad "eso me recuerda que solo puede utilizar tus poderes durante unos 15 minutos"

"¿Qué hace la mocosa aquí?" pregunto al ver a Last Order a su lado.

"la niña solo estaba preocupada por ti, aunque se alegro en saber que va a vivir contigo" sonrió el médico al dar la noticia.

"¿Que mierda está diciendo?" pregunto el chico confundido.

"Esa respuesta te lo puede dar Yoshikawa-san" respondió saliendo de la sala.

"¿Qué clase de…." No pudo terminar la frase porque la minimisaka se despertó.

"Misaka, Misaka saluda alegremente, Misaka está feliz de que este bien" sonrió la niña como solía hacerlo

"Maldita sea" murmuro por lo bajo para no incomodar a la pequeña "¿_podre protegerla con solo 15 minutos_?" se pregunto Accelerator a sí mismo.

En el instituto Tokiwada, Touma estaba dando la nota del examen a cada alumno y sus consejos para que mejorara.

Shirai Kuroko, nota 9 y no te bajo la nota por poner que Onesa-sama es la más bella y ciertas cosas que no es acta para decirlo" se sonrojo Touma levemente.

Kuroko trago saliva, se le había olvidado borrar esas frases, por suerte el profesor había dado cuenta que no era su intención, pero lo que mas temía era ciertas chicas eléctricas, al mirar de reojo vio como Imouto estaba bien, pero noto como escribía algo en el papel y le enseño, podía leerlo bien claro "Misaka no le agrada, pero si Misaka descubre con esa intenciones, Misaka ara que duerma en la calle, Misaka lo dice enserio enseñando su F2000 disimuladamente" Kuroko vio el arma y se pregunto cómo había traído sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero lo peor fue cuando miro a Mikoto, esta sonrió de tal forma que sabía que cuando acabara la clase estaría carbonizada.

"Uiharu Kazaki, nota un 8,9 necesita más concentración, te distrae fácilmente con las flores de tu diadema, pero está bien porque veo tu esfuerzo" sonrió Kamijou, haciendo que Uiharu se sonrojara levemente, con una sonrisa.

"Saten Ruiko, nota 8,9 y se perfectamente que no as copiado por el motivo de que te pasaste 10 minuto mirando la bragas de tu amiga" hablo su profesor volviendo a sonrojar.

"¡SATEN-SAN!" salto Uiharu mosqueada por descubrir que fue espiada.

"Jaja, parece que fui descubierta" hablo la chica con normalidad y en un descuido de su amiga utilizo su poder esper" hoy son blancas" sonrió Ruiko

"Saten-san, eres mala" respondió dando pequeños golpecitos a su amiga.

"Misaka Imouto, Nota un 9,5 sus respuesta está bien, pero ¿podría de dejar de poner Misaka en cada contestación?" pregunto Touma a la chica, sabían bien el motivo pero le resultaba difícil entender su escritura.

"Misaka es así, por eso Misaka dice que es imposible por ahora" contesto Imouto con normalidad.

"De acuerdo, Kongou Mitsuko nota un 9 como te dije si te esfuerza puedes ser unos de los mejores" sonrió de nuevo Kamijou para dar más animo.

"Je, como era de esperar" salto Kongou con su abanico.

"Misaka Mikoto, un 9,9, aunque ¿Qué tiene que ver Gekota en la pregunta 10?" pregunto Touma ganando la risa de la clases.

"La pregunta, decía que teníamos que decir un animal, yo solo conteste lo que me pedía" contesto Mikoto levemente avergonzada, por la metedura de pata.

"Si, entiendo pero me refería a uno real no a uno imaginario, tendré que especificar la próxima vez" rio nerviosamente el sensei de la Railgun.

La clase empezó a reír con fuerza, haciendo que Mikoto quisiera que la tierra le tragara, no pensó que se refería a eso, por lo que pensó que Gekota estaba bien, pero no fue así.

"Vamos chicas, no es momento para reír de un fallo así, además en la próxima semana tendremos excursión a las montaña" intento cambiar de tema antes de que la Railgun explotara y el fuera su diana.

"Que bien" Salto Kuroko haciendo que Saten y Uiharu mirara con curiosidad.

"¿Qué planeas?" pregunto las chicas con inocencia.

"Nada, nada anormal" contesto Shirai sin convencer demasiado a sus amigas, cuando un papel que estaba en su bolsillo cayó al suelo al lado de Mikoto.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto la Railgun al recogerlo, Kuroko al verlo intento recuperarlo pero es detenida por la mano de Mikoto "Plan de conquista de mis One-samas, primera parte caer en el mismo grupo utilizando mi habilidad esper, segunda parte cuando estemos los tres aremos que nos perdamos en la montaña para estar a solas, tercera parte cuando tenga sed le daré afrodiacos en lugar de agua y cuatro nos uniremos en el acto de amor puro" se aprecio como Mikoto sonrió y destrozo el papel en mil trozos

"Espera, Espera te lo puedo explicar" intento Shirai salvarse, cuando se acordó de algo "One-sama recuerda que no me puede electrocutar a cambio de que te deje la noche tranquila" suspiro Kuroko en su interior.

"Por eso me hiciste prometerlo, ya me imaginaba algo parecido" hablo la Railgun tranquilamente

"Y no me puede golpear en clase" Salto Kuroko felizmente.

"No me hace falta mi electricidad o mis golpes" Respondió Mikoto tranquilamente ganando la mirada de sus amigas.

"¿Quiere decir que me dejas libre?" pregunto Shirai con ojitos de cordero para enternecer a la Railgun

"No" ahora sus amigas miraron entre ellas confundida por la contestación de Mikoto "Imouto" el clon se levanto como un soltado "Apunto, fuego" sin que Kuroko pudiera reaccionar, Imouto Saco su rifle de asalto F2000 y disparo a bocajarro contra ella. Todo el mundo estaba blanco al ver la escena, la clon siguió disparando hasta que se acabo las balas de gomas.

"Misaka informa de que se ha quedado sin balas, Misaka pide permiso para recargar o abandonar la misión" hablo Imouto sin expresar demasiado sus emociones, cuando noto que algo le agarra por la pierna.

"Castígame mas, con tu balas de amor" gemía Kuroko felizmente, cuando ve la braga de Imouto "de rayas" se le caía la baba la chica.

"Misaka pide permiso para quitar el seguro" Miro Imotuo con un brillo en los ojos.

"Concedido" Respondió la Railgun, porque sintió ser ella la observada.

"Eso es peligroso" agarro Touma el arma impidiendo la masacre.

"La intimidad de Misaka ha sido violada, Misaka se siente ofendida y por eso actúa" confeso la chica intentando expresar sus emociones.

"Ok, Si te olvida te doy un regalo" intento el sensei calmar al clon.

"¿Misaka va a pedir matrimonio?" soltó Imouto inocentemente haciendo que Mikoto se pusiera colorada.

"Oye eso no es un regalo" regaño Mikoto a su hermana.

"Eso se verá en la excursión y no voy a pedir matrimonio" corrigió Touma riendo con nerviosismo.

"Misaka desea que sea ya el día, Misaka está impaciente y emocionada" dio una pequeña sonrisa que apena se noto

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Kihory: **Actualizado y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**kona kana lee: **Gracias , me dan ánimos para continuar ^^

**103MALJ :** no te preocupes léelos cuando puede y gracias por el animo


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Taishi subía las escaleras de la montaña con vitalidad, demostrado porque era maestro de Educación física, cuando se paró un segundo para mirar atrás.

"Vamos chicos, a vuestra edad adelantaba hasta mi profesor" sonrió el profesor a sus alumnos

"No….tene...tenemos tanto m...musculos como… tu" hablaban sus alumnos por falta de aire.

Sin tiempo a los chicos de replicar mas, Touma apareció corriendo cuesta arriba, perseguido por Mikoto junto con Imouto y detrás Kuroko, dejando a la clase blanca por la velocidad.

"Pues esos no tiene tanto músculos y os han adelantado" miro Taishi confundido donde desaparecieron los mencionados porque había jurado escuchar a Touma decir fukou da.

10 minutos antes.

Touma estaba preparando su mochila antes de empezar la caminata con sus alumnos.

"Chicos, ¿tenéis todo lo necesario?" pregunto Kamijou mirando a su clase.

"Si, sensei" contestaron los chicos entusiasmados.

"Por si las mosca repacemos lista, tanto de objetos como de la clase" hablaba el sensei sacando una lista.

Repaso la lista de alumnos y comprobó que estaba todos, por lo que solo faltaba la lista de objetos.

"Tenéis todo su brújula" pregunto Touma con seriedad.

"Si, Misaka afirma enseñando su brújula" hablo Imouto sin mostrar sus emociones pero su voz sonaba alegre.

"_Parece que poco a poco está empezando a expresarse_" pensó Mikoto sonriendo felizmente.

"Tenéis vuestra botella de agua" todos los alumnos afirma. "Vuestra ropas, porque vamos a quedarnos una semana, por eso tenéis que tener bastante" miro Touma preocupado por ese tema.

"Si he comprobado la ropa interior, dos blanca, tres de flores y una raya azules" hablo Ruiko dando un guiño a su amiga Kazaki.

"Saten-san esa es mi ropa interior" salto Uiharu colorada.

"Tengo que comprobar tu ropa por tu seguridad" sonrió Saten defendiendo los golpes de su amiga.

"Te tengo envidia" dijo la Railgun ganando la mirada de Kazaki

"¿Por qué Mikoto-san?" pregunto Uiharu confundida.

"Porque no te lo roba y lo en...en…" pone Mikoto una cara de terror "no quiero recodarlo" miro al suelo asustada.

"Saten-san tengo miedo" hablo Kazaki detrás de su amiga.

"Yo también, yo también" respondió Ruiko con cara de horror.

"Misaka no ha tenido esa experiencia, Misaka mira confundía a su one-sama" inclino la cabeza la clon.

"Eso es porque pone una granada de mano en tu armario" contesto la Railgun enfadada "lleva 4 armario que has volado por los aires cuando Kuroko intento cogerlo" replico Mikoto a su hermana.

"Misaka no permite que su intimida sea violada" miro seriamente a su hermana mayor "Aunque Misaka después tenga que comprar ropa interior nueva" su expresión no cambio pero en sus mejillas se veía levemente un rubor.

"Esta es mi oportunidad" Salto Kuroko tocando el trasero de las gemelas eléctricas.

"¿Qué has hecho pervertida?" se defendió la Railgun dando una patada en la cara a su compañera de cuarto, mientras Imouto toco levemente su trasero.

"Misaka informa que no tiene su ropa interior" hablo normalmente aunque ahora el rubor era notorio y Mikoto se da cuenta que tampoco lo tiene.

"KU-RO-KO, devuélvelas, ¡ya!" Imouto y Mikoto miraba a la teletrans, cuando Shirai se da cuenta de algo.

"¿Dónde está las bragas?" miro en su mochila y en sus bolsillos "¿he fallado en teletransportarla por la excitación?" tragaba saliva y miraba de reojo a las gemelas eléctricas.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Touma sacando dos pañuelos de su mochila "¿Quién ha metido esos dos trapos en mi mochila?" cuando lo estira por los lados Kamijou descubre que son la bragas de Imouto y Mikoto.

"Aquí tiene la mía, aunque no sabía que tenía ese fetiche" apareció Misaki dejando su ropa interior en la mano del sensei levemente sonrojada.

"Sensei" saltaron las dos chicas eléctricas mirando maléficamente a Touma.

"¿Por qué tan pronto? ¡fukou da!" empezó a correr cuesta arriba esperando encontrar ayuda o un sitio en donde esconderse.

"No huyas cobarde" empezó Mikoto a soltar chispas.

"Misaka advierte que será peor" Imouto saco su rifle de asalto.

"Tengo que recuperar mi botín antes de que acabe carbonizada" empezó Kuroko a perseguir al sensei.

Volviendo actualmente con Touma y sus perseguidoras

"Yo no tengo la culpa" respondió Touma a punto de llegar a la cima.

"Entonces ¿por qué huyes?" pregunto Mikoto lanzando un rayo, por suerte Kamijou lo esquiva por los pelos.

"¿Cómo reaccionarias si te persigue una persona lanzándome rayos y otra disparándote?" respondió el sensei mirando hacia atrás esquivando algunas balas de gomas.

"Misaka solo persigue para recuperar su pertenencia" Imouto mira a un lado pensando lo que iba a decir "aunque Misaka dejaría en paz si le da su regalo" murmuro por lo bajo para que su hermana no lo escuchara.

"Si me prometéis que no me atacáis, parare para devolverlas" las chicas afirma, cuando Kuroko aparece para recuperar las bragas pero es noqueada por Imouto con un disparo.

"Buena puntería" miro Mikoto a su compañera de habitación en el suelo inconsciente.

"Misaka se siente orgullosa de su puntería, Misaka expresa su orgullo inflando el pecho" la Railgun miraba avergonzada a su hermana menor pensando en donde había aprendido eso.

"Aquí lo tiene" Touma entrego una de las prendas a Imouto.

"Ese es de One-sama" respondió la clon devolviéndola "la de Misaka es la de raya, la de blanca con cara de gekota es de One-sama" se podía apreciar como Mikoto ocultaba el rostro avergonzada.

"¿Esta ropa tan infantil?, eso solo lleva niña de 9 años" miro Kamijou sorprendido "_pensé que era tuya por el poco tiempo de vida que tenia_" rio nerviosamente por el error que cometió.

"¡BAKA!" salto la Railgun dando una patada en la cara a su sensei, por mala suerte que Touma agarra inconscientemente a Imouto e Imouto agarro a Mikoto cayendo los tres al suelo.

"Felicidades" salto el monje con una sonrisa "aunque es la primera vez que veo una pareja de tres" empezó a reír el anciano al ver la escena de la pareja.

Touma se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba asustado por el motivo de que las dos chicas estaban encima de él y temía en cómo iban a reaccionar las chicas. Mikoto está encima de él boca abajo, paralizada y ruborizada, su cabeza está en el pecho de su sensei, podía escucharla perfectamente el ritmo del corazón de su profesor, estaba acelerado pero por un motivo le relajaba escucharlo.

"Misaka quiere intercambiar posiciones, Misaka también quiere escuchar y sentir esa parte" apareció Imouto detrás de Mikoto indicando que estaba encima de ella boca abajo.

"¿Esa parte?"Quedo paralizada al escucharlo y al poco segundo su piel se volvió rojiza "¡FUNAY!" salto Mikoto soltando una gran descarga.

"Misaka se refería al pecho, Misaka explica el malentendido" hablo Imouto poniéndose una tirita en su mejilla por la descarga sufrida.

"¡C...Callate! y no te junte con Kuroko, se está pegando la perversión y su doble sentido" dijo la Railgun completamente colorada.

"Misaka no tiene la culpa de que piense de esa manera tan…." Mikoto levanta el puño amenazando en golpearla "Misaka se calla para sobrevivir" murmuro Imouto a un lado.

"¿Este chico está bien?" pregunto el monje preocupado por Touma que estaba en el suelo carbonizado.

"Si está bien, One-sama puede parecer ruda, pero nunca causara daño, Misaka está segura de eso" explico Imouto sin apena expresarse. "Misaka quiere su regalo" miro Imouto a su sensei.

"Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Por qué nos felicitasteis?" pregunto Mikoto con curiosidad.

"Hay una leyenda en que dice que si sube la escalera en menos de una hora con tu pareja, este está destinado a casarse" explico el monje con una sonrisa.

"Misaka le gusta esa leyenda, ya que hemos subido la escalera en menos de una hora" salto Imouto haciendo que Mikoto empezara a subirse los colores.

"No somos novios, solo somos profesor y alumnas" la Railgun movía los brazos avergonzada.

"dije pareja, nada de novios, es una historia en que una mujer y un hombre se conocieron en este lugar y se enamoraron cuando subieron por la escalera, parece que la historia se está repitiendo" guiño el monje a la Railgun.

"¡FU…FUNAY!" Mikoto no pudo soportar más la vergüenza.

"Misaka despierta al sensei ante de que One-sama destruya el lugar por la vergüenza" Imouto miraba como la Railgun soltaba rayos por todos lados.

En otro lugar de ciudad académica, en unos apartamento. Accelerator y Last Order había llegado a su supuesta casa.

"Misaka Misaka esta veliz de vivir contigo…." Se queda en silencio llamando la atención del Albino.

"¿Qué te pasa Mocoso?" pregunto el chico parándose en la puerta.

"Misaka, Misaka quiere ir a la Montaña K…." es cortado por el Albino

"No, me sé la leyenda de ese estúpido lugar" salto Accelerator

"Misaka Misaka está triste" miro la niña a un lado con tristeza.

"La probabilidad de que sea cierto es de un 0,00001% y aunque sea verdad no podemos" contesto Accelerator tranquilamente.

"Misaka Misaka pregunta el porqué, el porqué" saltaba Last Order de un lado a otro.

"Porque tiene que ir los dos corriendo y tu no puede correr tanto mocoso" respondió el chico suspirando.

"Misaka, Misaka ira al lugar cuando sea más grande junto con Acelerator" se podía apreciar como los ojos de la niña brillaba felizmente.

"_Menos mal que cuando crezca habla madurado lo suficiente para saber que es una tontería o eso espero_" volvió a suspirar el albino.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews.<strong>

**kona kana lee**: gracias y como ve ya empieza Kuroko en hacer unas de sus travesuras y por supuerto no se quedara hay XD

**Dark Matter20:** la Verdad no había publicado antes por ese motivo, no sabía si había lectores en esta sección y temía que nadie lo leyera por lo tanto tendría que abandonarlo por suerte no a sido el caso.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Pasaron una hora desde el incidente de Touma y las gemelas eléctricas. Ahora los alumnos juntos con sus profesores estaban organizando para después merendar.

"Gracias monje Kensei-san, por permitirnos quedar en el lugar" hablo Myu cortésmente.

"No es ninguna molestia, además tenía curiosidad de saber que era un esper" confeso el anciano tranquilamente "y lo que veo me deja sorprendido, ver que esos niños tiene poderes sobrenaturales, debe ser difícil de llevarlo por el buen camino" miro a los niños preocupado por su futuro.

"Pero es algo que merece la pena" contesto Touma con una sonrisa.

"Así se habla un buen profesor, aunque solo nos dedicamos a enseñar lo básico" Taishi colgó su brazo izquierdo en el cuello de Kamijou.

"¿Cuántos persona por habitación son Kensei-san?" pregunto Nana con curiosidad.

"Cuatro, por habitación, pero tengo un pequeño problema" confeso el anciano preocupado.

"¿Cuál es? Tal vez podamos ayudar" pregunto Touma con amabilidad

"Que no tenéis habitación los profesores, por lo que tenéis que compartir con los alumnos" confeso el monje el problema.

"Pues podemos ocupar una habitación y con los cuatros alumnos intentar repartir con los demás" aconsejo Myu con sabiduría.

"El problema es que son para niños, si un adulto se cambia por un niño, la habitación es para 3 persona, por lo tanto si dos profesores se meten en la habitación de los alumnos, tendría que echar a los cuatro niños" explico el monje aun más preocupado.

"Si es difícil" salto Taichi y miro al sensei de la Railgun "Touma es un adolecente por lo que ocuparía menos" provoco que Kamijou tuviera un escalofrió.

"Aunque ocupe menos, el lugar es con quien comparto habitación" hablo Touma temiendo que iba acabar en un desastre.

"Solo se me ocurre una solución" salto Nana con una sonrisa.

"Me preocupa sus soluciones" saltaron los tres profesores al mismo tiempo.

Los profesores estaban blanco por la solución de su amiga Nana, había hablado a los alumnos sobre el problema y estaba haciendo un concurso para quien quedaba con el profesor que le gustaba.

"Vamos, ¿Quién me desea como compañera de habitación?" salto Nana entusiasmada, lo que dejaron mas sorprendidos a los otros profesores, es que muchos alumnos quería la profesora en su habitación "Esta bien, esta decidido me quedare en la habitación 10" la chica de la habitación se alegraron y estaba ahora discutiendo quien salía y quien se quedaba.

"No sabía que fuera tan popular con los niños" dijo Touma sorprendido.

"No eres el único" saltaron Myu y Taishi igual que Kamijou.

"Ahora toca mi amiga Myu" hablo Nana de repente haciendo que la rubia diera un leve brinco por el susto "La habitación 12 lo desea, también la 14,4, 20 y 11" mira a su amiga "Myu parece que son chicas de pecho grande del tipo tímido" salto haciendo que los alumno nombraros se sonrojara.

"¡Nana cállate!" Le golpeo la rubia dejando un gran chichón a su amiga "bueno me iré a la habitación 4, porque son de mi clase" tosió levemente sonrojada la profesora.

"Ahora el profesor de educación física" salto Nana entusiasmada, pero nadie levanta la mano "Taishi-san parece que no eres muy popular con los niños" intento la pelirroja no reírse de su compañero de trabajo.

"Eso lo cambio en un minuto" dijo el profesor con un extraño brillo en los ojos y soltando un suspiro diabólico asustando a los alumnos "Me he traído la ps3" lo soltó tan tranquilo que los profesores se cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa.

"La habitación 15, 13, 17, 16, 18, 20, 8, 9,7, Taishi eso es trampa" dijo Nana de mala gana.

"No creas que eres la única en saber ganar la confianza de los alumnos y me quedo con la 9" dio Taishi un leve golpe en su pecho con confianza.

"Y es el turno de nuestro profesor especial, aunque es un novato" dijo lo último en un gesto como su estuviera dando un susurro ganando la risa de los alumnos y ve como muchos levanta la mano, más que Taishi y Nana "vaya eso me ha dejado sin palabras" confeso Nana contando la habitaciones que lo querían "Oye la habitación 9,4 y10 no pueden elegir, porque estamos ya nosotros" inflo Nana de forma infantil.

En los grupos de los alumnos, se escuchaban como hablaban cosas del nuevo profesor, llamando la atención de la habitación 6, formada de Mikoto, Imouto, Kuroko y Mitsuko.

"El profesor es mono" salto una niña dando un grito fangirl.

"Esas manos se ven fuertes, seguro que dan un buen mansaje, con lo bueno que es seguro que no se niega" se escucho de otra entusiasmada.

"Cuando duerme tiene que ser un santo, tengo que fotografiarlo" hablo una con los ojos dibujado en corazón.

"Tiene solo dos años más que nosotras, tengo que aprovechar para conocerlo, tal vez le pida salir" se veía como la niña se ruborizaba por el comentario.

Mitsuko y Kuroko se miraron entre ella, es verdad que su profesor es buena persona, además de ser algo guapo, pero llegar esos comentario, no era algo extremos.

"One-sama no creen que esas niñas se están pasando un poco, por el est…" Kuroko no pudo terminar la frase porque Mitsuko le tapo la boca.

"Yo era tú te quedaba callada" dijo señalando a la chicas eléctricas levemente asustada.

Mikoto e Imouto había escuchado todo, provocando que estuviera echando chispas mientras un aura negro rodeaba sus cuerpos y sus miradas tenían un extraño brillo amenazador, asustando mucho a sus compañeras de cuarto.

"El profesor tiene que ser sexy sin camiseta" un crujido se escucho dentro de los cuerpos de las gemelas eléctricas ante ese comentario.

"¡MISAKA PIDE QUE SENSEI ACABE EN LA HABITACION 6, MISAKA LO DESEA DE TODO CORAZON!" grito Imouto levantando la mano con fuerza.

"¡MISA...DIGO QUE SENSEI TIENE QUE VENIR, TENGO QUE VIGILALE QUE NO HAGA NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ!" Los alumnos miraron a la Railgun sin creerle "¿Qué mi...miráis?" Pregunto Mikoto levemente colorada.

"Tsudere" salto unos de los alumnos provocando que Mikoto diera media vuelta para ver quien había sido.

"¿Quién lo ha dicho?" pregunto saltando chispas por la frente.

"Mikoto-san comportándote así solo lo confirma" murmuro Uiharu junto con su compañera Saten-san.

"Déjala, es más emocionante así" hablo su compañera con una sonrisa.

"Decidido se quedara en la habitación 6" salto Nana, haciendo que Myu y Touma mirada en shock.

"¿Cuándo te he molestado para merecerme esto?" pregunto Kamijou a punto de llorar y soltar su típica frase.

"Si te dejo en otra habitación, tal vez no salga vivo" hablo Nana dando pequeños golpe en el hombro de Kamijou.

"_Y crees que en esta no va a ser igual_" Pensó Touma con ríos de lagrimas, notando la mirada asesina de Kuroko avisando de que si hiciera algo a sus one-samas, lo iba a dejar como un colador.

Entre los grupos se veía a Misaki chasqueaba los dedos, por la mala suerte.

"Debería haber utilizado mi poder esper, lo malo es que Touma-sensei se daría cuenta y tal vez no estaría de acuerdo de jugar cierto juego" sonrió maléficamente la Reina de Tokiwara antes sus planes, lo que no sabía es que la Railgun lo había oído y estaba hablando con su clon.

"Misaki-san, ¿podrían venir un momento?" Hablo amablemente Mikoto haciendo que Misaki se acercara con cuidado sin mostrar a los demás alumnos su preocupación.

"Ara ara, ¿Qué desea Mikoto-san?" hablo la Reina de Tokiwara con elegancia.

"Mira lo que tengo" salto el As de Tokiwara mostrando la braga que Misaki le dio al sensei.

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

"Touma-sensei no tiene ese fetiche, me pidió que lo devolviera, pero Imouto" lanzo Mikoto la braga mientras la clon disparo destrozando la bragas "no vamos a dejar, que te acerque al profesor" sonrió desafiante el As de Tokiwara.

"Para eso Misaka dejara que le vea la bragas mía y de one-sama" intervino Imouto sin previo aviso.

"Eso" se para un minuto la Railgun "no, eso está mal" salto la chica colorada "el plan original era evitar que Misaki se acerque al sensei, no que el sensei se vuelva pervertido por ver nuestra bra…bra... los que sea" el rubor de Mikoto llego a tal grado que podía competir con un tomate.

"Pero Misaka vio que en este libro funciona la cosa así, Misaka lo enseña confundida" saco el libro que tenía en su mochila y la Railgun lo miro por encima.

"¡KUROKO!" grito Mikoto al reconocer la firma que está en la última página.

"Creo que one-sama se ha dado cuenta de una de mis jugadas" Shikai trago saliva sabiendo lo que venía, a continuación vio a la Railgun soltando chispa hacia ella, provocando que empezara a correr.

"Misaka no lo entiende" inclino la cabeza mirando como Mikoto electrocutaba a su amiga.

"A cual dices, ¿tu hermana o a la pervertida?" pregunto Misaki viendo la escena.

"La pervertida, a one-sama entiendo sus intenciones" respondió sin expresar nada.

"Aquí sobro, nos vemos y no pienso dejar el sensei a vosotras" soltó Misaki con elegancia.

"Misaka advierte que tampoco se rendirá" respondió Imouto enseñando su rifle de asalto.

"Se verá al final quien gana" se fue la Reina de Tokiwara dejando al clon viendo el espectáculo.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban los grupos preparando su merienda tranquilamente, era una de las actividades que tenían que hacer, por lo que Mikoto miraba de reojo a su hermana, juntos con sus amigas de siempre, por miedo de que se cortara, pero lo que vio le dejo blanca.

"¿Cómo demonios a cortado la cebolla tan bien sin llorar?" Pregunto la Railgun con el cuchillo a mano.

"One-sama debe tener cuidado, Misaka avisa para evitar accidentes" Imouto señalo el instrumento de cocina que tenía el original en la mano.

"Vale, vale" dejo Mikoto el cuchillo en la mesa "pero no me ha respondido a la pregunta" miro de reojo a Kuroko para ver si se atrevía a añadir algo mas a la comida.

"Misaka utilizo la gafas para evitar que las moléculas sulfuradas entre en los ojos generando ácido sulfúrico, que produce la sensación de quemazón. Los nervios de los ojos son muy sensibles y detectan esa irritación. Por eso el cerebro reacciona diciéndole a los conductos lacrimales de los ojos que produzcan más agua, para diluir el ácido y proteger así los ojos. Y Misaka aprendió a cortar viendo como lo hacia one-sama, Misaka explica como a conseguido cumplir su misión sin soltar una lagrima" explico Imouto dejando mudo a Kuroko, Saten, Uiharu y sobre todo a Mikoto.

"Con que era eso" sonrió nerviosamente la Railgun mirando un lado "_cuando me dijeron que tenía una habilidad de aprendizaje alto, pensé que se refería a los estudios, no en todo lo que veo aprendo_" pensó sin dejar de sonreír.

"One-sama el sensei, Misaka señala donde esta" Mikoto miro donde Imouto señalaba.

Touma estaban ayudando a los alumnos en la cocina dando consejos o enseñando en cómo se hacía, Mikoto sonrió era tan amable con la gente, esa cosas hacían que le gustara tanto, cuando Touma decide en enseñar a una chica en cortar verduras, poniéndose detrás de la adolecente y cogiendo sus manos para guiarlo, por lo que la chica se sonrojo pero se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la experiencia, provocando que Mikoto entrara en rager y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo el cuchillo que tenía en la mesa, por suerte o no Touma lo esquivo.

"O se me escapo" dijo la Railgun de tal forma que toda sus amiga sabía que era mentira.

"Mi…Misaka-san eso es peligroso" salto Kamijou mirando como el cuchillo estaba incrustado en el pilar de madera.

"Te he dicho que solo se me escapo" cogió otro cuchillo mientras tenía una mirada que asustaba.

"Oye, así no se agarra" Touma hizo el mismo gesto con la Railgun, provocando que esta se pusiera roja.

"Fu…Funadyyyyyyyyyyy" soltó una descarga por la vergüenza.

"Misaka siente celos de One-sama" puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

"¿En electrocutar al sensei?" pregunto Kuroko sacando sus alfileres de acero para atacar al sensei, pero es noqueada por un disparo de Imouto.

"No, Misaka quiere que sensei le enseñe como a one-sama, Misaka dice sujetando su rifle de asalto eliminando la amenaza" hablo tranquila la chica, mientras su rifle salía humo indicando que acababa de usarlo.

"¿No deberíamos intervenir?" pregunto Uiharu preocupada.

"Ni loca, así es más emocionante" hablo Saten con una cámara de foto.

"Saten-san no hablas sacado foto de todo" pregunto sabiendo a que se refería con todo.

"Si también de tus bragas" salto Saten con una sonrisa.

"¡SATEN-SAN!"Salto Uiharu dando golpes débiles a su amiga.

Con Accelerator, el albino estaba dentro del apartamento, el lugar era lo suficiente grande y bien equipado para 5 persona como mínimo. Cuando vio como Last Order estaba callado y quieto algo anormal en ella.

"¿Qué te pasa mocosa?" pregunto con curiosidad pero no lo mostro a la niña.

"Misaka, Misaka está reuniendo datos de cómo se cocina" se veía como la niña sonreía de forma gatuna.

"Ya está otra vez comunicándote con esa mald…bueno como se llamaba Imouto" intento no insultar por el bien de la niña.

"Si, Misaka, Misaka está feliz de poder comunicarse con las demás" sonrió otra vez Last Order haciendo que Accelerator diera un suspiro.

"Me voy a dar una siesta, mientras Yoshikawa y Yomikawa vuelve de la compra" hablo el albino tumbándose en el sofá "ni se te ocurra entrar en la cocina para cocinar, aun eres joven para eso" elevo la voz, justo cuando la niña disponía a entrar le la cocina.

"Misaka, Misaka infla los moflete por el rager" hablo la pequeña sentándose en el sofá.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**kona kana lee: **gracias, intento meter algo de humor con la ayuda de Kuroko, ahora que lo pienso ella tiene la culpa del 90% o 80% de la desgracia que tiene Touma con Mikoto XD.

**Dark Matter20** : es Fácil, en las novelas/anime el aparato servía como conexión para la red misaka, pero en este fics ese aparato se encarga de hacer los cálculos.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Por la noche, las chicas estaban desvistiéndose para los baños termales, Mikoto tenía sus dudas cuando lo dijeron, por temor de ser espiada o que fuera un baño mixto, por suerte no fue ni uno, ni lo otro.

"Mikoto-san lee demasiado manga" salto Uiharu a su lado.

"Pero puede pasar ¿verdad?" pregunto Mikoto teniendo miedo en meterse y ser espiada.

"Misaka informa que la probabilidad de que seamos espiada es del 10%" hablo Imouto de forma robótica.

"¿Por qué un porcentaje tan bajo?" pregunto Saten con curiosidad.

"Por nuestro pecho, Misaka mira a un lado triste por el tamaño de su bulto" salto Imouto ganando la mirada enfurecida de su hermana mayor.

"No todo se consigue por tamaño" hablo Mikoto de mala gana entrando en los baños termales, seguida de su clon.

"Es verdad, hay chicos que le gusta fijarse en el interior que en el físico" hablo Uiharu inocentemente entrando también en los termas.

"Es mi oportunidad" salto Kuroko sobre las gemelas eléctricas pero es noqueada por un disparo.

"No me niego que es útil en esta situación, pero ¿suelta algunas vez el rifle de asalto?" pregunto Mikoto mientras tocaba a Kuroko para que flotara por las termas, para alejarse de ellas.

"Misaka solo lo suelta en dos momentos" hablo la chica sin soltar su arma.

"¿Cuáles?" pregunto Saten con curiosidad.

"Cuando Misaka tiene que hacer sus necesidades y cuando esta besando al sensei" hablo Imouto sin cambiar de expresión.

"¡¿TE HAS BESADO AL SENSEI?" se levanto Mikoto sin darse cuenta de que no tenía la toalla con ella.

"ONE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA" apareció Kuroko de nuevo agarrando a Mikoto de una forma no muy sana.

"IMOUTO AYUDAME" Grito intentando soltarse de su acosador, por suerte Imouto lo vuelve a dejar O.K con un disparo "ahora explícate" hablo Mikoto ocultando su cuerpo en el agua por temor de otro ataque de su compañera.

"Misaka informa de que no se ha besado aun, pero Misaka afirma que soltaría su arma si recibiera uno" en la mejilla de Imouto se podía apreciar un pequeño rubor.

"Ya veo" suspiro tranquilamente la Railgun.

"Jejeje, esta relajada, porque aun puede robar su primer beso al sensei" susurro Saten de tal forma de que escuchara las chicas, provocando que Mikoto se le subiera los colores.

"¿Qui...Quien desearía besar a ese baka?" Tartamudeo el As de Tokiwara mirando a un lado.

"_Está muerta por besarlo_" pensaron las chicas al ver la reacción de la Railgun.

En las afueras de las termas, Touma vigilaba, Taishi aviso que algunos chicos espiaban a las chicas, cuando esta se estaba bañando, para evitarlo harían turno de vigilancia.

"¿Quién desearía espiar, a chicas bañándose?" se pregunto a sí mismo, cuando imagino a Myu, Imouto, Mikoto y a Misaki bañándose en las termas "Pensamientos fuera" se dijo a si mismo moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro.

"No te mueva nos puede pillar" se escucho un murmullo entre los arbusto.

"Chicos espiar está mal" apareció Touma detrás de los alumnos asustándolo.

En los baños, las chicas habían escuchado los gritos, provocando que las chicas se tapara por si las mosca.

"¿Quién anda hay?" pregunto Mikoto con una piedra en la mano que no dudo en tirarlo.

"¡Ay! Así agradece en haber pillados a esto alumnos pervertidos" Salto Touma de mal humor tocándose el chichón que había provocado la piedra.

"Perdona" se disculpa la Railgun mosqueada. "¿Pero qué hacías sensei?" pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

"Los profesores habíamos decidido vigilar los baños para que no hubiera mirones" contesto el sensei con tranquilidad detrás del muro "le voy a dejar una hora con el sensei de educación física" sonrió Touma maléficamente a los mirones.

"Pero apena tiene algo, para que nos castigue" hablo unos de los que miraban.

"Uiharu debemos salir del agua" Se asusto la chica, ante el comentario, sacando a su amiga del agua.

"je, jeje" se reía maléficamente la Railgun junto con Imouto.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Mikoto junto con la clon, lanzo su Railgun llevándose por delante la pared, los alumnos y por desgracia a Touma, provocando una gran explosión.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Touma estaba enfrente del monje junto con los implicados en la explosión.

"Perdón Monje" se disculpaba Kamijou levemente quemado "y vosotras también tenéis que pedir perdón" miro a los alumnos implicado en el incidente.

"Perdona por espiar" hablaron los chicos carbonizados.

"Misaka pide perdón por defenderse de los pervertido" recibió un golpe de parte de Mikoto "y por la pared, aunque One-sama tiene más culpa que yo" miro Imouto provocando que la Railgun se pusiera nerviosa.

"Si pido disculpa de todo corazón" pidió avergonzada la chica.

"JAJAJAJA" se reía el monje sorprendiendo a los culpables "No tenéis que sentiros mal, solo estáis en la edad de hacer esas travesuras, aun recuerdo cuando era joven y espiaba a una chica, solo me alegro que la chica que me enamore no supiera lanzar railgun, no llegaría vivo a la boda" se rio el monje con ganas.

"¿Boda?" pegunto Imouto con curiosidad.

"Es cuando dos persona se quieren y se compromete estar junto, aun recuerdo como ella me dio caza y me pregunto porque le espiaba, en ese momento supe que tenía que decir la verdad y le dije que era porque estaba enamorado de ella" sonreía el monje recordando su juventud.

"¿Cuál fue su respuesta?" pregunto Mikoto interesada.

"Que me mando a volar con un gancho, se notaba que era una Tsudere, porque después acepto salir conmigo y más tarde nos casemos" respondió amablemente el anciano.

"Gracias y perdón por el desastre" se disculpo de nuevo Touma, igual que los alumnos.

Después de la cena, las chicas decidieron caminar un rato para despejarse, se podía ver como Uiharu y Saten se reía por lo que había sucedido cuando notaron algo raro.

"¿Donde está Kuroko?" pregunto Mikoto extrañada de no haber sido atacada.

"Misaka informa que aun esta en los termas inconsciente, por recibir el daño colateral del Railgun, Misaka responde sin preocuparse por su salud" hablo Imouto normalmente

"Vale, entonces está viva" respondió Mikoto sin mucha importancia.

"ONE-SAMA ESO ES MUY GRUEL" Apareció Kuroko abrazando a la Railgun. "o tal vez es porque sabía que volvería, eso puede ser am…" es aplastada contra el suelo con una patada de Mikoto.

"Que va, solo sé que eres más resistente que una cucaracha" respondió la chica sin apena preocuparse por el golpe que había propinado a su compañera.

"Oye Mikoto-san, ¿Cómo vas a poder dormir?" pregunto Uiharu emocionada.

"¿He?, Como siempre en la cama" respondió el As de Tokiwara sin entender la pregunta.

"Mikoto-san recuerda que el sensei duermen en tu habitación" hablo Saten con una sonrisa gatuna.

"Imouto ¿tiene un plan?" pregunto la Railgun sonrojada al recodarlo.

"Misaka si tiene, el plan de Misaka es dormir como recién casado" respondió Imouto con normalidad.

"¿quiere acabar como ella?" pregunto Mikoto señalando a Kuroko.

"No, pero Misaka no va a dejar escapar esta oportunidad, Misaka no importa si One-sama no aprovecha para acercarse más al sensei" Miro Imouto a la original con seriedad.

"Pe...Pero estamos en una excursión, además es...es nuestro profesor" respondió Mikoto avergonzada.

"Buenos nos vamos, hasta mañana" se despidieron las chicas, confundiendo a la Railgun, cuando miro a su alrededor.

"_¿Cuando he llegado a mi habitación?_" Se quedo en shock la pobre chica.

"Saten-san nos guio disimuladamente a nuestro habitación, Misaka responde adivinando lo que one-sama piensa" hablo Imouto abriendo la puerta.

"Espera que pasaría si el sensei esta c….." se quedo muda la chica al ver lo que se encontraba en su interior.

Touma se había tomado una ducha y estaba vistiéndose, por suerte de Mikoto la única prenda que le quedaba por poner era su camiseta, pero no pudo evitar mirar el dorso del chico.

"Misaka informa que se te cae la baba, aunque Misaka está igual que la original, con esta vista" murmuro Imouto, haciendo que la Railgun le subiera los colores.

"Yo...yo ya lo he visto, por eso no me sorprende" respondió Mikoto colorada.

"Misaka quiere saber cuándo paso eso" Miro Imouto con mucha seriedad incomodando a la original.

"En el incidente del puente, me estaba curando de los disparo que recibí" Respondió Touma amablemente. Sin saber mucho del tema "Debemos dormir, mañana empezara las actividades que los maestros hemos preparados". Afirmaron las chicas yéndose al cuarto de baño para ponerse sus pijamas.

A mitad de la noche Mikoto dormía o al menos intentaba, pensar que la persona que le gusta esta en la misma habitación que ella, le ponía de los nervios, por suerte Imouto estaba a su lado, no sería capaz de soportar estar sola con el sensei era demasiado pronto para ella, no quería acabar la habitación quemada por no poder controlar su poderes, cuando giro para ver a su hermana menor para ver si estaba dormida, se encontró vacía, confundiendo a la Railgun. Se levanto para ver si estaba en el servicio pero comprobó que estaba las luces apagadas.

"¿Dónde está?" murmuro la chica levemente preocupada.

Mikoto salió de la cama y miro de reojo donde estaba durmiendo Touma, su expresión era tranquila, La Railgun se acerco al chico y deposito su brazos en el filo de la cama, apoyando su cabeza en ella, miraba tranquilamente a su sensei, por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirar la cara de su profesor.

"Sensei tiene una expresión tan linda como Gekota" murmuro Mikoto con una sonrisa tocando levemente la mejilla de su profesor.

En ese momento noto como algo se movía entre la sabana, pensó que había molestado a Touma con ese gesto, pero vio que su expresión no había cambiado, ni siquiera su cabeza se había movido ni un milímetro, por eso se asomo al otro lado de la cama, para sorpresa de Mikoto era Imouto que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama del sensei.

"_¿Qué demonios haces allí?" _Pensó la Railgun con una vena en la frente y recordó lo que había dicho antes de entrar en la habitación "ya veo, piensa tomar ventaja, pues así no lo conseguirás" Disponía a despertar a Touma cuando escucho a Imouto murmurar algo.

"Misaka Cálido, Misaka siente calidez" murmuraba el clon provocando la curiosidad de la Original.

"¿_Se siente bien a su lado?_" pensó la chica mirando a Touma con curiosidad a continuación miro a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba espiando "Bueno por un ratillo no pasa nada ¿Verdad?" murmuro Mikoto entrando en la sabana de Kamijou y agarrando el brazo derecho, porque el de izquierda estaba ocupado por su hermana "e_s verdad se siente cálido_" pensó cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor.

En otro lugar, antes del incidente de los Termas, Acelerator se levanto del sofá y miro a su alrededor, vio las bolsa de la compra, miro la cocina para encontrar con sus tutores pero no había nadie, además pudo comprobar que la cocina estaba intacto, demostrando que Last Order había obedecido la orden que dijo antes de dormir.

"Tal vez se fueron a dar una vuelta, aprovechare para darme una ducha" murmuro el Albino dirigiendo al cuarto de baño.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo comprobar que las mujeres habían tomado un baño y se estaban secando, Last Order se secaba el pelo, cuando noto la presencia del chico.

"' ¡¿Por qué entras de repente y sin previo aviso? ¡Dice Misaka como Misaka trata de conseguir la toalla, pero no puede llegar a ella!" La niña de 10 años se esconde detrás de Yomikawa al ver que no consigue coger la toalla a tiempo.

"Y ¿Por qué no habéis puesto el bloqueo de la puerta?" pregunto Acelerator a los adulto ignorando a la niña.

"¡Ah! -. Mi mal, mi mal he estado viviendo solo hasta ahora, así que me olvidé totalmente de esa característica, perdón, perdón" se disculpo la mujer sin importar que no tuviera nada puesto.

"Aiho. Basta ya de eso y ponte la toalla de una vez." Aconsejo su amiga dándole la toalla.

"¿Por qué no cualquiera de los dos crea un alboroto y se limita a la mano una toalla que me molesto? dice Misaka como Misaka pregunta ingenuamente" hablo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Si te gusta saber por qué...? Ese niño es todavía un niño, y nosotros somos los adultos" respondió Yomikawa simplemente.

"Usted lo ignora por completo, tal vez eso es oba-san como en lugar de como un adulto", dice Misaka como Misa-owowowowowowow! Ustedes dos, no muelen la cabeza! dice Misaka como Misaka está haciendo una firme protesta!" Intentaba la niña liberarse de su castigo.

"No oba-san es otona ', ¿entendido? " Miro Yoshikawa seriamente a la niña.

"_¿Cómo demonio acabe aquí?"_ pensó Acelerator ignorando la protesta de la niña a los dos adultos y cerró la puerta.

En otro lugar de ciudad académica, en un determinado lugar se veía como una figura aparecía con un tubo de ensayo y lo deposito dentro de un tubo mayor, del tamaño de una persona.

"Vamos mi pequeña Worst, nos vengaremos de esos inútiles" hablo el científico con una malvada sonrisa.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Matter20<strong>: es verdad, no recordaba a los Skill-out, se ha encendido una bombilla en mi cabeza, aunque no sé si podre añadirlo, veo difícil aunque no imposible meterlo en la trama y sobre el humor, creo que estoy pasando un poco pero es que no se me ocurre otra cosa con la relación de Mikoto y Kuroko XD.

**Kona kana lee**: Me agrada saber que te ha gustado el capitulo y sobre misaka worlds no me suena, tal vez te refiere a misaka Worst, es un clon que aparece en la novelas y es un clon especial que puede rechazar las ordenes de Last Order y su cometido era destruir a Acelerator y Last Order, aun no ha aparecido en el anime,(ojala aparezca ya, porque es la única que trolea a Acelerator, Last Order y más adelante a la original, tiene el aspecto de la Railgun a los 15-16 años) por eso tal vez no lo sepas.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Myu caminaba con algo de prisa, en sus ojos había signo de cansancio, anoche apena durmió por un comentario de la Reina de Tokiwarai.

Flash Black

Myu miraba la lista de estudiantes después del almuerzo, cuando Misaki se acerco disimuladamente a su lado.

"Si fuera tu, estaría atenta con esas gemelas eléctricas, tal vez Touma-sensei caía ante sus encantos y pierda algo de inocencia esas chicas o tal vez sea el sensei el que pierda algo de inocencia, jo, jo jo" se reía la chica por lo bajo yéndose del lugar.

Final Flash Black

"Maldita cría, por ese comentario no pude pegar ojo, además dudo que Touma-san hiciera algo en contra de esas pobres niñas indefensas" murmuro la profesora llegando a la habitación 6 "Pero y si no son tan inocente como aparenta" apareció un globo en la cabeza con una imagen que esta pixelado, pero se podía apreciar que no era un pensamiento puro, por la razón de que la profesora rápidamente intento disipar el globo con las manos con la cara enrojecida "_Vamos Myu deja de pensar en estupideces_" pensó la sensei abriendo la puerta "Ya es hora de le…." Se quedo blanca la mujer al ver la escena.

La profesora veía como Mikoto estaba en la cama de Touma abrazando fuertemente a su profesor con una inmensa cara de felicidad, cuando vio a Imouto salir del cuarto de baño con solo con una camiseta puesta, que resultaba ser del sensei, porque era un poco grande para su cuerpo.

"¿Qué…que...?" Apena podía articular la rubia por la impresión.

"¿Qué es este ruido?" abrió Touma los ojos y pudo ver en qué estado estaba Imouto e Mikoto y vio a la profesora. "esto no es lo que parece" dijo Touma viendo como Myu le rodeaba un aura negro, mientras su pelo se movía como si fuera colas de animal.

"¡Y YO ME LO CREO, BAKA!" grito la profesora agarrando a Kamijou por el cuello.

"¿Que ha pasado?" levanto Mikoto por el ruido y pudo comprobar en donde estaba.

"Touma-san no sabía que fuera capaz de hacer eso a tus alumnas" dijo la rubia con el puño levantado, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la camiseta de Touma, que tenia algunos golpes en la cara.

"_Creo que acaba de superar a Mikoto-san en mostrar una cara de Terror_" pensó Kamijou aun consciente.

"Misaka no entiende, dice Misaka confundida al ver cómo trata malamente a su profesor" inclino la cabeza el clon.

"I…Imouto ¿Qué haces con esas pintas?" pregunto Mikoto colorada.

"Misaka informa que quería darse una ducha pero resulto que no encontraba su ropa, por eso Misaka cogió la camiseta del sensei esperando de que One-sama se despertara para indicar a Misaka donde estaba su ropa, explica Misaka con sinceridad, aunque levemente sonrojada por llevar ropa de otra persona" explico Imouto algo nerviosa.

"¿quiere decir que solo lleva una camiseta?" pregunto Mikoto completamente roja e Imouto afirma con la cabeza "Ven conmigo, ¡ya!" agarro la chica a su hermana gemela.

"Touma" Miro el nombrado a su compañera de trabajo "Lo siento, yo creí que había hecho algo indecente" se disculpo Myu completamente avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, viste desde fuera y lo interpretaste de otra forma, eso puede pasar a cualquiera" se ve como la profesora suspira aliviada "solo quiero saber que paso para que Mikoto-san aparezca en mi cama" se pregunto el chico interesado.

"¿No durmió contigo desde el principio?" pregunto Myu interesada.

"No, cuando me fui a dormir nadie estaba en mi cama" contesto Touma con sinceridad.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, las gemelas salieron del cuarto de baño, se veía claramente que Mikoto se aprovecho para ducharse por la toalla que tenía en su cuello, además de que no tenia puesto la misma ropa, cuando se puso a peinar a su hermana menor con mucho cuidado.

"Misaka informa que debería secarte el pelo, Misaka está preocupada de que pueda resfriarte" miro de reojo a su hermana mayor.

"Vale ya me seco" respondió Mikoto secándose el pelo con la toalla con una mano, mientras con la otra peinaba a Imouto.

"¿Por qué no utiliza el secador?" pregunto Myu confundida.

"One-sama quemo el secador cuando se defendió de Ero-Kuroko-san, Misaka explica el motivo de que no tengamos secador de pelo" miro Imouto a la profesora esperando la reacción de sorpresa de la rubia.

"¿Cómo quiere que reaccione si intenta quitarme la toalla?" salto Mikoto colorada y dando pequeños destello de electricidad.

"¿Cómo puede Mikoto-san soportar tanto acoso?" Murmuro Myu sorprendida.

"Mikoto-san ¿porque estaba en mi cama?" pregunto Touma directamente a la chica.

"¡Nya!" Respondió Mikoto sorprendida.

"One-sama a reaccionado como un lindo gatito, Misaka se ríe y mira interesada" hablo Imouto tapándose la boca para que no viera su risa.

"No te rías, para empezar es tu culpa por colarte primero en la cama de sensei" salto la Railgun colorada.

"Pero Misaka no fue pillada en el acto" respondió Imouto sin darse cuenta de su error "Misaka debería haberse callado" miro a un lado dando cuenta del error que acaba de cometer.

"_Eso explica porque sentía algo blando en los dos lados_" pensó Touma levemente sonrojado.

"Pero eso no explica porque acabaste en la cama de tu sensei" intervino Myu un poco interesado.

"Bueno esto, pues, tal vez" Mikoto murmuraba tan bajo que nadie era capaz de escucharlo, solo podían ver como su cara se volvía mas roja que antes.

"¿One-sama deseaba hacer algo intimo?" pregunto Imouto inocentemente sin entender que significado daba con esa frase.

"¡CABEZA HUECA, SOLO QUERIA SABER QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR A SU LADO Y SIN QUERER ME QUEDE DORMIDA!" grito Mikoto-san a todo pulmón, cuando termino pudo ver como Imouto y Myu sonreía maléficamente, mientras tanto Touma no entendía nada. "¡FU...FUNADYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" volvió a gritar pero de vergüenza y acompañada de 1.000.000 voltios.

En la habitación 6, Touma salía de la habitación, junto con Imouto y Myu, los tres estaba levemente carbonizados por la descarga eléctrica, cuando Touma miro a Imouto seriamente.

"Imouto-san sé que no tenía mala intención, pero ¿podrías no avergonzar tanto a tu hermana mayor?" pregunto el maestro levemente sacudiendo su ropa.

"Misaka no tiene culpa de que One-sama lo malinterprete" mira la chica a su profesor con seriedad.

"Pero eres su hermana menor, debería conocerla mejor que nadie" intervino Myu con amabilidad.

"Misaka admite que tenemos el mismo código genético, pero Misaka ha estado muy poco tiempo con One-sama debido por motivos personales" respondió Imouto con educación.

"_Ha aprendido a ocultar ciertas cosas_" pensó Touma con una sonrisa escuchando la respuesta de su alumna, "_ahora tengo que estar más atento para no ser engañado por ella_" suspiro el sensei por su mala suerte.

"Misaka pregunta, ¿Cuándo recibiré mi regalo?" pregunto Imouto a su sensei.

"Tiene razón, casi se me olvida" respondió Touma sacando algo del bolsillo y entregando a la chica en la mano.

"¿Un collar?, Misaka prefería un anillo" miro Imouto a su mano tristemente.

"Pero tú sabes que significa tener un anillo ahí" hablo Myu seriamente y miraba de reojo al collar en forma de corazón que tenia Imouto en sus manos.

"¿Ser la chica más feliz del mundo?, Misaka dice seriamente de haber leído en un libro de modas sobre chicas" respondió la chica sin cambiar su rostro de seriedad.

"_Ahora entiendo el motivo_" pensaron los profesores al mismo tiempo.

En otro lugar, Acelerator noto los rayos del sol, ahora entendía porque la gente se enojaba cuando le pasaba lo mismo, pero suspiro levemente y noto como había un bulto en su cama.

"Maldita mocosa" quito la manta demostrando que era Last Order, al hacer ese gesto la pequeña empezó a despertarse.

"Buenos día, dice Misaka como Misaka sonríe felizmente" al termina recibió un golpe de parte del chico"¿Por qué a golpeado a Misaka?, dice Misaka como Misaka hace una protesta por el golpe" inflo los moflete la pequeña mientras sus ojos amenazaba en salir algunas lagrimas.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu habitación está al otro lado?" hablo Accelerator tranquilamente sin ánimo de levantase.

"Pero las demás Misakas a dormido con el chico que le gusta, dice Misaka como Misaka hace un puchero lindo para enternecer a su cuidador" respondió la niña con una mirada seria.

"¿Qué acaba de decir?" pregunto el Albino.

"Que las demás Misakas… ¡hay!, dice Misaka como Misaka va a protestar a las guardianas de Misaka" salió fuera de la habitación con otro chichón.

"_Lo único que va a recibir es una regañina_" pensaba Accelerator bostezando.

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos en la sala. El Albino estaba sentado en el suelo, se estaba preguntando porque estaba siendo castigado en lugar de la niña.

"Acelerator eso paso porque viste la película de terror y ella es aun una niña pequeña que se asusta fácilmente" regañaba Yomikawa con una espada de bambú en sus manos.

"Y un cuerno" contesto el chico ganando un golpe de la espada.

"¿Decías algo?" respondió la mujer con un aire amenazador.

"Esa mocosa quiso ver la película cuando le dije que no, no es mi culpa que tenga miedo después" respondió Accelerator intentando no soltar ningún insulto.

"Last Order" llamo Yomikawa haciendo que la niña sintiera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo "Tenemos que hablar" sonreía la mujer provocando que la niña tragara saliva.

Más tarde en la calle se veía Accelerator y Last Order con dos chichones cada uno, algunos miraban con curiosidad pero volteaba la cara al ver la mirada de muerte del Albino.

"Duele mucho, dice Misaka como Misaka se toca su chichón con lagrima de cocodrilo" abrazaba la niña el brazo del chico tristemente.

"Es tu culpa que ahora tengamos que ir de compra, mientras esa esta tumbada en la cama con el aire acondicionado, maldita mocosa" respondió Acelerator de mal humor.

"¿Por qué tiene la culpa?, Dice Misaka como Misaka quiere cambiar la expresión seria para indicar su estado de enfado" miro directamente al chico.

"O pelea de enamorados, ¿desde cuándo eres un lolicon?" hablo Kakine Teitoku.

"Segunda clase piérdete" respondió el Albino caminado en otra dirección pero se detiene al notar que la niña no se movía y al mirar vio que Kakine había acarrado a Last Order por el brazo.

"¿Qué pasa si no me voy? Ahora eres muy débil, ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidar de esta estúpida" apretó el agarre provocando que la niña diera una mueca de dolor, se disponía a reírse del chico pero algo le empujo soltando a la niña y salir volando.

"Cómo vuelva a tocarle te mato" respondió el Albino con sus poderes activados.

"¿Esa es la sensación de ser protegida por un príncipe azul?, Dice Misaka como Misaka está feliz pero asustada por lo que pueda pasar a continuación" miro la niña a Acelerator, sabia por experiencia que el atacaría a matar, si ella resultaba herida, estaba asustada de no poder evitar eso, no quería que el cayera en la oscuridad de nuevo, no mientras ella pueda evitarlo.

De nuevo con la Railgun, la chica salía de su habitación, ya se había calmado lo suficiente, no quería hacer el ridículo de nuevo, pero no podía evitarlo si Imouto hablaba de esa forma.

"Tengo que enseñar a no hablar de esa forma, pero primero tengo que pedir disculpa al sensei, si no me hubiera dormido no hubiera pasado nada" Mikoto suspiro deprimida.

"OOOONEEEEEEEEEEEE-" apareció Kuroko dispuesto a hacer unas de su muestra de amor, pero es noqueada por una patada de la Railgun "Tan tímida como siempre" murmuro la chica antes de desmayarse.

"Te electrocutaría pero aun no he desayunado y ya he gastado un poco esta mañana" al acabar el estomago de Mikoto gruño pidiendo algo para comer, provocando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas "_menos mal que no hay nadie_" pensó la chica yendo al salón para comer.

Al medio día, Mikoto e Imouto miraban seriamente el documento que tenía en la mano y después miro a su sensei, quería comprobar que era una broma pero no fue el caso.

"¿Vamos a explorar la montaña, nosotras dos solas?" pregunto la Railgun sorprendida.

"Si, ¿tiene miedo?" pregunto Touma con intención de burlarse levemente de su alumna.

"Yo, con mi 100.000.000 voltios no hay animal que me resista" hablo Mikoto con orgullo de su poder.

"Si por eso ningún lindo gatito se acerca a One-sama, Misaka mira a un lado intentando disimular" hablo Imouto dando pequeño silbido.

"¿Por qué tenía que decir eso?" pregunto Mikoto a cuatro patas a punto de llorar.

"Misaka ha recordado que también tiene ese problema" el clon imito el mismo movimiento que la original.

"_Tendré que buscar un gato que no sea intimidado por el campo magnético de esas dos_" Touma miraba preocupado por su dos alumnas.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Kona kana lee**: El anime está más avanzado que el manga (menos el de Railgun) y sobre la novelas puede leerlo en Baka-tsuki esta todos traducidos menos 3 tomos (si mal no recuerdo le falta el 4, 12 y 13 por traducir) y espero que la mala suerte te dure poco y que recupere pronto tu móvil.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Mikoto caminaba tranquilamente junto con Imouto, la actividad era fácil, solo tenía que encontrar un sello, ponerlo en el papel que le había dado Touma-sensei y volver, era el pensamiento de la Railgun cuando recordó un dato muy importante.

"¿Porque la brújula de Misaka gira y gira sin parar? Misaka está confundida, tan confundida que se hirió a sí misma" Imouto se golpeo la cabeza, sin embargo se notaba que el golpe era de mentira por la razón de que había sacado la lengua.

"Voy a quitarte la nintendo Ds y el juego de Pokemon si sigue diciendo esas tontería" miro Mikoto con una gota en la cabeza por la actuación de su hermana menor.

"¿Pero porque la brújula no funciona?, Misaka aun sigue confundida, ¿Misaka tiene poción cura total?"Recibe un golpe en la nuca de parte de la Railgun "¿Onesa-sama no acepta una broma?, dice Misaka seriamente poniendo sus manos en la nuca para disminuir su dolor" miraba seriamente la clon.

"Primero, dame la Nintendo y segundo, la brújula no funciona por culpa de nuestro campo electromagnético" explico Mikoto guardando la consola.

"Misaka tenemos un problema" hablo Imouto de forma robótica.

"Se dice Houston tenemos un problema y no hay problemas por el motivo que los esper tipo eléctrico siente los campos electromagnéticos, por eso se donde está el norte y sur" hablo Mikoto señalando donde estaba el sur y norte.

"Misaka es nivel 3, por ese motivo utiliza la gafas para detectar esos campos magnéticos" explico Imouto colocándose la gafas.

"_Por eso tenía esa gafas_" pensó Mikoto aliviado de saber el motivo.

Caminaron un rato por el bosque hasta llegar un claro, Mikoto miraba a todos lados, quería asegurarse en donde estaba antes de avanzar, cuando vio un letrero.

"Sello a 2 kilómetros" murmuraba Mikoto levemente sorprendida por el detalle de los maestros "bueno, al menos estamos en el camino correcto" suspiro la chica sin embargo no hubo respuesta de su hermana "¿Imouto?" miro donde se encontraba la clon.

Sin escuchar al original, Imouto se quito la gafas y camino un poco para observar a la luna acercándose a un acantilado, por un motivo le llamaba la atención la luna, cuando noto que su conciencia se apagaba sin aviso.

"Mi…Misaka" murmuro Imouto cayendo por el acantilado.

En un lugar del bosque, entre los árboles, Touma estaba escondido, los maestros había decidido en asustar levemente a los alumnos, por desgracia le toco a Kamijou por la razón de que podía anular los poderes esper si por el susto los alumnos lo utilizaran.

"¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí?" Touma tenía lágrima de cocodrilo, cuando miro a la luna "¿por qué Imouto-san y Mikoto-san tardan tanto?, ya ha pasado todo el mundo, tengo un mal presentimiento" Salió Touma de su escondite.

En ciudad académica, los cristales de los edificios se rompías por la explosiones que provocaban la lucha entre el esper nº1 y el esper nº2 .En el suelo Last Order intentaba seguir el combate a pie con mucha dificultar.

"_A pasado 10 minutos desde que empezó, solo le queda 5, Misaka tiene que pensar en algo, Misaka como Misaka está preocupada de que Acelerator-san salga herido_" pensaba la pequeña intentado llegar hacia donde estaba el Albino, cuando escucho otra explosión.

Todo el mundo había tapado sus oído por el ruido, al acabar el ruido miraron el motivo del sonido, se sorprendieron al ver que era Kakine quien estaba en el suelo gravemente herido, cuando el chico quiso levantarse su mirada se encontró con Acelerator.

"Parece que aquí llegue" sonreía Kakine por su mala suerte.

"Púdrete en el infierno" disponía a dar el golpe de gracia cuando una pequeña voz apareció.

"No debes, Dice Misaka como Misaka salta para impedir una catástrofe" apareció la niña saltando sobre el pecho del Albino.

"Suéltame mocosa, este tipo..." Acelerator no continúa porque la pequeña lo miro con los ojos llorosos.

"¡NO!, dice Misaka como Misaka no desea ver como tu corazón cae en la oscuridad por culpa de otro, Misaka no quiere perderte" apretaba fuertemente el abrazo.

"Tu" Acelerator apretó los dientes para contenerse por el bien de la niña.

"Mi…saka" se desmayo de repente Last Order en los brazos del Albino.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?"Miro sorprendido el chico pero nota la pequeña sonrisa del segundo esper "Sabes algo, si no quiere morir ahora dime qué pasa" amenazo Acelerator con toda su ira.

"Bueno solo puedo decirte que este científico loco a empezado a vengarse" respondió Kakine con maldad.

"Vete al..." pensaba golpearlo para acabar su vida pero alguien le agarra el brazo.

"Acelerator vasta" apareció Yomikawa seriamente.

"¡¿Cómo quiere que pare después de esto?" pregunto el chico con rabia.

"Lo primero es la seguridad de la niña, después pensaremos en qué hacer con él" la mirada de la mujer no había cambiado en nada, haciendo que Acelerator mirara a otro lado "Vamos, tenemos que llevar a Last Order al hospital" levanto al chico sin ningún problema.

Con Imouto, sentía que su consciencia volvía lo suficiente para activar el chequeo del cuerpo según el programa instalado en su subconsciencia por el testamento.

"_Código: ######, nombre del espécimen: Misaka Imouto, activando programa de chequeo del cuerpo: _

_Chequeo circulatorio: óptimo._

_Chequeo pulmonar: óptimo._

_Chequeo articulación, músculo y nervio: detectando pequeños dolores en cierta parte del cuerpo como brazos y piernas, pero sin daño aparente, óptimo pero necesario revisión para asegurar el buen estado del espécimen._

_Chequeo sistema digestivo: óptimo._

_Chequeo hormonal: óptima _

_Chequeo de los 5 sentidos: óptimo_

_Chequeo de la temperatura: óptimo_

_Chequeo de memoria: 99,9 % posible causa de un desmayo, causa: desconocida…_

_Resultado del chequeo: cuerpo físico optimo, cuerpo sicológico no dañado pero hallado pequeños problema, recomendación: hacer un chequeo más profundo al cerebro del individuo._

_Iniciando conciencia del individuo en 3….2…1…iniciando…."_

Sin pensar nada mas Imouto abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara de su hermana mayor completamente preocupada pero se relajo al verla despierta, también noto una manta ligera sobre ella.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Mikoto preocupada.

"Misaka no lo sabe, Misaka ha iniciado el chequeo del cuerpo, pero no a hallado nada fuera de lo normal" al quitarse la manta ve que tiene pequeños rasguño y después mira a la original, noto que tenia pequeñas heridas, por algún razón en su interior se sentía dolida "¿Por qué one-sama tiene herirás? ¿Por qué Misaka tiene leve rasguños en piernas y brazos? La memoria de Misaka no hay recuerdo de esto" pregunto Imouto con seriedad pero aun conservaba ese pequeño dolor en el pecho.

"Bueno, mis herirás se debe que te protegí cuando te caíste por el acantilado" señalo hacia arriba para demostrar que estaba en el fondo del acantilado.

"¿Por qué protegiste a Misaka?" Miro Imouto ocultado su mirada

"Tonta" puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana menor y vio como una lagrima corría por su mejilla, haciendo que Mikoto sonría "eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores" acaricio levemente con cariño, cuando quiso levantarse cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor.

"One-sama no te mueva, Misaka va a ser un chequeo" miro imouto el tobillo izquierdo "Misaka informa que tiene un esquince, Misaka se siente responsable de todo"

"Vamos, no es para ponerse así" puso su brazo por el cuello de imouto para tener un apoyo "Pero sería buena idea en buscar un refugio" miro el cielo completamente nublado.

De nuevo en ciudad académica, en el hospital, Acelerator está sentado al lado de la cama esperando que Last Order se despertara, a su lado Yomikawa miraba por la ventana sin preocuparse demasiado, eso provocaba que el Albino empezara a enojarse.

"Suéltalo de una vez, maldita sea" intento el chico contener sus insulto.

"Supresor del Cielo ha dicho que no hay peligro, no tiene ningún daño físico ni sicológico, solo está durmiendo, se despertara pronto" hablo amablemente la mujer.

"¿Cuándo?" volvió a preguntar Acelerator de mal humor.

"Test Terminado, Last Order despertara en 3….2…1….despertando" murmuro la pequeña llamando la atención de los dos.

"Oye mocosa, ¿Qué te paso?" pregunto el chico viendo como la niña abría los ojos.

"No estoy segura, pero parece que tuvimos un ataque, Dice Misaka como Misaka está confundida" miro Last Order a su protector.

"¿Tuvimos? Quiere decir que no fuiste la única" miro Acelerator detenidamente a la pequeña para ver si estaba completamente bien.

"Exacto, Imouto-san también, por eso hemos hecho un chequeo de nuestro cuerpo, Dice Misaka como Misaka sonríe alegremente al sentirse querida" sonrió la niña de forma gatuna.

"¿Cuál es el resultado?" pregunto Yomikawa preocupada.

"El ataque no tenía intención de hacer daño, el ataque era para confundir a Misaka y provocar el reinicio por eso Misaka está poniendo un nueva barrera para evitar que vuelva a pasar, dice Misaka como Misaka explica la situación" hablaba la niña con tranquilidad.

"¿Sabe el motivo del ataque?" pregunto Acelerator ya calmado.

"No lo sé, Dice Misaka como Misaka mira por la ventana entusiasmada" se apoyo la niña a la ventana al ver como empezaba a llover.

"_Es verdad nunca ha visto la lluvia_" pensó el Albino al ver la reacción de la niña.

En otro ligar de ciudad académica. En los más profundos de la oscuridad, el científico sonreía maléficamente mirando por el cristal el espécimen que había creado, solo faltaba unos retoques para acabar su obra.

"Con ese choque no te detectaran y así podrás acabar con ellas, mi quería Worst" de la nada el espécimen abrió sus ojos mostrando un color anaranjado, lleno de maldad.

Volviendo con las gemelas Railgun, se había refugiado en una cueva cuando empezó a llover, Mikoto maldecía su mala suerte por lo bajo, por el frio que tenia, cuando Imouto se sentó a su lado.

"Misaka a escuchado que estando junto se conserva mejor el calor" miro Imouto a su hermana preocupada.

"Si, tiene razón" respondió Mikoto abrazando a su hermana, cuando cayó un rayo cerca, para las chicas no tenía miedo por lo ocurrido porque su habilidad era de tipo eléctrico, pero se asustaron cuando la luz del rayo visualizo una sombra.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"¿desde cuándo soy un monstruo?" hablo Touma un poco mojado por la lluvia, con lagrima de cocodrilo por la reacción de sus alumnas.

"No me de esos susto" señalo Mikoto soltando chispas por la frente.

"Misaka hubiera disparado inconscientemente si llevara su arma" salto Imouto intentando expresar su enojo.

"¿he? Pero siempre lo lleva, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto la Railgun con curiosidad.

"Le confisque por una semana, no quiero que Shirai-san tenga un trauma por tanto disparo en la cabeza" respondió Touma rascando levemente la nuca. "¿estáis bien?" pregunto mirando a los dos chicas.

"Estoy bien" respondió Mikoto restando importancia a su esquince.

"Mentira, Dice Misaka señalado el esquince de Onesa-sama" hablo Imouto con algo de preocupación.

"Bueno si no puede moverte, tendré que llevarte" cogió Touma de tal forma que parecía una novia recién casada.

"Suéltame, puedo caminar sola, solo necesito un apoyo" contesto Mikoto colorada y dando pequeño golpe en el pecho de Touma, mientras este se negaba.

"Misaka esta celosa" murmuraba la clon con envidia.

"Antes de salir, ¿Sabéis dónde estamos?" pregunto Kamijou con seriedad.

"No, Misaka no es capaz de encontrar el camino por culpa de la tormenta, interfiere en nuestra habilidad" respondió Imouto con normalidad.

"¿Por qué no llaman a los demás profesores?" Mikoto pregunto avergonzada por estar en los brazo de Touma, ya que se había rendido y solo estaba quieta esperando en volver con los demás.

"Mi móvil paso a mejor vida cuando llovió" lloro el maestro recordando que era el numero 100 de móviles que paso a mejor vida.

"El móvil de One-sama también paso a mejor vida cuando se defendió de ero-kuroko-san ayer" hablo Imouto con el interés de estar el mismo lugar que el original.

"¿Qué paso al tuyo?" pregunto la Railgun interesada.

"Lo queme cuando Misaka se defendió de su acosador esta mañana" miro a un lado tristemente.

"_Esta Shirai no conoce limite de privacidad_" pensó Touma y Mikoto al mismo tiempo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**kona kana lee**: gracias y con mucho gusto crearía mas fics de To aru, pienso hacer uno de Worst x Acelerator, otro de Mikoto x Touma y otro sobre que Mikoto tiene como hermanas reales a Worst, Last Orden y Imouto ^^, sobre la serie de Bakugan lo conozco aunque solo he visto algunos capítulos, sobre la pareja EspectraxFabia, no conozco a Fabia pero si a Espectra que tiene a Helios como bakugan, has dicho que es para el 25 de agosto puede que tenga algo pensado aunque no puedo asegurarte nada u.u, solo una pregunta para el fics ¿quiere que allá pelea bakugan o no? Es que tengo una leve idea de cómo empezar, solo respóndeme a esta pregunta.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Los tres aun esperaban juntos en la cueva, Mikoto seguía ruborizada porque aun seguía entre los brazos de Kamijou, solo que Imouto se unió a la pareja con la escusa de mantener el calor.

"Si que llueve, espero que pare pronto" miro Touma el cielo preocupado.

"_Que siga lloviendo otra hora_" pensaron las chicas al mismo tiempo disfrutando del abrazo de su sensei.

"Si sigue lloviendo tendemos que anular el concurso" suspiro Kamijou tristemente.

", ¿Qué hay de premio? dice Misaka con curiosidad" pregunto Imouto mirando con algo de inocencia.

"Aunque no lo creas, el premio es dos entraras para el parque de atracciones" sonrió el chico ante la pregunta de su alumna.

"Misaka tiene interés" miro Imouto con un leve brillo en los ojos sin cambiar su cara de póker.

"Es normal, nunca estuviste en una" puso Touma su frente con la de Imouto provocando un leve sonrojo a la clon.

"¿Hay gekota?" pregunto Mikoto para romper ese momento incomodo para ella.

"Si, ¿Por qué?" respondió Kamijou olvidando del gusto de la gemelas Railgun.

"_Quiero ir al porque de atracciones, pero no quiero irme de aquí_" pensaron de nuevo las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Si al menos pudiéramos mandar una señal para indicar dónde estamos" suspiro el profesor por su mala suerte.

"Misaka no le hace gracias, dice Misaka de mal humor" miro a un lado inflando los mofletes.

"¿Imouto con quien está hablando?" pregunto Mikoto confundida

"Con Last Order, ¿por qué?, dice Misaka confundida" miro a los dos chicos inclinando su cabeza levemente

"Imouto estamos salvados" sonrió Touma al ver la solución al problema.

Con ayuda de Last Order, Touma y sus alumnas volvieron con los demás en una hora, los profesores fueron a hablar con Kamijou de lo ocurrido mientras Mikoto y su hermana fueron con sus amigas.

"ONEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAMAAAAAA" abrazo Kuroko a la Railgun provocando que la pelicastaña diera un gemido de dolor.

"¡IDIOTA!" golpeo Mikoto a su amiga en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente "Tengo el tobillo lastimado" pero se dio cuenta que la había dejado inconsciente a la chica de dos coletas.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Saten preocupada por su amiga.

"Nada solo tropecé" explico Mikoto dando un guiño a Imouto para que se mantuviera el secreto lo que ocurrió realmente.

"Déjame que haga lo primero auxilio Mikoto-san" vino la chica con un botiquín de primero auxilio entre sus manos.

"Gracias Uiharu-san" sonrió Mikoto sentándose y enseñando el tobillo lastimado para que sea tratado.

Con los profesores, estaba pidiendo disculpa a Touma por haber dejado solo en la prueba y preocupado por los alumnos implicados en el incidente.

"Si la directora se entera nos ejecuta" hablo Nana abrazándose a si misma por el miedo.

"No es para tanto, ¿verdad?" pregunto Kamijou levemente sonriendo pero en el fondo estaba aterrado por las experiencias anteriores con la directora.

"Por desgracia no es ninguna broma, cuando se trata de sus alumnos de su instituto, ella es muy protectora o no recuerda que fue ella quien te llamo para echar al ex profesor" hablo Myu depositando su mano en el hombro de Touma, mientras este soltaba lagrima de cocodrilo.

"Pero podemos evitar que nos regañen" intervino Taishi serio con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Cómo?" preguntaros los profesores esperanzados.

"Qué la chicas se callen" miro los profesores confundidos "parece que tendré que explicar mi plan" tosió levemente para aclarar su voz "que la gemelas Railgun ganen el premio del concurso y se olvidaran lo que ocurrió" explico tan simple que los profesores miraron esperando algo más del plan pero no fue así.

"Ahora que recuerdo, ellas estaba entusiasmados por el premio" recordó Touma la conversación que tuvieron en la cueva.

"Perfecto, con eso tendremos ventaja en el asunto" levanto Taishi el pulgar como signo de aprobación a su plan.

"Pero dudo que se quede callada con solo con el premio" hablo Nana no muy convencida.

"Por eso Kamijou irá a la cita" propuso el sensei de educación física con seriedad.

"¡¿Cómo?" miro Touma y Myu sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasa Myu celosa?" golpe que recibió la pelirroja por parte de la rubia "Bruta" murmuro la Nana por lo bajo.

"No sería mejor que fuera yo también" propuso la rubia con nerviosismo.

"No, porque no son tus alumnas" explico Taishi seriamente.

"_Genial ahora tendrá la ventaja esas dos, a no ser_" se veía como Myu sonríe maléficamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En otro lugar, en ciudad académica Acelerator había salido del Hospital junto con la pequeña, en ese momento empezó a llover, podía utilizar su poder esper sin ningún problema porque había aumentado su tiempo en media hora y había recargado la batería del collar, pero cuando vio a Last Order felizmente mojándose bajo la lluvia, pensó que podría hacer lo mismo y dejar que lloviera encima para evitar que la pequeña protestara si viera que estaba seco.

"¿para que era esa llamada?"Pregunto el Albino recordando como la niña agarro su móvil para hacer una llamada sin decir el motivo.

"Es para ayudar a Imouto, Dice Misaka como Misaka explica la situación de emergencia"

"¿Emergencia? Resulto herida por el apagado mocosa" pregunto el albino interesado.

"No, solo se perdieron en el bosque y esa llamada era para indicar dónde estaba para que sean recogida, Dice Misaka como Misaka mira arriba para sentir la lluvia golpear sobre la cara" la pequeña levanto la manos y la vista hacia arriba con una sonrisa gatuna girando alrededor del chico.

"Deja de dar vuelta, puede caerte" en el momento que Acelerator aviso la pequeña patino cayéndose al suelo "te lo dije mocosa" hablo el Albino ignorando a la pequeña.

"duele" se quejo la pequeña.

"Es solo un rasguño, aguanta hasta llegar a casa" empezó a caminar el chico dejando atrás a la pequeña.

"Está bien, dice Misaka como Misaka aguanta el dolor" se levanto para seguir a su cuidador.

Pasaron cinco minutos caminando cuando el albino giro hacia la niña y con su dedo índice golpeo levemente en la frente de la pequeña cayendo, la niña disponía a protestar cuando noto que estaba sentado en la parada del autobús.

"no te muevas" fue lo único que dijo Acelerator antes de irse y dejar sola a la niña.

El Albino fue a una tienda de 24 horas, pensaba que tendría algo para la pequeña, aunque no sabía el que, por la razón de que nunca fue herido hasta ahora, pero no era lo mismo un disparo en la cabeza que una leve rozadura en la rodilla, suspiro no sabía que comprar para la pequeña.

"¿Necesita algo?" pregunto amablemente

"Para una leve rozadura en la rodilla, ¿qué me recomendaría?" pregunto Acelerator sin mirar al empleado.

"¿Para adulto o para niños?" miro a las estanterías para buscar el producto deseado.

"Niños" respondió Albino con ganas de irse ya.

"Aquí tiene" le enseño una caja de tirita.

"Tirita de gekota" murmuro el chico "_Genial con eso me va a hacer comprar siempre este tipo de tirita_" pensó Acelerator por su mala suerte.

Mientras con la niña miraba al cielo, esperaba con paciencia pero una parte de ella tenía miedo de que no volviera por ella por culpa de un enemigo, cuando noto la presencia de alguien.

"¿porque está aquí sola pequeña?" pregunto la chica con capucha confundiéndolo a Last Order.

"Estoy esperando, dice Misaka como Misaka mira confundida" miro la niña para ver su cara pero la capucha lo impedía por una razón su voz le recordaba a alguien.

"confundida ¿Por qué?" pregunto la chica con un tono de inocencia aunque se notaba levemente que es fingido.

"Tu voz me suena" contesto Las Order sin rodeo de por medio.

"Hay muchas personas en el mundo, algunas pueden sonar igual" respondió la chica sin importancia, haciendo que la niña dejara de dudar un momento "¿quieres jugar conmigo?" pregunto de repente

"Si, Misaka como Misaka mira con alegría, pero solo hasta que mi cuidador vuelva" la niña señalo el camino que había ido el Albino. "Misaka como Misaka pregunta ¿qué tipo de juego es?" pregunto la niña con inocencia.

"Un juego que te va a gusta a muerte" sonrió maléficamente, cuando miro a un lado "aunque tendrá que ser en otra ocasión" se despidió la chica dejando a Last Order confundida por el comentario.

La pequeña miro a otro lado y pudo ver como venia Acelerator, quería saltar sobre él pero recordó que le mando a quedarse sentada, lo que vio a continuación es que saco un paquete y le puso algo en su pequeña rodilla, cuando vio que era un tirita gekota se emociono tanto que salto sobre su cuidador, mientras este se dedicaba a maldecir.

"Maldita mocosa, suéltame de una vez, no ves que nos vamos a refriar" miro el chico enojado dispuesto a dar un golpe en la cabeza de la pequeña.

"Misaka como Misaka admite que tenía miedo de que no volviera por Misaka" confeso la pequeña con lagrima en los ojos.

"Mocoso estúpido" acaricio la cabeza de Last Order "si no estoy yo, ¿quién te cuidaría?"

"Tal vez Touma-nisan, dice Misaka como Misaka con un toque de inocencia" sonrió la pequeña sin entender lo que había provocado.

"Lo mato" respondió Acelerator con una sonrisa maléfica.

Mirando desde otro lugar la chica que había estado con la pequeña miraba con atención la escena, sin más se alejo de allí.

"Acelerator-chan es un lolicon, Misaka se ríe ante el descubrimiento" murmuro la chica con una sonrisa maléfica viendo esos ojos anaranjados.

En otro lugar Yomikawa miraba la ruina de un edificio, aun tenía algo de humo indicando que el lugar había sido destruido hace poco, suspiro porque sabía que este lugar era un laboratorio ilegal, lo que no sabía que era uno de que daría dolor de cabeza.

De vuelta con Mikoto disfrutaba su último día de excursión sentada debajo de un árbol, no podía moverse mucho por el esquince, por eso los profesores había dejado a Touma a su cuidado. Lo que no sabían los senseis es que Kamijou estaba tan agotado que se quedo dormido al lado de la Railgun.

Mikoto miro a su sensei y después a su alrededor, al comprobar que no había nadie, agarro a su sensei con cuidado de no despertarlo y deposito la cabeza de Touma sobre sus piernas.

"qué bien se siente" murmuro Touma entre sueño dando una leve sonrisa.

Mikoto se sonrojo levemente y volvió a comprobar que no había nadie, mordió su labio inferior, aun tenia duda de hacerlo pero reunió todo su valor para agacharse y besarlo, estuvo un minuto pero para ella fue una eternidad, cuando se separo estaba completamente roja y apretando los puños con fuerza, la sensación fue demasiado fuerte para ella.

"Misaka también lo quiere hacer" apareció Imouto agachándose y robándole un beso a su sensei provocando que este se despertara pero no sabía que las gemelas le habían robado un beso cada uno.

"¿Mikoto-san?" miro Kamijou levantando la mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver como la Railgun tenía la cara tan roja como un tomate, debido a que Touma se daría cuenta que estaba su cabeza entre los muslos de la Railgun como almohada.

"¡FU…FUNADY!" grito saltando una descarga eléctrica.

"¡¿Porque a mí? ¡FUKOU DA!" grito Touma al recibir la descarga.

"Misaka empieza a entender la vergüenza" aparece un poco de rubor en la mejilla de Imouto "pero no es motivo de electrocutarlo" miro a un lado sin que desaparezca su leve rubor.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews.<strong>

**kona kana lee**: Yessica-san me gustaría alargar los capítulos pero después no sé cuando tengo que cortarlo para el siguiente por eso solo hag hojas de Word. Sobre el capítulo de Bakugan no diré nada mas hasta el día señalado solo espero que te guste. Sobre los siguientes fanfics To aru, decidí hacer solo dos Fanfics al mismo tiempo, porque me di cuenta que muchos crean fics pero no lo termina, (una lástima porque hay muchos mejores que el mío aunque no está en español) por eso hasta que no termine uno de los dos que tengo no empezare otro para no cometer ese error, en mi perfil suelo decir cuál es mi siguiente proyecto y como tal tengo uno de naruto en espera pero no se cual es el siguiente no sé si poner una de Sailor Moon o To aru.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Mikoto se levanto alegremente y miro al candelario con una sonrisa. El día de hoy tenia marcado por la razón que era un día especial, ese día tenía una cita con su sensei en el parque de atracciones, aunque fue porque gano el concurso junto con Imouto, por lo que tenía que compartir su cita con su hermana, en parte se sentía aliviado, aun tenía que recuperarse por el atrevimiento que tuvo en besarlo en la excursión cuando estaba dormido, aunque Imouto también aprovecho para obtener su beso, ella fue la primero y por algo raro quería volver hacerlo, le había encantado esa sensación de juntar sus labios con la de él.

"¿Por eso Kuroko quiere besarme?" murmuro la Railgun levemente sonrojada al recodar lo último.

"Misaka piensa igual" la Railgun da un leve brinco por el susto "Buenos días One-sama" saludo el clon a la original.

"Buenas Imouto, ¿preparada para salir?" hablo Mikoto levantándose de la cama para tomarse una ducha

"Si, Misaka esta entusiasmada por su primera cita" perseguía a la Railgun por el motivo de que se bañaban juntas, cuando escucho un estruendo haciendo que la gemelas miraban el causante del sonido.

"¿Está bien Kuroko?" pregunto Mikoto al ver la frente de su amiga levemente sonrojada.

"NO, mi dos One-sama van a una cita con el mono del sensei" dio otro cabezazo contra la pared.

"Misaka advierte que tomara medidas si vuelve a insultar al sensei" miro Imouto seriamente a su compañera de habitación.

"¿Cómo cual?" recibió Kuroko un disparo en la cabeza dejando K.O

"Imouto ¿quieres que el sensei te vuelva a confiscar el arma?" Regaño Mikoto por el motivo de que Kuroko aun no había hecho nada.

"Misaka advierte que aun no ha recuperado su arma" dio media vuelta para irse al cuarto de baño.

"entonces" miro la Railgun levemente preocupada por su compañera, pero al notar que aun se movía suspiro aliviada y fue junto con su hermana menor.

En otro lugar, Acelerator estaba a punto de activar sus poderes esper, la razón, no era capaz de soportar el lloriqueo de Last Order.

"¡Yomikawa!, ¡¿Dónde demonios esta?!" grito el Albino intentando no mandar por los aires la casa, porque no era capaz de hacer callar a la niña.

"Ya voy, Ya voy, ya empieza la pelea matrimoniales" hablo la maestra de educación física con una sonrisa por su broma.

"Más bien seria pelea de hermanos" intervino Yoshikawa.

"No de hermanos, pero admito que tiene aire de familia" empezó hablar Yomikawa con su amiga.

"¡DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y HECHARME UNA MANO CON LA MOCOSA!" grito mas fuerte levantando el bastón como amenaza.

"Vamos haber" agacho la maestra para ponerse a la altura de la niña "¿Qué pasa Last Order?"

"Misaka quiere como Misaka ir al parque de atracciones" respondió la niña con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿por qué tan de repente?" pregunto la ex científica con curiosidad.

"Por qué Imouto, One-san van al parque y Misaka como Misaka también quiere ir y conocer a Gekota" respondió la niña empezando a llorar de nuevo.

"Vamos Acelerator no será nada grave en salir un rato" sonrió Aiho intentando convencer al chico.

"_Maldigo la maldita conexión Misaka o como se llame, maldigo al maldito sensei y sus ideas de salir en sitios que le interesa a esta mocosa_" pensó dando pequeño gruñidos yéndose a la salida. "Viene o no quiere ir al maldito parque de atracciones" pregunto de mal humor el Albino.

"Si, Misaka como Misaka salta de alegría" se levanto la pequeña rápidamente para seguir de su cuidador.

Al irse Kikyo miro seriamente a su amiga "Oye Aiho, no sería más seguro que estén aquí y avisar del peligro"

"El problema es que no sabemos qué peligro había en ese laboratorio antes de ser destruido, además seguro que aquí seria lo primero en mirarlo" respondió la maestra caminando a su habitación para prepararse a trabajar en su otro trabajo.

"Tiene razón, dando vuelta puede evitar ser localizado" respondió la ex científica sentándose y tomando tranquilamente el café.

"Dándome tiempo en descubrir que planes tenían ese científico" respondió Aiho ya vestida con el traje anti-skill

Lo que no sabían las mujeres, es que estaban siendo espiados desde un edificio, la chica miraba tranquilamente sentándose en el filo del edificio

"ilusas, Misaka puede descubrir donde esta las demás Misakas con la conexiones que existen entren nosotras" sonrió maléficamente levantándose "Es hora de vengarse de mi pequeña hermanita y Oto-san" se lanzo del edificio sin ningún miedo a ser herida por la caída.

De vuelta con la Railgun, Mikoto miraba en su armario completamente nerviosa, no tenía nada que fuera lo suficiente lindo sin llegar a ser infantil, por una vez maldecía su sentencia a la cosa infantiles, al cabo de unos minuto la Railgun pensó en mirar la ropa de Kuroko aunque temía encontrar algo que pudiera traumatizarla.

"One-sama ¿Qué te parece este? Misaka señala el traje de conejo lindo" Señalo Imouto inocentemente sin saber para que se utilizaba ese tipo de ropa.

"A la mierda" Lanzo Mikoto el traje a la basura completamente roja "tenemos que ponernos algo lindo pero no tan llamativo" hablo la Railgun levemente sonrojada.

"En resumen nada de traje pervertido, Dice Misaka dando cuenta de la verdad" apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Eso" se queda unos segundo pensando "¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto la Railgun intrigada.

"En la etiqueta decía para uso de personas mayores, Misaka descubrió que la mayoría se relaciona con cosas sucias" enseño Imouto la etiqueta que tenía el traje de conejo.

"Recuérdame que tengo que electrocutar a nuestra amiga del alma" sonrió maléficamente soltando leves descargas.

"Misaka lo hará" respondió sin mostrar ninguna emoción "Misaka ¿debería llamar una ambulancia después?" murmuro la chica inclinando levemente la cabeza ante la pregunta que se formulo a si misma.

Al cabo de 10 minutos tenía 10 clases de ropa para ponerse, pero no sabía cual ponerse.

"Misaka pregunta, ¿Qué te parece esta?" señalo una Bra top de manga corta con un tono rosa tirando al rojo, llegando a la cintura, con un bonito vuelo en el cuello, chaqueta gris con un gorro y pantalones cortos negros y botas marrones.

"No está mal, pero si quiero llamar su atención tendrá que ser otra cosa" pensó la Railgun seriamente, era una oportunidad de dar un paso en su relación con él.

"Y esta, Misaka empieza a enojarse" señalo una camiseta negra de manga corta con un dibujo de tres corazones amarrillo sobre a la altura del pecho, con una camiseta ligera de tirante de color amarrillo, con unos vaqueros del mismo tipo que lleva la railgun debajo de su falda con unos tenis verde con la punta blancas.

"Para salir está bien, pero para una cita no" respondió Mikoto aun dudando un poco, porque al parecer el primer traje era mejor que este.

"Misaka opina igual y la de allí" señalo una camiseta rosa manga corta y pantalones corto blanca.

"Muy simple" respondió la Railgun dando un leve suspiro.

"y la de Gótica" señalo el vestido negro con algo de blanco.

"Tampoco, espera está empezando salir trajes que no he visto nunca, ¿Dónde demonios a salido esto?" pregunto la Railgun agarrando su cabeza y dando vuelta confundida.

"Misaka no lo sabe o Misaka a encontrado un traje de sirvienta y no es nada revelador" miro Imouto interesado por el traje de sirvienta.

"Esa lo recuerdo, me tuve que poner en una fiesta que se celebro aquí en el año pasado, tenía que recibir a los invitados, gracia a dios que Touma-sensei no estaba aquí en ese momento" se sonrojo levemente la Railgun. "¿Qué tal este Imouto?" señalo un vestido blanco de tirante, los tirantes era de color rosa, igual al pequeño vuelo que tenia por el cuello, junto con un pequeño lazo que estaba posicionado en la mitad, por el filo del vestido se veía que había imitado la parte de arriba sin el lazo.

"Misaka está de acuerdo que este vestido es el indicado, Misaka ha descubierto algo extremadamente bonito" señalo un vestido blanco de tirantes con tres vuelo empezando por el cuello y acabando por debajo del busto, por donde empezaba la falda tenía un lazo en cada lado de la cintura, al mirar más fijamente se dio cuenta que en esa parte empezaba una cola típica que lleva las novia en el altar, también tenía una cinta blanca para el cuello, unas medias blanca que llevaba levemente por encima de la rodilla, tacones blancos y un bello para el pelo que solo cubría la parte de detrás de la cabeza sujetada por dos orquidia de flor blanca .

"…" se quedo mirando por la hermosura del vestido "_ahora que recuerdo, ¿cuando me compre este vestido?_" pensó Mikoto confundida "¿Lo compraste tu?" pregunto Mikoto sin entender como llego ese hermoso vestido.

"Misaka confirma que estaba ya aquí cuando Misaka llego aquí" respondió Imouto indicando que ella no tenía nada que ver "Misaka quiere probarlo pero antes quiero que la original lo pruebe" miro la clon seriamente a la original.

"¿Porque yo?" sus mejillas se sonrojando antes la idea de probarlo.

Al final Mikoto se vistió y se miro al espejo, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al verlo que le quedaba perfecto.

"con eso dejaría sin palabras" Salió la miniMisaka vestida de diablesa al lado de la Railgun.

"Ya estamos de nuevo, ¿Dónde está la otra?" pregunto al no ver la otra miniMisaka.

"Aquí, estaba leyendo el nuevo comic" apareció la miniMisaka vestida de ángel guardando el comic en el bolsillo.

"_Y ¿esa es la buena?"_ pensaron la mini diablesa y Mikoto al mismo tiempo.

"ejem, dejemos de mi pasatiempo y creo que ese vestido es demasiado para una cita tan simple" respondió la mini ángel tranquilamente.

"Tiene razón, llamaría demasiado la atención, además no vamos a ningún lugar de alta sociedad" Respondió Mikoto levemente sonrojada al imaginarse al lado de su profesor favorito."Imouto, creo que llamaría demasiado la atención en el parque de atracciones" vio una nota enganchada en el vestido y lo lee en voz alta "De parte de tu Mama para que pueda dejar embobado a tu lindo enamorado y así podréis casaros en el momento "¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" grito con toda su gana con la cara enrojecida.

En otro lugar Misuzu estudiaba tranquilamente, cuando una llamada llamo su atención, cuando miro a su móvil, aparecer en nombre en la pantalla, la administradora de los dormitorios Tokiwadai, sonrió levemente porque se imaginaba lo que era.

"Hola aquí Misaka Misuzu, al teléfono, ¿Qué deseas?"Sonrió con alegría aunque no había nadie delante.

"Hola señora Misaka ¿puedo saber que ha hecho a tu hija para que diera un grito que ha escuchado todo el edificio y mitad de ciudad académica?" hablo levemente enojada.

"¿Tal vez comprar un vestido de novia para su boda?" pregunto Inocentemente la madre de la Railgun, pero lo que no sabía la administradora y la Railgun que el vestido que envió no era de novia pero se asemejaba a una.

"Bien hecho, porque ahora estoy intentando que no se muera por la impresión" respondió la administradora enojada.

"No te preocupes, se le pasara rápido" hablo Misuzu sin dar importancia.

"No el problema es que el supuesto esposo entro para saber que pasaba, el resto ya te imagina, pi…pi…pi..." colgó de mala gana la administradora de los dormitorios por la broma que había echo la mujer.

Misuzu se quedo muda, pensaba hacerle una broma a su hija para animarla en confesar a su profesor, porque supo que Touma solo era dos años mayor que ella, una diferencia pequeña comparado con lo que había visto últimamente y porque sabía que su hija lo amaba de verdad y sabia de la inseguridades de su hija por su cuerpo.

"esa parte no entraba en el plan" murmuro Misuzu preocupada por su hija "¿debería llamarla?" Pensó mirando seriamente al teléfono, cuando empezó a sonar y ver que era su hija "me da miedo contestar a la llamada" murmuro la mujer preocupada. Por la reacción de su hija, pero al final respondió a la llamada.

"Hola, Misaka al teléfono" respondió algo nerviosa.

"¡MAMA, ¿CUANDO METISTE ESTE TRAJE EN MI ARMARIO?!" grito Mikoto a todo pulmón.

"Pues desde el momento que supe que estaba enamorada" respondió algo aliviada al saber que no estaba tan enojada, si no avergonzada.

"No estoy enamorada del sensei" se ruborizo al recodar lo que había pasado.

"¿Quién ha dicho que sea tu profesor Kamijou?" pregunto su madre al descubrir la metedura de pata de su hija.

"Yo… es….fu..funady" colgó el teléfono por la vergüenza.

"hay que mona debe estar, como un lindo gatito" dijo guardando el teléfono.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews.<strong>

**103MALJ**: gracias, si te digo la verdad no pensaba meter varias cosas, como cuando hacían la comida (creo que me pase con el cuchillo XD), el concurso y sobre todo la supuesta cita en el fics, pero después de leerme de nuevo los capítulos pensé que sería algo soso si no tenía una cita al menos, aunque sea compartido XD.

**Nota del autor**: el siguiente capítulo, empezara la pelea de Acelerator vs Misaka Worst, pero ojo no será igual a la novela. También quiero decir que no me salió bien en las descripciones de la ropa de vestir de Mikoto, sería más fácil si pudiera poner un enlace (debido a que lo saque de imágenes las vestimenta, además no tengo ni idea de moda o como se llama cada cosa o complemento que tiene los vestido o camiseta ¬ ¬)


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

En el parque de atracciones, Mikoto caminaba levemente avergonzada al lado de Imouto, aun no había recuperado del shock que había sufrió al ser descubierto con ese hermoso vestido, que su madre había traído sin que ella lo supiera, por eso al final había elegido el primer vestido que vio, mientras su hermana había elegido una camiseta branca, con una chaqueta rosa y una falda negra, con una media negra que llegaba levemente por encima de la rodilla y bota negras, completamente Mikoto pensaba elegir ese pero su hermana se adelanto por lo tanto tuvo que conformarse con el que tenia puesto, porque ya no se atrevía poner algo más llamativo.

Con Touma seguía detrás de las gemelas eléctricas, aunque estaba levemente distraído, porque no era capaz de quitarse la imagen de la Railgun con ese vestido, era increíblemente hermosa, pero eso no fue todo, sin pensarlo lo dijo en voz alta delante de ella, en ese momento pensó que la chica lo electrocutaría hasta la muerte, pero no fue así, solo vio como la piel de la Railgun se puso rojo como el tomate y le dio la impresión que salía humo de su cabeza y sin que pudiera moverse un centímetro Mikoto se desmayo, completamente verla en el suelo con el vestido y la cara roja le dio ganas de hacer algo, aunque no sabía el que.

Salió un mini Touma vestido de diablo al lado izquierdo de Touma "Vamos quería hacer cosas s…", pero en el momento que disponía a decir eso a Kamijou le dio un manotazo como si fuera una mosca, mandadlo a volar.

"¿debería intervenir?" apareció la mini versión angelical de Touma al ver como mando a volar su enemigo.

"No escucho el diablo" contesto Touma sin mucha importancia.

"Pero debe al menos escucharlo" hablo el angelito triste porque no podía hacer su trabajo.

"No necesito para nada" volvió a responder el sensei serio.

"es verdad, pero si descubre sus intenciones eso sería un punto a su favor, ir a un extremo a otro no es bueno" aconsejo el mini Touma serio.

"Pues no veo nada malo" hablo sin mucha importancia el profesor.

"el equilibrio es lo mejor, si no existiera la maldad, ella no hubiera nacido" el mini Touma señalo a Imouto que miraba levemente entusiasmada ante un peluche de Gekota.

"Ok, me está diciendo que debería haber dejado llevar por mi lado malo por una vez" miro Touma confundido.

"No, solo que descubra el ¿Por qué de sus intenciones?" Hablo el angelito con una sonrisa.

Sin que el mini ángel dijera algo mas, un brazo agarra por su cuello por atrás "aquí esta" apareció atrás un mini Misaka vestida de diablesa dejando mudo a Touma "vamos a jugar" sonrió maléficamente lamiendo su labio inferior de forma seductora.

Angelito Touma intentaba soltarse y mas al ver la cara de malvada que tenia la chica, por suerte apareció su salvadora "Ni se te ocurra" dio una patada voladora y pudo ver que era la otra Mini Misaka solo vestido de angelito. "miro a un lado y ya está haciendo de la tuya y para colmo te mete en la discusión de otra persona" Touma pudo ver como ese angelito se comportaba igual que Mikoto, mientras el suyo se escondía detrás de ella.

"_¿y ese es mi guardián?"_ suspiro triste ante la escena.

"Jo quiero jugar" volvió a decir la diablesa inflando los mofletes.

"Aquí tiene" levanto el brazo demostrado que tenía el diablillo de Touma, haciendo que la diablesa brillara los ojos.

"Dame, Dame seguro que el si quiere jugar" saltaba la Mini diablesa Misaka, cuando la versión angelical de Mikoto entrego la versión diabólica de Touma, la mini Misaka malvada desapareció con una sonrisa malévola, dando mala espina a Touma.

"Perdona no volverá a suceder" se disculpo la versión angelical de Mikoto y desaparecieron los dos angelitos.

"Lo mío no es normal, ¡Fukou Da!" dijo mientras las dos chicas miraban confundida a su profesor por lo que acaba de decir.

No muy lejos, donde se encontraba Mikoto y los demás, entre los arbusto, apareció Myu, Kuroko y Misaki vestida con ropa de calle pero llevaban gafas de sol para no ser reconocidas.

"Recuerda el trato, solo impedir que la Railgun y su hermana no tomen ventaja" hablo la profesora seriamente.

"One-sama no debe quedar con el sensei" dijo Kuroko con llamas en los ojos.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo" respondió la Reina de Tokiwadai "_y por el camino puedo tomar fotos vergonzosa_" sonrió ante la idea de vengarse de la railgun.

Acelerator caminaba entre la multitud con mala gana, la pequeña había salido corriendo cuando supuestamente había visto a un señor con el disfraz de Gekota dando globo en forma de Gekota, completamente lo iba a regañar bien cuando lo encontrara.

"_Al final tendré que ir a niños perdidos_" pensó fruñendo mientras miraba el mapa del parque de atracciones.

"Misaka ya está aquí, dice Misaka como Misa….¡ay! , ¿Por qué a golpeado a Misaka?, dice Misaka como Misaka hace una protesta por el golpe" inflo los moflete la pequeña mientras sus ojos amenazaba en salir algunas lagrimas.

"No vuelva a sepárate de mí" dijo el Albino con varios venas en la frente.

"¿está preocupado por Misaka?, Misaka como Misaka está feliz" salto la niña con alegría sujetando su globo en forma de rana.

"Cállate mocosa" empezó a caminar, cuando noto como algo le tiraba de la camiseta.

"Misaka quiere ir allí, Misaka como Misaka implora a su cuidador" señalo la atracción la pequeña levemente sonrojada.

"Que mier….." salto Acelerator al ver que era el túnel de amor "esta bien, solo una maldita vuelta" suspiro el chico al ver la alegría de la pequeña.

Al terminar la atracción Last Order miraba confundido la atracción y miro a Acelerator y de nuevo a la atracción, después cruzo sus brazos, moviendo la cabeza pensativamente.

"No entiendo nada, Dice Misaka como Misaka habla con inocencia" miro la pequeña a su cuidador.

"eso es para las parejas" respondió el Albino tranquilamente.

"pero nosotros somos parejas, dice Misaka como Misaka sin entenderlo" inflo la niña los mofletes.

"Eso es porque no tenemos esos estúpidos sentimientos" error para el albino cuando la niña lo escucho no pudo evitar que empezara a llorar.

"¿quiere decir que no quiere a Misaka?, Dice Misaka como Misaka intenta contener sus lagrimas" Last Order empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

"Idiota, lo entendiste mal, solo digo que no tenemos ese tipo de relación, nada más, tu mocosa eres muy importante para mi" hablo Acelerato seriamente.

"¿de verdad?, Dice Misaka como Misaka espera ansiosa por la respuesta" miro la niña con lagrima en los ojos.

"Si maldita mocosa, por lo que vámonos" giro el chico para irse del lugar.

En el momento en que disponía la pequeña seguir a su cuidador, noto como alguien le tiraba del cuello de su camiseta. Con Acelerator miro de reojo sorprendido al ver como Last Order desaparecía entre la multitud y por la forma que desapareció y la mirada de la pequeña sabía bien que no tenía nada que ver, estaba claro que había sido llevada por la fuerza.

"Maldita sea" apretó los dientes el Albino mientras intentaba seguir a la niña "No creas que te vaya a salir con la tuya" sin pensarlo dos veces activo su poder esper.

Sin embargo Acelerator tenía complicaciones para seguir al secuestrador por la gente, podía utilizar sus vectores, pero eso aria muchos daños a la gente y Last Order no deseaba que eso pasara, por suerte pudo seguir la pista hasta las afuera del parque de atracciones.

"No sé quién eres pero a firmado tu sentencia de muerte" miro seriamente el Albino a su enemigo que tenía una capucha haciendo imposible saber quién era, mientras el enemigo tenia a la niña entre sus brazos "_Por la forma de agarrar y moverse, parece una chica_" pensó el chico sin dejar de observar a su adversario.

"O Misaka está sorprendida que pueda seguir mi ritmo" Acelerator quedo sorprendido por la palabra Misaka y más cuando el individuo giro demostrando que era una chica con un traje blanco para el combate "pero estaba dentro de mis planes, Dice Misaka alegremente con ganas de hacer algo malévolo" se quito la capucha demostrando ese pelo castaño y esa cara parecida a la Railgun "soy Misaka Worst, creada para la venganza" sonrió con malicia mientras el Albino dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

"Ese maldito científico y su maldita venganza, espero que se pudra en el infierno" maldijo Acelerator al ver otro clon delante de él.

"No tiene que preocuparte, esta Misaka es la última y definitiva, porque el ya descansa en paz gracia a mi" sonrió la clon con maldad.

"¿ha matado a tu propio creador?" miro sorprendido el chico, porque los demás clones eran por naturaleza noble y respetaba la vida más que la suya, heredara por la Railgun.

"Si, Misaka está llena de maldad, tan llena que se desborda por cada poro de su piel, no hay sitio para esta Misaka en este mundo solo para cumplir con su misión" sonrió sacando una pistola de inyección.

"¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?" pregunto confundido porque pensó que utilizaría un arma de fuego contra él.

"Mi misión es matar a ti y a mi hermanita" hablo Worst inyectando a la pequeña clon." Lo que tiene en su interior es un potente sustancia letal para los clones" sonrió maléficamente la chica soltando a Last Order en el suelo.

"Maldita devuelve a la mocosa" salto Acelerator para coger a la pequeña, pero la clon mayor agarro por el cuello justo en el momento que el Albino disponía a tocar a la pequeña.

"Primero tendrá que matar a esta Misaka" sonrió maléficamente.

Así empezó la pelea entre Acelerator y Misaka Worst, el Albino intentaba recuperar a Last Order sin tener que tocar a su enemigo, porque si lo hacía podría matar a su contrincante y no podía hacerlo, si lo hacía seria igual que matar a Last Order, había prometido a sí mismo no hacer daño a ningún clon, pensando que solo seria Imouto y la pequeña Last Order.

Con Worst no paraba de sonreír maléficamente, disfrutaba en cada golpe que conseguía dar al Albino, cuando consiguió darle una patada en la barbilla, pensó parar un segundo.

"sabes que esta Misaka no quería nacer, pero por tu culpa esta Misaka tuvo que nacer aunque no importa, pronto acabara todo esto" sonrió Wosrt pero en su rostro notaba levemente el cansancio.

"_Maldita sea, tengo que hacer algo y ahora_" miro levemente hacia arriba "_aun no he probado por ese sitio_" pensó Acelerator dando un salto hacia arriba.

Sin más el chico noto como algo agarro su tobillo "Mi mi, Misaka no permitirá hacer eso" la chica nota la mirada de odio sobre ella provocando una sonrisa a la clon "solo dispone de 10 minutos antes que el veneno mate a la niña, solo tiene 5 minutos de batería, Misaka pregunta ¿mantendrá la promesa de no matar a ningún clon o mantendrá la promesa de proteger a Last Order? Solo puede mantener una promesa" sonrió la clon con dificultar.

"MALDICIOOOOOOOON" grito el albino con toda su rabia.

Con Mikoto y los demás, La Railgun había conseguido montarse a la montaña rusa con el sensei, el problema es que era para tres asiento por lo tanto volvió a compartir con su hermana menor su experiencia.

"_En parte me alegro, pero por otra parte no consigo avanzar nada_" suspiro la chica ante su mala suerte.

"O Misaka esta alegre al ver la foto" miro Imouto al lado de su sensei.

"¿Qué foto?" pregunto confundida la Railgun acercándose a su profesor.

"Aquí tiene" Touma entrega la foto a su alumna con una sonrisa.

Mikoto cogió la foto y lo miro, se sorprendió al ver que era ella su sensei y su hermana en la montaña rusa, podía verse como ella y su hermana agarraban a Touma por el miedo que daba la atracción o al menos eso daba la impresión.

"_Bien no se nota que es fingido_" pensó la Railgun con una sonrisa pero noto algo raro en la fotografía "eso es lo que creo que es" murmuro la chica sorprendida "_será imaginaciones mías_" pensó Mikoto que estaba imaginándose cosas.

No muy cerca de la Railgun, las tres espías se tomaban un descanso, por la experiencia de la montaña rusa, solo Kuroko pareció no afectarle en nada.

"¿Cómo no te mareaste o te asustaste?" pregunto Myu agarrando su estomago levemente indicando que se había mareado.

"En mi trabajo, suelo saltar desde edificio y luego teletrasnportarme ante de llegar al suelo, esto se parece un poco" hablo Kuroko con normalidad.

"o estaba excitada por estar detrás de tu amor" hablo Misaki con una cara de haber pasado mucho miedo.

"Eso también influyo" sonrió Kuroko con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"Yo no me vuelvo a montar ni loca y menos con esa" murmuro la rubia menor mirando a un lado por no ver ese supuesto ser llamado Kuroko.

"Oye se nos escapa" Salto Myu al ver como Touma desaparecía de su vista.

"Eso si yo lo dejo" hablo Shirai con llamas en los ojos, cuando se escucho un pitido calmando a la teletransportista

"Menos mal que está aquí" suspiro la profesora al ver que había sido tranquilizado por Misaki con su poder esper.

"No puedo permitir que el sensei sufra cierto daño, aunque algunas cicatrices en ciertas zonas podría quedar sexy" hablo Misaki poniendo sus manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

"Podemos discutir eso mas tarde, que perdemos la pista de Touma-sensei" hablo Myu empezando a pensar si fue buena idea en llamar a esa dos.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews.<strong>

**Kona kana lee: ** gracias y veré si puedo, porque primero tendré que ver toda la serie para conocer cada personaje y así no equivocarme mucho en sus personalidades y como debe reaccionar en cada situación. El problema el tiempo para verlo, porque el trabajo apena me deja tiempo para hacerlo en condiciones, aunque vi un poco para hacer el fics, me di cuenta que en cada temporada algo cambiaba (tanto los bakugan como la forma de luchar) y eso me dejo levemente confundido.

**103MALJ: **gracias, sobre la madre con el vestido, se me ocurrió la idea cuando vi una foto de la Railgun con ese vestido de novia o parecido y se me encendió la bombilla (solo estaba buscando la ropa adecuada para la cita XD) y suelo intentar que mis fics tenga variedad, tanto es así que no tengo idea de que categoría meterlo XD, sobre los personalidades intento que se parezca lo más posible del autor, aunque con Misaki lo estoy haciendo sin fijarme mucho debido a que ha salido hace poco y no he tenido tiempo de ver como es su carácter por completo, aunque lo poco que vi parece que le gusta ser elegante y algo vengativa es. Si sabe algo nuevo me gustaría saberlo para hacer que se parezca más si es posible.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Touma miraba seriamente, no podía creer que estuviera delante de una atracción para conseguir un peluche, el ya había pasado por esa edad en que quería tener juguetes y algunos peluches para jugar, pero en el momento que paso al lado atracción vio por casualidad un Gekota, pensó que la Railgun y Imouto le alegrada verlo, pero fue un error pensar eso, porque no apartaba la mirada del peluche desde media hora y las gemelas no parpadeaban por temor a que desapareciera, por lo tanto aconsejo a la Railgun conseguirlo, pero el problema es que estaba prohibido utilizar los poderes esper y ella no sabía cómo utilizar una escopeta que tenía como munición bala de corcho, por lo tanto completamente avergonzada pidió a Touma que lo consiguiera para ella.

"Debí callarme, ¡fukoda!" suspiro levemente mientras apuntaba a sus objetivo.

"Misaka pregunta, ¿Cuántos objetivó tiene que derribar? Misaka habla con amabilidad" miro interesado al peluche.

"6 objetivos" respondió Kamijou disparando y derribando uno.

"Ya veo, tiene que derribar 12 para que Misaka también tenga su peluche" hablo normalmente pero seguía mirado al peluche.

"Oye, tú ya tiene el collar" intervino Mikoto cruzando los brazos

"Pero Misaka no tiene gekota, no como One-sama" miro Imouto directamente haciendo que la Railgun mirara a un lado levemente avergonzada por tener el hobby de coleccionar gekota.

"Falle el ultimo" Touma tenía lagrima de cocodrilo por temor de que Mikoto se enojara.

"me lo deja intentar" arrebato la escopeta la Railgun ante que Kamijou pudiera responder pero el resultado fue igual, fallo en algunas.

"aficionados, dice misaka cogiendo el arma" dijo Imouto que cogió el arma y cuando disponía a disparar, saco la suya aceptando en todas.

"Eso es trampa" se quejo el dueño ante la pequeña.

"Misaka pide disculpa, pero no veo ningún cartel que lo prohíba, pero si una norma que prohíbe la manipulación del armar, para el bene….." no continuo la chica, ya que el dueño tapo la boca.

"¿Qué peluche quiere?" sonrió nerviosamente el dueño de la tienda.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, las gemelas Railgun tenía sus propios peluches, se veía como las chicas abrazaban con fuerza mientras soltaban levemente chispa por sus cabezas demostrando su estado de excitación, aun así Mikoto tenía curiosidad de saber en dónde estaba la trampa del juego.

"Imouto ¿Dónde estaba la trampa del juego?" miro con curiosidad la Railgun a su hermana menor.

"el cañón de la escopeta estaba levemente doblada, por eso es difícil de apuntar, pero la de Misaka está en línea recta" hablo Imouto tranquilamente dando una leve sonrisa al abrazar su peluche.

"Ahora que habla de eso, ¿Cómo esconde tu arma? Porque la otra te la confisque" pregunto Touma inocentemente sin saber la consecuencia de preguntar.

"Mi..Misaka" Imouto oculto su mirada levemente sonrojada al descubrir que tenía que enseñarlo en cómo ella lo hacía y eso era algo privado.

"Pervertido" intervino Mikoto dando un gancho mandando a volar a su profesor.

"¿porque a mí?, ¡Fukoda!" se desmayo el profesor.

No muy lejos de allí, estaban las tres chicas tomando tranquilamente sus bebidas mientras observaban a la pareja.

"¿Tan obsesionado esta la Railgun con las ranas?· pregunto su profesora tranquilamente al ver que no había nada raro con la pareja.

"No, es con Gekota y todo lo que sea lindo e infantil, si supiera cómo esta nuestra habitación" suspiro Kuroko al ver ese lado infantil de su one-sama

"Ya tengo su punto débil" murmuro Misaki sin que nadie lo escuchara.

"Es tan infantil que tiene ropa para niñas" miro Shirai preocupado por ese detalle

"¿de verdad?" dijo Misaki sorprendida.

"Si, aquí tengo uno" enseño una braga de la Railgun.

"Sí que es infantil" hablo levemente sorprendida la Reina de tokiwadai

"¿Cuándo me lo cogiste?" pregunto Mikoto al lado de las chicas, sin que Misaki y Kuroko haya dado cuenta de su presencia, mientras a los lejos se veía como Myu huía del lugar asustada.

"Ayer" respondió Kuroko feliz cuando se da cuenta quien había hecho la pregunta, empezando a sudar por el miedo.

"¿cuál es tu defensa para esto?" pregunto Mikoto grujiendo los nudillos mientras por todo su cuerpo se rodeaba de electricidad.

"¿el amor?" respondió Shirai esperando salvarse de su castigo.

"Error" le dio la Railgun una patada que lo mando por los aires, mientras con Misaki se alejaba poco a poco cuando un disparo de cierta chica le dio en la cabeza tumbándola al suelo.

"_¿Cuándo se acerco esa clon a mi?"_ pensó Misaki sin moverse para no empeorar las cosas.

Cuando Imouto disponía a disparar para rematar a su perseguidora, sintió un escalofrió y sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a lo más alto que pudo, haciendo que la Railgun se sonrojara porque podía ver sus bragas.

"Imouto bájate ya" grito Mikoto pero la chica lo ignoraba completamente.

"Parece que está buscando algo" miro Touma serio pero su visión es tapada por la mano de la Railgun.

"si vuelve a levantar la mirada te electrocuto" hablo Mikoto con voz amenazante.

"ha...hai" contesto Kamijou levemente preocupado por la ira de la chica.

En ese instante Imouto bajo al suelo, pero no paraba de mirar a los lados como si estuviera preocupada, Mikoto pensó que su sensei tenía razón en que buscaba algo, pero no sabía el motivo de esa búsqueda, cuando disponía a preguntar la clon salió corriendo sin decir nada sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"Imouto espera" corrió la Railgun detrás de la clon completamente preocupada.

"Si corréis así os vais a perder" corrió Touma para no perder de vista a sus alumnas.

Mientras con Kuroko y Misaki miraban como desaparecían la pareja, la rubia se había salvado por poco y miro su compañera que estaba inconsciente, pero había descubierto una cosa en todo ese lio y era que la clon era más femenina que la Railgun, al menos en su ropa interior, algo raro porque descubrió que Imouto imitaba en todo lo que hacia la original o tal vez esa forma era su marca que distinguía de la original, suspiro Misaki, esa cosa no le interesaba pero tenía que saberlo, para impedir que tomara su presa alias Touma.

En otro lugar de ciudad académica, Acelerator estaba delante de Last Order, tenía la respiración acelerada y sudaba levemente, al cabo de unos segundos cayos de rodilla, no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás por temor de que la chica que estaba luchando estuviera aplastada en medio de un charco de sangre. Recodo en el momento en que ella dijo esas crueles palabras y sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeo contra el suelo, aprovechando que ella lo tenía agarrado a su tobillo, una persona normal sobreviviría pero él inconscientemente había agregado los vectores, multiplicando la velocidad y fuerza del golpe contra el suelo, completamente si no tuviera una habilidad parecida a la suya o que pudiera hacer que el suelo fuera de goma, la chica estaba muerta. Miro sus manos que temblaba levemente, ahora no se sentía digno de cuidar a la niña, había matado a alguien parecida a ella, aunque fuera malvada, la chica no había elegido ese camino, cuando noto algo posarse en su espalda, sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

"es tu culpa, tu culpa" murmuro Worst depositando su peso contra la espalda de Acelerator para no caer y colocando su cabeza en el hombro del chico para poder susurra en su oído.

Acelerator miraba horrorizado, completamente la chica estaba malherida, se veía una pequeña brecha en su frente provocando que un hilo de sangre cruzada toda su cara en el lado izquierda, su ojo izquierda tenia rojo tal vez por la sangre que pasaba de la herida de la frente, noto también que respiraba con dificultar, pero lo raro es que no tenia ningún hueso roto, solo su brazo derecho que tenía una posición anormal, indicando que estaba roto , era el brazo que le sujetaba su tobillo en ese momento, vio que tenia algunos dedos levemente doblado, miro hacia detrás de ella, no era normal que tuviera la mayoría de los huesos intacto y pudo ver por el rastro de sangre que dejo la chica, que había caído en los contenedores de la basura, tal vez cayó sobre algún elemento blando, amortiguando el golpe, pero eso no significa que en el interior de la chica estuviera bien sin ningún rasguño. En el momento que decidió decir algo, Worst no pudo mantener más el equilibrio y cayó al suelo al lado suyo.

"¿Ahora qué pasa?" miro el Albino asustado al pensar que llego la chica a su límite.

"Es tu culpa, tu culpa" murmuraba la chica dejando una sonrisa malévola ante de perder la conciencia.

"_joder esto no es normal, debe ser por el maldito programa que ese loco científico le puso_" pensó Acelerator colocando una mano en la frente de Last Order para ver como se encontraba la niña, cuando vio algo fuera de lo normal en el cuerpo de su enemigo "Me cag·*·$Ç" maldijo su mala suerte al ver como había una pequeña marca en el cuello de Worst "maldita sea, ese loco pensaba acabar conmigo tanto físicamente como sicológicamente" apretó los diente el Albino al saber que Worst también se había inyectado el mismo veneno que Last Order tenía en su cuerpo "_por eso empezó a jaquear al poco tiempo de la pelea_" pensó el Albino, pero su cara se puso blanca al darse cuenta de un detalle importante. _"¿Cómo demonios puedo neutralidad el veneno de esa dos, con solo 4 minutos?"_ una sonrisa apareció en su labios, no era una de alegría o de maldad, era una de desesperación "jajaja con eso tenemos he, piensa que no soy capaz de proteger nada, ni siquiera la vida de esas mocosas" puso su otra mano sobre la frente de Worst "voy a demostrar a ese hijo del demonio que puedo joder sus malditos planes"

Con Touma, el sensei seguía a Imouto junto con la Railgun, no entendía porque la clon empezó a correr a lo loco y más a sacar su arma al poco tiempo, cuando una idea se cruzo por su cabeza, poniendo serio y preocupado.

"Biri biri, tenemos que alcanzarla" al cabo de unos segundo bloqueo un ataque eléctrico por la Railgun.

"¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llame así?" miro Mikoto levemente enfadada por haber sido llamada de esa forma.

"Ok, Mikoto-san creo saber el porqué actúa así" respondo Touma mas educadamente, no quería enfadar a la Railgun y más si su sospecha eran ciertas.

"¿Por qué puede que Last Order esté en peligro?" Kamijou miro sorprendida al As de tokiwadai "vamos baka-sensei, estoy casi la 24 cuatros horas con ella, además ella tiene de base mi código genético, es casi imposible que no sepa porque actúa de esa forma" explico la Railgun dando un leve suspiro al ver que no pensó su profesor de esa forma.

"¿Qué haces cuando no está con ella?" pregunto Touma inocentemente sin saber en donde se metía por segunda vez.

"Pues…" se sonroja Mikoto al saber que era algo intimo "baka" le dio un gancho a Kamijou que hace perder el equilibrio levemente pero se recupera rápidamente.

"¿Por qué me golpea?" pregunto Touma tocándose la zona que recibió el golpe.

"Porque no sabe en donde te mete Baka-sensei" respondió Mikoto con las mejillas encendidas.

"¿Por qué a mí?, ¡Fukoda!" rio le lagrima corría por las mejilla de Kamijou.

"Corre que la perdemos de vista" en el momento que Mikoto dijo eso, Imouto paro de correr, provocando que la Railgun parada de golpe y que Touma al no verla lo atropellara. "¿qu…qué demonios haces?" pregunto Mikoto con las mejillas rojas al sentir a su sensei en su espalda, porque sentía el peso y calor de su profesor.

"No tengo culpa de que te pares de golpe" respondió Kamijou levemente enojado.

"Pues levántate de una vez" soltó algunas chispa como advertencia si lo no hacia rápido, cuando noto algo en su trasero "oye ten cuidado en donde pone tu manos" hablo Mikoto completamente roja y soltando leve destellos.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi mano?" pregunto Touma sin entender que había tocado esa parte de la chica.

"¡na...nada! ¡Levántate ya!" le dio un codazo en la cara de su sensei cayendo al suelo adolorido.

"Eso ha dolido" miro Touma algo enojado, pero se quedo de piedra al ver como la Railgun sentada en el suelo tiraba levemente su falda desde atrás, con las mejillas encendida, tal vez ella no se daba cuenta que al hacer ese gesto estaba indicando a Touma lo que había echo inconscientemente, provocando un sonrojo al chico "_Si Shirai-san se entera me mata_" pensó Kamijou tapándose la cara levemente sonrojado mirando a un lado.

"Misaka no sabe qué hacer, Misaka está preocupada y asustada" dijo Imouto que miraba a dos callejones sin saber en dónde ir, haciendo que Touma y Mikoto volviera a la realidad.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermanita menor?" pregunto la Railgun preocupada por Last Order, pero levemente alejada del sensei por lo que acababa de pasar con él.

"Misaka recibió un informe de ataque, pero fue dañada, por lo tanto Misaka no sabe qué pasa" explico Imouto intentando mostrar su preocupación.

"Si me concentro lo suficiente, podre encontrarla" explico Mikoto concentrándose.

"No se puede One-sama, en ciudad académica hay demasiada electrónica que hace imposible detectarla, explica Misaka intentando adivinar cuál es el camino" aun Imouto miraba los callejones.

"Podemos dividir en dos, Imouto y yo vamos a la izquierda y tu Mikoto a la derecha" sugirió Touma a sus dos alumnas.

"¿porque yo sola?" pregunto Mikoto triste al saber que no fue elegida como compañera.

"Porque se que eres lo bastante fuerte para solucionar este problema Mikoto-san" sonrió Kamijou tiernamente haciendo que la Railgun se sonrojara y mirara a un lado.

"Misaka informa que no es necesario" intervino Imouto confundiendo a los demás cuando señalo a unos de los callejones.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**103MALJ:** gracias y espero que termine de leerlo en las novelas porque hay parte que es interesantes y sobre el Worst del fics es parecido a la de la novela por lo menos eso intento XD.

**Dark Matter20**: no te preocupes solo léelo cuando pueda y sobre tus preguntas.

1ª si te dijo la verdad no había pensado en él, cuando se me ocurrió la historia solo pensaba en Imouto,Last Order, Mikoto, Touma y Acelerator como personajes que solo aparecerán, pero el paso del tiempo he añadido a Kuroko, Santen, Uiharu, Misaki (pensaba hacer solo a Mikoto en la clase) y un etc.… pero tal vez allá sitio para él, pero al final del fics.

2ª no pongo a nadie del lado de la magia porque en este mundo no existe la magia si no habría metido a index como alumna de la clase de Mikoto (como hice con Saten y Uiharu), por esa razón no pongo ninguno, sería raro que aparezca personajes mágica cuando no podría utilizar su poder.

**Kona kana lee: **no te preocupes, intentare describir como es esa Worst en el siguiente capítulo. Sobre bakugan no voy a comentar por el siempre echo que no conozco a Fabia para opinar y ni siquiera me acuerdo quien es Alicia XD.

**Nota del Autor**: me acabo de dar cuenta que esto se esta alargado mas de lo que pensaba y solo quería hacer uno ligero, antes de empezar uno más complicado, donde incluye la magia y la ciencia y asunto más dedicado.

También pienso confesar que cada vez que subo un capitulo mas indeciso me quedo sobre el final que tenía pensado y eso es por culpa de Imouto-san en querer quedarse con Touma, ya que era un Mikoto x Touma y me esta entrando ganas de hacer un Mikoto x Touma x Imouto al final. Completamente esa Imouto me está dando dolor de cabeza intentando no cambiar el final que tenía planeado.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

En el hospital, una chica con apariencia de la Railgun dormía en la cama, su nombre Misaka Worst, una de las clones de Mikoto Misaka, la diferencia de la original es que era unos centímetros más alta y su cuerpo estaba más desarrollada que la original, sobre todo en su cintura y pecho, teniendo el cuerpo de una adolescente de 16 años aproximadamente, pero también tenía una pequeña diferencia y era en sus ojos anaranjados, que no se parecía en la de Imouto que tenía un tono apagado marrón o una alegre como Last Orden, la suya era de maldad, también tenía a su alrededor de sus ojos una ojeras la causa de ese fenómeno era desconocida, cuando un rayo de sol le dio en los ojos despertándola.

"¿he?" fue lo primero que dijo al notar que estaba viva la chica "_que raro, Misaka estaba seguro que el veneno la mataría, ¿porque estoy vivo?_" miro al techo sin entender nada

"_Porque Acelerator impidió que el veneno avanzara dando tiempo en recibir el antídoto, Misaka como Misaka explica la situación_" escucho la voz de Last Orden en la cabeza de Worst sorprendiéndola y miro a todo lado viendo que estaba sola en la habitación "_Misaka está en la otra habitación, Misaka como Misaka salta feliz de que este bien, ¡hay!_" se corto la comunicación confundiendo a Worst .

"_Misaka Imouto al habla, dice Misaka interviniendo para explicar la situación de la mocosa_" apareció la voz de Imouto en la cabeza de Worst.

"_Misaka como Misaka protesta por el nombre dado_" volvió a hablar la versión joven de la Railgun.

"_Podréis parar un momento y explicarme mejor un poco, ante que entre en modo asesina_" Worst gruño de mala gana al no enterarse bien de lo ocurrido.

"_Last Order ha sido castigada por Acelerator por saltar en la cama, cuando dijeron que tenía que estar en reposo, Misaka explica viendo como el sensei llama al Acelerator para hablar de algo_" Explico Imouto con tranquilada.

"_no me refería a eso, quiero saber que paso cuando me quede inconsciente, Misaka está empezando a enojar y cuando me enojo soy terrible_" pensó Worst soltando pequeño destello de electricidad.

"_Misaka como Misaka también estaba inconsciente por lo tanto solo sé por lo que a dicho los adulto_"

"_Ok, suelta de una vez si no quiere que te estrangule ahora_" se sentó la chica dispuesta a buscar a la pequeña si no disponía a contestar ahora.

"_Para_ _eso one-sama te lo explicara, dice Misaka cortando la comunicación_" se pudo apreciar que Imouto corto la conexiones igual que Last Order.

"_genial_" pensó Worst de mala gana, por una razón no quería hablar con la original.

En otro sitio, Touma miraba seriamente a Acelerator, sabía bien que tenía que darle un sermón, pero primero tenía que saber de qué, porque no sabía casi nada de lo ocurrido, solo que hubo una pelea entre la nueva clon y el, aunque sabía que fue la chica quien empezó, fue él quien lo termino y de una forma nada amable por lo visto.

"¿Por qué?"Miro el albino enojado "Tú que eres un salvador, ¿por qué no protegiste a esa niña? ¿Porque me dejasteis a mi cuidado? Yo solo sé hacer daño" salto Acelerator frustrado por lo que había ocurrido.

"¿salvador? Yo solo quería proteger a mis seres queridos, no pensaba ser un héroe, además para proteger a alguien no necesita ser un héroe, solo el deseo de protegerla, ese deseo no fue ¿quién salvo a Last Order del científico?" Touma nota que Acelerator lo ignoraba provocando que le diera un golpe en la cabeza con fuerza.

"¿qué haces?" pregunto el Albino mas enojado todavía.

"Si necesita que te ayude, te ayudo pero la decisión lo tiene que tomar tu para bien o para mal" respondió Kamijou dejando solo al Albino

Con Worst, Mikoto había explicado lo que ocurrió, aun la clon miraba sin entender demasiado.

"Está diciendo a Misaka que Acelerator llevaba a la mocosa y a Misaka hacia el hospital aun cuando se había acabado la batería" miro Worst sin fiase demasiado.

"Si, yo estaba presente, ¿por qué desconfía tanto?" pregunto Mikoto interesada.

"Misaka Worst fue creado para asesinar, la confianza en la demás es algo desconocido para mi" contesto Worst sin importancia.

"¿Quiere decir que no tiene ningún sentimiento positivo?" miro sorprendida la original.

"Si, la personalidad de Misaka fue modificada para ser malévola" sonrío la chica con malicia.

"¿cómo voy a creármelo?" pregunto Mikoto cruzando los brazos.

"Misaka tiene más pecho que la original" imito Worst el movimiento de la Railgun para resaltar su pecho.

"¿quiere morir tan joven?" miro enojada soltando leve chispa por la frente.

"Misaka disfruta con esto" sonrío Worst con normalidad demostrando que le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

"Trolear no es lo mismo que ser malvada" contesto Mikoto sin dejar de lado su enfado.

"Misaka trolea porque ahora no es capaz de moverse bien" explico Worst señalando a su brazo roto

"Porque no mataste a Last Order, ¿por qué dejaste una oportunidad de salvarla?" pregunto la Railgun seriamente.

"Porque disfrutaba de ver la cara de terror de Acelerator" sonrío Worst con malicia.

"No opino igual, solo quería que te pararan" hablo Mikoto tranquilamente

"Tú no conoces a esta misaka" miro levemente enojada la clon.

"Es verdad, pero tú eres parte de mi" sonrío Mikoto saliendo de la habitación.

"tú no conoces por lo Misaka que paso" murmuro Worst mirando al suelo.

Worst decidió descansar un poco y después pensaría que camino debía tomar, aunque sabía bien que solo tenía uno, en que estaba cubierto de sangre. Cuando noto como alguien entraba, al mirar se sorprendió al ver de quien trataba.

"Misaka pregunta ¿qué demonios hace aquí?" pregunto Worst con una mirada de odio.

"Me he dado cuenta de una cosa, gracias a ti" miro Acelerator de la misma forma.

"Oohh Misaka pregunta ¿qué es?" sonrío la chica con malicia.

"que necesito que cuide de la mocosa, mientras recargo la batería en caso de emergencia"

"Espera, espera" Worst intervino rápidamente "¿porque piensa que Misaka va a colaborar? Es que no recuerda porque Misaka tiene el brazo escayolado" dijo la chica con toda la maldad posible.

Se podía ver como el Albino mordía su labio inferior, como si le costara decirlo "…Lo lamento. Ese fue mi error porque me dejé llevar por su manipulación" pidió disculpa el Albino con total sinceridad.

La clon miro sin creárselo, pestañeo varia veces para ver si era verdad y al ser lo empezó a reír con fuerza "¡Ah hya hya hya hya hya! ¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿¡Qué fue esoooo!?" Puso sus manos sobre su estomago por la risa al ver que lo decía de verdad "¡El cuerpo de Misaka fue preparado especialmente para el campo de batalla! ¡Al menos necesitas ser un objetivo lleno de odio en lo más alto de la maldad! ¡Si le muestras a Misaka esa expresión sumisa, toda su razón para existir comienza a desvanecerse! ¡Hya hya hya hya hya!" se veía como empezó a reír más fuerte y dando vuelta en la cama al ver como el Albino no cambiaba de expresión, Misaka Worst tiene lágrimas en los ojos y pregunta algo con una voz extrañamente satisfecha. "¿A dónde se supone que va un monstruo manchado de sangre después de dejar los campos de la oscuridad?"

"el científico sobrevivió, por eso tus manos no está manchadas, pero fue encarcelado por Yomikawa" maro de reírse Worst ante el dato que había dado el albino.

"aun así nosotros no somos unos santo, hemos intentado quitar la vida a otra persona sin inmutarnos, otra cosa que no nos saliera bien la jugada" respondió Worst con seriedad.

"Pues buscare ese maldito lugar, en que nosotros podamos estar tranquilo lejos de esos cabrones y que esa mocosa pueda estar tranquila" Accelerator entonces estira amablemente la mano que no está apoyada sobre su bastón. Es como si pidiera un apretón de manos con un compañero de guerra que se dedicó a cuidarle la espalda. "Por favor."

En ese momento, Misaka Worst se queda en silencio como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Pero eso sólo dura unos cuantos segundos. Como si no pudiera reprimir su verdadera personalidad, Misaka Worst se lleva las manos al abdomen y comienza a patalear sobre la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya! ¿Eres idiota? ¿¡Eres un iiiidiota!? ¡Ah, wow! ¡Mira tú expresión sería tan estúpida! ¡Hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya hya!" Mientras Misaka Worst da vueltas sobre la cama, se ríe con tantas fuerzas que en verdad piensa que su diafragma se quebrará. Pero finalmente se enrolla un momento y con un movimiento se sienta en la cama. Worst miro la mano de Acelerator y volvió a reírse con más fuerza a tal punto que pensó que sus pulmones le faltaba aire, El albino no aparto la mano ante la reacción de la chica, solo espero para que la chica aceptara dar la mano.

Un sonido extraño como el de un guante atrapando una pelota de beisbol se escucha en el cuarto del hospital., Worst había aceptado, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era ese camino sin sangre por el camino.

"Esta es la primera vez que Misaka toma la mano de alguien de esta forma, pero es lo mismo para ti, ¿cierto?"Sonrío la clon con malicia pero tenía un tono seductor, haciendo que Acelerator mirara a un lado.

"No es la primera vez" respondió el Albino recordarlo la primera vez que recibió un apretando de mano de parte de Last Order.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital, los tres salían del edificio al recibir su alta.

"¿quiere decir que Worst-san quedara con nosotras?, Misaka pregunta como Misaka ve interesante la situación" sonrío la niña de diez años felizmente.

"¿Y eso?" pregunto Worst con curiosidad mientras llevaba una bolsa con el brazo sano que tenia.

"jujuju Misaka como Misaka ya tiene con quien jugar" se veía como ocultaba su rostro para pensar en que juego podía jugar, cuando noto algo en el cuerpo de Worst "Misaka protesta, Misaka como Misaka ve algo anormal" salto la pequeña tirándose el suelo para empezar a dar un berrinche

"¿Te está refiriendo a mis pechos?" Worst sonríe maliciosamente al darse cuenta que podría trolear un poco a la niña, cuando recibe un golpe en la cabeza "Oye ¿porque me golpea? Misaka quiere el mismo trato que la demás Misaka" salto la clon mayor sacando la lengua.

"primero comportarte bien" hablo Acelelrator tranquilamente.

"Vale Oto-san" dijeron Worst y Last Order al mismo tiempo.

Mientras en otro lugar, Yomikawa había recibido el mensaje de su amiga de que no podía recoger a los chicos en el hospital, además de que no sería dos, si no tres que tenía que recoger, suspiro levemente, eso significa una boca más que alimentar, por suerte Acelerator ayudaba un poco, aunque algunas veces era difícil que soltara algo, dejo de pensar cuando vio a Acelerator enfurecido corriendo detrás de Worst, esta sonreía felizmente llevando a Last Order con el brazo sano que tenia, mientras la niña sonreía felizmente sin entender nada, pensando que era un juego.

"Esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba, Misaka puede apreciar este tipo de vida" reía Worst alegremente, sabía que después tendría su castigo, pero pensó que valía la pena hacer la broma.

"¡WOOOOORST CUANDO TE PILLE TE DARE UN BUEN CASTIGO!" grito Acelerator activando su poder esper.

"OTO-SAN ESTA ENOJADO, ¿MISAKA RECIBIRA MIL AZOTE EN EL TRASERO?" se vio como Worst movió su trasero de forma seductora para provocar al chico.

"LO MATO, LO MATO" acelero el chico para alcanzar a la chica.

"Misaka como Misaka no entiende nada, pero se lo está pasando pipa" sonrío de forma gatuna la pequeña entre los brazo de Worst.

Mientras con Mikoto, suspiraba tristemente en su habitación, por culpa de ese incidente su cita en el parque de atracciones se arruino, aunque en parte, ya iba en mal camino por culpa de Misaki y Kuroko, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa importante.

"Imouto necesito tu ayuda" llamo Mikoto a su hermana menor.

"Dime one-sama" miro Imouto levemente confundida.

"Descubre como Kuroko-san y Misaki-san supieron en que parque de atracciones estábamos, además de quien pago la entrada" ordeno la Railgun de tal forma que parecía un capitán dando intrusiones a sus soldados

"A la orden One-sama" respondió Imouto y se despidió de como solían hacer los soldados de guerra.

Mikoto vio como la clon se acerco rápidamente a la puerta abriéndola, sorprendiendo a Kuroko que estaba espiando a la gemelas, antes de que Shirai pudiera escapar, fue noqueada por Imouto de un disparo y se llevo a una habitación, ese hecho provoco curiosidad a la Railgun y se asusto cuando de repente escucho grito de desesperación, Mikoto se asusto al pensar que estaba torturando a su amiga por lo que fue a impedir la locura de Imouto. Se quedo muda la Railgun al saber de qué se trataba.

"No más, no más" gritaba Shirai atada en la silla llorando desesperadamente.

"Misaka parara si suelta la información, Dice Misaka enseñando otra fotografía pero en esta Misaka duermen junto con el sensei" enseña otra foto provocando la desesperación de Kuroko y el rubor de Mikoto

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" arrebato la foto de su hermana menor "espera, ese no eres tú" al decir esa palabra la cara de la Railgun se volvió rojo como un semáforo al recodar en qué momento fue.

"acaba de quitar la venganza de Misaka, dice Misaka recordando que no tiene móvil por culpa de ella" dijo la clon inflando lo moflete.

"_su primer expresión de enfado, que mono_" pensó Mikoto con una sonrisa enternecedora "¡espera, estoy pensando más como una madre que una hermana!" grito la Railgun avergonzada, mientras Imouto miraba a otro lado buscando en cómo sacar información de su rehén y en la silla Kuroko se desmayo al descubrir que era Mikoto-san y no Imouto-san el que aparecía la foto, fue un duro shock para la teletransportador.

Continuara…

**103MALJ**: mucha gracias, ahora será mas de humor gracia a Worst que le gusta trolear, pobre Acelerator lo que tiene que soportar, pero ojo la cosa será seria e capitulo.

Sobre las novelas, ¿Por dónde vas? Ya que Worst aparece en el volumen 20 y no rebelare mas información XD.

**Tupadre1996**: pues si he leído el Kodomo no Jikan, el primer arco de este fics se basa en ese comic XD, pero solo el principio, por eso te sonara al leértelo.

**Dark Matter20: **gracias por el consejo y sobre los personajes de la magia, tiene razón pero no pensaba meter ninguno por el motivo de que la historia sería muy simple y creía que con unos cuantos personajes era suficiente para la trama que tenia pensado..


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Mikoto miraba a la profesora Myu con cara de pocas amigas, había conseguido sacar de Kuroko la información de que era culpa de la rubia, por lo tanto quería hablar para aclarar ciertas cosas.

"¿Por qué me seguía?" pregunto Mikoto con una ceja levemente levantada por el enfado que tenia.

"Era por seguridad" respondió la profesora algo nerviosa.

"¿seguridad? Entonces porque huiste al verme" pregunto la chica haciendo que la mujer tragara saliva.

"Porque no quería molestar tu cita con el sensei" hablo Myu nerviosa.

"Y yo me caí de una higuera" soltó Mikoto con ironía.

"¿Por qué no me creer?" pregunto la rubia fingiendo tristeza pero la Railgun no cayó en el engaño.

"Porque tengo pruebas de tu delito o mejor dicho me dijeron tus intenciones" hablo Mikoto tranquilamente. "no fue fácil hacer hablar a Kuroko"

"¿Qué...que le hiciste?"Pregunto intentando ganar tiempo para encontrar una respuesta más fácil de convencer.

"Le enseñe Foto de mía con Touma-sensei y mi hermana" se notaba un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la Railgun.

"Eso es traumante para ella" la rubia intento cambiar la conversación pero vio como la chica eléctrica no caía en su juego. "_y para mi_" pensó eso ultimo mirando a un lado.

"Se dé parte de Misaki que te gusta el sensei" Myu golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa.

"Esa maldita mocosa" murmuraba Myu por su mala suerte. "si lo sabes, ¿para qué has venido?" pregunto la rubia recuperándose del golpe.

"Yo bueno…" se veía como Misaka empezó a ponerse nerviosa y sus mejillas se enrojecían "¡PI...Pienso ganarme el corazón del sensei!" grito completamente roja.

"Ya veo, no soy la única que ha caído antes la personalidad de Kamijou-san" sonrió la rubia tranquila "Porque no hacemos un trato" pregunto la mujer guiñando a la chica eléctrica.

"¿trato?" miro Mikoto no muy convencida.

"si, en tres semana tenemos una excursión a la playa, la prueba es seducir a nuestro sensei favorito" hablo Myu ya tranquila.

"Yo...Yo" se sonrojo aun mas y miro el bulto de la profesora y después el suyo sintiéndose inferior.

"Hay otras maneras de llamar la atención de un hombre" toco levemente la nariz de la Railgun al darse cuenta de su mirada.

"Pe..Pero es solo llamar su atención ¿verdad?" pregunto Mikoto sin entender mucho del tema.

"mmmm, si ponemos eso más de una de nosotras podría conseguirlo, que tal un beso" propuso la profesora alegremente, porque quería tener el primer beso del chico.

"Be...Beso" se ve como sale humo de la cabeza completamente roja de la Railgun

"No cuenta el beso boca a boca" Dijo Myu pensando que era eso lo que provocaba el sonrojo de la chica.

"Misaka informa que nosotras ya besamos al sensei" apareció Imouto detrás de la Railgun.

"I...Imouto" salto Misaka sin poder controlar apena sus emociones y sus poderes.

"¿el sensei lo sabes?" pregunto la profesora con un aura negro a su alrededor.

"No, Misaka y One-sama lo besamos cuando estaba dormido" confeso Imouto con un leve rubor en la mejilla.

"Ya veo" hablo la mujer tranquilamente _"¿Cómo puede ser que esta niñas tenga tanta ventaja?"_ Pensó Myu desesperada "tal vez…"pensó la profesora algo difícil de hacer, para que las chicas no pudieran tomar más ventaja.

"Acostarse con el sensei" hablo la Reina de Tokiwadai de repente.

"¡MISAKI!" saltaron las tres chicas completamente rojas (NT: si imouto también intervino XD)

"Jo que es una broma" dijo Misaki tapándose el oído por el grito.

"Misaka propone como objetivo confesar los sentimientos que tenemos" propuso Imouto seriamente.

"No es mala idea" mira la profesora a sus alumnas "¿estáis de acuerdo?" afirma la chicas con la cabeza.

A la hora del almuerzo, los alumnos fueron a comer en la cafetería, Mikoto junto con Saten, Uiharu, Imouto y Kuroko comían tranquilamente o eso parecía.

"_¿Co...Como voy a confesar mis sentimiento si no soy capaz de acercarme sin que me entre el pánico?" _pensó Mikoto apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa Mikoto-san?" pregunto Uiharu preocupada.

"Puede que tenga problema de amor" sonrió Saten acercándose a la Railgun.

"No, one-sama es para mí" al terminar Kuroko fue noqueada por la clon.

"Misaka informa que one-sama y Misaka no es propiedad tuya" soplo Imouto su arma que recién había recuperado de su confiscación.

"Vaya, cada día actúa más rápido" miro sorprendido Saten a la pobre chica de dos coleta.

"Shirai-san ¿estará bien?" pregunto Uiharu preocupada.

"si sobrevivió a un Railgun de Mikoto-san, esta sobrevive" hablo Ruiko tranquilamente y acto seguido miro a Mikoto "a que tiene que ver con el sensei" sonrió al ver como la Railgun se encendía las mejillas.

"Misaka informa que…. .mm" su boca fue tapada por la original.

"No me digas, que pensáis confesar sus sentimientos al sensei" hablo Saten riéndose mientras Uiharu se ponía a su lado levemente sonrojada.

"¿co...como lo sabes?" pregunto Mikoto avergonzada.

"Hay un rumor de eso" respondió Uiharu enseñando el portátil.

"Fue Misaki" respondió satén tranquilamente.

"Maldita, ahora sí que no tengo el valor de hacerlo" la Railgun golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa.

"Misaka empieza a sentir vergüenza" confeso Imouto levemente sonrojada.

En unos apartamentos, en especial donde residía Yomikawa, en el salón se veía como Worst dormía en el sofá, había cambiado su traje de combate con un aodai rosa claro en la parte baja y blanca la parte de arriba. Mientras Last Order estaba jugando a la consola y Acelerator estaba barriendo el salón.

"maldita profesora, mandarme a barrer a mí, ¿Por qué no me ayuda maldita Worst? Solo porque tiene un brazo roto no significa que pueda hacer la vaga" ve como la chica sigue durmiendo ignorándolo "a la mierda" activa su poder esper y en menos de 2 segundo el suelo estaba limpio y a continuación da una patada en el sofá haciendo que Worst callera al suelo.

"Oye, ¿quiere que Misaka utilice sus clavos de metal?" saco tres clavos con intención de utilizarlo.

"a es verdad, había escuchado que puede hacer el Railgun pero en vez de moneda utiliza clavos" recordó ese detalle que había dicho al salir del hospital.

"Si así es mas eficaz, dice Misaka con una sonrisa malévola" sonrió como solía hacer la chica.

"aprende hacer otra cara maldita Worst" hablo Acelerator de mal humor. Pero nota como algo le agarra de la camiseta al intentar irse.

"Oto-san, ¿podemos ir a la playa?" pregunto Worst al recibir la información de Imouto.

Por un momento el chico imagino la travesura que haría la chica y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda "No" contesto el Albino seriamente tumbándose en el sofá, ya se había acostumbrado de que Worst le llamara de esa forma.

"Misaka utiliza su arma especial" agarro a Last Order con el brazo bueno que tenia.

"Misaka como Misaka quiere ir a la playa" salto alegremente la pequeña niña de 10 años con una sonrisa gatuna.

"No" contesto de nuevo Acelerator intentando dormir.

" . .sa...snif… ka…snif" la niña pone ojos de cachorrito y intentando contener las lagrimas.

"Vale, vale maldita mocosa, vamos a la maldita playa" dijo el chico girando para no ver a esas dos niñas.

"Misaka necesita un bikini rojo" hablo Worst con tono seductor.

"Misaka como Misaka también necesita su traje de baño" hablo la pequeña clon sin entender las malas intenciones de la clon mayor.

"No, para eso está esas dos mujeres" intento dormir cuando sintió a la pequeña sobre él.

"Misaka como Misaka quiere tu opinión" hablo la pequeña con inocencia.

"Eso, eso, necesitamos la opinión de un macho" Worst hizo un gesto con la mano no acta para menores.

"¿macho?" miro Last Order sin entender de nuevo la intención de la clon mayor.

"Deja de decir mierda y dejarme dormir" respondió dejando a la niña en el suelo.

"Misaka llama al monstruo del pecho grande" dijo Worst sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

"¿pecho grande? Te refiere a Yomi-chan, pregunta Misaka como Misaka inclina la cabeza con inocencia" miro la pequeña la chica de mayor edad.

"Si" contesto Worst con una sonrisa "aquí segunda al mando, necesitamos ayuda del gran globo nº dos, el oto-san no quiere llevarnos a comprar bikinis necesario para ir la playa" dijo Worst con una sonrisa malévola.

En la otra línea, Yomikawa suspiraba, sabía quien estaba al teléfono, su amiga había dicho que fue influenciada por la maldad en contra de su voluntad, al contrario que la pequeña Last Order que no fue manchada por la maldad. Suspiro de nuevo, no esperaba que su forma de controlar su maldad fuera troleando a la gente y más troleaba cuando sentía celos, descubrió ese dato cuando Worst se fijo en su pecho, aun no creía que la clon de aspecto de preparatoria agarrara su bulto para ver si era real y al descubrirlo empezó a poner mote raro relacionado con sus pechos.

"_¿Tan rara son?"_ Pensó la profesora sin saber la suerte que tenia.

De nuevo con la Railgun, se sentía nerviosa, miraba sus bañadores y se dio cuenta que todo eran modelos muy infantiles, si pensaba confesar su sentimiento, tenía que llevar algo para demostrar que iba en serio y un bañador infantil no daba ese requerimiento.

"bueno mejor voy con la del instituto, es la más formal que tengo" suspiro la chica "además es una excursión del colegio, no te deja llevar bañadores que no sea de ellos" cogió el bañador para tener mejor vista.

"Misaka no pone eso ni loca" miro la Railgun hacia la clon que tenía algo en la mano.

"¡¿Q...Que de...Demonios es esto?!" grito avergonzada al ver que Imouto tenía un micro bikini de color morada "¿Dónde lo sacaste?" pregunto la chica roja de vergüenza.

"de ero-kuroko" respondió Imouto levemente sonrojada,

"esta es la segunda vez que te pido que me recuerde en electrocutarla ¿verdad?" Afirma la clon con la cabeza.

"Misaka pregunta, ¿Cómo vamos a actuar en el festival del instituto de la próxima semana?" pregunto Imouto inocentemente.

En el momento que Imouto termino de hablar, la Railgun quedo blanca, en ese festival los padres tenía permiso en visitar las clases y eventos del instituto, lo que significa que su madre vendría a verla, si apareciera y viera a Imouto podría montar un caos en el instituto, al descubrí que uno de sus estudiante es un clon.

"Misaka ¿puede decirlo?" afirma la Railgun con la cabeza "Misaka tenemos un problema" hablo Imouto poniendo cara de preocupada.

"es Houston tenemos un problema y uno grande" dijo Mikoto completamente preocupada.

continuara

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**103MALJ : **Gracias con Imouto te puede esperar cualquier cosa y con Worst..., mejor dejemos que es un buena trollera XD y para el toque la inocente Last Order.

**kona kana lee**: no te preocupes, no se nada de parejas de bakugan, solo se que Dan se queda con ... ¬¬ ahora no me acuerdo del nombre, la chica que es parecida a miku XD y no pasa nada era una celebración y es normal que pase esas cosas, con que lo lea es suficiente.

PD: ahora me acuerdo era Ruto ¿verdad?


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

Mikoto estaba completamente preocupada, si su madre se enteraba lo de Imouto sería catastrófico y más si después se entera de la existencia de la pequeña Last Order y de la Trolera de Worst. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al intentar pensarlo.

"_Tengo que pensar en algo para protegerlas_" pensaba la chica cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza provocada por un libro.

"Mikoto no me agrada que no atienda a clase" hablo Touma sosteniendo el libro que tenía en su mano.

"pues a mí no me agrada que me golpee la cabeza" contesto Mikoto tocando levemente la zona que había recibido el golpe.

"ok, ¿con esto vale?" respondió Kamijou acariciando la cabeza de la Railgun con ternura.

"¡Fu.. funady!" grito Mikoto avergonzada ganado la risa de sus compañeros.

Después de clase, Mikoto esperaba a su sensei, quería saber si su madre había avisado su llegada al instituto, cuando Touma salió, Mikoto tropezó cayendo encima de él.

"Yo..yo.." se veía como Mikoto tenía la cara enrojecida, por el motivo que estaba encima de su sensei.

"Misaka quiere intercambiar posición" hablo Imouto al lado de la pareja.

"¡FUNADY!" grito la Railgun con la cara roja.

"¡¿OTRA VEZ?! , ¡FUKOU DA!" grito Touma al ser electrocutado por segunda vez.

En otro lugar, Acelerator estaba siendo tirado por dos persona, lo que no sabían la gente era que esa dos chicas eran clones de la Railgun, llamada Las Order la pequeña y Misaka Worst la mayor. El chico peli blanco podía utilizar su poder esper para que le dejaran de tirar, pero provocaría daño en las chicas y una de ellas ya tenía el brazo roto.

"Otou-san, Otou-san vamos aquí" dijo Worst señalando una tienda que era más para provocar cierta reacción en los chicos que bañadores para ir a la playa.

"No Misaka, como Misaka quiere ir allí" señalo la tienda de ropa infantil que tenía un Gekota en el cartel de la tienda.

Al principio Worst también tenía curiosidad, por muy malvada que fuera, aun tenía ese deseo de ver a Gekota, maldecía su suerte por heredar de la Railgun, pero al contrario que las demás, era lo bastante madura para soportarlo, le parecía más excitante en molestar a Acelerator con ciertos bikinis que tenía en su mente.

Al contrario de Last Order, tenía ganas de ver si había un bikini con dibujo de Gekota en esa tienda, le hacía ilusión tener uno, pero una parte de la niña tenía curiosidad en la tienda que Worst señalaba, su mente inocente no procesaba que cierto bikini tenia más de cierto uso.

Con Acelerator, tenía ganas de mandarla a volar a las dos, pero no podía, no era capaz de hacer daño, incluso a Worst le resultaba difícil aunque no significaba que le podía dar mil azote en el trasero si se comportaba mal, pero no veía solución a su problema, si iba a la tienda que Worst decía, no abría bañadores para la Chibi-Misaka y si fuera la de Last Order, no podría asegurar que hubara algo para Worst y estaría seguro que aunque hubiera algo, la clon mayor no le gustaría para nada. Suspiro no había nada que hacer, solo tenía una solución y es ir a la dos tienda, el problema ahora es ver quién de los dos clones dejaba su orgullo a un lado para ir a la tienda de la otra.

De vuelta con Touma, caminaba el sensei juntos con las gemelas electromaster, Kamijou sabía bien que Mikoto quería decir algo, pero cuando cayó encima suyo, noto como su respiración y su corazón aceleraron, signo que estaba nerviosa, suspiro aun no podía entender porque la chica reaccionaba de esa forma.

"Misaka pregunta si pregunto al sensei de nuestro problema" hablo Imouto tranquilamente.

"¿Cuál problema? Es raro que tenga problema cuando eres un gran estudiante" sonrió Touma ganando un rubor a la electromaster.

"_soy un gran estudiante para él, espera eso no era el problema_" agarro su cabeza con desesperación "Touma-sensei ¿mi madre pidió ya la solicitud?" pregunto Mikoto recuperando la compostura.

"Si, estaba entusiasmada debido a que tenía tres día libre y pensaba pasarlo contigo" en ese momento Touma se da cuenta de la gravedad "¿aun no a dicho lo de Imouto?"

"claro, como si pudiera decir tranquilamente que fui clonada al menos 3 veces, uno de mi edad, otro menos que yo y otro con apariencia mayor que la original" dijo Mikoto con sarcasmo.

"Entiendo que sea difícil, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá" miro Touma seriamente.

"Lo sé, pero…." Mikoto miro al suelo tristemente

"Pero ¿Qué?" pregunto confundido el chico.

"No quiero que me separe de ella" hablo la Railgun apunto de soltar una lagrima.

"One-sama se comporta dere dere" Miro Imouto porque no había escuchado la conversación

"¡No soy ningún dere dere!" grito Mikoto soltando una descarga, por mala suerte le dio a Touma.

"Ok, pensare en algo, Fukou da" dijo antes de desmayarse el chico.

"Los siento Sensei" dijo Mikoto intentando levantar a su profesor." Y no soy dere dere" miro la original a la clon.

"No, eres Tsuderail-gun" hablo Imouto tranquilamente antes de empezar a correr.

"eso" se da cuenta de la jugarreta de su hermana "espera no huya" empezó Mikoto a correr detrás de la clon completamente enojada.

De vuelta con Acelerator. Veía como Last Order estaba mirando distinto bañadores infantiles con entusiasmó, mientras Worst estaba sentado al lado suyo sin mucho interés.

"Misaka se aburre" dijo la clon mayor mirando al techo aburrida.

"Te aguanta, no haber perdido con la mocosa en el juego" escupió Acelerator de mala gana.

"Pero no hay nada para esta Misaka" hablo la chica inflando los moflete.

"Si, si lo que tu digas" ignoro el Albino a la chica.

"Misaka como Misaka enseña un bañador del tamaño para su hermana" apareció Last Order con un bañador extremadamente infantil.

"Me lo pondré cuando a él le salga pecho" afirmo Worst señalando al esper numero uno.

"¿mocosa as elegido uno?" pregunto Acelerator ignorando a la clon mayor.

"Si, Misaka como Misaka enseña a sus cuidadores" hablo la pequeña con el bañador puesto, que consistía en un bikini de dos partes, con dos vuelos en la parte de arriba que cubría el busto y uno en la parte de abajo y con puntos azules por todo el bañador.

"Ok, esta te queda bien, pues vámonos" se levanto Acelerator para irse cuando nota como alguien agarra su camiseta.

"Oye Misaka aun no tiene el suyo y no pienso poner ese traje que trajo la mocosa" dijo Worst malamente.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Acelerator levantado una la ceja.

"Misaka va desnuda antes de llevar eso y si no me cree lo hago ahora" dijo Worst sujetándose los pantalones dispuesto a bajárselo.

El Albino no le importaba lo que hiciera Worst, pero al ver como la niña de 10 años se tapaba la vista con sus pequeñas manos, se dio cuenta que era algo vergonzoso para una niña de su edad, además empezó a notar como todo el mundo lo miraba fijamente "Vale" acepto el chico dando un suspiro.

Al llegar a la tienda Worst no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, aunque no quería admitir tenia la curiosidad de saber cómo se sentía la gente normal en comprar sus ropas, además tenía ganas de meterse un poco con Acelerator y la mejor forma era ponerse ropa llamativa para avergonzar a la clon menor.

"Misaka piensa probar este y este y este" empezó coger la clon mayor toda clase de bikini que apena cubría nada.

"¿Qué eres una pervertida?" salto Acelerator mientras tapaba la vista a la pequeña.

"Misaka quiere ver, como Misaka intenta quitar las manos de su cuidador" hablo Last Order sin mucho éxito.

"Ahora Misaka se está divirtiendo" sonrió Worst normalmente algo que confundió al Albino porque no era una sonrisa malévola aunque tampoco era un angelito.

"Elije de una vez" se enojo Acelerator después, al ver como miraba la chica mas bikini.

"De acuerdo Otou-san" dejo de mirar para entrar en la cabina.

Se veía como Worst estaba delante del espejo cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa importante y era en cómo se quitaba y probaba el bikini si solo tenía un brazo, ya que el otro lo tenía escayolado.

"Ahora Misaka no puede trolear a Otou-san" suspiro Worst al ver el fallo de su plan.

"Misaka como Misaka, pensó que necesitaba ayuda" apareció Last Order asustando a la clon mayor.

"¿me ayuda a quitarme la ropa?" pregunto Worst intentado quitarse la camiseta con mucha dificultar por culpa de la escayola.

"…" quedo pensativa la niña al ver algo "Misaka se va a dar una vuelta, como Misaka siente la necesidad de salir" salió la pequeña sin que Worst pudiera evitar.

"Maldita mocosa" maldijo la chica dando una mirada de odio.

"¿qué pasa?" entro Acelerator a la cabina pillando a Worst en ropa interior.

"¿Q…Q…Quien demonios te dio permiso a entrar?" grito la chica intentando taparse y dar un chispedio indicando su peligro.

"la Mocosa dijo que no sabía cómo quitar cierta prenda" respondió confundido al no saber a qué se refería Last Order

"Bueno ella no tiene sostén, es normal que no sepa en como quitarlo" hablo Worst tranquilamente "espera eso no es motivo para entrar aquí sin avisar" respondió nerviosa la clon.

"Hace un momento me amenazaba en desnudarte y ahora que no te vea en ropa interior, no entiendo a las mocosas" respondió Acelerator ganando el enojo de la clon mayor.

"Otou-san no sabía que tenía ese fetiche en ver a chicas en ropa interior" respondió Worst con inocencia fingida.

Ante el tono de la chica, el Albino se enojo quitando el broche del sostén de mala manera "Oye eso duele" giro la chica para estar cara a cara con el chico.

"Yomikawa lo tiene más grandes" hablo Acelerator mirando cierta parte de la chica sin interés.

"Muérete" decía Worst siguiendo al chico por la tienda con los clavos listo para lanzar su Railgun, mientras Last Order seguía a la pareja con una camiseta para que Worst se tapara completamente avergonzada ante la escena.

Al cabo de 10 minutos se veía como, Worst tenía la cabeza cachibaja, Last Order intentaba animarla sin mucho éxito, mientras el Albino caminaba tranquilamente.

"Parece que si era capaz de hacerlo" murmuro el chico sin cambiar su actitud.

Se veía como Worst tenía llamas en sus ojos, indicando que estaba extremadamente enojaba, no le importaba mucho si con eso molestaba a la gente, pero no fue en el caso, ni siguiera consiguió molestar a Acelerator, cuando una idea cruzo en su mente, dando una sonrisa malévola.

"Ahora Misaka tiene miedo" hablo Worst con tono fingido llamando la atención del chico, porque sabía que planeaba algo.

"¿Por qué? Pregunta Misaka como Misaka mira a su hermana con inocencia" inclino la cabeza ante la mirada de su hermana.

"Porque otou-san le gusta vernos desnuda y más si estamos bañándonos" al terminar, se veía como la clon pequeña se escondía detrás de la clon mayor levemente asustada, porque tuvo un incidente con el chico hace un tiempo atrás.

"maldita Worst" maldijo el Albino con intención de castigarla.

"jajaja Misaka le gusta esa cara" señalo Worst con la mano escayolada.

"¿la quiere ver de cerca?" agarro Acelerator la cabeza de Worst para que sus frente chocaran, pensaba dar una mirada que asustaría al mismísimo diablo, pero al notar como la chica se puso tensa y levemente sonrojada, se dio cuenta que nadie había tenido ese tipo de contacto, quitando la ganas de castigarla. "Nos vamos ya a casa"

"Si Misaka como Misaka quiere enseñar su bañador a Yomikawa y a Yoshikawa" salto la pequeña con alegría.

"Misaka no le interesa la opinión del monstruo del pecho grande y el científica loco culo grande" hablo Worst normalmente.

"¿podrías dejar de poner esos nombres raros?" pregunto Acelerator sin mucho interés.

"Cuando le deje de decirme mocosa, Otou-san" respondió Worst tranquilamente.

"¿Misaka no tiene apodo?, pregunta Misaka como Misaka con interés" miro la niña con inocencia.

"si, la niña de pecho plano y culo pequeño" se ve como Last Orde pone ojos de cachorrito a punto de llorar, cuando un golpe fue a parar en la cabeza de la clon mayor "¡ay! Pero si es verdad" se quejo Worst antes el chico.

"Ella es una cría, no le moleste sobre ese tema" hablo molesto el chico.

"siempre te comporta como un otou-san con ella" por una vez Worst sintió ganas de salir corriendo al ver cómo era fusilada por la mirada del chico.

El Albino suspiro después, ahora entendía porque le decía Otou-san, era por celos de la relación que tenia Last Order con él, ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse de que solo pudiera sentir sentimiento negativos.

En otro lugar, Mikoto miraba sorprendía a su sensei, el chico había dado una solución al problema, le alegraba en saber que si había solución, el problema era quien era la solución.

"No pienso hacerlo ni loca" fue la respuesta de la Railgun, ganando un suspiro a su profesor.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**103MALJ **: de nada, será algo liviano el problema pero por eso provocara algo grande que se verá más adelante.

**kona kana lee: **No Yessica, en la novela le suele decir Oto-san para molestarlo, aunque recuerdo que solo lo dice una vez, pero me hizo gracia y por eso lo pongo.

**PD**: la escena de la cabina de Worst no sé de donde salió la idea, solo sé que apareció en mi cabeza, pero al terminar pensé que sería raro en la actitud de Worst, aunque imagine que podría quedar algo de la Original como la vergüenza, aun así siento que lo veo raro esa actitud XD, solo lo deje porque sería raro que Worst estuviera deprimida por nada o seré yo el raro, mejor me vaya a dormir que no me dejaron ¬¬.


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

En otro lugar, Mikoto miraba sorprendía a su sensei, el chico había dado una solución al problema, le alegraba la chica en saber que si había solución, el problema era quien era la solución.

"No pienso hacerlo ni loca" fue la respuesta de la Railgun, ganando un suspiro a su profesor.

"Vamos Misaki-san podría borrar temporalmente la memoria sobre el asunto de Imouto-san" hablo Touma tranquilamente.

"No puedo confiar en ella, ¿Qué pasaría si aprovecha para poner a mis amigas en contra mía? O puede que hacerla daño sin que yo lo sepa" miro la peli castaña al suelo levemente asustada.

"Tranquila, para eso estoy aquí" el sensei acaricio la cabeza de la Railgun ganando un sonrojo a la chica.

"Misaka interviene para una pregunta" apareció Imouto dando un susto a la pareja.

"¿Cómo no notaste su presencia?" pregunto Touma al oído de Mikoto ganando un leve rubor.

"Tiene el mismo campo electromagnético que yo por eso no me fijo, además está demasiado cerca" Mikoto empujo lejos de él, porque sentía que no era capaz de mantener su corazón en su pecho de los latidos que hacia su corazón.

"Misaka aun espera" miro la clon sin apena emoción.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto Kamijou con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar levemente a la clon.

"Misaka pregunta, ¿qué tiene que hacer Misaka en ese tiempo?" la chica inclino la cabeza para indicar su estado de confusión.

"Puede quedarte en mi habitación" aconsejo Touma con una sonrisa.

"¡Misaka acepta la propuesta!" salto Imouto rápidamente levantado la mano con entusiasmo, mientras un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

"estaré a favor si consigue cierta información" murmuro Mikoto a su hermana al oído.

"Misaka acepta la misión de One-sama" miro a un lado sin desaparecer el rubor

"¿Qué estáis hablando?" Miro Touma a sus alumnas provocando un leve brinco a las gemelas eléctricas.

"Nada de nada, ¿a que si? Pregunto la Railgun, mientras el clon afirmaba con la cabeza.

Con Acelerator.

Miraba a los dos clones peleándose, desde que había llegado no paraban de pelear, pensaba que sería algo normal, pero después de una hora de pelea, ya no estaba tan seguro.

"¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?" hablo Acelerator apoyando en su muleta.

"Misaka como Misaka explica que ella desea ir al festival de one-sama" señalo la pequeña a la clon mayor.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto el albino confundido.

"Quiero conocer a los padres de la Railgun" hablo Worst tranquilamente, antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza "Misaka protesta por el golpe o ¿eres del tipo que le gusta el MS?" sonrió maléficamente la clon mayor, mientras la pequeña no entendía esas palabras.

"Si eres el que recibe el castigo si" contesto el chico sin pensar demasiado a que se refería la clon mayor, haciendo que Worst se sonroje como un tomate.

"Mi..Misaka no acepta ese tipo de acoso" señalo al chico de mala gana y acto seguido cerró la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Qué mosca a pillado?" miro el chico a la puerta que acabara de cerrar.

"Misaka como Misaka pregunta, ¿Qué es el MS?" tiro Last Order de la camiseta de su cuidador para llamar su atención.

"ni yo que se mocosa, solo le seguí el juego" suspiro Acelerator volviendo al sofá para dormir.

"Misaka también quiere dormir" se puso al lado del chico y antes que él pudiera protestar la niña dormía tranquilamente, ganando un suspiro de su cuidador.

En la habitación de Worst, la clon aun seguía apoyado contra la puerta completamente roja, aunque supuso que era una broma de su parte, una zona de su cabeza pensó que el chico había dicho en serio, asustándola porque no quería ese tipo de experiencia, si fue capaz de romperle el brazo, ¿Cuál lejos llegaría para satisfacerse?, giro la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para negar esa idea y se fue a la cama a dormir un poco.

De vuelta con la Railgun, miraba seriamente a la Reina de Tokiwadai, mientras Touma daba un suspiro, las negociaciones no iba tan bien como pensaba.

"Misaki-san ¿podríamos ayudarnos a ocultar a Imouto-san del evento que está a punto de empezar?" pregunto Kamijou de nuevo.

"Si la Railgun-chan me lo pide, lo pensare" dijo la rubia indiferente.

"Misaki-san podrías ayudarme" dijo Mikoto con un pequeño tic en la ceja porque no le caía bien a su compañera.

"Por favor" respondió Misaki con una sonrisa.

"Por Fa...favor" apareció una vena en la frente de la Railgun.

"La gran…" intento termina la rubia pero es cortado por la peli castaña

"¡a la mierda lo electrocuto aquí ahora!" Grito Mikoto con intención de agarrar a su compañera de clase pero es agarrada por la cintura y elevadamente del suelo por su profesor, mientras la Railgun pataleaba e intentaba agarrar a la rubia.

"Tranquila y tu Misaki-san deja de meterte con ella, que no eres niña de 5 años" nota como la Railgun para de pelear y en su lugar aparece un tono rojizo cubriendo su cara, ocultando su mirada "¿Qué pasa Misaka-san?" miro el chico sin entender demasiado en la situación que estaba.

"_eso duro que noto son los….pectorales, dios lo vi hace tiempo pero nunca llegue a tocarlo directamente_" pensaba la chica echando humo por la orejas.

"quiero estar en la misma posición que ella" murmuraba Misaki mordiendo la uña cuando una idea sale de su cabeza "aceptare si el sensei me abraza como lo está haciendo con ella" dijo con tono triunfante.

"Ok" dijo soltando a la Railgun y abrazando a la rubia ganando una sonrisa con las mejillas encendidas.

"maldita ya veremos quién gana en la prueba de la playa" murmuro Mikoto con el puño levantado con una venita en la frente.

De mientras Touma suspiraba, no entendía nada de la actitud de las dos chicas de nivel 5, una exigía en recibir un abrazo y la otra se quedaba mansa al ser abrazada de cierta forma por él.

Paso el tiempo y empezó el festival deportivo, todos estaban entusiasmados y por casualidad del destino Misaki y Mikoto acabaron en el equipo contrario, ganando una sonrisa por las chicas que Touma no le gusto para nada.

"Si gano Touma-sensei tiene que invitarme al cine" dijo Misaki con un tono juguetón ganando un sonrojo de la Railgun y una sonrisa nerviosa al chico.

"Pues si gano yo Touma-sensei tiene que comer conmigo" salto Mikoto roja sin pensar demasiado.

"Trato hecho" hablo la rubia sabiendo que su rival no había pensado en la consecuencia y que tenía un plan para ganar.

"Ok" estrecharon las manos "_¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!"_ pensaba Mikoto intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Hoooooo mi hija tiene rivales en el amor" miro Misuzu desde una esquina con una sonrisa gatuna sin que los presente supiera que estaba allí.

En otro lugar del instituto Imouto estaba en la habitación de Touma, por una vez se pudo apreciar una sonrisa en sus labios y empezó a moverse por toda la habitación y al terminar se tiro en la cama de su sensei.

"Misaka informa que huele al sensei" murmuro Imouto agarrando fuertemente a la almohada "aaaaaa misaka informa un error en actitud que no se encuentra en el testamento" dijo la chica girando de un lado a otro sin soltar la almohada.

"_Misaka como Misaka informa que no es un error_" apareció la voz de Last Orden en la cabeza de Imouto.

"Misaka no lo entiende" inclino la cabeza la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"_Misaka como Misaka informa que tus emociones está siendo desbloqueadas por el tiempo, lo que antes no sentía ni entendía, ahora lo entiende_" explico la clon menor con alegría.

"Misaka ¿ya es capaz de entender y expresarse debidamente?" pregunto Imouto con una leve sonrisa.

"_Si o al menos un 70% de tus emociones esta desbloqueadas por completo, Misaka como Misaka informa, ya puede entender la tristeza, alegría, ira y sobre todo celos_" explico la niña con lo ultimo con una sonrisa gatuna haciendo que Imouto se sonroje levemente ya que fue una indirecta sobre su relación con su profesor.

"Pero esta Misaka no fue diseñada para ese fin" dijo Imouto mirando al suelo con una mirada llena de tristeza.

"_Eso es porque esta llenando tus huecos de desinformación con las nuestras_" intervino Worst tranquilamente.

"Misaka aun no lo entiende" inclino la cabeza al otro lado con una expresión confusa.

"_Misaka como Misaka piensa explicar_" cuando pensó en decirlo, Worst impidió que la clon menor pudiera dar dicha explicación.

"_es normal porque lo hiciste inconscientemente, cogiste la información de emociones de tu alrededor por ejemplo de one-sama y sus amigas, después lo juntaste con la información de emociones de Last Order que está llena de sentimientos positivos, mientras las negativas cogiste de la mía, con esa información está creando o mejor dicho está reparando tu centro de emociones y por lo que veo esta avanzando mas rápido de lo normal_" dio un suspiro la mayor de las clones, mientras veía como Last Orden tenia los mofletes inflado por haber sido interrumpida.

"Misaka pregunta, ¿Cuánto tardaría normalmente?" pregunto Imouto con curiosidad.

"_Misaka como Misaka responde ante que su hermana lo quite, tardaría aproximadamente 10 años_" salto la niña de 10 años con alegría.

"_buenos nos vamos, Misaka quiere darse una buena ducha, ¿quiere bañarte conmigo?" _preguntoWorst con una sonrisa ya que tenía pensado trolear a la pequeña con su cuerpo.

"_Si. Misaka como Misaka piensa en un nuevo juego_" respondió dando salto de arriba y abajo.

Al terminar la conversación, Imouto recordó la promesa u orden que Mikoto le dio, por lo tanto fue a buscar información del sensei, pensó en mirar en los cajones, lo que no espero a la pobre clon es que el primero que abrió era en donde guardaba la ropa interior provocando que Imouto echara humo por la oreja mientras su cara se volvía roja.

"Misaka está a punto de desmayarse" dijo Imouto antes de caer al suelo completamente inconsciente.

De nuevo con la Railgun, miraba al marcador y pudo comprobar que estaban empatado con el equipo de Misaki y el último juego era de la cuerda soga (NT: Tira y afloja), por lo tanto los equipos se reunieron alrededor de la cuerda.

"el equipo rojo a la derecha y el equipo azul a la izquierda" ordeno Taishi

Mikoto al ser del equipo azul se fue a la derecha dando de casualidad estar en su equipo a Kuroko, Uiharu y Saten.

"Con one-sama en nuestro equipo ganaremos" salto Kuroko abrazando a la Railgun de forma indebida.

"Suéltame Ero-kuroko" salto Mikoto dando un golpe que dejo atontada a la chica.

"Misaka-san no sea tan dura con ella" salto Uiharu preocupada.

"Hasta que termine la prueba" intervino Saten sonriendo "jo con los pantalones no puedo ver las braguitas de Uiharu" dijo dando un pequeño tirón a los pantalones de su amiga y mirar dentro de ella.

"¡SATE-SAN!" respondió la chica dando pequeño golpe sin apena fuerza.

"que los equipos se preparen" hablo el profesor haciendo que cada alumnos se colorara en su lugar "Listo, ¡YA!" disparo con una pistola de petardo.

Los dos equipos tiraron con fuerza para ganar, algunos utilizaban su poderes dentro de los límites establecidos, mientras otros solo utilizaba su fuerza natural, al final resultaba que ningún equipo tenía una ventaja clara, pero una chica rubia de nivel cinco sonrió con malicia.

"Mikoto-cha~~n, Touma-sensei está sin camisa" silbo la chica disimuladamente, mientras Mikoto giro la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas para ver si era verdad.

Ese movimiento provoco que la Railgun tropezara y callera al suelo, siendo pisoteada por su equipo, haciendo que el equipo Rojo empezara a tener ventaja, Uiharu, Saten y Kuroko intentaba todo lo posible pero no podía hacer nada y en el último centímetro que daría la victoria al equipo rojo, la cuerda se paró confundiendo a todo el mundo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Kuroko confundida y mira a Misaki que tenía la cara branca del miedo que tenia "¿qué le pasa a esta?" pregunto moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

"Ku…Kuroko-san debería mirar detrás de ti" dijo Uiharu preocupada.

Al mirar vio que fue Mikoto el que agarro la cuerda aunque aun estaba levemente en el suelo, pero eso no fue lo que Uiharu, ni Misaki se asustaron, si no fue cuando una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y Kuroko dio un gemido, conocía esa sonrisa, era cuando estaba extremadamente enojada y se confirmo cuando los ojos de la Railgun era idéntica a su sonrisa.

"¡CHASER! Tiro tan fuerte la peli castaña que provoco que el equipo Rojo saltara por los aires y callera al lado del equipo Azul.

Todo el mundo se quedo sin palabra, una chica de 14 años fue suficiente para derrotar a 10 chicas de su misma edad, pero cuando noto que la supuesta chica soltaba algunas chispa por su flequillo supieron que había utilizado sus poderes para aumentar su fuerza.

"No sabía que Mikoto-san tuviera tanta fuerza" murmuro Uiharu provocando que Mikoto volviera en sí y viera lo que había provocado, haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate.

Touma se acerco a la Railgun, intuía que la chica necesitaba su ayuda, por lo tanto puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica "Mikoto-san no sabía que utilizara tus poderes de esa forma" antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, Mikoto se metió debajo de la camiseta de su profesor demostrando que estaba muy avergonzada y se quería esconderse.

"¡Funadyyyyy!" grito la chica ganando la sonrisa de los padres al ver esa escena tan graciosa pero a la vez bonita.

"Mikoto-chan aprovecha para tener una buena vista de tu lindo profesor" grito Misuzu con una sonrisa provocando que Mikoto se desmayara al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba su cabeza.

Al terminar el festival, Mikoto se reunió con su sensei, tenía que recoger a su hermana en la habitación de Touma, pero aun se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido, solo tenía de consuelo que había ganado la apuesta con Misaki, en ese momento se paro al darse cuenta de que tenía una cena con su profesor, dio un gemido la pobre electromaster, hoy había sido fatal, pero al menos había evitado que descubriera lo de su hermana y que tenía una cena el problema era que aceptara su sensei.

"Mikoto-san ya llegamos, pero ahora tengo que irme por unos asuntos" se despidió Touma con una sonrisa mientras Mikoto se limitaba a despedirse con la mano.

Misuzu tenía una sonrisa gatuna, mientras sostenía una cámara de foto. En ella se veía como Mikoto había metido la cabeza en la camiseta de Touma y pudo apreciar el leve rubor del chico. Completamente tenía ganas de enseñar a su hija para ver su lado vergonzoso y después darle algún consejo en como ligar con un chico pero una voz le saco de su mundo.

"Imouto ¿Cómo te fue el día?" Misuzu estaba confundida, sabía que era la voz de su hija, sin embargo no entendía esas palabras por el hecho de que solo tuvo una niña.

"Misaka informa dos noticias" hablo Imouto tranquilamente haciendo que Misuzu entrara en shock ya que la voz era casi idéntica que la de su hija.

"¿Cuáles?" pregunto Mikoto sin saber que su madre lo estaba escuchando.

"Las emociones de Misaka está siendo reparado, Misaka ahora es capaz de expresar y entender la emociones" dio la clon una leve sonrisa para demostrar que era verdad.

"Eso es genial, me tenia preocupada con esa cara de póker y ¿Cuál es la segunda noticia?" miro la original con interés.

"Misaka sabe qué tipo de ropa interior lleva el sensei" miro el clon al suelo con las mejillas encendidas, mientras que Mikoto se sonrojo al máximo saliendo humos de sus orejas.

Misuzu se asomo porque no creía lo que estaba escuchando pero al ver dos chicas idénticas y que uno de ellos era su hija le dejo sin palabra volviendo a esconderse completamente pálida.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews<strong>

**kona kana lee**: Yessica pues aquí tiene la respuesta a la idea de Touma.

**103MALJ**: la respuesta al dere dere lo vi en un comic de que cuando una tsudere está en estado sumisa o algo por el estilo y sobre Tsuderail-gun es mesclar la palabra Tsudere y la palabra Railgun, es una broma que Imouto creó porque sabía que si decía directamente Tsudere puede acabar mal para ella XD.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, Mikoto comía con su sensei en el patio del instituto, levemente se sentía decepcionada la chica que pensaba en comer en un lugar mas romántico o tal vez se ilusión de mas, pero eso no era la mala suerte que tenia, era que no comía sola, estaba Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko y Imouto, por suerte del destino no apareció Misaki ni la profesora, algo que dejo confundido a la Railgun porque estaba segura que desde la excursión tenia la sensación de que esa dos se interponía cada vez que podían, pero volvió a la realidad al sentir como alguien tocaba su trasero.

"¡KUROKO!" grito Mikoto soltando chispa.

"¿Cómo te ha dado cuenta?" dijo la chica de dos coletas levemente asustada.

"Porque nadie me toca el trasero" de repente nota como le da una palmada en su trasero dando levemente un brinco "Imouto no estoy para broma" giro hacia un lado poniendo una mano en su culo y vio como su hermana tenia agarrado el brazo de su sensei, mientras él estaba completamente asustado y sonrojado "vaya ¿queréis morir juntos?" dijo Mikoto haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"Misaka siente que no fue buena idea" miro a un lado completamente nerviosa.

"te lo dije, ¡fu ko da!" Dijo cuando él y la clon salieron corriendo siendo perseguido por la original.

"me parece a mí o Imouto-san cada vez se expresa mejor" pregunto Uiharu confundida.

"No, no te equivoca ella cada vez es más abierta y se expresa mejor" salto Kuroko muy seguro de sí mismo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes Kuroko-san?" pregunto Saten con curiosidad.

"por esto" saca foto de Imouto en muchas situaciones como por ejemplo bañándose y cambiándose de ropa." Desde la primera foto se ve sin expresión, pero mientras avanza los días, su cara de póker desaparece gradualmente hasta ahora" dijo señalando su colección de foto.

"Misaka no le gusta que le saquen ese tipo de foto" hablo Imouto detrás de la teletrasnportador con un brillo en los ojos, dando a notar que estaba enfadada y mas se noto cuando saco su arma preferida.

"Mama socorro" dijo Kuroko asustada antes de recibir un disparo de la clon dejándolo inconsciente

"es la primera vez que nombra a su madre" murmuro Uiharu sorprendida.

"Tal vez porque ella si asusta" Saten murmuro también para que la clon no lo escuchara.

En otro lugar, se veía como Acelerator comía con toda la familia que consistía, Last Order, Misaka Worst, Yomikawa aiho y Yoshikawa kikyou.

"¿Cuándo iréis a la playa?" pregunto Yoshikawa tranquilamente.

"Misaka como Misaka responde" pero fue cortada por la clon mayor.

"Pasado mañana" respondió Worst tranquilamente.

"¿Cuándo volveréis?" pregunto ahora la profesora.

"Misaka como Misaka responde" pero volvió a ser cortada por Worst.

"Por la tarde noche" dijo la chica mirando si había algo de comido que no fuera hecho por olla de vapor.

"Misaka como Misaka protesta" se levanto la niña de la silla para dar rienda suelta a su rabieta.

"Calla mocosa y tu malcriada deja que hable" dijo Acelerator agarrando la cabeza de Last Order para que se quedara quieta mientras miraba a Worst con enojo.

"Tanto Misaka me pone enferma" respondió la clon mayor indiferente.

"Tú lo dices" respondió el Albino mirando seriamente.

"si pero no lo digo cada vez que abro la maldita boca, espera tal vez te gusta del sexo opuesto que se repite más que un disco rayado, Misaka no sabía que tenía ese gusto" hablo Worst con un tono falso de sorpresa en su voz.

"¿quiere que te de lo mil azote?" respondió Acelerator apuntado a su dispositivo que estaba en su cuello.

"¿en el culo o en los pechos?" respondió Worst tocándose su delantera para hacer enfurecer al chico.

"la mato" se levanto el chico para agarrar al clon mayor, mientras la niña pequeña estaba sonrojada por el gesto que hizo la clon mayor.

"Misaka se lo pasa en pipa" salió corriendo para que Acelerator no la pillara.

"Ahio ¿seguro que Acelerator no matara a la clon mayor?" pregunto la ex científica preocupada.

"Mientras que no active su poder esper, Worst vivirá" respondió su amiga tranquilamente.

En otro lugar, aproximadamente en una de las universidades, había una mujer de pelo castaña que aparentaba más joven de lo normal, su nombre era Mizusu Misaka, era la hora de almorzar pero no había tocado su comida aun, por el motivo de que estaba en las nubes pensando seriamente.

"Esa niña" susurro con una expresión de preocupación "_sé perfectamente que Mikoto es mi única hija, pero cuando mire los datos del instituto para saber que pasaba descubrí que mi única hija tiene una hermana gemela llamada Imouto_" miro seriamente al cielo _"¿será la habilidad de un esper? O será otra cosa, sea lo que sea mi hija no desea que lo sepa, ¿Qué puedo hacer? esperar o tal vez debería preguntárselo directamente a mi hija, pero tengo la sensación que esto es grave pero al ver tan tranquila parece que no paso nada realmente_" de repente la mujer vio como dos niñas que eran hermanas jugaban felizmente en el parque "_es verdad recuerdo que siempre quiso tener una hermana y también recuerdo que si tenía una no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, tal vez mi hija solo lo quiere proteger, pero eso no responde quien es esa chica"_ suspiro la mujer al no tener nada claro.

De nuevo con Mikoto se recuperaba de la persecución sentada en un banco, aun se preguntaba en como Touma y Imouto había dado esquinazo, entendía si Imouto consiguiera escapar por ser electromaster y en parte de que ella es un clon de sí misma, pero no entendía como Touma había escapado, cuando escucho unos ruidos en una esquina.

"Vaya Touma-sensei parece que te falta aire" pregunto Myu levemente preocupada.

"Mikoto-san es rápida pero es algo ingenua pero eso es parte que me gusta de ella" sonrió el chico casi recuperado sin saber que la chica castaña lo estaba escuchando completamente roja.

Después de escuchar esas palabra Mikoto se fue a su habitación y se puso a buscar entre la ropa, buscando algo en particular al sacarlo suspiro, era el bañador que pensaba utilizar para pasado mañana pero después de escuchar esas palabra entendió enseguida que también daba esa impresión de ingenua a la hora de elegir ropa y seguramente si se pensaba confesar podría pasar que él pensara que no lo diga en verdad y eso le daba miedo de verdad.

"Mañana tengo que ir a comprar un bañador de verdad" murmuro la Railgun guardando su bañador.

"Misaka también necesita uno" apareció Imouto tranquilamente dando un brinco la esper de nivel 5.

"¿Cuánta veces tengo que decirte que no me haga eso?" digo Mikoto haciendo una llave de judo, mientras Imouto intentaba pedir disculpa como podía.

"Kuroko también quiere intervenir" apareció la chica de dos coletas apareciendo en medio y tocando donde no debía.

"¡NO!"Saltaron las gemelas electromaster electrocutando a su compañera de cuarto.

Al día siguiente Mikoto paseaba por el centro comercial acompañada de su amiga Saten, Uiharu y su hermana Imouto.

"Mikoto-san ¿Por qué Kuroko-san no está con nosotras?" pregunto la chica de flores tranquilamente con algo de curiosidad.

En otro lugar del instituto, en la habitación de Mikoto se veía a una chica completamente carbonizada en el suelo, levemente se movía dando a entender que aun estaba viva, mientras murmuraba algo de bañadores y one-sama.

De nuevo con Mikoto y los demás.

"Porque estamos de compra de bikinis, explica Misaka levemente avergonzado por imaginar qué pasaría si viniera ero kuroko a one sama y a mi" respondió Imouto levemente avergonzada con toque de inocencia.

"_que mona_" pensaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Tiene razón, así no podría coger un buen traje para cierto chico" guiño Saten a las electromaster haciendo enrojecer a las dos gemelas.

Al caminar se pararon en una tienda de bikini, Mikoto e Imouto empezaron a mirar mientras Saten y Uhinaru se sentaron a esperar a su amiga a elegir uno.

"Mikoto-san sigue igual que siempre pero ahora es más madura" hablo Uiharu al ver como Mikoto empezaba a dudar en elegir un bikini gekota a un bikini normal.

"te refiere a sus gusto, ¿verdad?" pregunto Saten tranquilamente mirando al techo.

"Si, antes era ropa infantil pero hace poco Kuroko-san me dijo que su ropa interior ya es cada vez más a su edad, aunque miedo me da si pregunto a que se refiere a normal, para ella" dijo la chica de diadema de flore con un pequeño escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al recodar la conversación.

"Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco lo quiero saber" Saten miro a un lado completamente nerviosa.

A la mañana siguiente Mikoto miraba por la ventana del autobús, estaba levemente nerviosa por dos motivos, por su nuevo bikini y la reacción de cierta persona.

"_¿Qué voy hacer si no tengo valor de ponérmelo?" _Pensó Mikoto completamente con las mejillas encendidas.

"OOOOOOoohh, Misaka está sorprendida lo hermoso que se ve la playa" miro Imouto entusiasmada al lado de la original.

Mikoto sonrió alegremente al ver como su hermana sonreía levemente, aun se notaba su problema de expresión pero al menos sentía cuando estaba feliz y cuando no.

"_será bueno para ella experimentar esas sensaciones_" sonrió la Railgun alegremente mientras veía a su hermana que miraba entusiasmada por la vista que veía.

Lo que no esperaba Mikoto ni nadie es el momento que se bajo del autobús, es encontrarse con tres persona dejando a la Railgun en shock igual que su hermana gemela y cierto profesor

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews.<strong>

**Kamitou** : perdona pero en esta historia no hay magia por tanto no pensé en meterlos y si te digo la verdad no pensé hacer la historia tan larga pensaba que sería algo corto pero al parecer me equivoque aunque no doy más de 10 capítulos para terminarlo.

**kona kana lee**: Gracias Yessica yo también deseo que salga ya la tercera temporada porque supuestamente aparece Misaka Worst quiero ver cómo será su voz y forma de actuar para describir mejor de ella en otro fics y sobre la segunda de Railgun no veo que allá avanzado tanto para que salga la segunda temporada (eso pienso yo) ya que deseo que salga la Reina de tokiwadai y según lo último que escuche del manga aun esta por ese incidente.

Sobre las emociones de Imouto pensé que sería adecuado que cada vez se abriera mientras pasaba los capitulos porque en el final que tengo pensado ella puede expresar con normalidad, sobre el asunto de Mizusu después del incidente de la playa ya se verá su reacción, ¿Cómo sera? Eso es un secreto XD.

**Meeelvin WooolF** : gracias y es secreto en como reaccionara su madre pero no te preocupes será una reacción bastante interesante y sobre Imouto pensé en algo que demostrara que ya podía expresarse y lo único gracioso que pensé fue esa XD.

**PD**: perdona que sea corto el capitulo pero estoy algo corto de inspiración.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

Mikoto sentía que el mundo se caía sobre ella, delante de ella estaba ni más ni menos Last Order y Worst y para desgracia toda su clase estaba presente, no tenia forma de engañar un instituto entero en ese momento, apenas lo consiguió con Imouto, ya con esos dos era imposible. La Railgun miro a su profesor completamente desesperada de que solucionara pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Touma, supuso que todo estaba perdido, cuando una voz que provenía de los dos clones le saco de su mundo.

"Vamos ni siquiera he enseñado mi bikini" dijo Worst señalando su chaqueta para revelar que solo había venido con el bikini puesto y encima la chaqueta, cuando recibió un golpe en la nuca.

"No moleste a tu dos primas" dijo Acelerator con una mirada de muerte al clon mayor "perdona, pensé que esas dos te avisaron" hablo sinceramente el Albino.

"Misaka está sorprendida, pero no enojada" entonces Imouto dio un codazo en la costilla a la original que saco de su confusión.

"Bueno yo...yo pensé que estabais en Rusia" intento Mikoto disimular su nerviosismo.

"y estar todo el tiempo en la nieve, no gracia entonces no podría divertirme" sonrió maléficamente mientras se bajaba un poco la cremallera de su chaqueta para llamar la atención de los chicos que rápidamente apareció un leve rubor en la mejillas.

"Deja de trolear" golpeo Aceletator dejando a la chica levemente mareada.

"así no se trata a una damisela" salto Kuroko enojada pero a la vez emocionada, confundiendo a toda su clase.

"entonces ¿cómo lo hago?" respondió el albino sin mucho interés.

"¡Así!" dijo la chica de dos coleta agarrando el bulto de Worst.

"Oye Misaka no entiende esa actitud" dijo Worst viendo como la chica a continuación metió su cara entre los pechos.

"eso es porque ella es lesbiana" respondió Uiharu levemente sonrojada.

Miro la clon hacia Uiharu y después señalo a Kuroko, la chica de diadema de flores al ver el gesto afirmo, indicando que era esa persona lo que había hablado "¡NOOOO! ¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME!" dijo Worst completamente asustada soltando descargas de electricidad, por desgracia Kuroko estaba acostumbrada por la descarga de la Railgun, por lo tanto no lo soltaba.

"Misaka como Misaka se confirma que el sexo que le gusta Worst-chan es el sexo contrario" miro la pequeña clon al clon mayor que intentaba salvar de no ser manoseada..

"Tu entiende del tema, mocosa" hablo tranquilamente el Albino.

"No, Misaka como Misaka dice con sinceridad" sonrió la pequeña que empezó a correr directo a la playa seguido por Acelerator.

La clase empezaron a ir a la playa mientras Mikoto aun no se movía de su sitio, aun no se creía lo que había pasado y aun no sabía porque estaba Worst y Last Order en la playa y justo cuando disponía a declararse a su amor, cuando una idea cruzo en su cabeza.

"I..Imouto ellos no estará para presenciar nuestra declaración" pregunto completamente asustada.

"Por desgracia si, dice Misaka completamente avergonzada" respondió Imouto levemente con las mejillas encendidas.

"¿de que estais hablando?" pregunto Touma con interés.

"¡NADA!" gritaron las gemelas que se fueron a la playa con las mejillas coloradas.

"No entiendo nada" Kamijou rasco levemente su mejilla.

"No te preocupes solo son cosas de niñas" sonrió Myu tranquilamente "_jejeje con mi nuevo bikini conseguiré el corazón de Touma_" empezó a caminar la rubia alegremente.

Más tarde todo el mundo estaba cambiándose, en los vestuarios femeninos

"¿Qué opináis del mío?" pregunto Uiharu levemente avergonzada con un bañador amarillo con filo naranjado, dibujitos de flores de color naranja y con dos vuelo al nivel de su cintura.

"Qué bonito" dijo Saten emocionada "¿y el mío?" Llevaba un bikini triangular blanco, la pieza del busto tiene un filo verdoso por abajo y la parte de abajo lleva el mismo filo pero por arriba y en su cintura lleva una tela verdosa.

"vamos, el mío es el mejor "salto Kuroko con un micro bikini morado asustando a su compañera de clase por la poca tela que tenia.

"Misaka se siente avergonzada" hablo Imouto llamando la atención de sus amigas, porque llevaba un bikini parecido a Saten con la diferencia que era de color azul claro y con cordoncillo simple y que se ataba en su cuello y espalda con un nudo, la parte de abajo era igual pero tenía nudos a sus lados.

"Dios me perdone" salto Kuroko sobre Imouto con una sonrisa malévola dejando un hilillo de baba y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo es noqueada por la Railgun.

"¡Kuroko! ¿Cómo te atreves? "miro Mikoto enojada aunque también tenía las mejillas encendidas porque llevaba el mismo tipo de bikini con la diferencia de que era blanco.

"¿Cómo puede ser que Imouto-chan y Mikoto-chan lleve ese tipo de bikini?" pregunto Uiharu por lo bajo por la sorpresa.

"Porque van a por todas, recuerda que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale" respondió Saten con una sonrisa.

Más adelante todas la clase estaba disfrutando en la playa, algunos jugaban a la pelota o al voleibol, otros tomaban el sol. Mikoto se sentía como si estuviera siendo observada mientras jugaba con sus amigas, cuando miro hacia atrás, pudo apreciar que era Last Orden con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Misaka quiere jugar, dice Misaka como Misaka se siente excitada de poder jugar con alguien más" hablo la niña con una sonrisa gatuna y pequeño brillos en los ojos.

"No diga excitada, di emocionada" hablo Mikoto levemente preocupada por cierta chica.

"No te preocupes yo también lo estoy Orden-chan" apareció Kuroko mirando a la pequeña con unos movimiento de manos no muy inocente para su edad.

"Mi..Misaka como Mi..Misaka está asustada" se escondo Last Order detrás de la Railgun soltando pequeña chispa por su frente.

"No aquí no" demasiado tarde para Mikoto detener a su clon menor, Last Order desato una descarga eléctrica por miedo de la compañera de la Original.

"Mikoto y Imouto ¿que estáis haciendo?" apareció Taichi enojado al ver a todos los que no era tipo electromaster flotando en el mar inconsciente por la descarga.

"Misaka como Misaka pide disculpa, pero Misaka como Misaka se asusto de esa...esa..."se quedo la pequeña clon, mirando a Kuroko sin saber cómo describirlo.

"¿También ere electromaster?" miro el profesor sorprendido

"si, Misaka como Misaka se sienten orgulloso de ser de nivel 3" hablo Last Order inflando el pecho con orgullo.

"Mi familia tiene tendencia a ser del tipo electromaster, pero solo yo llegue al nivel 5" Mikoto hablo rápidamente para no notara su mentira.

"¿quiere decir que la adolescente de antes también es del tipo eléctrico?" pregunto Taichi entre sorprendido y interesado.

"Si, hablando de eso, ¿donde está Worst-san?" murmuro Mikoto lo ultimo a Imouto pensando que ella lo sabía.

"Tomando el sol, dice Misaka con cierto interés en probarlo" respondió Imouto poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios para mostrar su curiosidad.

En otro lugar de la playa, se veía un grupo de 4 chicos discutiendo sobre quien echaría crema solar a la chica sexy que tenía en frente de ellos, que llevaba un bikini rojo provocativo por el motivo de que estaba tumbada boca abajo y se había quitado el nudo que sujetaba la parte de arriba para evitar que esa zona se quede blanca, cuando levanto la mirada se vio que era Worst.

"Vamos chico que no tengo todo el día, quiero ponerme morenita" puso Worst una sonrisa seductora, provocando que los chicos lo miraran sonrojados.

Cuando uno de los chicos disponía a echar la crema alguien quito la botella, los cuatro chicos miraron enojado pero cambiaron a una mirada de miedo al ver que era Acelerator quien había intervenido haciendo que se fueran de allí.

"vamos oto-san no pasa nada, se defenderme" hablo Worst normalmente soltando pequeñas chispa en la frente para demostrar que se podía defenderse en el caso de que los chicos se pasara de la raya.

"¿puede defenderte de esto?" hablo Acelerator para quitar la etiqueta de la botella demostrando que era una crema afrodisiaca, haciendo tragar duro la clon mayor.

"Mi...Misaka sabría defenderse de todo modo, tengo recuerdo de Imouto defenderse de situaciones parecidas"pudo ver como el Albino rodaba los ojos demostrando que no le creía ni una palabra "¿cómo sabia este truco? Misaka tiene curiosidad" intento Worst cambiar de tema sentía que perdería si seguía así.

"Lo vi como cambiaba la etiqueta" hablo tranquilamente el chico.

"¿cuándo?" Pregunto Worst interesada

"Cuando fui a comprar" volvió a responder tranquilamente.

"Espera, me está diciendo que fuiste a comprar y no me a di..." se ve como algo entro en la boca de Worst, sorprendiendo a la chica.

"si, compre un helado y dime donde está la niña para dar el suyo" miro el Albino a los lados para encontrar a la pequeña.

"esta con one-tama" respondió Worst sentándose aun con el helado en la boca sin recodar cierto detalle.

"ya veo, pero te falta mucho para superarla" hablo Acelerator confundiendo a la clon, cuando nota que se había olvidado sujetar su bikini dejando su bulto al aire.

Worst completamente roja, rápidamente se coloco su bikini, cuando miro el chico no estaba. "TE MATO" se levanto la clon en busca del esper mas fuerte de ciudad académica, por una razón sentía que su orgullo de mujer había sido dañado.

"_Bueno con eso ella no estará troleando a la gente_" pensó Acelerator no muy lejos de Worst, buscando a Last Order "_fue buena idea enseñar esa falsa etiqueta de afrodisiaco, asi Worst estará atenta y podre evitar que un chico acabe medio muerto si comete un error sin querer, no creo que allá un chico lo bastante estúpido de meter mano a la familia de la Railgun_ "

"ERES UN PERVERTIDO" se escucho un fuerte grito de una chica que el Albino reconocido como la tercera más fuerte de ciudad académica.

"_o tal vez no_" pensó al ver como un destello azul iluminaba la zona y escuchar una extraña frase, a los pocos minuto aparecía Last Order levemente sonrojada por lo que había visto. "no me lo digas, Touma sensei y la Railgun" suspiro al ver como la pequeña afirmaba con la cabeza avergonzada.

7 minutos antes del incidente.

Se veía como Imouto, Last Order jugaban al pilla pilla, mientras las demás chicas junto con su sensei veía la escena, por alguna razón siempre Last Order conseguía esquivar a Imouto, esta al no poder se enojaba tanto que a lo ultimo agarro su rifle de asalto para atrapar a la pequeña.

"Imouto-san ella es tu prima" Salto Uiharu mientras la pequeña Last Order se encontraba detrás de ella.

"Misaka está enojada, porque ha hecho trampa" inflo Imouto los mofletes ganando la risa de las demás chicas por su actitud infantil.

"¿qué quiere decir?" pregunto Saten con curiosidad.

"Se refiere a una habilidad que solo los esper tipo electromaster tenemos" intervenido Mikoto preocupada de que dijera algo fuera de lo normal "cuando prometimos jugar limpiamente"

"Pero Misaka como Misaka solo ha leído el patrón" hablo Last Orden sin entender que había hecho trampa.

"Misaka quiere agujerear con esto" hablo Imouto de tal forma que todo el mundo entendió que estaba muy enojada y mas con el rifle de asalto que tenía entre sus manos.

"Misaka como Misaka ¿es un juego nuevo?" pregunto Last Order con inocencia.

"Vamos Imouto tranquilízate" intervino Touma rapidaente en medio al ver como Imouto apunto a la pequeña

"Touma sensei vamos a jugar juntos" apareció la Reina de Tokiwadai con un tono seductor ya que llevaba un bikini amarrillo casi igual que la railgun, con la diferencia que la parte de arriba tenía un anillo que conectaba la tela que cubría su bulto.

"Misaki". Hablo Myu enojada "una Reina de verdad no utilizaría ese tono" intervino la profesora con un bikini azul oscuro del mismo estilo que Misaki.

"_me parece a mí o todas lleva bikini provocativo_" pensó Touma levemente con las mejillas encendidas.

"Misaka como Misaka quiere jugar" salto Last Order provocando que Uiharu tropezara y esta a la vez en Imouto y ella a Touma que cayó al suelo.

"Que desgracia" dijo Touma poniéndose a cuatro patas, cuando nota que todos miraban al profesor "¿Qué os pasa todo?" pregunto Kamijou confundido.

Saten, Uiharu y Last Order tenía la cara completamente sonrojada, Imouto también estaba sonrojada pero a menor nivel, además de tener sus manos entre sus pechos y tenía una mirada como de envidia, en caso de Kuroko y Myu tenía sus ojos en llamas demostrando que estaba muy pero muy enojadas y en caso de Misaki miraba con envidia pero lo escondía con una sonrisa.

Touma sentía que algo no andaba bien y más al no ver a Mikoto, miro a los lados para asegurar que no estuviera detrás de él cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

"_Noto algo blando es mis manos_" pensó Touma teniendo la sensación de que había notado antes esa sensación.

"Cómo te atreve a ensuciar a mi One-sama" dijo Kuroko sacando sus agujas de metal.

"Touma-san no sabía que fuera tan pervertido" dijo Myu grujiendo sus nudillos.

"Touma sensei si quiere yo tengo más" Salto Misaki de forma seductora

"Misaka quiere cambiar de lugar con one-sama" murmuro Imouto levemente avergonzada.

"chicas no entiendo que pasa" miro Touma asustado de las chicas.

"Touma-sensei mira debajo de ti" Saten fue la única que hablo porque no había entrado en bloqueo como estaba Uiharu y Last Orden completamente sonrojadas.

Kamijou miro hacia debajo y se puso pálido, resulto que estaba encima de Mikoto y sus manos encima de sus pechos, para desgracia de Touma o no, por la caída sus manos habían colado por debajo del bikini, dando como resultado un toque directo. Touma podía notar como el corazón de Mikoto corría a mil al tener contacto directo.

Mikoto estaba en shock, su mente inocente no era capaz de procesar dicha información que daba su vista y su piel, como reacción su cuerpo se paralizo y su cabeza fue completamente roja para desgracia noto como Touma apretó un poco al ponerse de cuatro pata y después al mirar abajo se puso pálido, ella no sabía qué hacer, no era capaz de procesar debidamente lo que decía sus amigas y profesora, lo único que pudo registrar en su mente es que el chico que amaba estaba haciendo algo muy intimo, como reacción de ese pensamiento su cuerpo se pudo rojo como el tomate.

"no te atreva hacer algo indecente a mi One-sama" salto Kuroko de repente, sujetado por Imouto por temor de que hiciera algo de daño a su sensei.

Cuando registro la palabra indecente en la mente de Misaka Mikoto, su mente entro en caos completo y apareciendo escena que normalmente nunca imaginaria "Yo..Yo…" murmuraba la chica con los ojos en circulo demostrando su estado de confusión, mientras su cuerpo completamente roja empezó a soltar humo por el calor que enmendaba.

"Blando" murmuro Touma sin querer.

"ERES UN PERVERTIDO" Reacciono Mikoto dando un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a volar varios metros.

"aquí tenemos un ejemplo de Tsudere" dijo Misaki a la pequeña clon que aun estaba en estado de bloqueo.

"yo..yo…." se veía como Mikoto estaba sentada y abrazando su pechos completamente roja, mientras de repente apareció un pequeñas chispa en su frente asustado a sus amigas.

Saten agarro a Uiharu y a la pequeña clon y empezó a correr como si el demonio le persiguiera, detrás de ella estaba Misaki y Imouto , mas detrás la profesora Myu.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese chicas?" pregunto Kuroko que no había visto la chispa que soltó la Railgun

"FUNADY" grito soltando una descarga de mil voltios, que dio de pleno a Kuroko.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews.<strong>

**kona kana lee**: perdón de que sea corto y gracias por tu consejos, cuando estoy escaso de inspiración suelo inspirarme en música o leyendo fics.

**PD**: creo escuchar un rumor que ya está confirmado que va a ver una segunda temporada de Railgun.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

A la hora de almorzar, Todos comían con sus amigas, pero un grupo era diferente, por el motivo que 3 de su grupo eran clones, se trataba de Worst, Imouto y Last Order.

"mmmm Oto-san debería decir al monstruo de pecho grande que cambie de receta" dijo Worst tranquilamente comiendo su bento.

"Misaka como Misaka no ve ningún problema con eso, dice Misaka por lo bajo al ver el tamaño del bulto comparado con la mía" hablo la pequeña mirando a un lado tristemente.

"No tenéis otro tema que decir" salto Acelerator levemente enojado.

"Misaka descubrió que tener buen cuerpo agrada a los del sexo opuesto" hablo Imouto levemente avergonzado.

"Eso son los pervertido Imouto" salto Mikoto enojada con las mejillas encendidas.

"Pero es verdad que a los hombre le agrada ver, por lo menos a mi me a invitado 10 veces en esta semana" dijo Saten colorada por revelar ese detalle.

"Porque no ha aceptado" pregunto Uhiaru confundida.

"no tendría tiempo para levantar tu falda" sonrió la esper del tipo viento mirando a su compañera.

"¡SATE-SAN!" se enojo la chica que empezó a golpear, pero debido a su poca fuerza no hacía daño a su amiga.

"Uiharu, porque no dice de tus carta de amor que ha recibido hace poco" hablo Kuroko con un tono seductor ganando el sonrojo del nombrado.

"No…no lo son" mintió Uiharu que se tapo la cara con las manos para ocultar su rubor.

"Misaka acepta que ha tenido algunas cartas, pero lo e ignorado" confeso Imouto con un leve rubor en su mejilla mientras conservaba su cara de póker.

"Pues si estáis confesando, tengo que decir que yo también" hablo Kuroko sacando 5 carta de amor "pero yo solo amo a one-sama" intento la teletraspor abrazar a la Railgun pero es parada con un golpe de su amor.

"Yo…yo…" se ve como Mikoto mira al suelo ocultado su mirada mientras su cara se pone roja "recibo 15 carta al día" se ve como su amiga mira sorprendida ante el dato.

"ja esta Misaka ha tenido al menos 20 al día" salto Worst estirando para resaltar su bulto pero Imouto guiado por Lasr Order quito el nudo que sujetaba la parte arriba del bikini "kiiiiaaaaaaa" grito levemente llamando la atención de todos los chicos que miro y después se cayó desmayado por un hilillo de sangre por la nariz y ganando la ira de las chicas.

"_que malvada_" pensaron las chicas de su grupo al mismo tiempo al ver que era fingido.

"_jejeje , me gustar trolear de esa forma a las chicas, además me ha dado tiempo a taparme por lo tanto mi intimidad aun está a salvo_" pensó la clon mayor con una sonrisa malévola.

"si enseña tanto se va a quedar pequeña" dijo Acelerator haciendo recodar que ya era la tercera ver que veía su bulto.

"no te preocupe oto-san con un buen mansaje se soluciona, ¿desea ser tu quien me dé el masaje?" dijo Worst con tono seductor para vengarse, pero cambio al ver como el Albino activar su poder esper "idiota si hace eso me deja sin pecho" salto la clon a la defensiva mientras se colocaba su bikini en su sitio.

"¿no quería masaje? pues toma masaje" dijo el Albino que empezó a pelear con el clon mayor.

"Order-chan ellos son así todo el tiempo" pregunto Uiharu preocupada de que la niña aprenda esos modales.

"Misaka como Misaka no está preocupada, así se expresa lo mucho que se quieren" hablo la pequeña clon con inocencia.

"Mentira" saltaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Lo ve" respondió Las Order con una sonrisa.

"_esa niña es demasiada inocente_" pensaron el resto del grupo.

Lo que no sabía las chicas es que Kuroko estaba conteniéndose todo el raro, pero no pudo más y salto contra Worst "te voy a mostrar la fuerza de los pecho planos" dijo Kuroko uniéndose a la pelea de Worst y Acelerator.

En otro lugar, donde estaba comiendo los profesores.

Touma tenía una mejilla completamente hinchando, con rasguños en su cara y un chichón, los demás profesores aun no se creía la historia.

"veamos, por un accidente tocaste el pecho de la Railgun y esta como respuesta te dio un puñetazo que te dejo la mejilla en ese estado" hablo Taichi, mientras Kamijou afirma con la cabeza.

"Los rasguños son de la aguja que Kuroko te lanzo" hablo Nana tocando los rasguños para desinfectar y Touma vuelve a firmar.

"y por ultimo" mira los profesores a la rubia "el chinchón en la cabeza" hablaron Nana y Taichi al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirar a Myu.

"Y...yo solo le di su castigo" miro la rubia a un lado.

"¿castigo?" volvieron hablar al mismo tiempo los dos profesores.

"Myu, fue un accidente" suspiro Taichi levemente.

"si al menos se aprovechara vale, pero ni el mismo se dio cuenta" siguió Nana por el profesor de educación física.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

"porque se lo pregunte a Order-chan, que mona es la niña, se nota que es de la familia Misaka" salto la pelirroja completamente alegre y con ganas de abrazar a la niña si tuviera delante de ella.

"¿co...cómo?" pregunto Myu sorprendida

"Es muy inocente, por lo tanto no nos mintió" explico Taichi tranquilamente.

"Vale, entiendo lo que quiere decir" suspiro la rubia ante la derrota, "Touma-san lo siento"

"No pasa nada" respondió Touma con una sonrisa sonrojando a las chicas.

"si no fuera porque estoy enamorada de Taichi, saltaría a sus brazos" murmuro Nana con las mejillas encendida.

"¿Qué te gusta que?" pregunto Taichi que no había oído bien.

"Na...Nada" salto Nana tan roja como su cabello.

Por la tarde alrededor de las 6:00, las chicas y profesores se separaron de sus grupos para tener algo de privacidad.

Las gemelas Railgun caminaban tranquilamente, Mikoto pensaba si tenía que confesar solo ella o junto con su hermana, ese pensamiento salió cuando se dio cuenta cuando un chico se confesó y se confusión con su hermana, aun cuando se arreglo el malentendido, el chico no se rindió y siguió el tema, aunque la respuesta fue la misma desde un principio y solo pudo ver como salió el chico abatido por la negativa de su respuesta.

"Imouto-chan, confesamos al mismo tiempo y que sea el sensei quien elija" sonrió Mikoto a su hermana.

"Ok, One-sama y Misaka aceptara cualquier resultado, mientras tu sea feliz Misaka lo será" respondió Imouto con una sonrisa casi idéntica, sorprendiendo a la original.

"Yo igual, aceptare cualquier decisión del sensei sobre nosotras" devolvió Mikoto abraza tiernamente a su hermana.

Con Acelerator, miraba como Worst y Last Order peleaban echándose agua con los pies, por el tamaño de sus cuerpos Worst era quien tenía la ventaja, pero no evitaba que las chicas se lo pasaran bien.

"Acelerator, cuánto tiempo" apareció una chica pelirroja con dos coleta, con un traje idéntica que Worst

"a eres Awaki Musujime" respondió Acelerator tranquilamente.

"me alegra saber que aun me recuerda, ¿Cómo te va?" pregunto Musujime tranquilamente.

De repente Worst apareció agarrando el brazo del chico, por su cara parecía que no le alegraba ver a la chica, pero lo oculto rápidamente.

"Oto-san debería cuidar de nosotras" ronroneo la clon, ganando la mirada de la pelirroja.

"¿Quién en eres y porque dice Oto-san?" pregunto Awaki levemente enojada.

"bueno tal vez porque ella es nuestra pequeña"Worst señalo a Last Order que miraba con ilusión a un pequeño cangrejo, mientras ella hacia el abrazo más fuerte para que notara el chico y su contrincante su bulto.

"¡¿qu...que?!" miro la pelirroja sorprendida.

"Eso no se lo cree nadie" salto Acelerator suspirando "es imposible ser padre a los 6 años y otra cosa esta chica le gusta gastar broma y trolear" se ve como Worst hizo pucheros, mientras Awaki mira a un lado avergonzada por habérselo creído.

"a era eso, creí por un momento que estaba casado con ella" miro a la clon con odio.

"porque piensa que estoy casado y no ser novia o amiga" miro Worst confundida y levemente enojada por el ultimo tono.

"porque solo yo sería capaz de satisfacerle sus deseos" dijo levantando sus pechos con orgullo.

"está desafiando mi orgullo de mujer" salto Worst soltando chispas por la frente soltando al chico y cruzando los brazos para resaltar u bulto.

¿Dime cual de nosotras es mejor?" salto las dos chicas enojadas pero se da cuenta que Acelerator tiene a la clon menor entre sus manos confundiéndolas.

"Vamos Lasrt Order" ordeno el Albino sin cambiar su expresión.

"Ok, Misaka como Misaka cumplirá su rol de juez" sin más la niña agarro los bultos de las chica en una de sus pequeñas manos.

"¿Cómo puede enseñar eso?, Misaka está enojada" se alejo el clon mayor entre avergonzada y enojada.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo" dijo Awaki al lado de Worst.

"Misaka como Misaka da por ganadora a Worst-san por un milímetro" hablo la niña con una sonrisa gatuna.

"¿quiere dar un paseo?" Salto Worst alegremente.

"No, Misaka está bien saber que un fututo lo tendré igual" sonrió mas Last Order con dos peganita rosada como rubor en sus mejillas.

"Eso ha sido demasiada" desapareció la pelirroja confundiendo a las dos clones.

"Su habilidad es parecida a los teleprasportadores y es de nivel 4" suspiro Acelerator "_tendré que llamarla, es la única amiga del instituto y es la única cuerda que tengo después de esos dos baka_" pensó mirando a un lado.

"Misaka como Misaka es la primera vez que Worst se comporta como una hembra" sonrió la pequeña felizmente.

"¿Qué quiere decir? Misaka" miro la clon mayor confundida.

"Defender su territorio o mejor su propiedad" salto la niña sin entender demasiado sobre la relaciones humanas.

"Yo...Yo solo quería trolear" salió Worst corriendo completamente roja al entender el significado de esa frase.

"Misaka como Misaka, ¿he dicho algo malo?" pregunto la mini clon confundida.

"¿Cómo voy a saber si ni siquiera sé lo que a dicho?" Respondió el Acelerator mirando donde había ido Worst.

Tarde noche 7:20

Mikoto miro el reloj preocupada, solo tenía 30 minutos antes que volver al autobús y miro a su hermana que entendió el mensaje, cuando la clon se paró de golpe.

"Misaka indica que Last Order ha visto Touma-sensei con alguien en cierta coordenadas, pero no está seguro quien es su acompañante" miro Imouto levemente seria.

"Ok, vamos por él antes que nos quiten" dijo Mikoto preocupada que fuera Myu y Misaki.

Al llegar vieron que el acompañante de su profesor era justamente la profesora Myu y para sus sospechas fueron fundadas cuando la rubia se sentón al lado de Touma con intención de ligárselo.

Miro Myu con una sonrisa "Touma-san ¿qué opinas de tus alumnas?" esa pregunta sintió una puñalada trastera a las gemelas Railgun.

"como cualquier profesor que quiere a sus alumnos" se pudo apreciar como la rubia sonreía mientras Imouto miraba al suelo tristemente y Mikoto ponía su puño en el pecho para aguantar su angustia.

"Touma-san ¿tiene novia?" volvió preguntar la profesora al sentir que tenia mas oportunidad que las demás chicas.

"No, aunque me gustaría" esa fue la señal que necesitaba la rubia y lo beso sorprendiendo a las dos chicas que espiaban.

"Pues aquí tiene a una" sonrió Myu ante su victoria y pudo ver como Touma sonreía ya que le gusto.

Mikoto no pudo soportarlo y se fue corriendo del lugar, Imouto intento detenerla pero no pudo y decidió quedarse al final por ella y sobre todo a su hermana para que ver lo que el corazón de su hermana no era capaz de soportarlo.

"_Qué bien, siempre quise tener a una chica del tipo one-chan y si sale todo bien nos casaremos y tendremos niños_" pensó felizmente "yo…." Disponía a responder el chico cuando una voz apareció en su cabeza "_estoy feliz de conocerte_" apareció la imagen de Mikoto en la cabeza de Touma antes del incidente del puente, el profesor miro al suelo tristemente "Lo siento Myu pero no puedo aceptarlo" sonrió tristemente mirando a la profesora.

"Y...ya veo, parece que no soy de tu tipo" dijo la rubia intentando contener sus lagrimas al ver que fue rechazada.

"La verdad lo eres" eso sorprendió a la profesora y a Imouto "pero por algún motivo que desconozco no puedo aceptarlo" sonrió Touma para intentar tranquilizar a la rubia.

"Gracias al menos eres sincero" levanto la mujer de su asiento "Touma-san solo voy a decir esto, no soy la única chica que está enamorada de ti, por eso intenta no ser tan denso y espero que sea feliz con ella" sonrió la profesora al ver como Touma estaba blanco ante el dato.

Imouto fue la única persona que pudo ver como Myu se fue llorando del lugar, sintiéndose mal por ella, Imouto deseo que encontrara su media naranja para que fuera feliz, cuando se dio cuenta de que Touma estaba dispuesto a irse y vio su oportunidad.

Touma al levantarse se encontró cara a cara con Imotuo, lo pudo reconocer por dos cosas su bikini que tenía un color distinto a la original y por el collar que llevaba.

"Imou…."no pudo continuar cuando la clon puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, dejándolo en shock.

"Mi...Misaka saca todo su valor para demostrar sus sentimiento" dijo Imouto que miro al suelo con las mejillas encendidas.

"Yo…Yo…" Touma estaba muy sorprendido al ver que dos chicas se había declarado, aunque una de ella no era normal, pero lo raro es que le gusto más que su compañera de trabajo "_mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto y no Biri biri, baka baka_" miro a un lado triste al recodar ese momento.

"Misaka no es la indicada ¿verdad?" Pero es callada por un beso en los labios pero por alguna razón el clon noto que no era por amor hacia ella.

"No, pero estuviste muy cerca, más que Myu sensei" confeso Touma con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar lo mal que se sentía al rechazar a esa dos persona que era de gran corazón.

"¿One-sama?" murmuro la clon mirando cara a cara a su sensei ya que estaba a pocos centímetros.

"Puede, no lo sabré si ella no se declara" respondió Touma dejando a Imouto "y perdona por acerté llorar" respondió Touma que ya estaba de espalda con la chica que tenia lagrimas al borde de sus ojos, porque estaba ya dispuesto a irse.

"No, Misaka esta alegre, son lagrima de alegría por One-sama" dijo Imouto sin mostrar la cara.

Al irse Touma, Imouto cayo de rodilla y justo en ese momento alguien le abrazo sorprendiendo y mas al ver que era Worst.

"Mi…" pero es cortada por la clon mayor.

"Llora por una vez que puede expresarte bien, llora ya que nadie lo sabrá porque lo guardare, porque seguramente yo estaré así pronto" dijo Worst tranquilamente cuando Imouto le devolvió el abrazo y se dispuso a llorar en su hombro "_Yo que estoy manchada por la oscuridad, fui la única que note el dolor a través de nuestra conexión y por una razón quiero aliviarlo, no sé si es debido a que aun conservo algo de corazón o es debido a que nosotras tengamos los mismo genes de ella que es tan buena de corazón_ " pensó Worst que acariciaba la cabeza de Imouto esperando que se tranquilizara.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>.

**matiov** : gracias y si esto se acerca a su fin, pero no te preocupes tengo proyectos de To-aru, de la pareja de MikotoxTouma preparada, aunque tengo que confesar que uno de ella será solo de WorstxAcelerator por algún motivo esa es la segunda pareja que más me gusta y por eso leo mucha de esa pareja(como Promise de Kyon of the Crack, es una pena que lleva tiempo sin actualizar y que este en ingles, pero menos mal que esta traductor google).

PD: matiov creo recodar que tu también tiene un fics To-aru, ¿verdad? Me pareció ver tu Nick por la sesión To-aru.


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

Dos semanas pasaron desde la excursión, desde ese tiempo, Mikoto actuaba con normalidad, igual que Myu, Imouto y Misaki, esos dos ultimo estaba ahora reunidos solas sin que nadie lo molestara.

"Ya veo, eso paso, ya me extraño que vosotras dos aparecíais con los ojos algo rojo, igual que la profesora" hablo la Reina de Tokiwadai tranquilamente.

"Misaka pregunta, ¿lo confesaste?" pregunto Imouto inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor la reacción de la rubia.

"No, pero al ser un esper de nivel 5 que lee la mente, supe de primera hora que tenia la batalla perdida, lo descubrir en la playa"

Flash Black

Misaki corría por la playa, ya tenía pensado en como declararse a Touma, cuando se encontró con el profesor con sus compañero de trabajo, la chica sonrió ya tenía su oportunidad si llamaba su atención, cuando escucha a Kamijou hablar con los demás profesores sobre sus alumnos.

Misaki podía ver la alegría que demostraba Touma cuando hablaba de eso, pero cuando hablo de Mikoto su sonrisa era un poco distinta cuando hablaba de sus otros alumnos y ahí se dio cuenta la rubia que hiciera lo que hiciera no sería capaz de provocar esa sonrisa, ya que sus años de manipular mentes era capaz de reconocer cuando una persona mostraba sus sentimiento, aunque lo hiciera inconscientemente esa persona y Misaki había visto al fin su derrota sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

Fin Flash Black

"Por una vez que quería jugar limpio" murmuro Misaki por lo bajo mirando a un lado tristemente.

"Misaka yo..." intento Imouto ayudar a su compañera pero no lo deja la rubia.

"Déjalo, lo mejor para nosotras tres es seguir adelante, ¿Cómo se tomo Mikoto-chan al saber que Myu, yo y tu fuimos rechazados?, aunque en mi caso no llegue a confesarme" suspiro la rubia y miro al cielo esperando la respuesta.

"One-sama no lo sabe" confeso Imouto sin mostrar ningún emoción.

"¿Cómo?" miro Misaki sorprendida.

"Ella vio como la profesora confesó y beso al sensei pero no vio cuando Touma sensei la rechazo" explico la clon levemente triste.

"Sera tonta" dijo Misaki que se fue del lugar dejando sola a la pelicastaña.

Con Acelerator, había hablado con Musujime y por suerte había arreglado la confusión y había quedado, lo que no sabía es que estaba siendo espiado por las dos clones.

"Misaka como Misaka está preocupada por su utilizada" murmuro la pequeña que espiaba la escena.

"deja de decir estupideces, nadie puede sustituirte, yo lo he comprobado" respondió Worst de mal humor llamando la atención de la pequeña.

"Misaka como Misaka mira preocupada por su hermana-chan" agarro Last Order la camiseta de Worst preocupada.

"Déjame en paz" se fue la clon mayor dejando a la pequeña sorprendida por la actitud "_para el eres como su hija_" pensó Worst enojándose más "siempre soy la que queda fuera" murmuro cerrando la puerta de la calle.

Con Mikoto, caminaba tranquilamente juntos con sus amigas y hermana, había intentado actuar con normalidad cuando estaba con Touma, aunque evitaba estar a sola con él y evitaba hablar sobre él con Imouto cada vez que sacaba el tema y por lo visto lo conseguía porque nadie miraba raro o preguntaba que pasaba con ellos.

"Mikoto-san ¿Qué piensa de eso?" pregunto la chica de diadema de flor sorprendiendo a su amiga.

"¿he?, lo siento no estaba atenta" se disculpo la Railgun regañándose a sí misma por no estar atenta.

"Uiharu pregunta si sabes el porqué Touma sensei esta distraído" pregunto Saten

"No lo sé, puede ser que este así porque está saliendo con Myu sensei" se ve como Imouto cerraba el puño con fuerza "o puede estar pensando sobre sus planes con ella" sonrió Mikoto con una sonrisa falsa, lo que no sabía que eso fue el colmo para cierta persona.

"¡YA NO PUEDO MAS!" Imouto agarro el cuello de la original de tal forma que lo empujo contra la pared, para sorpresa de todo, la cara de Imouto mostraba enojo total que podía rivalizar con Worst o incluso con Acelerator, algo anormal cuando ella no mostraba apenas emociones y menos la negativa.

"I..Imouto" miro la Railgun en shock igual que sus amigas.

"PORQUE NO TE DA CUENTA LA SUERTE QUE TIENE" agarro mas de fuerza dejando aun mas sorprendida a la original.

De la nada apareció una granada aturdidora sorprendiendo a las chicas que no le dieron tiempo a defenderse del ataque.

Con Worst, había decidido caminar un rato lo que no esperaba es que acabara siguiendo a Acelerator con la cita con la pelirroja, no sabía muy bien pero tenía ganas de golpear a esa chica, más adelante se confirmo ella misma quería golpearla de verdad, cuando vio como ella y el albino hablaba tranquilamente, no pudo soportar más la situación y fue contra la pareja.

"Me costó muchísimo que esa mocosa se lavara la cabeza" suspiro Acelerator recordando lo que le costó que Last Order se lavara correctamente.

"Si que tiene complicado cuidar a esa niña pero no sería mejor dejarlo en un orfanato" aconsejo al ver como Acelerator tenía problemas en moverse y más en cuidar a la niña.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" salto Worst sorprendiendo Acelerator pero la sorpresa no vino porque aparecido si no lo que dijo.

"Lo digo por su bien" miro Musujime el estado que estaba Acelerator "el no puede solo"

"El tiene mi ayuda" salto Worst enojada "el me pidió MI ayuda" dijo la clon golpeando la mesa.

"Pues qué bien la cuida, ¿Dónde está ahora la niña?" pregunto Musujime desafiándolo.

"¿te lo digo? Ahora está en la casa de su amiga Lili jugando a la Ps3 con un juego de pony" explico señalando a la pelirroja.

"¿Eso es verdad?" pregunto Musujime sorprendida.

"si, Worst tiene una habilidad para saber dónde está la pequeña" explico levemente el Albino.

"si sabe tanto de ella, ¿Qué relación tiene tu con la niña?" miro la pelirroja al ver que había conseguido poner nerviosa a la chica.

"yo…yo…" se quedo Worst callada ya que su única relación era de que eran clones de la misma persona.

"Mi opinión, yo sería mejor de niñera, me gusta los niños pero se ponerme seria y darle una cachetada cuando hay que dar" respondió la pelirroja tranquilamente.

"Si toca un pelo a mi HIJA te juro que utilizare mi Railgun en ti" salto Worst sin pensarlo ya que estaba muy enojada, pero a los pocos segundos se da cuenta de lo que dijo "yo..yo me voy" salió corriendo dejando a la pareja en blanco.

"Acelerator ve con ella, estará mucho mejor que conmigo" sonrió Musujime tranquilamente.

"yo lo…." Se vio como la chica puso sus dedos en los labios de Acelerator para callarlo.

"Pero yo solo soy tu ex y eso ya no podrás cambiar" sonrió tranquilamente la chica que se levanto y se teletrasporto.

De vuelta con Mikoto, se encontró en una sala que nunca había estado, miro para ver si estaba sola y comprobó que estaba con sus amigas a su lado, se veía que también estaba recuperándose la conciencia por sus movimientos.

"¿estáis bien?" sus amiga afirmaron pero la clon se negó a contestar "Imouto por favor respóndeme" hablo Mikoto preocupada.

"el estado de Misaka está bien" todo el mundo se dio cuenta que el clon estaba enojado.

"¿Por qué está enojada?"El clon le dio la espalda sorprendiendo a sus amigas "¿Por qué me ignora" hablo Mikoto levemente enojada.

"Misaka solo esta imitándote" fue la única respuesta que dio Imouto.

"¿Desde cuándo te e ignorado?" pregunto la Railgun confundida pero aun conservaba algo de su enojo

"Cuando hablo de Touma" Mikoto miro a un lado al nombrar su amor "lo ves, Misaka está enojada por eso" señalo la clon a la original

"¿tú no lo arias?" pregunto la Railgun mirando al suelo recordando lo que paso con los dos profesores.

"No, ya que Misaka confeso sus sentimiento" respondió Imouto tranquilamente.

"¿Cuándo?" pregunto Mikoto, mientras las chicas escuchaban atentamente.

"Cuando Touma-sensei negó salir con Myu sensei" respondió Imouto soltando un suspiro, al fin había soltando todo.

"¡¿Qué?!" saltaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cu...Cuando paso eso?" pregunto Mikoto sorprendida.

"cuando te fuiste" respondió Imouto con su cara de póker para hacer enojar un poco a la original.

"_ella se está vengando_" pensaron las chicas al ver como discutían las gemelas.

"Mikoto-san hablemos de esto más tarde, tenemos saber que está pasando" intervino Uiharu preocupada.

"Tiene razón, estamos en un sitio desconocido" Saten abrazo levemente a su amiga Uiharu.

"si supiera donde estamos podríamos utilizar mi poder esper" hablo Kuroko mirando a los lados para guiarse.

"la preocupación de Misaka no es del lugar, si no lo que tenemos en la cabeza" intervino Imouto señalando una diadema de metal en la frente.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Kuroko

"es un negador de poder esper" se escucho una voz por toda la habitación.

"recuerdo esa voz, ya me acuerdo eres unos de los skill-out que atrape la semana pasada" salto Kuroko tranquilamente.

"Mierda, dije que no quería hablar" se escuchaba al través del altavoz la discusión que tenia con sus compañeros "bueno, eso no importa, ya que nadie saldrá vivo de aquí, sabréis como se siente el miedo que tenemos nosotros jajajajaj y una cosa estamos transmitiendo a vuestro instituto" dijo el hombre antes de cortar la comunicación.

"¿Cómo salimos de esta?" pregunto Saten preocupada.

"Mikoto-san y Kuroko-san tiene experiencia en combate, ¿Cómo es en tu caso Imouto-san?" pregunto Uiharu intentando contener su nerviosismo pero sus manos lo delataban.

"Misaka es cinturón negro" empezó a hacer movimiento raro haciendo que todos tuvieran una gota al estilo anime por sus cabezas cuando la clon partió un ladrillo con el puño, dejando sorprendida a las chicas menos la original.

"has utilizado el mango del rifle, además a confundido el karate con el Kung fu" suspiro Mikoto tranquilamente.

"Entonces el Kung fu que aprendí era el Karate, Misaka está confundida" inclino la cabeza la clon para indicar su estado de confusión.

"tenemos tres personas que saben luchar y dos que no" hablo Kuroko preocupada "seguro que atacaran a vosotras dos "señalo a Saten y Uiharu.

"Misaka puede prestar su pistola aturdidora" dijo Imouto que saco el arma debajo de su camiseta.

"¿Qué tiene aparte de eso?" pregunto Mikoto con curiosidad.

"Pues, tengo 2 granada de luz, dos aturdidoras, mi rifle de asalto y dos bebidas energética "explico Imouto mientras abría una para bebérselo.

"¿Cómo puede esconder el rifle?, yo podría conseguir esconder los demás pero esa arma es muy grande" pregunto Kuroko con interés.

"lo tengo desmontada, Misaka explica mientras enseña sin desvelar nada intimo" se levanto su camiseta para que viera su abdomen y veía como el arma estaba desmontada y pegada a su cuerpo.

"pero siempre lo veo montada" miro Saten sorprendida.

"Lo monta con la electricidad magnética, pero ahora que no la tiene como lo harás" pregunto Mikoto cuando ve el arma montada en la manos de su hermana "no he dicho nada" dijo la Railgun mirando a un lado al sentirse como una tonta.

En el instituto la directora había llamado a Judgement y a Anti-Skill al recibir el mensaje de los skill-out, cuando llegaron y vieron la escena del video rápidamente empezaron a trabajar los dos grupos para salvar a las chicas, por desgracia no eran capaces de dar con el lugar en que se encontraba las chicas, por lo tanto llamaron a los profesores para encontrar algunas pista.

"Lo siento el ultimo que hablo con las chicas es Touma-san pero no creo que sepa mucho de esto" hablo Taichi señalando a Kamijou.

"Esos Niveles 0, parece que no escarmentaron" suspiro Touma con desanimo.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Nana interesada.

"Ya tuve roce con ellos y sobre todo con los jefes" explico Kamijou llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto la Directora seriamente.

"Porque quería que me uniera la causa, pero me negué" rasco Touma levemente la nuca al sentir como la directora lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"¿Por qué te negaste?" pregunto Myu interesada sobre el tema.

"Porque ellos no utilizan su poder para ayudar, si no para hacer daño, al contrario de mi forma de ser" respondió Touma seriamente haciendo que los demás se sintiera tranquilo.

"Siempre igual" apareció Yomikawa con su traje Anti-skill

"Yomi-san" saludo Touma cortésmente.

"Parece que nos encontramos de nuevo y con el mismo enemigo otra vez" miro serio la mujer al video. "y para colmo su madre se entero" suspiro al abrir la puerta y entrar la madre de la Railgun.

"Misuzu-san" miro Touma preocupado al ver a la madre de Mikoto.

"Estoy extremadamente preocupada por mi hija, pero antes quiero saber quién es esa Imouto, porque yo solo tuve una hija" cruzo de brazos mientras todos miraban sorprendido menos dos personas.

"Ella es un clon" dijo una voz que sorprendió todo el mundo al verlo.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews<strong>

**Iori-Jestez**: bueno aquí tiene la mayoría de la respuesta y espero que este a tu altura y sobre como sera la confesión de Mikoto sera especial ya lo veréis ^^

**kona kana lee**: si sobre la escena de Worst, pensé en una escena que fuera lindo y a la vez algo triste y por lo que veo lo conseguí, sobre la relación con Touma ya se vio lo que hacia Mikoto después de eso, lo que no espero la chica es la reacción de Imouto.

Bueno sobre la segunda temporada de Railgun es solo un rumor, pero yo espero que lo sea porque significa que abra to aru majutsu 3 *o*.

Gracias y que tenga también un buen día ^^ y no te preocupes abra mas fics de To aru ya tengo el siguiente proyecto ^^.

**Matiov**: bueno es normal que no allá visto apena pareja de WorstxAccelerator por el motivo que solo ha salido Worst en la novela y solo la gente que leyó sabe de su existencia

No te preocupes ya comente en ella y espero que sigas con tu historia ^^.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Touma miraba sorprendido esa persona que había dicho quien era Imouto, aun no entendía el porqué había dicho porque se delataba a sí misma y aun no entendía porque estaba esa persona aquí, Touma trago duro sabía que iba a ser descubierto si preguntaba pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

"¿Worst qué haces aquí?" pregunto Touma preocupado igual que Yomikawa ya que sabia quien era Worst y Imouto.

"Vamos Misaka no es bien recibida, Sensei-san" dijo la clon mayor acercándose al profesor de forma seductora.

"No es momento para bromas" salto Yomikawa enojada agarrando del brazo.

"Ok, Ok" dijo Worst volviendo a su sitio de antes.

"Clo…Clon ¿ella es un clon?" miro al suelo la madre de la Railgun y a continuación tuvo que ser sujetada por Taichi para no caer al suelo por la impresión. "pensaba mil cosas pero esto…"

"me está diciendo ¿que no debemos existir?" dijo Worst gruñendo levemente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Misuzu levemente recuperada y confundida.

"Vamos no es capaz de reconocer el cuerpo de tu hija con 16 años" dijo Worst señalando su cuerpo, agradando los ojos de Misuzu al reconocer el parecido y sobre todo en la cara.

"¿t..tu er…eres?" hablo la madre de la Mikoto que se tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo.

"Si mi nombre en clave Misaka Worst, tercer clon de la Railgun, creada para matar" sonrió maléficamente pero es golpeado alguien por la cabeza.

"¿cuándo vas a cambiar, maldita cría? Además te dije que eres tu quien decide que ser y no por ese científico loco" apareció Acelerator de mal humor.

"Si Misaka le da una cita tal vez cambia de idea" dijo el clon mayor de forma seductora.

"Cuando acabe esto" respondió Acelerator dejando a Worst sorprendida y colorada.

"Mi..Misaka no esperaba esa respuesta" dijo Worst completamente tiesa como un tronco.

"_si es clon de ella_" pensaron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

"espera, dijiste tres, pero yo solo veo dos" salto Misuzu señalando a Worst y después a Imouto que estaba en la tele.

"y aquí entra la estrella, dice Misaka como Misaka hace su entrada triun….." pero es parada por un capo de Acelerator "eres malo, dice Misaka como Misaka se va con Worst-san" dijo la niña mientras Worst lo abrazada con ternura para hacer enojar al Albino.

"si vamos fuera de ese oto-san lolicon y hentai" sonrió maléficamente la clon mayor

"Que no lo soy "respondió Acelerato dispuesto a activar su poder esper.

"¡PARAR YA!" salto Touma enojado sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "no es momento para bromas, esa situación es grave" miro Kamijou a Misuzu que temblaba, no por lo descubierto si no por su hija al descubrir que no era un solo peligro que se enfrento, si no varios.

"No es para tanto" hablo Worst tranquilamente "ella se puede defender" miro la chica a la pantalla.

"Misaka como Misaka informa que esos dispositivo que tiene en la frente anula el poder esper" todos mirando preocupado a la tv.

"vuelvo en 5 minutos" la clon mayor se digirió a la salida pero es detenida por la clon menor "¿Por qué para a Misaka?" miro Worst a la minimisaka.

"Misaka como Misaka, sabes que tenemos conexión con las demás Misaka, pero al anular su poder Misaka no es capaz de comunicarse, por lo tanto es inútil buscar si no existe esa conexión" Worst al escuchar la explicación de la niña intento conectar con Imouto.

"Maldición tiene razón, ¿Qué su quiere? Misaka es mas de actuar que de pensar, así fui diseñada" explico Worst cruzando de brazo.

"Misaka como Misaka está diseñada para controlar la información y pensar pero no para la pelea aunque Misaka es de nivel 3 de electromaster" explico Last Order inflando su pecho con orgullo por demostrar su capacidad.

"¿Cómo Uiharu-san?" pregunto Nana con curiosidad.

"Si,Misaka como Misaka afirma con su cabeza" sonrió la niña haciendo que Misuzu casi le diera un infarto ya que era idéntica a su hija a la edad de 9 años aproximadamente.

"Touma, ¿Qué vamos hacer?" pregunto Yomikawa llamando la atención de la gente "tu tiene más experiencia con ellos que yo" sonrió amargamente la Anti-skill al recodar que no pudo hacer nada sin su ayuda la última vez que lucharon juntos.

"Si, Judgement y Anti-skill buscaran en edificio abandonados y en construcción, Worst tiene experiencia en búsqueda será de gran ayuda, Acelerator acompáñala para en caso que necesite de alguien de ataque, Worst aun no puede atacar bien con un brazo escayolado" se ve como Worst le da un leve golpe en la costilla a Acelerator para recodar que fue su culpa, haciendo que el Albino mire a un lado enojado " Last Order tus habilidades de hackeo servirá para buscar información en la cámaras y otros datos de esos tipos, seguro que eres superior a Uiharu en ese campo" explico Touma tranquilamente.

"Si, Misaka como Misaka se conectara ahora mismo" dijo Last Order que se sentó encima de la directora para acceder a su PC, al poner la mano sobre el teclado, algunas chispa salieron de su manos conectándose a la red, sorprendiendo la gente al ver como el monitor salían números a un nivel de velocidad sobre humano.

"Yo ya le di esa orden antes que llegara" hablo Yomikawa tranquilamente.

"Pues dile que dos persona le ayudaran" miro Touma a Acelerator y Worst que salieron del edificio.

"Touma" miro Misuzu seriamente "Tu sabias todo ¿verdad?" el chico afirmo con la cabeza sorprendiendo a los profesores y a la directora "después quiero hablar contigo" miro la madre de Mikoto sin pestañear.

"Yo también" miro la directora seriamente aunque ahora no era capaz de enojarse al tener una niña tan encantadora como Last Order entre sus brazos.

"_Touma espero que no pierda tu trabajo_" pensó Yomikawa preocupada.

Con Mikoto y sus amigas, corría por los pasillos, necesitaban romper el aparato que tenía en sus frentes pero con las armas de Imouto era imposible sin recibir daño, cuando pararon de golpe a escuchar algunas voces.

"me encantara de ver sus cara cuando se encuentre con nosotros y no pueda defenderse con sus poderes, seguro que son más indefenso que un bebe" ese comentario enojaron a las chicas.

"Imouto, enseña a esos engreído a no enojar a una Misaka" ordeno Mikoto en un susurro, mientras la clon afirmo con la cabeza.

Al cabo de 5 minutos había 5 personas en el suelo completamente inconsciente, mientras Imouto levemente se limpiaba su falda sin ningún rasguño, las chicas al ver decidieron a registraban a sus enemigos para encontrar una forma de romper el aparato.

"Nada, ni siquiera estaba armados" hablo Kuroko al terminar de registrar a sus contrincantes.

"Porque tengo la sensación que es como un juego" hablo Saten levemente nerviosa.

"Porque lo es, mientras más lejos vais mas difícil será" apareció de nuevo la voz en los altavoces.

"¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte?" hablo Kuroko con seguridad en sus palabras.

"Yo al menos no he mentido en todo este tiempo como ella" se ve como Mitoko se puso tensa al darse cuenta de que podría ser ella.

"Nadie de nosotras mentimos, somos amigas" salto Uiharu valientemente.

"¿amiga?, entonces sabe el secreto de Mikoto-san"

"sobre su braguitas de gekota que esconde debajo de su cama" dijo Kuroko con orgullo mientras Mikoto le dio un capo en la nuca completamente roja.

"ejem, ejem, no sobre la verdad de Imouto" de nuevo el hombre hablo seriamente.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con su secreto?" pregunto Uiharu inocentemente.

"Imouto no es la gemela de la Railgun, solo es un clon defectuosa." Respondió el altavoz para después a empezar a reírse.

"atrévete decírmelo a la cara" salto Mikoto enojada, si no fuera porque sus poderes estaba sellando, había lanzado un rayo contra los altavoces.

"One-sama di que esta mintiendo" miro Kuroko a su compañera de cuarto seriamente.

Mikoto miro a sus amigas, estaba my nerviosa y estaba aterrada en como reaccionaria contra Imouto al saber la verdad "Yo…" pero es cortada por Imouto que agarro su mano para después de dar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Misaka es un clon de one-sama" cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, mientras las chicas miraban sorprendidas al descubrí la verdad "desde el nacimiento de Misaka solo vivía como objeto de experimentación, sin derecho a pensar, sin derecho a hablar, sin derecho de desear, sin derecho de sentir, sin derecho a ser humano" apretó el aprieto que tenia con la original "pero one-sama y Touma-sensei dio a Misaka la libertad, Misaka podía oler el aire, ver el cielo, sentir los rayos de sol sobre su piel, pude sentir el calor de otras personas, pude sentir los lazo de amistad, los lazos de familia, pude experimentar varias emociones y sobre todo Misaka se enamoro" vio como Mikoto miro a un lado triste al saber que fue rechazada por su sensei "Misaka está feliz de estar viva" miro Imouto a las chicas y por una vez Mikoto sintió un pequeño destello en los ojos apagados de Imouto.

"_¿Podría ser?"_ pensó la Railgun sorprendida.

Con Worst.

Saltaba de edificio a otro utilizando la electricidad para aumentar su salto, mientras Acelerator solo se limitaba a estar a su lado con su poder esper.

"Misaka tiene una pregunta" miro de reojo la chica al Albino.

"pregunta lo que quieres maldita cría" suspiro tranquilo Acelerator.

"¿Por qué perseguías a Misaka? No estaba con esa chica" pregunto la clon con curiosidad.

"Esa chica era mi ex" se ve como Worst por un instante apretó sus puños.

"Ya veo, era un reconciliación, pero ¿a qué nivel?" sonreía de forma juguetona para malinterpretar la frase.

"Ella es y será siempre una amiga" respondió el chico tranquilo.

"entonces vas a casarte con la pequeña, pues yo no lo voy a permitir" respondió sacando unos clavos de metal

"No te preocupes, ella es como mi hija" miro serio a la chica "pero ya tengo a alguien en mente"

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Worst tenía ganas de agujerear sin importar quien fuera la chica.

"Tu" respondió el albino tranquilamente.

"jajaj oto-san no estamos de broma" Worst nota como el chico miro seriamente demostrando que iba en serio "yo…yo…necesito tiempo" salto a un lado sin tiempo a que el albino reaccionara.

"maldición solo espero que no se meta en ningún problema"

De vuelta con Touma

Miraban la Tv para ver qué pasaba con las chicas, había visto como Imouto venció a 5 chicos sin dificultar, sorprendiendo a todos por su forma de pelear.

"Touma, ella solo tiene unos meses de vida ¿verdad?" el nombrado afirmaba con la cabeza "seria de utilidad en Judgement o en Anti-skill" hablo Nana seriamente.

"Pues no es nada con Worst que si está diseñada para la pelea, solo yo soy capaz de entrar en razón con ella cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza" hablo Yomikawa al recodar la discusiones que tenia con la clon mayor.

"Last Order ¿tiene algo?" pregunto Touma esperando que tuviera algo para poder entrar en acción.

"Misaka como Misaka a descubierto algo que no es bueno" miro la niña a los adulto "esta fuera de ciudad académica"

"Eso es lo peor" salto la Directora asustada.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Misuzu asustada por su hija.

"porque Judgement y Anti-skill no tiene permiso para salir fuera de la ciudad" explico Yomikawa preocupada mientras daba intrusiones a sus hombres.

"pero no para Worst al no estar registrada ¿verdad?" miro Touma a la anti-skill

"exacto, Por eso Misaka como Misaka ya ha avisado a ella" intervino Last Order con una sonrisa gatuna "aunque Misaka como Misaka está confundida" inclino la cabeza mientras ponía su dedo índice en su labio inferior.

"¿Por qué pequeña?" pregunto la Directora amablemente a la clon.

"Worst-san solo ha afirmado, cuando ella normalmente se mete con mi pecho" dijo la pequeña mirando su pecho y sentirse inferior a los demás.

"¿tiene la inferioridad por tus pechos?" Last Order al mirar los pechos de Misuzu abrazo a la Directora con lagrima de cocodrilo en los ojos "lo siento, lo siento" pidió disculpa la madre de la Railgun al ver la reacción de la pequeña.

"Podríamos ponernos más serios" dijo Touma levemente sonrojados, mientras Taichi afirmaba con la cabeza con un leve rubor.

"_Lo que pasa es que estáis incomodo por el tema de bulto_" pensó Nana a los dos hombres.

De vuelta con Mikoto.

Las chicas caminaban tranquilamente, las gemelas Railgun eran lo que iban de enfrente mientras las demás iban detrás.

"_One-sama, ¿por qué nos ocultaste eso? ¿Es que no confía en mí?"_ miro Kuroko a un lado tristemente.

"_Mikoto-san ¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Sabías la existencia de Imouto desde el principio? ¿Estuviste de acuerdo con eso?_" pensó Uiharu preocupada.

"_Mikoto, sabía que ocultaba algo, pero esto estaba fuera de cualquier cosa, ¿Por qué confiaste antes en Touma-sensei que en nosotras?"_ se ve como Saten aprieta los puños, ese gesto no pasó por alto a Imouto.

"Misaka sabe que tenéis muchas preguntas, pero Misaka dirá una cosas" se ve como las tres chicas miraban sorprendida "One-sama es del clase de persona que mentiría a su propia amiga por su seguridad y felicidad" miro de reojo a las chicas para después volver a mirar al frente.

"Imouto" murmuro Mikoto sorprendida para después dar una pequeña sonrisa.

"_tiene razón, One-sama siempre se mete en problemas para ayudar a los demás"_ sonrió Kuroko al recodar cuanta veces tenía que detener a Mikoto para sacarla de una pelea que había provocado para ayudar a la gente.

"_Mikoto-san nunca estaría de acuerdo en algo cruel, seguro que paso algo que no pudo controlar_" sonrió Uiharu tranquilamente.

"_Seguro que fue el sensei que se volvió a meterse en medio como la otra vez, ojala tuviera un novio así_" pensó Saten con una sonrisa.

De repente las chicas se pararon al sentir un escalofrió por sus espalda al mirar atrás vio varias personas con arma de fuego.

"que tengáis dulce sueños" se burlo unos de ellos antes de apretar el gatillo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta Reviews<strong>

**kona kana lee**: gracias y como dice se esta hacercando el final, pero ya tengo otro proyecto en marcha ^^ y sobe tus preguntas ya tendrá respuesta casi ya mismo XD


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

Las chicas saltaron a un lado y ocultarse para evitar en ser un colador, no había pensado que tendría arma de fuego o al menos no tan pronto.

"¿Qué hacemos one-sama?" Pregunto Kuroko mientras se agachaba al ver como parte de su escudo salía disparado por los aires.

"Podemos utilizar una granada de luz para cegarlo, el problema es que estamos en un pasillo, por lo tanto ellos solo tendría que disparar al frente y solo tenemos como escudo esas cajas de metal que estaba en el pasillo, tendríamos suerte que no nos dé una bala" explico Mikoto preocupada cuando la clon lanzo la granada "Imouto detente" pero fue demasiado tarde y la clon salió de su escondite directo a sus enemigos después de cegarlo.

La clon con agilidad esquivo la balas y consiguió agarra uno de los maleantes, antes que pusiera reaccionar, Imouto dio un puñetazo de palma en el abdomen tumbándolo y antes de que recuperara el aire golpeo la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, el compañero intento golpear a la chica pero al no ver bien fallo provocando que Imouto agarra su arma y con ella golpeo en la cara rompiendo la nariz y dejándolo fuera de combate, al girar para acabar con el ultimo, vio como tenía una pistola entre sus cejas.

"me sorprende que pueda mantener la sangre fría con una pistola apuntando en tu cabeza, ¿tu ultima palabras?" sonrió el hombre apretando el arma contra la frente de Imouto.

"Misaka no está sola" respondió la clon con una sonrisa.

Antes de que el maleante reaccionara una descarga lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Parece que las pistolas aturdidoras funciona bien" dijo Saten con una en la mano, mientras a su lado estaba Uiharu que sujetaba la segunda, demostrando que fueron las dos al mismo tiempo en utilizarla.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan imprudente?" Pregunto Mikoto enojada con su clon al ver que tenia algunos roces producidos por las balas.

"Misaka aprendió de One-sama y Touma-sensei" se ve como la Railgun se poner nerviosa.

"Yo...yo no soy tan imprudente" dijo Mikoto completamente avergonzada.

"_No, como saltar de un puente o lanzar un cuchillo al sensei por celos no es ser imprudente_" pensaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué no utilizaste tu rifle de asalto?" pregunto Mikoto recuperada.

"Misaka no tiene suficiente balas, además por error podría dejar sin manos a nuestro enemigo y Misaka no quiere sentirse responsable" explico Imouto tranquilamente.

"o…ok" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"interesante" apareció otra vez la voz por el altavoz.

"si tuviera mi poder eléctrico, te electrocutaría ahora" salto Mikoto enojada.

"Que miedo, como recompensa te diré que solo tiene 5 minutos para salir del lugar" hablo el hombre tranquilamente.

"¿Qué pasaría si no salimos?" pregunto Kuroko desafiante.

"Qué este lugar saldrá volando" corto la comunicación mientras se reía.

"¿Qué hacemos con los que está aquí?" miro Uihari a los inconsciente cuando ya no estaba.

"apareció un hombre que se lo llevo" Saten hablo tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo? Bueno salgamos de aquí ahora" corrió Mikoto salieron del lugar.

Al llegar a los más bajo llego al aparcamiento y encontraron con un coche militar, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

¿Qué hace un vehículo de este tipo en este lugar?" pregunto Mikoto sorprendida.

"es la primera vez que veo que llegan muy lejos" hablo Kuroko preocupada.

"había escuchado rumores en internet pero leerlo y vivirlo son dos cosas distintas" hablo Saten ilusionada.

"ano, ¿alguien tiene carné de conducir o al menos sabe manejarlo?" pregunto Uiharu preocupada.

"Misaka tiene datos para conducir" salto Imouto tranquilamente.

"¿Datos?" Saltaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"quiere decir que ha visto como se maneja, ¿verdad?" pregunto Mikoto mientras Imouto afirmaba con la cabeza.

Afuera del edificio se escucho el ruido de un motor cuando la entrara de la cochera salió volando al chocar contra el vehículo que fue directo a la autovía.

"Imouto ten más cuidado" dijo Mikoto que se puso rápidamente el cinturón al ver que no manejaba bien el coche o al menos esa fue su impresión.

"Porque tengo la sensación de que esto solo va a empeorar" hablo Kuroko preocupada.

"lo dices por lo que tenemos detrás" señalo Saten atrás completamente nerviosas.

Había otro vehículo militar detrás de las chicas pero esta tenía una ametralladora asustándola a las chicas.

"acelera, acelera" dijo Mikoto completamente asustada.

"Misaka informa que no solo tenemos problemas terrestre" hablo apretando el acelerador al máximo.

"ano, ¿entonces esa luz no era una estrella?" dijo Uiharu tragando saliva al señalar dicha luz.

"¡¿pero que hace un helicóptero aquí?!" saltaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Empezó la persecución, Imouto hacia zigzag con el vehículo cuando el otro utilizo la ametralladora, por suerte la mayoría de la bala solo pasaba rozando al vehículo, cuando una de la bala alcanzo la gafa de Imouto rompiéndola.

"Mi…Misaka" se ve como oculta la mirada la clon y poco a poco apareció un aura de fuego que cubría todo su cuerpo "la gafas de Misaka son mi marca personal, one-sama sujeta el volante por favor" dijo el clon con enojo que soltó el volante mientras el original agarro rápidamente.

Sin decir más Imouto saco su rifle de asalto y disparo a las ruedas, provocando que perdieran el control y se estrellara contra el quitamiedos de la autovía.

"Nadie toca la gafas de Misaka" dijo Imouto inflando el pecho con orgullo.

"_recodar que nunca toque su gafas_" pensaron las chicas al mismo tiempo con miedo.

"el helicóptero, el helicóptero" grito Mikoto que aun sujetaba el volante.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Kuroko cuando de repente el helicóptero soltó un misil dejando a sus ocupantes sin aliento.

Por suerte del destino, el misil no le dio al vehículo pero provoco que empezara a dar vuelta sin control, durante unos segundos antes que de Imouto recuperada el control del vehículo.

"Dios quiero mi poder ya" dijo Mikoto frustrada mientras agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos.

"One-sama creo que me voy a vomitar" hablo Kuroko completamente blanca.

"Uiharu préstame tus bragas" hablo Saten entre asustada y sorprendida.

"Este no es momento para esto" Uiharu grito levemente asustada.

"Misaka informa que viene el enemigo"

"despístalo, despístalo has como en Need for Speed" hablo la Railgun sin pensar demasiado.

Con eso en mente Imouto entro en un tramo de la autovía, haciendo derrapes de todos tipos y maniobras, dejando atrás al helicóptero que perdió de vista, cuando termino las chicas estaba blanca por la forma de conducir de Imouto.

"Misaka siempre quiso hacer un derrape del 180ª" dijo Imouto con una sonrisa tan oscura que las chicas reaccionaron con mucho miedo

"hazme recodar que nunca vuelva a montar con ella hasta que se saque el carné de conducir" dijo Kuroko ya con la piel blanca, con una bolsa en manos dispuesta para utilizarlo en caso que le diera ganas de vomitar.

"no sé si estar sorprendido o animada" hablo Saten con los ojos abierto como platos.

"Yo ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas curvas hemos tomado" se desmayo Uiharu con remolinos dibujados en sus ojos.

"¿Dónde estamos? No recuerdo este lugar" miro Mikoto al paisaje esperando reconocer algo sin éxito.

De repente algo cayó sobre el capo de su coche asustando a las chicas.

Con Touma había visto el tiroteo, la persecución vía terrestre y después como había dejado atrás a un helicóptero.

"Tiene ayuda eso está claro" hablo Myu muy preocupada.

"¿yomi-san que era esa llamada?" pregunto Touma preocupado.

"los de arriba nos ha dado permiso para salir, ese asunto no es para Judgement, ni para ti" dijo Yomikawa seriamente.

"Misaka como Misaka acaba de entrar en sus archivo, fu fu fu" intervino Last Order ocultando su sonrisa de gato.

"¿archivos?" pregunto el grupo con interés.

"si, Misaka como Misaka ha entrado en la base de datos quien está detrás de esto" hablo la niña con orgullo.

"¿Cómo?" miraron a la pequeña que aun sonreía de forma gatuna

"Misaka como Misaka a descubierto que fue un tal Takeshi" explico alegremente la pequeña

"Pero si es unos de la junta directiva" hablo Taichi preocupado.

"entonces vamos a jugar un poco mi pequeña Last Order" dijo la directora con una sonrisa malévola.

"Si, Misaka como Misaka le gusta jugar" salto la niña ilusionada sin saber la verdadera intenciones del a anciana.

"creo que Takeshi no llegara muy lejos sin sufrir la ira de la directora" hablo Nana que se había puesto detrás de Taichi levemente asustada.

"Misuzu, ¿tiene relación con Takeshi?" pregunto Yomikawa seriamente.

"Si, le rechace cuando me pidió matrimonio" respondió la madre de la Railgun sin tapujo

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron todo los presentes sorprendidos.

"Cuando me pidió yo ya estaba casada y madre de pocas semanas, tuvo la cara dura de decirme que me divorciara y dejara a mi hija tirada para casarme con él, de la rabia le di una patada en la entrepierna" explico la mujer que cruzo de brazo de mal humor.

"ya veo venganza" murmuro Touma preocupado por su alumna y más por la Railgun, cuando se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento miro al suelo más preocupado.

"Misaka como Misaka ya he hecho lo que pidió" salto Lart Order tranquilamente.

"Perfecto" sonrió la directora con maldad "nadie mete con mis niñas sin pensar en la consecuencia muajajajajaj"

"_Tengo miedo_" pensaron el grupo que se fueron a una esquina asustado.

Con Acelerator

El Albino saltaba de edificio en edificio, por una llamaba de Yomikawa sabía que estaba fuera de ciudad académica, pero a sus alrededor solo había un pueblo que estaba a punto de convertirse en ciudad, por lo tanto era el único sitio en que había edificio en construcción, dio otro salto y vio a los lejos un poco de humo.

"_no cabe duda que es allí_" pensó mientras detrás de su espalda aparecía cuatro tornado creado por su poder esper.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews<strong>

**matiov : **no te preocupes, comenta cuando pueda ^^ y suerte en los exámenes.

Sobre la otra historia ya estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo y aun no me a respondido a la pregunta de tu fics XD.

**kona kana lee**: gracias y espero que este capítulo resuelva algunas preguntas XD.

La siguiente historia se trata de mikoto en un viaje fuera de la ciudad académica en busca de algo y por eso empieza una gran aventura y si hay Mikoto x Touma lo que no se si incluirlo a final o a mitad del fics .


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

Las chicas miraron quien estaba en el capó del coche militar, estaba sorprendidas por el hecho de encontrarse con una chica de 16 años de pelo corto marrón y ojos algo anaranjado, no cabía duda era Worst, sin embargo la chicas sentía que era demasiado familiar con la Railgun y temía que fuera igual a Imouto.

"por la miradas sabe que Imouto es un clon, Misaka también lo es" antes de que Worst dijera algo mas apareció el helicóptero "es hora de divertirse" sonrió maléficamente mientras soltaba chispar por todo su cuerpo.

"Worst por favor" miro Mikoto preocupada a la clon mayor, sabiendo por lo que había sido creada y lo difícil que era para ella controlar esa oscuridad en su corazón.

"Misaka solo puede asegurar que no morirán nadie" sonrió tranquilamente la clon mayor que apunto a la cola del helicóptero obligando a aterrizar forzosamente por la acción de la clon.

En donde estaba Touma y los demás.

Suspiraron al ver como apareció Worst y derribo el helicóptero sin que nadie tuviera que dar la vida a cambio, ahora solo cuestión de tiempo de que las chicas volvieran a la ciudad académica, pero el problema era si eran capaces de llegar con el enemigo detrás de ella.

"Ahora que esta Worst con ella, debería saber donde esta" hablo Touma mirando a la pequeña clon.

"Misaka como Misaka está preocupada" miro a los presente con la mirada llena de preocupación "hay interferencia pero Misaka no sabe que es" miro al suelo sin saber porque estaba pasando eso.

"espero que no pase nada" hablo Yomikawa

Imouto paro el vehículo para que las chicas se bajaran, tenía que saber que está pasando y Worst tenía la mayoría de la respuesta.

"en resumen es una venganza contra mi madre por rechazar a ese ese…"no era capaz Mikoto de decir esa palabrota.

"Idiota, baka, capu…" es cortada por la original al ver que Worst iba a empezar con las palabras fuertes.

"¿Dónde aprendiste ese vocabulario?" pregunto Uiharu sorprendida, ya que Imouto no decía nada de eso.

"Es porque yo y Imouto fuimos hecho para diferente funciones, Imouto era la cobaya para los experimento mientras yo…." Worst se paralizo por un segundo cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar" mi…mi…mi…." Murmuraba la clon mayor, haciendo que las chicas empezaran a asustarse "mi….¡MISAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" grito Worst a todo pulmón y agarrando su cabeza con las manos para después caer de rodilla, parecía que le dolía mucho la cabeza a la clon mayor.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Mikoto que se puso a su lado y pudo comprobar la cara de dolor de Worst, preocupándose mucho por eso intento agarrar su mano para ayudarla.

Worst soltó el agarre con violencia sorprendiendo a la original, pero con mas sorpresa es como Worst con dificultar puso su dedo índice en la diadema de Mikoto rompiéndola con una pequeña descarga, cuando dio otro grito de dolo dejando caer sus brazos al suelo y después vino el silencio.

Mikoto había recuperado su poder al soltarse la diadema, estaba listo para la lucha y para ayudar a sus amigas, lo que no esperaba es que su contrincante estaba delante de ella.

Sin decir una palabra más Worst intento cortar a la original por la mitad desde abajo hacia arriba, por suerte Mikoto sintió la electricidad que produjo la clon mayor y por instinto salto hacia atrás, cortando levemente su uniforme de instituto.

"jo, si no fuera por el pantaloncillo ahora vería su braguita sin ningún problema" dijo Kuroko cuando recibió un coscorrón de parte Imouto.

"No es momento para tontería" hablo Imouto mientras miraba seriamente a su compañera de cuarto.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Uiharu sorprendida por la actitud de Worst.

"un programa oculto" respondió Imouto sacando su rifle de asalto listo para la lucha.

"¡¿qué?! Yo creí que el testamento era una leyenda urbana" salto Saten sorprendida.

"No, es real" salto Worst tranquilamente "tenía razón ese científico" movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para comprobar si podía moverse bien "no dieron cuenta del programa oculto que estaba en los más profundo de su cerebro" sonrió maléficamente la chica.

"¿Qué está hablando Worst?" pregunto Mikoto sorprendida por lo que pasaba.

"¿Worst?" miro confundido la clon mayor a la original "a es verdad, así se llamaba esta chica, que lastima por ella ya que dejo de existir" hizo un gesto de su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Quién eres y donde esta ella?" salto Mikoto enojada soltando leves descarga de electricidad.

"soy Takeshi y cuando se activa el programa oculto, borra y instala otra personalidad que resulta ser la persona que controla, en resumen ahora este es mi juguete" empezó a reír fuertemente.

Mikoto camino para pelear contra Worst cuando Imouto se puso delante de ella, sorprendiendo a la original.

"Imouto, ¿quieres pelear?" ella afirma con la cabeza sin mirar a la Railgun "pero ella fue diseñada para que siguiera el camino de la destrucción, además ella es nivel 4 y tu ahora no tiene tu poder" hablo Mikoto preocupada.

"Pero Misaka viene del mismo lugar y supuestamente el mismo final" hablo Imouto confundiendo a Mikoto por esas palabras.

De repente Imouto ataco sin aviso, dejando la confusión a la original que no pudo pensar en nada más.

Con Touma y demás.

Se veía como Last Order estaba como loca buscando en la red e intentando conectar con Worst pero era inútil, había recordado que Worst estaba diseñada para evitar ser detectada por ella por lo tanto era inútil hablar con ella y no entendía como había pasado eso, su mente inocente y su inexperiencia en cierto campo no comprendía que pasaba.

"Misaka como Misaka no consigue nada" dijo la pequeña a punto de llorar.

"tranquila, tranquila" abrazo Misuzu a la pequeña con cariño que le devolvió el gesto. "_no puedo evitar sentirme igual cuando abrazaba a Mikoto-san a su edad," _pensó la madre de la Railgun al sentir el contacto de la pequeña entre sus brazos.

"Ponerme en contacto con la central, necesito hablar con "no pudo continuar Yomikawa al recibir la respuesta por teléfono "no puedo creerlo" dijo colgando el teléfono.

"¿Qué paso? Pregunto Touma preocupado.

"el científico que creo las clones, se escapo de la cárcel" miro Yomikawa enojada,

"¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto Nana confundida ya que había escuchado que la cárcel era unos de los lugares más vigilados de ciudad académica.

"Misaka como Misaka tiene miedo, Misaka no quiere que otras Misaka sufran tanto como nosotras" dijo Last Order que oculto su rostro entre los pechos apretaba el agarre que tenia con la madre de la Railgun.

"Touma te dejo a cargo, tengo que atraparlo, si lo dejamos suelto puede empeorar la cosas" hablo la anti-skill saliendo por la puerta con su equipo de combate puesto.

"aun no entiendo nada pero parece que ellas no tuvieron un camino de rosa" hablo Misuzu que aun tenia a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

"Dios esto no es bueno" salto Myu preocupada al ver lo que salía en la pantalla.

De vuelta, la pelea parecía nivelada, cuando de repente Worst empezó a utilizar su poder esper, aunque eso solo provocaba que Imouto no pudiera acercarse a ella, cuando un acelerón de Worst pillo de sorpresa a la primera clon que vio que estaba cara a cara con su adversario, mientras este solo limito a sonreír maléficamente.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar debidamente Imouto empezó a recibir algunos golpes y cuando pudo defenderse apena podía, haciendo que las chicas miraran confundidas por la repentina diferencia de poder.

"¿Por qué pierde ahora?" pregunto Uiharu confundida.

"utilizar la electricidad para aumenta la fuerza de los músculos" explico Kuroko al ver como había pequeñas chispa en las extremidades de Worst.

"Y no solo eso, también ha aumentado la velocidad" respondió Mikoto al recodar la veces que pillo a Kuroko robando su ropa interior y tuvo que utilizar la electricidad para aumentar su velocidad para poder atraparla para darle su castigo.

"Mikoto-san quítanos las diademas para ayudarla" hablo Saten preocupada por Imouto al ver como recibió un golpe al estomago haciendo que callera de rodilla mientras tocia levemente.

Mikoto miro a Saten seriamente y después cerró los ojos dando un pequeño chasquido con sus dedos haciendo que las diademas de Uiharu, Kuroko y Saten se soltaran cayendo al suelo, sorprendiendo las tres de nivel 4.

"esa es la diferencia entre un nivel 4 y una de nivel 5 de electromaster " miro Mikoto tristemente al suelo al recodar como muchos intentaban llegar a su nivel y fracasaban " pero Worst me bloquea impidiendo que pueda quitar a Imouto" respondió Mikoto apretando los puños.

"aunque ahora podemos intervenir" salto Kuroko con algunos alfileres de metal.

"Pero….." intervino Uiharu preocupada.

"¿qué pasa Uiharu?" pregunto Saten confundida.

"¿Cómo vamos a atacar a alguien que es un amigo nuestro?" pregunto la chica de diadema de flores en su cabeza.

"One-sama" miro Kuroko a la nombrada preocupada.

"Tenemos que dejarla inconsciente" hablo Mikoto mirando preocupada en no poder utilizar su poder al máximo, al no querer lastimar a Worst.

Las chicas saltaron sobre Worst con intención de inmovilizarla y dejarla inconsciente. Justo cuando disponía atacar a su adversario, la clon mayor pidió ayuda mostrando una cara de suplica paralizando a las chicas por un instante por la dudas, para a continuación ver como Worst sonrió maléficamente golpeando a todas dejándola tumbada en el suelo.

"ahora es tu turno de sufrir" miro Worst a la Railgun.

"Misaka no permitirá eso" salto Imouto de repente que dio un cabezazo contra la frente de Worst que tuvo que dar varios pasos atrás por el golpe y Worst respondió al ataque con un una patada en el estomago mandando a Imouto lejos de ella..

"Maldita cría" dijo la clon mayor tocándose la frente para taparse la herida que provoco Imouto "se como vengarte de ti"se acerco a la original que aun estaba recuperándose del golpe y puso un clavo en la frente de la Railgun cuando ella reacciono "asesinada por tu técnica favorita" sonrió maléficamente cuando de repente el brazo que tenia para hacer el Railgun soltó el clavo y le golpeo en la mejilla "¿Qué demonio pasa?" dijo la clon mayor sujetando el brazo que había perdió el control.

"_mi, mi, mi no me gusta en la forma que trata a one-tama_" se escucho la autentica voz de Worst en la cabeza.

"¿Cómo demonios está vivo? Tu conciencia debió de ser eliminada" hablo Takeshi sorprendido igual que las chicas al escuchar esas palabras.

"_mi conciencia fue suprimida no eliminada, piensa que no voy a sospechar de ese estúpido científico cuando le hizo algo parecido a Last Order" _respondió Worst con un tono de enojo, cuando puso su mano en su propio cuello.

"je lo único que conseguirás es suicidarte" sonrió Takeshi tranquilamente.

"_Que así sea_" hablo Worst muy seguro de hacerlo.

"perdón pero no pienso permitir eso" se escucho una voz detrás de Worst, provocando que la chica diera la vuelta y viera a Acelerator que puso su dedo índice en la frente de Worst "Takeshi-kun vas a ver el infierno" sonrió Maléficamente asustando al hombre, mientras Worst daba una sonrisa aunque no sabía que hacia el Albino.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Guest:** lo publico normalmente los fines de semanas, si desea el siguiente tendrá que esperar el sábado o el domingo.

**kona kana lee** : yo también me gustaría tener una hermana así, me lo pasaría bien con sus locuras.

Sobre lo que hizo Last Order por la directora se verá más adelante y os aseguro que será un troleo de los grandes, gracia a la directora XD.

¿Capitulo que queda? Creo que unos 5 o menos, no estoy seguro, lo único que te puedo decir es que la historia esta llegando a su final.

Y que también tenga un buen día.


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

Acelerator no hacia ningún movimiento, solo miraba fijamente a su enemigo, mientras las chicas se agrupaban para ver si alguna había salido mal herida.

"no decía que iba a ver el infierno" se rio Takeshi con maldad.

"solo espero que la mocosa me de la señal, para enviarte al infierno" contesto el Albino de mala manera.

"Jajaja esta cosa no me molesta en nada" respondió el enemigo sin mucha importancia en el asunto.

"Pues acaba de darte un puñetazo" hablo el Albino esperando aun su oportunidad.

"¡solo baje la guardia!" se enfado Takeshi que agarro el abrazo del Albino.

"_que espera para revelarte_" pensó Acelerator sin moverse de su sitio.

"aquí y ahora os matare a todo y después iré a donde esta e…." no continuo al sentir un leve dolor de cabeza obligando soltar a Acelerator

"ante tendrá que eliminarme" murmuro Worst intentando controlar su cuerpo.

"_Ahora_" el albino tumbo a la chica al suelo boca arriba y puso su mano sobre la frente de

Worst, dando un grito de dolor al sentir como su cabeza empezaba a sentir todas clases de sensaciones, por lo que reacciono agarrando el brazo de Acelerator intentando al menos minimizar el dolor.

La Railgun entendió lo que Acelerator estaba haciendo, por lo que corrió hacia ellos y agarro a Worst por los hombros intentando que no se levantaba y a continuación empezó a soltar electricidad por sus manos.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Saten confundida por lo que pasaba.

"Eliminar el programa oculto" respondió Imouto que estaba apoyándose en Kuroko para mantenerse en pie, mientras Uiharu miraba la herida de la frente.

"¿podrás eliminarlo?" pregunto Kuroko seriamente, cuando de repente siente la pistola aturdidora en su cabeza.

"Si y Misaka no le hace gracia que le este tocando su trasero en esta situación" dijo activando el arma y dejando a la pobre en el suelo electrocutada y después se apoya en su amiga Saten con dificultar.

"_no podía hacer eso en otro momento_" pensaron Saten y Uiharu al mismo tiempo mirando al cuerpo inconsciente de Kuroko.

En la mente de Worst se veía como la chica caminaba en la oscuridad, para cualquier persona sentiría miedo en esta situación pero para alguien que fue creado por la oscuridad, era normal ya que era como su hogar, sonrió levemente al pensar esa idea, cuando de repente ve un pequeña luz.

"es inútil ir" hablo Worst débilmente "intente tener una vida normal y estar en la luz pero no estoy hecho para eso" sonrió tristemente.

"Si, solo puede elegir el camino que fuiste especialmente creado" se escucho una voz por todo el lugar.

"el camino de la destrucción" murmuro Worst seriamente.

"eso es, destruye todo lo que te molesta" hablo de nuevo la voz.

"si, destruiré a ese maldito Takeshi y…." se queda callada al descubrir que no había nada más que hacer a continuación "¿Qué hay después?" pregunto Worst entre confundida y asustada levemente.

"destruir todo" respondió la voz por ella.

"Pero…." La chica aprieta levemente los dientes.

"Tus manos solo sabe destruir, nadie daría su mano tan sucias como la tuyas, por eso destruye, destruye quien no te acepta en este mundo" hablo seriamente la voz haciendo que Worst se tapara sus oídos para no escucharlo.

"¿nadie me acepta?" Miro sus manos que temblaba levemente y cierra los ojos para no llorar "yo…" pero nota como algo tocan sus manos y al mirar ve varias manos sobre la suya.

"Misaka como Misaka se pasa bien jugando contigo" hablo una pequeña manos sabiendo que era la de Last Order.

"Vamos maldita, no me hagas esperar eternamente" Worst sabía muy bien de quien era la siguiente mano, aparte de que era levemente mas blanca que la suya.

"Misaka se siente cómoda contigo" Worst supuso que era Imouto.

"Necesito que me hagas algunos recados" no pudo evitar sonreír al adivinar que era la profesora de educación física y su plan para ayudarla en adaptarse a la sociedad.

"aun te tengo que enseñar varias cosas" sabían la clon que esa manía de hablar como profesora era de Kikyo

"Vamos todo te espera" hablo la Railgun felizmente.

"¿volver? ¿A dónde?" pregunto Worst

"Con nosotros "se escucharon la voces al mismo tiempo cuando una luz envolvió a Worst.

"No, eso no" se escucho la voz de nuevo y pudo reconocer que era Sendo y a continuación a Takeshi.

Worst abrió con dificultar los ojos, le molestaba levemente la luz pero eso era lo de menos, porque le dolía la cabeza como si alguien le hubiera dado martillazo en su cabeza, cuando su vista se ajusto pudo ver que estaba delante de Mikoto que no tardo en darle un abrazo.

"Me alegro que este bien" abrazo fuertemente Mikoto con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Estoy en casa One-tama" murmuro Wosrt antes de cerrar los ojos.

"¿Worst?" pregunto la Railkgun preocupada.

"solo esta inconsciente, Avisa Misaka para que la original no se preocupe" intervino Imouto a la conversación

"Dos chicas heridas, es mejor de lo que esperaba" hablo Acelerator que se levanto

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Kuroko levemente enojada pensando que se estaba burlando de ellas.

"Quiero decir que no ha muerto nadie" respondió mirando enojado a la chica de dos coletas asustándola levemente.

"Vamos tranquilo" intervino Uiharu algo nerviosa.

"Yo llevare a Worst, tenemos que volver a ciudad Académica cuanto antes" respondió el Albino de mala manera.

Con Tomua y los demás.

Respiraron tranquilo cuando Last Order confirmo que podía conectar de nuevo con Worst y que el programa oculto había sido borrado por completo.

"ya no hay nada que temer" hablo Nana suspirando tranquilamente.

"Pero puede recibir emboscada de algunos niveles 0" hablo Myu preocupada.

"Puede pasar pero ahora sus poderes no están bloqueados, podrán defenderse sin ningún problema" intervino Taichi explicando porque estaba la cosas a su favor.

"Aunque no es bueno bajar la guardia" miro Misuzu preocupada por su hija.

"No creo que baje la guardia, ¿verdad Touma-sensei?" Myu se quedo estático al ver que no estaba a su lado" ¿Dónde está?" pregunto la rubia confundida.

"Solo ha ido a tomar el aire" respondió la Directora tranquilamente.

"¿en esta situación?" preguntaron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

"Misaka como Misaka explica que lo más grave a pasado" salto Last Order con una sonrisa gatuna.

"_Touma está planeando algo, ¿pero qué será?"_ pensó la directora seriamente.

En un lugar de ciudad académica

Un hombre recogía todo lo que podía en su maletín, estaba dispuesto en salir de esta ciudad y ahora era el momento oportuno, al tener a todos buscando a las chicas, cuando recogió su billete de tren, salió directo hacia la estación.

"_Ese estúpido de Takeshi piensa que voy a quedarme aquí, teniendo como enemigo a Touma y sus amigos, está loco si piensa que si_" pensó entregando su billete de tren cuando alguien bloquea su vista.

"Sendo, queda detenido por tus crímenes" salto Yomikawa apuntando su arma para evitar una posible huida de su enemigo.

"Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunto el científico sorprendido al saber en donde se encontraba.

"Takeshi te traiciono" respondió la mujer seriamente.

"_Maldito, me ha utilizado para poder huir el_" pensó completamente enrabiado el científico, mientras Yomikawa le esposaba las manos.

Con Mikoto y compañía.

Estaba a pocos kilómetros de la puerta de Ciudad académica, cuando un ejército de nivel 0 se interpuso entre la entrada y ellos.

"perfecto, ahora podre soltar el estrés" dijo Acelerator de forma burlona.

"Misaka piensa lo mismo" hablo Worst demostrando que acababa de despertar.

"Oye seguro que…" no continuo cuando la clon mayor beso al albino sorprendiéndole a él y por suerte el gesto paso desaparecido por lo demás.

"Misaka se ha recuperado lo suficiente para defenderse" Imouto se levanto y camino unos pasos para después sacar su rifle de asalto.

"One sama, Kuroko está dispuesta a pelear" salto la chica recibiendo un capo por imitar a su clon.

"Mikoto-san nosotras dos también peleamos" dijo Uiharu y Saten muy segura de sí mismo.

"Vamos a comprobar a esto chicos que no solo somos unas niñas" Acelerator lo mira de mala gana "digo que no somos unos esper mimados por nuestro nivel" respondió la Railgun muy segura de sus palabras.

Sin que nadie de los dos bandos dijera más, empezó la batalla.

Duro unos minutos antes que Anti-skill interviniera, pero cuando llego los refuerzos, vieron como 6 esper había derrotado a 300 personas sin mucha dificultar, por lo que solo tuvieron que arrestarlo.

En el instituto, en la sala de la directora, Se veía como los profesores, la Directora, la madre de la Railgun y Last Orden esperaba el regreso de la Railgun y sus amigas. Ya habían recibido la llamada de Anti-skill que ya estaba con las chicas con ellos y que no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, sin contar la pequeña herida de frente de Imouto y la mejilla mascullada de Worst.

"¿Cómo debería reaccionar cuando vea a mi hija?" pregunto Misuzu a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué? pregunta Misaka como Misaka de forma inocente" miro Last Orden inclinado la cabeza de forma inocente.

"Porque…." Miro la madre de la Railgun a la pequeña clon por unos instantes "nada olvídalo" sonrió Misuzu para no confundir mas a la pequeña.

En ese instante entro Mikoto y los demás, al ver a su madre junto con Last Order, imagino que sabia quien era esa niña pequeña y se confirmo al ver como su madre miraba seriamente.

"me debes una explicación a esto" se ve como su madre estaba enojada "pero por ahora me conformo que este a salvo" abrazo Misuzu a su hija tiernamente.

"Misaka también quiere sentir un abrazo de madre" murmuro Imouto levemente interesada.

"Pues aquí tiene "dijo Musuzu al haber escuchado el murmuro y abrazo a la primera clon junto con su hija "parece que ahora tengo tres hijas a que cuidar" sonrió al recodar como las clones reconocen a la original como su hermana mayor.

"Disculpe" apareció un hombre negro, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto la directora seriamente.

"somos lo de seguridad nacional de Japón y venimos por los clones" hablo el hombre sin dudar en sus palabras aun sabiendo la mirada de odio que está recibiendo de la directora.

"Parece que ya se acabo de tener una vida normal" hablo Worst tranquilamente.

"Por eso tu…" no pudo terminar el Albino al recibir como es cerrado por el dedo índice de la clon mayor.

"Me lo pase pipa jugando contigo Oto-san" sonrió Worst de forma tan natural y sin maldad que todo que no conocía de ella se sorprendió al ver ese tipo de sonrisa.

"si, Misaka como Misaka está de acuerdo que no cambiara por nada por el tiempo que paso con sus cuidadores "hablo Last Orden con su sonrisa gatuna a Acelerator que estaba viendo a donde iba todo esto.

"¿piensa que voy a quedarme quieto?" antes de que Acelerator hiciera algo, Worst quito el pequeño aparato negro del cuello de albino, haciendo que le costara trabajo en hablar y caminar.

"lo siento, pero nosotras ya sabíamos que pasaría esto tarde o temprano en el momento en que descubrieran que éramos clones" explico Worst que dejo el aparato en la mano de Nana confunda para que era el aparato.

"Imouto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" pregunto Mikoto que había abrazado para no soltarla por temor de que no volviera.

"Porque Misaka sabría que One-sama se pondría en peligro por nosotras y eso es algo que nosotras decidimos evitarlo a toda costa" dijo rompiendo con cuidado el abrazo de la Railgun.

"Imouto" murmuro la original aun sin creer lo que veía.

"Adiós, Misaka está feliz de haber conocido a la original y también de haber conocido a los demás" sonrió junto con las otras dos clones, antes de cerrar la puerta para irse para siempre.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**kona kana lee**: en este capítulo responde a tu pregunta sobre Acelerator y sobre lo que planeo la directora se verá en el próximo capítulo que será el último o penúltimo capítulo.

**Matiov**: lo sé, pero si alargo demasiado no será nada bueno para el fics por el motivo de que puede empezar a crear errores de trama, me paso con un fics que tuve que abandonarlo.

**PD**: voy a dejar en pausa los fics por problema de tiempo, este mes estoy ocupado por el trabajo, pero cuando termine el mes me pondré la pilas ^^ y terminare para empezar el otro.


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

Mikoto miraba la puerta donde se había ido los clones, no asimilaba aun que era la última vez que verían a las tres Misakas y en el momento que dio un paso hacia la puerta para ver si era una ilusión, su madre lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Railgun y negó con la cabeza cuando la chica miro, indicando que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, provocando que la chica empezara a llorar levemente.

Fuera de la Sala estaba Touma, se había cruzado con las tres clones y las tres había dado gracias por cuidarla y sobre todo Imouto.

"_Misaka nunca olvidara los momento que estuvo con el sensei y con One-sama, fueron los momento más feliz de Misaka, por eso Misaka se alegra de haber nacido"_ recordó el sensei esas palabras ya que fueron la última antes de que se fueran del instituto.

"haber nacido" murmuro Touma con una triste sonrisa "Descubriste que ser humano no consiste en como naciste, si no como viviste" apretó fuertemente los puños cuando al final se podía oír el llanto de Mikoto.

Pasaron una semana, desde que los clones se fueron, en el instituto ya se había extendido la verdad sobre Imouto, pero nadie sabía cómo ocurrió, haciendo que el lugar se llenara de rumores, unos decían que Mikoto era víctima de un engaño, otro de que quería saber que era tener una gemela, otros en que no dejaba buen lugar a la Railgun. Al final Kuroko con ayuda de Saten y Uiharu consiguió eliminar los rumores con la verdad, gracias a que Touma dijo todo lo que ocurrió sobre Imouto, porque estuvieron presentes las chicas cuando tuvo que dar explicaciones a la Directora y a la Madre de Mikoto.

Actualmente en la habitación de Mikoto, estaba las chicas hablando tranquilamente pero Mikoto no prestaba atención y esos notaron las chicas al percibir un aire de tristeza sobre la electromaster.

"¿está bien One-sama?" pregunto Kuroko aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"¿he?, A si estoy bien" respondió Mikoto con una falsa sonrisa, pero ninguna de sus amiga se creyó su falsa felicidad.

"Cuando supe la verdad, me dolió que esas gente lo llevaran, ¿no tiene derecho a ser feliz?" pregunto Uiharu levemente entre confundida y enfadada.

"El problema es que si sale a la luz y nadie hace algo, podría poner en aprieto a la ciudad Académica" respondió Kuroko seriamente.

"Pero ellos no fueron los responsables, fue ese científico loco" Salto Saten de mala gana.

"el problema es que también estuvo involucrado Takeshi una de la directiva de ciudad académica" aclaro Kuroko el motivo del arresto de la clones.

"¿Que paso con él?" pregunto Uiharu levemente intrigada de saber que paso con el hombre.

"No lo sé, lo único que sé es que la directora se ríe maleficencia cada vez que escucha su nombre" miro Saten confundida a su amiga.

En otro lugar...

Un hombre con corra de paja y gafas de sol, sonreía felizmente, dando la impresión que iba de vacaciones.

"ellos nunca sabrá donde estaré" pensó el hombre dando su pasaporte y recogiendo su billete.

"compre el billete desde hace un tiempo, haciendo que nadie sospeche y cuando sepan hacia el lugar, ya habré desaparecido" se subió el avión tranquilamente.

Pasaron dos horas cuando el avión aterrizo, confundiendo levemente a Takeshi, ya que recordaba de haber leído levemente que el viaje decía que duraba dos horas y media.

Cuando se bajo se encontró que no era el lugar que estaba destinado y para colmo se encontró con dos policías delante de él con una gran sonrisa.

"bienvenido a la cárcel más segura del mundo" salto el primer policía.

"¡¿co...cómo?!" pregunto Takeshi completamente en shock.

"Sabemos tus crímenes, por Anti-skill y aquí una nota de despedida" hablo el segundo policía " Misaka como Misaka, al ser un niño malo te penalizamos con 50 años de cárcel, Misaka como Misaka explica por parte de la Directora del instituto Tokiwadai" termino el policía que no podía contener la risa al ver la cara del ex director de la junta.

"¡MALDITA SEA NIÑATA MALCRIADA Y TAMBIEN TE MALDIGO VIEJA BRUJA!" grito Takeshi con rabia mientras era llevado por los dos policías.

En ese momento, la directora estornudo haciendo que diera una gran sonrisa, sabiendo porque era.

"¿ha pasado algo bueno?" pregunto Nana inocentemente.

"ya ha recibido su castigo ese jovencito malcriado, eso le enseñara a no meterse con mis niños muajajajaja" se reía de tal forma que dio escalofrío a la profesora que estaba delante suya.

"¿cómo lo sabe?" pregunto Nana a sí misma con algo de temor.

"digamos que la experiencia" respondió la Directora con una simple sonrisa, dejando a la profesora confundida.

Con Touma caminaba por los pasillos, estaba preocupado porque su clase rechazara a Mikoto por lo sucedido, por suerte para la Railgun, estuvo sus amigas para decir lo que paso realmente y después fue tiempo de que todo el instituto aceptara la realidad.

Suspiro levemente el profesor, aun tenía que tener la regañina de la directora y Misuzu por ocultar la verdad de Imouto, las dos mujeres decidieron posponer para que se calmara un poco la cosas antes de dar la regañina, pero lo que realmente preocupa a Touma es que ahora no dejara tener tanta libertar a la pobre chica electromaster, por el asunto del profesor que provoco que intentara suicidarse al no tener salida, engañada por un científico al descubrir que fue clonada e intento de asesinato en varias ocasiones, completamente su madre le mandaría a un internado por su seguridad, pero el intuía que eso no solucionaría nada, el sensei pensaba que esa experiencia seria negativa para Mikoto, pero no tenía ningún argumento para decir que aquí estaba segura de los peligros del mundo y los suceso anteriores lo demostraba, solo podía rezar de que no tomara esa decisión.

Con Acelerator, el Albino estaba siendo sujetado por Yomikawa, no aceptara que las dos clones estaban fuera de su vida y eso lo enfurecía, ya que era las única dos que había estado cerca de él, sin contar con los adultos.

"Dejarme ir, tengo que traer de vuelta a esas dos mocosas" Salto Acelerator intentando soltarse.

"No, ahora no eres más que un chico normal" salto Kikyo que había sujetado la cintura al ver que la profesora de educación tenía problemas en sujetarlo sin llegar a lastimarlo.

"Pues dejarme activar mis poder esper, con solo 5 minutos ya estaría con nosotros" escupió el Albino con rabia al ver que le había quitado la función esper de su aparato dejando solo la habilidad para hablar.

"Calmarte de una vez y piensa porque Worst te quito el aparato" intento Kikyo por quinta vez en este día.

En el momento que Acelerator se paro para pensar, Yomikawa aprovecho y hizo una llave dejando al chico sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse "Sabia bien que eres capaz, pero eso solo traería solo una vida miserable, puede que Worst por su personalidad pueda vivir así, pero no sería lo mismo para Last Order y sobre todo si piensa ser el padre de esa niña"

"Mierda, ¿para qué sirve ser el esper mas fuerte del mundo si no puedo protegerlas?" mordió su labio inferior por la rabia.

"Alégrate de que no pidan castigo, porque Yomikawa le redujeron la paga por ocultarlo y a mí me echaron de mi trabajo" hablo la ex-cientifica con seriedad.

"Kikyo, hablamos que no lo diríamos" salto la anti skill levemente enojada.

"Pero se enteraría cuando lleguemos al fin de mes" respondió Kikyo haciendo callar a su compañera, ya que tenía razón.

Con Touma de nuevo, estaba en el despacho de la directora, delante de él estaba la anciana y la madre de la Railgun, las dos mujeres miro enojada al chico que sentía que hoy no era su día de suerte, aunque estaba acostumbrado, no significa que no pudiera tener miedo.

"Touma-kun" dijo la directora seriamente haciendo que el chico tragara saliva "el deber del profesor es guiar a los alumnos en sus estudio pero te metiste en los asuntos de Misaka Mikoto, aunque haya sido por el bien de la chica, si te soy sincero no me importa pero el asunto es que ocultaste algo realmente serio con el asunto de Imouto sin decir nada a su superior, ¿cuál es tu escusa?" la mirada de la anciana fulminaba al joven profesor.

"Solo quería que esta dos vivieran felices" murmuro Touma lo suficiente fuerte para que las dos mujeres lo escuchara.

"Eso no es escusa para ocultarnos" salto Misuzu levente enojada.

"Me pidió que lo guardara hasta que ella fuera capaz de decírselo" miro a la madre de Mikoto para que supiera que era verdad.

"¿ella no confía en mí?" pregunto aun mas enojada.

"No, seguro que ella pensó que tu no confiaría en tu hija" hablo Touma seriamente.

"¿porque mi hija pensaría tal cosa?" pregunto Misuzu

"Por el asunto del ex profesor" respondió la Directora al ver donde quería llegar el chico puntiagudo.

"Touma-kun" hablo la madre de la Railgun mirando al suelo levemente "cuanto termino todo, pensé en meter a mi hija en un internado hasta que cumpliera los 18" Kamijou miro con horror al ver que iba a pasar lo que más temía"Pero antes quería saber el motivo de porque lo oculto y ahora no puedo hacerlo, sería malo para ella ¿verdad?" pregunto Misuzu a Touma preocupada por el futuro de su hija.

"Si, se que Ciudad académica no es un lugar seguro, pero meterle dentro de un edificio sin derecho a salir durante la adolescencia, después de lo que ha pasado, no traerá nada bueno para ella" Touma respondió con sinceridad.

"Dos opiniones que no está de acuerdo con mi idea" miro sorprendido Touma al saber que alguien más se negó "la directora también se negó y me ha dicho exactamente igual, tú que ha estado más cerca de mi hija últimamente me dice que no es bueno para ella, te creeré igual que ella te creyó en ti, por eso solo tomare un viaje con mi hija de un año lejos de aquí y cuando vuelva, pasare un día por semana, esto incidente me ha mostrado que no he estado lo suficiente cerca de mi hija para ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba" sonrío amargamente la madre de Mikoto.

"Con un viaje puede ayudar mucho a Mikoto-san intentando superar la perdida de Imouto ,¿cuándo os vais?" pregunto Touma levemente preocupado.

"Dentro de una semana" hablo tranquila al saber que podría ayudar un poco a su hija en el viaje.

"¿podrías esperar un mes? Pienso que es demasiado rápido" hablo Touma aun preocupado.

"No debería estar exigiendo después de ocultar el asunto de Imouto" miro la anciana levemente enojada.

"De acuerdo" respondió Misuzu sorprendiendo a la directora "después de todo desde que viniste al instituto a estado protegiendo a mi hija" sonrío recordando en el momento que dijeron que Touma había salvado a su hija saltando del puente sin dudar.

De repente alguien toco la puerta, confundiendo a los tres por el hecho de que la directora había ordenado en no molestarla durante la conversación, por eso la anciana dejo entrar y para sorpresa era Kuroko que mostraba algo preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Touma sensei ¿sabe donde esta One-sama?" pregunto Kuroko preocupada

"No, pero me imagino donde esta" respondió Touma con una sonrisa para calmar a su alumna y salió en busca de la Railgun seguida por la chica de dos coleta y por la madre de Mikoto.

Touma fue a la azotea del instituto, Kuroko advirtió de que había mirado aquí, pero el sensei siguió ignorándola, provocando que sacara las agujas de metal pero fue calmada por la madre de la Railgun.

Al llegar se vio como no había nadie, sin embargo el chico sonrió y miro detrás de la puerta para ver a Mikoto sentada y apoyada contra la pared, tenia abrazando sus pies y ocultaba su mirada en ellos. Touma solo se limito a sentarse a su lado y miro al cielo, podía ver que hacían buen tiempo pero eso no conseguía animar a la Railgun, por lo tanto era seguro que el viaje ayudaría a la chica a superar la perdida de Imouto.

"no eres capaz de olvidarla, ¿verdad?" Mikoto no reacciona antes las palabras del sensei, por lo que Touma mira a la peli castaña "estoy seguro que volveréis a encontraros"

"¿de verdad?" levanto la Railgun la mirada para ver que estaba llorando en silencio.

"¿algunas vez te he mentido?" salto Touma con orgullo.

"Bueno si contamos con el hecho que dijiste que te gusto mis galletas, pero no lo probaste porque se estropearon con el agua" respondió Mikoto afinando un poco los ojos.

"Oye me refiero a un tema serio, además era tus galletas o tu vida y sabe muy bien cual voy a elegir" dijo Touma señalando a la chica seriamente.

"Lo sé, por eso me gusta tanto" sonrió Mikoto provocando que Kamijou se sonrojara levemente.

"Vamos Mikoto-san confiesa" murmuro Misuzu con una cámara de video en la mano.

"¿Dónde sacaste eso?" pregunto Kuroko con una cámara de foto.

"¿Por qué tiene una cámara de foto?" Contraataco la madre de la Railgun.

"es que One-sama está muy mona ahora" dijo Kuroko con un cierto tono provocando un escalofrió a la mujer.

"Touma-sensei" el profesor miro a la chica con interés "¿Qué estará haciendo?" pregunto Mikoto mirando al cielo.

"Lo más seguro que este mirando el mismo cielo, igual que nosotros" contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

Mikoto miro fijamente a Touma, se sonrojo levemente al notar que tenía una buena vista de su profesor y con mucho valor, se apoyo en el hombro del chico y miro al cielo compartiendo la vista del cielo.

En otro lugar, se podía ver como una chica idéntica a la Railgun estaba encerrada en una habitación, pero había una pequeña ventana, pudiendo ver el cielo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo al ver ese cielo tan hermoso, por una razón sentía que estaba al lado de su dos personas más importante en su corta vida.

Paso una semana en el instituto Tokiwadai, se había extendido la noticia de que Mikoto se tomaría un año de viaje, sus compañeros y amigas del instituto supusieron el motivo del viaje, por lo que solo limitaron en desear un buen viaje.

Con Mikoto se sentía mal por separarse y temía que pasara algo a sus amigas mientras ella no estuviera, por suerte Touma convenció a la Railgun prometiendo que estarían en contacto con ella desde teléfono como en email.

Más tarde en la azotea, se veía a Mikoto y a Misaki mirado al cielo tranquilamente.

"¿Para qué me llamas?" pregunto la Reina de Tokiwadai confundida sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

"ya sabes que me voy de viaje, por eso ¿me puede hacer un favor?" pregunto Mikoto sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

"¿La Railgun pidiéndome un favor? ¿Es el fin del mundo?" dijo la rubia con ironía.

"¿podría cuidar de mis amigas?" pregunto la Railgun ignorando la actitud de Misaki.

La rubia miro sorprendida por esas palabras "Normalmente pensaría que es una tomadura de pelo, pero después de lo que ha pasado, se que lo dice en serio" suspira levemente y se levanta de su sitio "Lo haré, por lo que cuídate, no me gustaría quedarme sin rival en el instituto" se despidió Misaki con la mano y dejo sola a Mikoto en la azotea.

"gracias" sonrió la Railgun tranquilamente.

Paso las dos siguientes semanas y llego el día en que Mikoto se iba de viaje junto con su madre, en el aeropuerto, Mikoto estaba despidiendo de sus amigas, cuando Touma apareció con una sonrisa.

"sensei" miro la chica levemente con un rubor en la mejillas "cuando vuelva quiero decirte una cosa, que quería decirte hace tiempo pero aun no tengo el valor de decirlo" hablo Mikoto ocultando la mirada y sonrojándose más, haciendo parecer más mona.

"Pues tengo una sorpresa" sonrió mas Touma y se aparto a un lado para que viera a Imouto que se asomaba levemente.

"Misaka saluda a one-sama tímidamente" dijo la clon levemente escondida detrás de Touma.

Mikoto entro en shock, igual que los demás por la sorpresa de encontrarse con la clon en este momento y antes de que Imouto dijera algo, Mikoto lo abrazo fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de que lo arrebatara de nuevo.

"me alegro de que esté de vuelta" hablo la Railgun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

"Misaka también está feliz" respondió el abrazo de su hermana, entonces Mikoto se da cuenta que su clon tiene una mochila en su mano.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto la Railgun con cierto interés.

"Misaka también va de viaje" sonrió levemente la clon.

"entonces tengo oportunidad de conocer a mi otra hija" intervino Misuzu con alegría.

"Misaka avisa que Worst-san y Last Order-san se unirá más tarde" respondió Imouto con respecto a la madre de la Railgun.

"Que bien, estamos todo, ¿verdad sensei?" miro Mikoto detrás y vio que Touma no estaba confundiendo a la chica "¿sensei?" miraba la chica a todos lados pero no había rastro de él.

Mikoto miro a sus amigas esperando que alguien hubiera visto a Touma pero todos negaron con la cabeza, cuando vio como Imouto se acerco a ella con un aire de tristeza.

Cinco minutos más tarde la Railgun corría a toda velocidad por el aeropuerto, por una vez se alegraba tener un buen físico para largas carreras, pero eso no era lo que le realmente le preocupaba, solo quería encontrar a su profesor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aun no se creía lo que Imouto le había dicho.

"_Touma-sensei hizo un trato con Aleiste-sama a cambio de que liberada a nosotras, el trato_ _consiste en que Touma-sensei deje su trabajo y dejar ciudad académica sin límite de fecha, explica Misaka a punto de llorar, por miedo de no volver a ver a Touma sensei_" recordó Mikoto esas palabras provocando algunas lagrimas de angustia por no llegar a tiempo, cuando ve la figura de Touma a lo lejos.

"¡SENSEI!"Grito Mikoto a todo pulmón haciendo que Touma se parara para mirarla sorprendido "¡eres un baka!" lanzo su rayo provocando que Touma lo bloqueara con su mano derecha pero antes de que dijera algo mas, la Railgun siguió atacando mientras lo insultaba con todas las palabras que sabia la chica.

Paso 5 minutos antes de que la chica se calmara un poco y ahora estaba dando pequeño golpe en el pecho del chico sin apena daño, ya apena tenía fuerza y por ultimo solo lloraba en el pecho de Touma, que solo limito a abrazarla con cariño.

"Sensei, ¿por qué? Yo quiero estar a tu lado" dijo Mikoto entre lagrimas.

"Yo también pero paso algo que no estaba permitido" hablo Touma seriamente sorprendiendo a Mikoto "Me enamore de ti" susurro Touma que acaricio ambas mejillas de la Railgun mientras daba un beso con ternura y suavidad.

Cuando se separo del beso Mikoto estaba llorando mas todavía "Yo también te amo" respondió Mikoto con dificultar por las lagrimas "pero ¿Por qué aceptaste este trato?, no es anormal una pareja con una diferencia de dos años" hablo la chica que empezó a hipar por las lagrimas.

"pero nos mirarían mal y no puedo ponerte bajo presión después de todo lo que ha pasado, no serias capaz de soportarlo" respondió Touma mientras limpiaba una lagrima de la Railgun.

"¿nos volveremos a ver?" Intento Mikoto en no llorar a todo pulmón, era más doloroso que separarse de Imouto.

"Mikoto, nos volveremos a ver, si así lo quieres" se despidió Touma con otro beso, cuando la Railgun nota como deja algo en su bolsillo, va a mirar que es y se sorprende al ver de qué se trata y al mirar a Touma este ya se había ido.

"Te esperare, sin importa el tiempo te esperare" agarro con ambas manos el pequeño objeto que había dado su amor.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: gracias me alegras que te guste la historia, pero como ve ya termino. Solo espero que te guste la siguiente historia.

**Iori-Jestez** : tengo que confesar que no me gusto tampoco como me quedo con lo de Worst pero no era capaz de mejorarlo, por lo que tuve que dejarlo así por desgracia.

Y si tenía que poner algo trágico, sería muy irreal que después de todo esto, no se enterada del secreto de Imouto y más raro que no hicieran nada.

**IMPORTANTE**

Aunque este es el final del capítulo hay un epilogo que se verá si Mikoto se encuentra con Touma, por lo que paciencia y después explicare porque este es el final y no la siguiente.


	43. Chapter 43

Epilogo

"Te esperare, sin importa el tiempo te esperare" agarro con ambas manos el pequeño objeto que había dado su amor.

4 años más tarde

En la residencia de la familia Misaka, Misuzu salía de su habitación con una sonrisa, tenía noticia de que su esposo pasaría mañana para celebrar la graduación de sus hijas, teniendo eso en mente fue a ver a su hija, cuando se encontró con Worst un poco más parecida a ella y con Last Order que ahora era igual que Mikoto a la edad de 14 años con la diferencia de que tenía el pelo largo y que aún conservaba ese mechón que sobresalía por arriba, estaban discutiendo de nuevo con Worst.

"te he dicho que te quede quieta, Misaka se esta desesperándose" salto Worst con un peine en la mano y amenazando en utilizarlo como arma, porque no conseguía peinar a la ahora recién alumna de Tokiwadai.

"Jajaja se te ha vuelto a escapar la palabra Misaka" sonrió Lart Order ya que estos años no había perdido su sonrisa de gato.

"A ti también se te escapa cuando te entra los nervios o no recuerda lo de ayer" hablo Worst entrando en modo trolera.

"no, Misaka no…" se tapo la boca la chica al darse cuenta de su error y se sonrojo con fuerza.

"Vamos no os peleéis" intervino Misuzu tranquilamente "Worst-chan tiene que tener paciencia o si no, no podrá ser una buena madre y ya sabes a que me refiero" dijo lo ultimo la madre de la Railgun a la clon mayor en el oído, provocando un sonrojo a Worst.

No muy lejos se veía como Mikoto se asomaba vestida con su típico traje de instituto, pero con la diferencia que tenía una flor en el pecho de color azul, indicando que iba a graduarse, en esto cuatro años su cuerpo había crecido lo suficiente para dejar de ser una chica para ser una mujer y ahora había dejado crecer un poco el pelo hasta los hombros.

"Cuatro años" murmuro Mikoto viendo como ahora era tres lo que discutían "_Touma sensei no me dijo que parte del trato era que mi madre aceptara a los clones como hijas propias, aun recuerdo la cara que puso mi padre al enterarse de que ahora tenía 3 hijas mas_" sonrío levemente caminando a su habitación.

Al entrar veía dos camas, indicando que compartía cuarto con Imouto y que ahora no estaba tan llena de gekotas, haciendo parecer más a una habitación que normalmente tendría la chicas de su edad. Al entrar se topo con una foto, en que veía a ella, los clones y su madre felizmente.

Flash Black

Llevaba 3 meses de viaje, Mikoto levemente había superado la despedida de Touma, pero cada vez que parada a pensar en él, no podía evitar entristecerse, por tanto se distraía con sus nuevas hermanas.

"Misaka como Misaka señala a _eso_" salto la pequeña clon señalando a los animales.

"Es un cocodrilo" hablo Mikoto tranquila.

"Misaka como Misaka y ¿eso?" volvió a señalar a otro lugar.

"Es un elefante" volvió a responder Mikoto pero ahora con una gota por la cabeza.

"Misaka…" intento preguntar la pequeña Last Order pero fue cortada.

"Di otro Misaka y esta Misaka te enseñara que es un Railgun en tu trasero" interrumpió Worst soltando chispar por todo su cuerpo.

"Misaka aconseja que leas los carteles para saber que animales son" hablo Imouto que se puso a la altura de la pequeña clon.

"a dicho Misaka ¿verdad?" Dijo Worst con una sonrisa malévola.

"No he dicho Misako" respondió Imouto con dificultar.

"¿me acaba de trolear?"Se enojo Worst aun más.

"Si" respondió imouto automáticamente sin pensarlo "Misaka se esconde detrás de Mama-sama" corrió Imouto al único sitio que era seguro de la ira de Worst aparte de la Railgun.

"¿creer que puede salvarte ella?" miro la clon mayor con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿qué pasa?" hablo Misuzu sin enterarse de la pelea e inconscientemente resalto su bulto, llamando la atención de Worst.

"Me ha derrotado" se puso Worst a cuatro patas derrotada

"¿Qué tiene que ver los….los lo que sea, con la batalla?" salto Mikoto enojada y colorada.

"¿había una batalla?" dijo su madre con tono de inocencia demostrando que lo había hecho a adrede enojando a su autentica hija.

"Misaka como Misaka propone que hagamos una foto familiar" dijo Last Order con una cámara de foto y saltando de arriba y abajo extremadamente feliz.

Las tres mujeres miraron a la pequeñas y afirmaron, no era mala idea tener una foto familiar y mas al tener 3 miembro nuevos en la familia.

Al sacar la foto, se veía a Worst y Misuzu resaltando su busto adrede enojando a Mikoto que tenía una sonrisa forzada y una vena en la frente, mientras Imouto parecía que sacaba algo de su camiseta, seguro que era su pistola aturdidora para dar escarmiento a las dos mujeres y Last Order sonreía de forma gatuna con dos pegatinas de rubor en sus mejillas ignorando lo sucedido por su inocencia

Fin Flash Black

Mikoto no pudo suprimir la risa, ese viaje fue perfecto para conectarse mejor con las clones con ella y su familia, ahora sabía más de Worst y de Last Order. Worst le gustaba los desafíos y salir por las noches, mientras Last Order le gustaba jugar a la consola con toda la familia, aunque muchas veces inflaba los mofletes y echaba la culpa de los pechos si perdía y más si era contra Misuzu o Worst.

Mikoto camino un poco por la habitación, se encontró con varios objetos por su camino, una planta de parte de Uiharu que se había encontrado un novio, aun recordaba la cara de Saten cuando se entero por la noticia, después de conseguir que saliera de la depresión se desafío a que encontraría un novio y no ser la última del grupo, Mikoto volvió a reírse, en esa semana se veía a Saten mirando a cada chico que pasaba a su lado y al final se deprimió y busco la falda de Uiharu, por suerte su novio lo protegía haciendo que la chica esper de tipo viento inflara los moflete como niña pequeña ganando la risa de sus amigas.

Después se encontró con un pequeño frasco de perfumé de parte de Kuroko, ella le pidió que lo probara y la Railgun acepto, sin embargo la chica de dos coleta no espero que fuera ella quien fuera el conejito de india, al utilizarlo hizo que hiciera ruidos no acto para menores, ya que el perfume tenia afrodiaco, algo que enojo a Mikoto pero al final tuvo que aceptar el regalo de mala gana después de dejar fuera de combate a Kuroko con un ataque eléctrico por su comportamiento no acto para menores.

A continuación se encontró una pequeña entrada para ver a gekota de parte de Saten, al final no fue porque tenía que ir a revisión de los clones y no le pareció justo dejar a sus nuevas hermanas abandonada , le dolió no ir pero sabia por experiencia que no se podía tener todo.

Llegando al final de su cama se encontró un ramo de boda, sonrío felizmente al recodar la boda de Worst.

Flash Black

1 año y medio después de la partida de Touma.

Se veía como todos estaba ilusionada, menos Worst que estaba sonrojada y llena de nervio puro, se notaba su nerviosismo por las chispa que soltaba de vez en cuando.

"Misaka piensa que aún es pronto para esto" soltó Worst que se levanto de su asiento pero es sentada por Misuzu.

"No mi pequeña, el te pidió mano y tu aceptaste por lo que tiene que casarte" sonrío Misuzu tranquilamente "además después de la boda toca la diversión de la noche "murmuro la madre de la Railgun haciendo que Worst echara humo por la orejas

"Pe…pero apena volví del viaje" protesto de nuevo la clon mayor.

"eso fue 6 meses, Misaka pregunta ¿Dónde salió el vestido?" hablo Imouto mirando con envidia el traje de novia que llevaba Worst.

"es mi traje de boda" hablo Misuzu tranquilamente.

"¿Tuyo? Misaka piensa que no debería llevarlo" volvió a levantarse pero como la anterior fue sentada de nuevo por su nueva madre.

"Ni se te ocurra quitártelo, juro que llevaras esto o va en ropa interior" miro Misuzu de una forma que asusto a todo el mundo menos a la clon mayor.

"Misaka no tiene miedo" salto Worst con su típica sonrisa malévola y levantando levemente su falda para indicar que aceptaba el desafío de su nueva madre.

"de acuerdo, lo malo es que Acelerator decida no casarte contigo y decida esperar a la pequeña Last Order para pedir matrimonio y seguro que ella es mejor mujer que tu " Misuzu sonrió de tan forma que dejo a Worst congelada de pie por el shock provocada por la palabras que escucho.

"One-sama, Mama-sama da miedo" dijo Imouto detrás de Mikoto, mientras Last Order miraba la escena sin entender demasiado del tema.

Mar tarde en el Altar, todos estaban felices y Mikoto noto como el albino y Worst estaba nervioso, se pregunto ella misma si estaría igual junto con Touma, al recodar a su amor no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos.

"one-sama ¿está bien?" pregunto Imouto al notar la lagrima de Mikoto.

"si, normalmente la gente llora en las bodas" oculto la Railgun el verdadero motivo de su lagrima.

En el Altar, Worst intentaba no soltar su electricidad por los nervios, mientras Aceletaror solo se limito a desconectar su función esper, eso provoco que la chica le diera ganas de golpearlo al ser la única que tenía que soportar esa situación, cuando una idea se le ocurrió, provocando una sonrisa a la chica.

"Worst-chan" miro el monje confundido por el nombre "desea este hombre entre la salud y la enfermedad, entre los momentos más felices y los más triste, hasta que la muerte os separe" el anciano miro a la chica esperando su respuesta.

"entonces tengo que tener cuidado de que no me mate como la última vez" sonrió Worst por los bajos, haciendo que el monje se quede blanco, mientras Acelerator ponía su mano en la sien por la broma.

"Worst no empecemos con tu troleo" hablo Acelerator intentando no activar su poder esper y darle mil azote en el trasero de la clon.

"Lo siento no pude evitarlo y si quiero" sonrió Worst feliz sin pisca de maldad en su rostro indicando que se había superado su oscuridad personal y ahora era capaz de sonreír de forma normal e incluso era capaz de resaltar su belleza con esa sonrisa.

"Esto Acelerator-kun "se ponía nervioso el monje "desea a esta mujer entre la…"

"Sí, soy el único capaz de casarme con ella" corto el Ablino confundiendo al monje y a la novia

"Oye eso sonó como si fuera el premio de consolación o peor aún, si no fuera capaz de casarme con otro que no fuera tu" miro Worst enfadada.

"eso es porque solo yo soy capaz de enamorarme de ti" miro desafiante.

"e..esto va..vale" miro a un lado sonrojada por las palabras de su futuro marido.

"_esta es la típica relación de que se matan entre ellos o se casan y por lo tanto fue lo último_" suspiro el monje al darse cuenta de la personalidades de los recién casado "os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" sonrió al ver como la pareja se miraban de reojo indicando que esperaba esa palabras.

Al terminar, los novios se besaron, haciendo que la sala se levantara y aplaudieran por los recién casados, cuando se separaron Worst miro de forma provocativa.

"este beso a sido muy excitante no como lo anteriores, ¿Por qué será?" ronroneo la chica haciendo salir su personalidad real.

"Sera porque ahora eres mía" dijo Acelerator de forma desafiante.

"Puede, pero eso también hace que sea solo para mí y ¿sabes lo que quiero?" Hablo mientras ponía su dedo índice en el pecho del chico.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el Albino confundido.

"que me vuelva a besar oto-san" Worst agarro el cuello de Acelerator para poder besarlo de nuevo.

En la entrada de la iglesia, todo el mundo estaba esperando que Worst soltara el ramo de novia, cuando lo lanzo, de forma rara volvió a su mano, haciendo enojar a todas las mujeres no casadas.

"¡ho!, ¿eso significa que me volveré a casar de nuevo?" dijo Worst de forma burlona.

"lánzalo antes de que Imouto saque su rifle de asalto o mejor dicho antes que lo utilice" señalo Acelerator a Imouto ya con el arma en mano y a su lado Last Order con una sonrisa de enojo.

"Ok, tu ganas" soltó Worst no muy feliz de dejar su ramo de novia.

"es mía, es la prueba de que me casare con one-sama" se teletrasporto Kuroko al lado del ramo para cogerlo cuando un disparo deja fuera de combate a la chica.

"prometimos no utilizar los poderes esper" ve como el ramo cae en su cabeza revotando y se aleja de ella "Misaka está furiosa consigo misma" oculto su mirada para no mostrar su enojo.

"es mía" intento Saten cogerlo pero tropieza con Uiharu volviendo a salir el ramos por los aires.

"Misaka como Misaka utiliza su arma secreta" dijo Last Order en hombros de Misuzu para acarrarlo, pero falla en cogerlo al ver un gekota y al darse cuenta del fallo se pone con ojos de cachorrito conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Tranquila, aun queda otra oportunidad, recuerda que la siguiente es mi Mikoto-chan" intento Misuzu tranquilizar a la pequeña niña.

"mama no digas tontería" salto sonrojada Mikoto cuando el ramo cae en sus manos dejándola en shock.

"Lo ves, la próxima lo conseguirá" señala Mizuzu la elegida.

"Misaka se siente mal por ser una de la ultimas" miro Imouto con envidia.

"¿con quién me voy a casarme?" salto Mikoto sonrojada, pero al ver la cara de todos entendió que el elegido era Touma "Fu…Funady" grito la Railgun completamente sonrojada.

Fin Flash Black

Mikoto tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas pero cuando toco el ramo no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Aunque se caso Worst, viene a visitarnos mucho junto con su marido para ver cómo va Last Order, no puede evitar verla, ve a la pequeña como si fuera su propia hija_" sonrió la chica que se sentó en su cama.

"Ne-chan" apareció Imouto buscándola "ya es la hora" sonrió felizmente Imouto antes de irse.

"_Imouto a avanzado tanto en su corazón que Kuroko no es capaz de diferenciarnos entre nosotras dos, me pregunto si Touma sensei sería capaz_" se pregunto mientras cogía algo de su mesita de noche.

En el instituto. Mikoto podía ver como el lugar estaba decorado para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y despedir a los ya graduados, hoy era su ultimo día de clases. Se sentía feliz por haberse graduado, pero en parte triste porque ya no podría pasar momento tan divertido en clase con sus amigas.

En el aula 154, Mikoto miraba por la ventana en su asiento, la profesora Nana había decidió hacer un álbum en los momentos más divertido en los años que estuvieron los alumnos en el instituto, la Railgun no prestaba atención en ese momento cuando la profesora se puso cara a cara, dándole un pequeño susto.

"Mikoto-san faltas tus fotos, la mayoría han elegidos las suyas, si quiere puede mirarlo un poco" dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

"No gracias, ya elegí la fotos ayer junto con Imouto" dijo la Railgun sacando un sobre con las fotos y empieza a ponerlo, cuando la clase se asoma para ver que fotos eran.

La clase sonreía al ver que las fotos que había elegido eran cada unos de ellos con la Railgun, hasta llegar a la última foto en que aparecía toda la clase junto con Touma.

"la foto que hicimos en la excursión al monte" salto una de la clase al recordar ese momento.

"bien queda perfecto" dijo Nana cogiendo el álbum y llevándoselo "mañana os enviare la copia a cada uno" salió del Aula.

Al salir la pelirroja se encontró con Myu, que estaba hablando felizmente por el teléfono.

"¿tu nuevo novio?" salto Nana dando un susto a la rubia.

"No me des esto susto y si, es difícil enamorarse de nuevo, no como otros que ya están casada" hablo la rubia con un tono de enojo.

"Vale, perdón por ocultar el hecho que estaba enamorada de Taichi y después de casarme con el" dijo Nana implorando perdón.

"Es broma, sé muy bien que es difícil de decir te amo, por lo tanto como iba a decírmelo" hablo Myu con la experiencia que tuvo con anterioridad.

"DING… DONG…..EN 5 MINUTOS LOS ALUMNOS VAYAN AL PABELLON PARA LA CEREMONIA DE APERTURA Y DE GRADUACION, DING… DONG…." salto los altavoces del instituto.

Los alumnos se levantaron y fueron al pabellón, Mikoto fue unas de las primeras en llegar y sentarse, miraba para ver a su familia y lo localizo al sentir a Worst al lado de su madre, sonreía y saludaba tímidamente.

La ceremonia comenzó en dar la bienvenida a los nuevos, para después dar a paso a los graduados, llamaban uno a uno dando el diploma y felicitándolo por su graduación, al terminar Mikoto se quedo en medio del escenario, había sido elegida para el discurso por todos los alumnos que se graduaron, por lo que no podía negarse al final.

"_Tengo que reconocer que no esperaba ser elegida para dar el discurso de la graduación, pero no voy a decepcionarlo_" sonrió Mikoto ante todo el mundo. "Hoy nos despedimos del instituto Tokiwadai para avanzar un poco más en nuestra metas, y Kuroko no digas que soy tu meta de vida "los alumnos y profesores no pudieron evitar reírse un poco por el comentario "cuando empecé en este instituto pensaba que sería simple como el colegio pero me equivoque, comprendí el significados de la verdadera amistad "miraba a Saten, Uiharu y Kuroko "La unión de tus compañeros" veía a sus compañeros de clase " la solidaridad " miro a Misaki "La alegría" miro a su hermana Imouto "y la Confianza" cerró los ojos para recodar cierta persona.

"Para mi será difícil olvidar diversas personas que he conocido en este tiempo, porque me ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, al ser acompañada por mis compañeros y profesores en el instante de mi vida, sin embargo no puedo quedarme siempre en este lugar, pero por muy corto que haya sido el tiempo que compartimos, una parte a dejado a mí, igual que yo deje a unos de vosotros que siempre estará presente para ayudarnos a crecer a ambos" todos miraban sorprendidos por sus palabras. "Esta graduación es el resultado de nuestro seres queridos y de nuestro profesores que ha estado aquí para ayudarnos en todo lo que necesitábamos y que esos conocimientos siempre estará en nosotras" se podía apreciar como la Directora apena podía contener las lagrimas por el discurso "Por eso no solo yo, si no todos los alumnos queremos dar la gracias:

Directora estar al pendiente de nosotros en cada situación, tener la palabra de aliento en el momento preciso, por sus consejos, apoyo, sabiduría.

Nana sensei por los momentos de lengua, por el sentido del humor cuando hablas otros idiomas para animarnos.

Myu sensei por ayudarnos aun después de clases para entender las matemáticas y física.

Taichi sensei por cuidarnos y compartir su experiencia y sus consejos.

Y aunque ahora no esté con nosotros pero seguro que todos opinan igual que yo, Gracias Touma sensei por cuidarnos y enseñarnos que siempre hay alguien que nos puede ayudar en los momentos más difíciles" cerró los ojos y hizo una reverencia "¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!" pidió Mikoto entre lagrimas

En el momento que termino Todos el mundo aplaudió por el discurso de Mikoto y sus compañeros de clase se levantaron para estar con ellas, no podían evitar llorar, porque como dijo la Railgun, algunos tal vez no volverían a verse pero una parte de ella se quedo en sus corazones para el resto de sus días.

Más tarde después de terminar la ceremonia, en los pasillos del instituto Mikoto junto con sus amigas y familia hablaban animadamente cuando de repente, Mikoto escucho un murmuro de algunos de los recién alumnos de Tokiwadai, sobre un chico de pelo de punta que esperaba fuera.

Por una razón la Railgun tuvo una corazonada de quién era esa persona y salió corriendo hacia fuera como si su vida dependiera de ese encuentro, mientras sus amigas y familiares miro confundida por la repentina salida de la chica. En el camino Mikoto esquivaba algunos alumnos, incluso chocaba algunas veces, pero eso no impidió que siguiera hacia adelante, cuando llego afuera podía ver los pétalos de flor caerse de los arboles, pero eso no era lo que buscaba, pensó por un momento que se había ilusionada por nada, cuando el viento se levanto, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos para después abrirlo y ver que había alguien entre los árboles.

El chico de punta vio a la chica y giro para saludarla, entonces vio como Mikoto empezó a llorar levemente y se lanzo hacia él, por desgracia, la chica se impulso de mas, haciendo un placaje al estilo fútbol americano.

Touma pensaba decir su famosa palabra en el suelo, pero al ver como Mikoto no soltaba y ocultaba su cara para que no viera sus lágrimas, solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

"Mikoto-chan volví y voy a quedarme contigo" hablo Touma acariciando la mejilla de la chica

"¿de verdad?" pregunto Mikoto entre lágrimas y ponía su mano sobre la del chico para disfrutar del tacto y para asegurarse que no era una ilusión.

"si, puede prestarme el regalo que te di antes de irme" la Railgun saca de su bolsillo y lo deja en la mano de Touma revelando que era un anillo "Mikoto, ¿tus sentimientos sigue igual?" pregunto Touma seriamente.

"No, te amo aun mas que antes" respondió la chica segura de sus palabras.

"Entonces no hay problema si hago esto" se arrodillo en una rodilla y puso el anillo en el dedo de la Railgun "Mikoto ¿quiere casarme conmigo?" pregunto Touma con una sonrisa

Mikoto se quedo paralizada, no esperaba eso tan rápido y menos saber que ese anillo era de compromiso, cuando su cerebro fue capaz de procesarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios "Claro que si baka, baka" volvió a tirar Mikoto a Touma en el suelo con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

No muy lejos se veía sus amigas y familiares que había visto todo.

"¿Puntuación de la escena romántica?" pregunto Last Order con una sonrisa por la reacción de la Railgun.

"hermosa" Dijeron Saten y Uiharu con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Lo odio" hablo Kuroko mordiendo un pañuelo por la rabia, ya que significaba que no podía hacer nada.

"Sabía que acabaría así, bien hecho mi pequeña, estoy orgullosa de ti" hablo Misuzu con lagrimas de felicidad.

"¡its over 9000!" saco Imouto un cartel con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que no era capaz de articular palabras por la escena tan bella que veía y porque hace poco estaba viendo Dragon ball Z.

"¿Lo dice de broma?, da nausea" hablo Worst mirando a un lado.

"Pues se parece a la reacción que hiciste cuando pedí tu mano" dijo Acelerator detrás de Worst.

"e...eso no cuenta, Misaka no lloraba como una madalena" se ve como la clon mayor estaba sonrojada.

Sin decir mas todo el mundo se acerco a la recién pareja, para dar su felicitaciones por el compromiso, porque esas dos personas estaban destinado a estar juntos desde el momento en que sus mirara se cruzaron en el aula 154 del instituto Tokiwadai.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong>Repuesta a los Reviews<strong>

**Iori-Jestez**: gracias y si tiene razón pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mas en ese momento cuando a los rumores.

Pd: cuando tenga tiempo, últimamente me está saliendo trabajo de mas y eso es raro ¬ ¬, tanto que me esta costando actualizar.

Pd2: Gracias me siento alagado y solo puedo esperar ver donde es y saber sus opiniones.

**Dark Matter20**: gracias y tengo que admitir que tiene razón y me pase un poco con las sister, cuando solo quería desarrollarla un poco, pero quería mostrar que no solo era todo de Touma y Mikoto.

**matiov**: lo sé pero esto se alargo de mas, XD y si seguía alargando podría empezar a salir errores de trama y después sería imposible de arréglalo, de todo modos aquí tiene el epilogo.

PD: intentare postear en tu fics pero estoy algo ocupado.

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Pues lo que se ve fue un anillo de compromiso pero ella no se dio cuenta hasta el final, cuando pidió su mano.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno la explicación de que el capitulo anterior sea el final del fics es simple, el tema principal era la relación de Touma como profesor de Mikoto en el instituto Tokiwadai, pero como se tuvo que ir por el bien de la sister y de Mikoto, pues desapareció la trama principal, por lo tanto final del fics.

Bueno me gustaría saber si le gusto el epilogo, si hay algo que no está bien, me alegraría saberlo para mejorarlo o modificarlo, también quiero comentar que en este capítulo e intentado acabar claro cuál es la relación amorosa de cada uno (aparte de Mikoto y Touma) aunque sé que algunos a quedado libre por ejemplo Imouto, pero eso no quiere decir que se quede sola al final.

**PD**: a una cosa, tarde mucho por dos cosas, uno por el tiempo y otra es que no salía el (censurado) discurso de graduación, que espero que os guste y si no algunos consejitos para mejorarlo, porque me calenté mucho la cabeza para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que sea épicas pero solo me salieron esas

Y con esta palabras, doy ya finalizada el fics To aru, love school, Tokiwadai.

Firmando: Sebasu ssj2


End file.
